Profundo deseo
by Evilmale
Summary: Emma Swan es una hermosa joven, que en sus años de juventud, tuvo problemas con la ley, pero el problema que la carcome son las visiones que ella tiene cuando se va a la cama. Regina Mills una detective sin escrúpulos a simple vista, quiere conocer en todos los aspectos a la señorita Swan.
1. Chapter 1

(**adaptación)**

**ninguno de los personajes de once upon time me pertenecen, es una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>—Ya está otra vez aquí la tipa rara esa.<p>

Como de costumbre, Zelena entró en el despacho sin molestarse en llamar, con un vaso de plástico lleno de café solo en cada mano.

—Gracias.

la detective en jefe Regina Mills tomó el vaso que le tendía su compañera y hermana y le dio un trago, saboreando con placer el líquido oscuro y caliente. En el fondo, se alegraba de que Zelena hubiera interrumpido la aburrida tarea que suponía elaborar el informe de la última operación; llevaba tres días encerrada en el despacho y ya empezaba a sentir claustrofobia—.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Esa que está ahí. — Zelena señaló con disimulo a una joven rubia con cara de cansancio que esperaba, paciente, sentada en una de las deterioradas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera.

La Brigada Central de Delitos contra las Personas (BCDP) ocupaba una planta entera de un destartalado edificio de hormigón, fiel exponente de la maciza arquitectura franquista. El espacio era diáfano en su mayor parte y hasta las paredes de los pocos despachos eran de cristal, así que se podía observar lo que ocurría alrededor en todo momento. Cuando la detective en jefe necesitaba un poco de intimidad, no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a una desvencijada persiana de lamas que alguna vez fue blanca.

—Parece una mujer bastante normal. — Regina examinó el pálido rostro sin maquillaje, las anticuadas gafas de concha, y el cabello recogido en un moño tirante y fue incapaz de decidir si le parecía guapa o fea.

—Es una mujer muy extraña, créeme, es la tercera vez que viene. Ha denunciado la desaparición de una alumna suya o algo así. Traté de ser amable con ella, pero en cuanto eché un vistazo al historial de la pájara de la niña le dije que era el típico perfil de adolescente que se fuga de casa, y que lo más probable era que en ese mismo instante estuviese inhalando coca con algún muchacho en un callejón oscuro de cualquier ciudad de Boston Pero la tipa, no; está empeñada en que alguien la ha asesinado. —Zelena se derrumbó sobre la silla que había frente a la mesa llevaba una camisa beige y unos pantalones de vestir negros—. Dice que la ha visto en un sueño o en una visión o en algún otro lugar igualmente siniestro. A pesar de ese aspecto modesto, no cabe duda de que es una auténtica rara.

—Igual dice la verdad, la mente humana es una máquina poderosa de la que aún desconocemos bien el funcionamiento. —La sonrisa de Regina era irónica; creía en las visiones y en los temas paranormales casi tanto como en los Reyes Magos.

—Si claro, listo, pues por gracioso te vas a cagar. Le voy a decir que pase, que tú la atenderás. —Zelena esbozó una mueca maliciosa y se levantó en el acto.

"—¡No jodas, Zelena, no la traigas aquí! Todavía tengo que terminar el informe del caso Valinsky y empezar con el del cadáver que apareció el otro día en el puente...

Pero sin hacerle el menor caso, Zelena salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia donde esperaba la chica. Impotente, Regina observó que hacía un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera y la condujo a su despacho.

—Señorita Swan, le presento a la detective en jefe Mills, una de las mujeres más brillantes de la brigada. —Zelena ignoró la mirada asesina que le dirigió su hermana y siguió hablando—: Si hay alguien en la sección de homicidios y desaparecidos que pueda ayudarle, es ella, créame.

A Emma no se le escaparon las miradas que cruzaron las dos; sin embargo, se encogió de hombros en un gesto ligero que pasó desapercibido. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente no la tomara en serio, así que no se molesto y, decidida, se enfrentó a la mujer que acababan de presentarle. Había algo en el tal Mills que le pareció inquietante. Tal vez era su tamaño amenazador, demasiado alta, en su opinión, claro por las zapatillas que llevaba pero aún así, era amenazadora—ella le llegaba a la barbilla—quizá fuera, se veía muy ancha, como poderosa, de un lado a otro se paseaba como la reina del lugar, tal vez simplemente, por el hecho de que era policía. A Emma nunca le habían gustado los polis. A pesar de todo, trató de hacer esa incómoda sensación a un lado; necesitaba la ayuda de esa mujer y estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirla.

La detective la miró con fijeza y Emma se dio cuenta de que ella había notado su inquietud. Nada parecía escaparse a esos observadores y arrogantes ojos color marrón oscuro.

—Buenos días, detective. Imagino que su compañera le ha informado ya de por qué estoy aquí.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. En efecto, la detective Zelena me ha dicho que busca a una joven desaparecida. —Una vez más, a Emma no se le escapó el énfasis irónico que inyectó en la palabra, pero le contestó sin perder la calma.

"—No solo ha desaparecido, detective Mills , estoy segura de que ha sido asesinada.

A Regina le sorprendió la dulzura de la voz femenina y su tono sereno. Tenía que reconocer que la señorita Swan no parecía una loca. Sus ojos, de un color que no podía apreciar bien tras los cristales de las gafas, lo miraban con aplomo; estaba claro que creía todos los hechos que acababa de contarle. La detective recorrió de arriba abajo su cuerpo menudo con curiosidad. El amplio chaquetón de color marrón que llevaba impedía adivinar sus formas, y lo único que asomaba por debajo eran unos vaqueros negros y unas viejas zapatillas de deporte. En resumen: el atuendo propio de una mujer insignificante que no le da la menor importancia a su aspecto físico. No obstante, no sabía por qué, algo en la apariencia de la señorita Swan no parecía encajar y ella Regina Mills , siempre se fiaba de su instinto.

—¿Y por qué está tan segura? —Regina volvió de nuevo su atención al pálido rostro que se alzaba hacia ella.

—Verá, soy la directora de un pequeño centro de acogida para jóvenes con problemas. Hace dos noches que Katheryn no regresa a dormir. La primera vez que no vino, puse una denuncia a la mañana siguiente en en el cuartel de la Guardia Civil del pueblo más cercano, pero al igual que su compañera —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano señalando a Zelena—, en cuanto los agentes leyeron el historial de Katheryn no le dieron la menor importancia. Esa misma noche...

Al ver que interrumpía de pronto su explicación, la detective se limitó a alzar las cejas, impaciente, invitándola a continuar.

—Verá... —Por un instante Emma vaciló, pero se recuperó en el acto y mirándola a los ojos con certeza declaró—: He tenido una visión de Katheryn Muerta.

—¿Una visión? —preguntó la detective muy seria, procurando no mirar a su compañera que, a espaldas de la chica, se llevaba un dedo a la sien y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé que es difícil de creer. —La melodiosa voz continuo su explicación—. De hecho, soy concierte de que la detective Zelena piensa que estoy completamente loca, pero le juro que no es así. Desde pequeña, he sido capaz de percibir cosas que otros no ven...

—Así que me lo que viene a decirme es que el espíritu de esa tal Katheryn se le apareció para decirle que estaba muerta. —En el despacho se escuchó el sonido inconfundible que hace una persona al reprimir una carcajada—. Mire, señorita Swan, en este momento estoy muy ocupada con varios asesinatos muy reales y no tengo tiempo para apariciones.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior con frustración; era evidente que tampoco aquella policía iba a creer nada de lo que dijera. Le entraron ganas de darse media vuelta y largarse de ahí sin despedirse de esas dos estúpidas que la trataban como a una lunática, pero estaba en juego algo mucho más importante que un ataque de amor propio.

—Yo no veo espíritus, detective, le he dicho que he tenido una visión de Katheryn, muerta. Hay sangre por todos lados y una gran superficie de agua cerca. No parece un río, más bien una laguna o un pantano. Creo que lo cruza un camino o... En este punto la visión no es muy nítida, distingo una construcción de gran tamaño, pero no sé qué es exactamente.

La seguridad con la que la joven describía los detalles le hizo sentir incómoda. Zelena tenía razón, se dijo Regina ; a pesar de su aspecto, tan normal, la tipa estaba como una regadera. No obstante, no quería ser brusca con ella; de alguna manera, la señorita Swan, con su aspecto frágil y desamparado, despertaba en ella un extraño instinto protector que le desconcertaba.

"—Verá, señorita Swan...

—Llámeme Emma, por favor —lo interrumpió la chica.

Como si no la hubiera oído la detective repitió:

—Verá, señorita Swan, me imagino que comprende que los datos que nos da son escasos y poco concretos. Es imposible que la policía inicie una investigación con semejante material.

—Créame que la comprendo detective, pero cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será dar con el asesino. Podrían tratar de averiguar los movimientos de Katheryn el día que desapareció..., quién fue la última persona que la vio con vida, yo... yo intentaré darles más datos... —Su tono era apremiante y, por primera vez, la policía tuvo la sensación de que la joven estaba a punto de perder algo de su férrea calma, así que alzó la mano con un gesto hastiado y observó con ojos entornados el esfuerzo que hacía ella para controlarse.

—No se enoje, señorita Swan, le diré lo que haremos. Déjeme el nombre de la muchacha, alguna foto y toda la documentación que pueda aportar y veré si puedo hacer algo. —Al ver que el rostro femenino se iluminaba, esperanzado, Regina se sintió incómoda de nuevo y se vio obligada a añadir en un tono seco—: Pero debo advertirle que no se haga ilusiones. No le prometo nada.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad, detective. Tome, he metido dentro todo lo que he pensado que podría ayudarla.

Emma le entregó un abultado sobre marrón que sacó del enorme bolso que llevaba colgado en el bolso. La detective Regina lo cogió y, con un indolente giro de muñeca, lo arrojó sobre la desordenada mesa de su despacho."

"—Ya no la molesto más, detective Mills . Le agradezco mucho el tiempo que me ha dedicado. —Regina miró la delicada mano, de dedos largos y delgados y uñas muy cortas, que la joven le tendía y la estrechó en su mano,, con cuidado de no apretarla mucho. La delicada señorita Swan le producía la perturbadora sensación de que podría quebrarla en cualquier momento; sin embargo, la detective no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Tocarla fue como agarrar un cable de alta tensión. Un violento calambre la recorrió desde los dedos hasta el hombro, dejándole el brazo paralizado. Al instante, Regina bajó la mirada hasta el rostro de Emma, que parecía levemente ida, y apenas pudo descifrar la exclamación que brotó de aquellos labios llenos, ahora sin apenas color.

—¡Cuidado con el dragón!

Un rápido parpadeo, y las pupilas vidriosas la enfocaron de nuevo. Al percatarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la señorita Swan soltó su mano como si quemara, y una ola de rubor subió desde su cuello y tiñó por completo su pálida tez. Con rapidez, Emma se despidió de ambas y abandonó el despacho a toda prisa.

—Ey,, te has quedado blanca "¿qué cosa te ha dicho esa bruja de pacotilla?

Regina sacudió la cabeza, todavía perturbada.

"—Me ha dicho: «Cuidado con el dragón».

—¡Jarl, el dragón! ¡Cuidadín! —Zelena empezó a dar pasitos cortos para delante y para atrás, en una mala imitación de Chiquita de la Calzada.

—¡Basta, payasa! —Regina no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—¿Por qué le has dicho que verías lo que puedes hacer? —prosiguió su hermana—. ¿Te has vuelto loca tú también? Creo que te ha dejado atontada con uno de sus hechizos, y eso que no es el tipo de chica que a ti te suele poner... demasiado delgada y demasiado plana para tu gusto. Además, a pesar de estar como una cabra no parece tonta.

—Mira, Zelena, no voy a discutir contigo sobre mi tipo de mujer y no digas idioteses, que suena fatal.

—¡Ay, detective en jefe Mills , cómo se nota que vienes de la escala ejecutiva! Los pobres diablos que han ido trepando por la básica carecen de ese maravilloso dominio del lenguaje."—Zelena lo miró con fingida sorpresa, mientras retorcía con dos dedos uno de los extremos de sus enormes mechones.

—Pues ya sabes, a ver si empiezas a leer algo que no sea pura tontería —replicó Regina, pero, casi al instante, recuperó la seriedad—. La verdad es que no sé por qué demonios lo he dicho. De repente, me ha dado lástima verla tan convencida de las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

—Hermana, te conozco desde siempre y aquí te conocen como la mejor tipa que jamás a pasado por la brigada, tienes un corazón demasiado grande —respondió su hermana, palmeándole la espalda con fingida consideración—. Me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver si me entero de algo nuevo sobre el fiambre del vertedero.

—Qué envidia me das, Zelena. A mí todavía me quedan varias horas aquí encerrada. Creo que fue un error aceptar el ascenso a detective en jefe. Me da la sensación de que llevo años lejos de la verdadera acción."

"— Regina Mills se pasó una mano por su revuelto pelo castaño y se sentó de nuevo tras el escritorio.

—No llores tanto, nenaza —se burló su hermana Zelena antes de salir del despacho—. Recuerda que mañana vas a tener toda la acción que tú quieras en cuanto entremos por fin en el almacén.

A las ocho, Regina acabó por fin de redactar los informes que tenía entre manos. El teléfono no había dejado de sonar en todo el día y no le había resultado fácil concentrarse. Estaba a punto de recoger y marcharse a su casa cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió una esquina del sobre que le había dejado la señorita Swan medio escondido bajo un montón de documentos.

Alargó la mano y lo cogió sin decidirse a abrirlo. Después de dudar unos instantes, suspiró y, por fin, rasgó el sobre. Lo primero que cayó sobre su escritorio fue la foto de una adolescente de unos dieciséis años que sonreía alegre a la cámara. Era una chica bonita "—como la mayoría de las jóvenes a esa edad—, con una larga melena que caía lisa a ambos lados de su rostro. En cuanto vio la mirada llena de vida de la muchacha, Regina supo que había cometido un grave error: después de conocer los rasgos de la presunta víctima, ya no le sería tan fácil hacerla a un lado.

Enfadada consigo misma, tecleó unas palabras en el ordenador y enseguida apareció en la pantalla el historial que buscaba. Mientras leía, no pudo evitar soltar un silbido silencioso; era increíble lo mucho que podían dar de sí dieciséis añitos, se dijo. Malos tratos, fracaso escolar, drogas, prostitución... El expediente de Katheryn Nolan era el perfecto manual de cómo fabricar un delincuente juvenil. No le extrañaba que ni los agentes del pueblo de Storybrooke, ni Zelena Mills le hubieran prestado mucha atención a su desaparición. Continuó leyendo y, varios párrafos más abajo, descubrió que la joven Katheryn llevaba casi dos meses en el centro de acogida que dirigía Emma Swan."

"Siguiendo un impulso, Regina introdujo aquel nombre en la base de datos y, sorprendida. observó como se abría otro extenso historial. En teoría, esa información debería haber sido borrada hace años, pero al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Ahí estaba una jovencísima Emma Swan mirando a la cámara, desafiante. A pesar de la mala calidad de la fotografía, Regina pensó que era una de las adolescentes más bonitas que había visto en su vida. Intrigada, empezó a leer. Varios padres de acogida que por algún motivo decidieron devolverla a la custodia estatal, fugas de algunos de esos hogares, numerosas condenas por robo que acabaron en continuas entradas y salidas del centro de menores... La señorita Swan era una caja de sorpresas; tras ese aspecto de mosquita muerta, se escondía una auténtica Bonnie Parker. Con perezosa curiosidad, Regina se preguntó si habría también un Clyde Barrow a su lado.

Regina siguió leyendo con interés. Por causas desconocidas, la vida de Emma Swan había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados al cumplir los dieciocho. Licenciada en psicología con unas notas excelentes, se doctoró con honores dos años más tarde y el tema de su tesis fue: El tratamiento de la ansiedad por maltrato infantil y conductas autodestructivas en adolescentes.

—Desde luego, no me extraña que se sacara el doctorado con semejante rapidez, debe ser toda una experta en el tema —comentó en voz alta, irónicamente.

Estuvo leyendo casi una hora más y después se marchó a su casa. Sentada frente al televisor en su sofá favorito y con los pies en alto, se comió los dos bocadillos que había comprado en una mercado de abajo, sin apenas prestar atención al programa de cocina que había elegido al azar. El intenso y sorprendente pasado de la señorita Swan no se le iba de la cabeza."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevo fic, espero les guste mucho, como a mi, dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y actualizar, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.<strong>

**dejen sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque lo pidieron Legendary-HeavyMetalLovers, Franchiulla y jessica, es un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Los sueños de Emma creen que sean solo eso o algo mas?  
>Bueno sin mas les dejo leer<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>"...Camina con rapidez. El cielo apenas esta iluminado por el leve resplandor del sol que acaba de esconderse. Desde hace rato, tiene la inquietante sensación de que alguien la observa. Le parece escuchar un ruido a su espalda: tal vez una pisada, acaso una rama que se rompe, probablemente algún pequeño animal, quizá... Acelera el paso; solo le quedan unos metros para llegar a la curva del camino desde la que se divisa la casa. Aliviada, suelta el aire que ha estado reteniendo durante el último minuto y, en ese preciso momento, una mano enorme se posa sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar, al tiempo que un brazo de hierro se aferra a su cintura y la lleva en volandas en dirección contraria. Ella se retuerce y patea en el aire con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de golpear a quien la tiene cautiva; pero es como luchar contra un monstruo de seis brazos y con el vigor de seis hombres. Aterrorizada, nota las lágrimas correr sin control por sus mejillas, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sigue peleando hasta que un puño se estrella con violencia contra su mandíbula y pierde el conocimiento... "<em>

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la mañana y empezaba a amanecer. Alrededor del pequeño chalé se habían desplegado en silencio los efectivos de la BCDP, que permanecerían escondidos hasta que les dieran la orden de entrar.<p>

—¿Están listos? —susurró Regina en el pequeño almacén walkie-talkie.  
>Tras unos segundos de ruido estático recibió la respuesta:<br>—¡Listos!  
>—¡Adelante! —ordenó.<p>

Los miembros de la unidad, con los chalecos antibalas en su sitio, se acercaron con precaución al almacén algo apartada del centro urbano de Maine. Desde hacía días, tenían fundadas sospechas de que en ese lugar se encontraba retenido George Velázquez conocido como el rey, un conocido empresario de la construcción que había sido secuestrado hacía dos semanas y por el que los delincuentes habían pedido un rescate millonario.

La detective Regina dirigía el operativo. Podría haberlo hecho tranquilamente desde su despacho, pero ella prefería estar en primera línea, como si la adrenalina que segregaba en este tipo de operaciones diera sentido a su vida.

Varios de sus hombres rompieron la puerta de madera con un acto especial y, al grito de «¡Policía!», entraron a toda prisa en el interior de la vivienda. Encontraron a dos de los secuestradores en calzoncillos en uno de los dormitorios. Aún estaban medio dormidos y no les dio tiempo a reaccionar; cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban tirados en el suelo con las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda. Regina salió del dormitorio y, con precaución, fue abriendo las puertas de todas las habitaciones que encontraba a su paso sin dejar de empuñar su arma con las dos manos. "—¡Despejado! —gritó pero, justo en ese instante, un hombre salió de un pequeño armario al fondo del pasillo, perfectamente camuflado en la pared, y vació el cargador de su arma sobre ella. En respuesta a un instinto de supervivencia, Regina se arrojó al suelo en el acto, mientras un dolor abrasador se extendía a lo largo de su cráneo.

La detective Zelena, que marchaba detrás de ella, aprovechó para disparar a su atacante y dejarlo tendido, inmóvil, en el suelo.  
>—Regina, ¿estás herido? —Zelena le dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver la cantidad de sangre que resbalaba por un costado de su rostro.<br>—Por fortuna, no demasiado. — Mills se incorporó despacio, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacó empapada de sangre—. No es más que un rasguño en el cuero cabelludo.  
>—maldita sea, Regina no hace falta que montes estos numeritos para llamar la atención. —Su hermana la agarró del brazo y la ayudo a recomponerse.<br>en pie, al tiempo que secaba el sudor de su rostro carnoso con la manga de su chaqueta.  
>—¡Ay, Zelena!, es que últimamente no me haces ni caso! —Bastante mareado, Regina trató de bromear, mientras cubría la herida con un pañuelo no muy limpio que su hermana había sacado de su bolsillo—. Joder, la verdad es que duele como si me hubiera atravesado el cerebro de lado a lado.<p>

Sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre la herida, Regina se acercó al hombre que yacía en el suelo y colocó dos dedos sobre su cuello buscándole el pulso, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El tipo estaba muerto. De pronto, miró la camiseta que cubría la gruesa panza de su agresor y se estremeció.  
>¡Cuidado con el dragón!<p>

En su cerebro volvió a escuchar la dulce voz de Emma Swan previniéndole del peligro. Aunque al principio el dibujo sin forma, en el frente de la prenda le había parecido un montón de líneas de aire oriental, al examinarla con detenimiento era fácil distinguir el contorno de un dragón echando fuego por las narices.

Notó que Zelena dirigía una mirada desconcertada de la camiseta a ella y viceversa, así que Regina se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia y respondió a su pregunta no formulada:  
>—Pura casualidad.<br>Pero ella creía en las casualidades casi tanto como en las visiones...

* * *

><p>—¡Emma, hay un mujer en la puerta que pregunta por ti! —gritó August, el pequeño de la casa, desde el vestíbulo sin dejar de vigilar a la extraña de imponente tamaño y superioridad que, parada al otro lado de la puerta, lo miraban con curiosidad.<br>—¡Ya voy!  
>Emma, que en ese momento estaba ayudando a Granny a preparar la comida, se acercó a la puerta limpiándose las manos en el delantal floreado que llevaba atado a la cintura.<p>

—¡Detective Mills! —exclamó la Emma, asombrada—. No esperaba verla por aquí.  
>—¿Llego en mal momento? —preguntó la detective, observándola con atención.<br>En esta ocasión, la señorita Swan no llevaba las gafas puestas. Varios mechones de suave pelo rubio habían escapado del improvisado moño que se había hecho con un bolígrafo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor de la cocina. A Regina, le pareció muy distinta de la mujer que se había presentado en la comisaría dos días atrás.

—No se preocupe, estaba ayudando a preparar la comida... —Emma se detuvo y frunció el ceño, con los ojos clavados en la gasa que cubría su cráneo cerca de la sien derecha—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?  
>Regina se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rozó el vendaje; se había olvidado por completo de la curación que le habían hecho en el mismo centro de salud de Maine después de la operación encubierta.<p>

"—No es nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y, al instante, cambió de tema—. Verá, señorita Swan, quería hablar con usted. No le importa que entre, ¿verdad? No la entretendré mucho.  
>Sin esperar su respuesta, Regina se metió adentro, mientras lo examinaba todo con curiosidad. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de echar a patadas a esa tipa insolente, Emma se mordió la lengua y la condujo hasta el salón.<p>

—Por supuesto que no me importa, detective, siéntase como en su casa. —El tono sarcasmo que imprimió a sus palabras no le pasó desapercibido y Regina frunció los labios para contener una sonrisa—. ¿Quiere algo de beber?, ¿una cocacola?, ¿una cerveza...?  
>—Si no le importa, ¿no tendrá usted paracetamol o ibuprofeno? Me duele un poco la cabeza.<br>—Enseguida se lo traigo —se apresuró a decir Emma y salió de la habitación.

La detective prosiguió su inspección sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, examinando un objeto aquí y una foto allá. El salón estaba decorado de forma sencilla y acogedora; no era, en absoluto, la idea que él tenía de un centro de menores. Por fin, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás, iluminado por el agradable sol de mediados de noviembre que entraba por la ventana y cerró los ojos. La cabeza le latía como si el pico de un minero excavara una galería dentro de ella. A los pocos minutos, Emma estaba de vuelta con un vaso de leche y una caja de ibuprofeno.

—Muchas gracias. —Regina alzó el vaso dubitativa, no bebía un vaso de leche desde que su madre le preparaba la comida al volver del colegio. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Emma comentó:  
>—Ya sabe que no es bueno tomar pastillas con el estómago vacío.<br>Tras haber leído la agitada historia de su vida, a la detective le hizo gracia la actitud maternal de la psicóloga, pero contuvo a tiempo el comentario irónico que subía a sus labios y se limitó a sacar dos pastillas de la caja, que se las tragó con ayuda de la leche.

"«Después de todo, no está tan mal», se dijo.  
>—Señorita Swan...<br>—Llámeme Emma, por favor —repitió sentándose en el otro sofá, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se frotaba el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.  
>—¿Está cansada? —preguntó Regina, al tiempo que examinaba las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos—. ¿Acaso ha tenido más... visiones?<br>Emma abrió los párpados en el acto y la miró desafiante.  
>—Pues la verdad es que sí, detective Mills. Aunque a usted le cueste creerlo, llevo varias noches durmiendo muy mal por culpa de mis visiones —recalcó las palabras con violencia.<br>—Ahora no importa lo que yo crea o deje de creer; está claro que usted está convencida de que lo que dice es cierto, pero yo soy una mujer de costumbres, Necesito hechos.  
>—Pues eso es algo que yo no puedo ofrecerle, detective —interrumpió ella mostrándole las palmas de las manos, como si con ese gesto, quisiera manifestar la sinceridad de sus palabras.<br>—Lo sé. He venido hasta aquí porque quería preguntarle por el estanque del que me habló. ¿Recuerda algo más de lo que me contó?  
>—Le dije que era una superficie de agua bastante grande, no sé si una laguna, un pantano... Me es imposible ser más precisa. Como ya le conté, había algún tipo de estructura cerca.<br>—¿Cree que si viera una fotografía podría reconocer el lugar?  
>—No sé... quizá —respondió, insegura.<br>Regina se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, le tendió un Ipad y le mostró cómo se pasaban las fotos con el dedo.  
>—Tómese su tiempo."<p>

Mientras Emma miraba cada una de las fotografías con detenimiento, los ojos de la detective se posaron en los mechones rubios que escapaban de su moño y le dieron ganas de enrollar una de esas mechas alrededor de su dedo y comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Sus pupilas siguieron el recorrido por la cremosa piel de su mejilla y por la delicada oreja, como una concha perfecta, que quedaba a la vista. No llevaba pendientes y no había rastro de agujeros. De pronto, le asaltaron unas ganas poderosas de inclinarse sobre ella, introducir ese inmaculado lóbulo en su boca y saborearlo con un poco de succión.  
>—¡Se parece mucho a este lugar! —La voz excitada de Emma la devolvió de golpe a la realidad.<p>

Regina se acercó un poco más a ella para echar un vistazo y, de pronto, el perfume sutil que emanaba de ella se introdujo en sus fosas nasales y le provocó una violenta arremetida de deseo. Asombrada por su extraña reacción, la policía se llamó al orden. No entendía esa imprevista exaltación de su libido. Hasta ese momento, a ella siempre le habían atraído las mujeres con más tetas que cerebro y, a juzgar por su expediente académico y por lo poco que podía apreciar bajo la holgada camiseta que cubría el pecho femenino, ese no era el caso de la señorita Swan. Disgustada consigo misma, Regina trató de concentrarse en la fotografía que señalaba la joven.

—El pantano de Storybrooke.  
>—¡Estoy casi segura de que se trata de este lugar! La estructura de la que le hablé me recuerda mucho a este puente que lo cruza. —Emma apenas podía reprimir su entusiasmo.<br>—Es el viaducto de la M-505... sí, podría ser. Está bien, pediré un perro y echaré un vistazo. —Inquieta, se puso en pie; estar tan cerca de esa mujer la estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
>—Detective Mills, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. —Emma se había levantado a su vez del sillón y tuvo que alzar bastante la cabeza para mirar ese rostro, agresivamente femenino de mandíbula, nariz ligeramente suaves y labios severos, duros, que parecían cincelado en piedra."<br>"—Pregunte lo que quiera. —En ese momento, con los rayos de sol incidiendo de lleno sobre sus ojos, Regina descubrió que los iris de la señorita Swan eran de un insólito tono verde esmeralda que, según la luz, que caía, se veía entre un matiz casi negro y uno acerado.  
>—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que, de repente, usted haya decidido tomarme en serio.<br>Definitivamente, pensó Regina, las mujeres más listas de lo normal no eran lo suyo. Molesta por su aguda percepción, contestó, sarcástica:  
>—¿Quién le ha dicho que la tomo en serio? Lo que ocurre es que no me gustaría que luego fuera diciendo por ahí que la policía no hace su trabajo. —Los sensuales labios de emma esbozaron una mueca burlona, dando a entender que sabía que había algo más de lo que ella quería confesar. Al verla, Regina se sintió aún más irritada y se despidió con brusquedad—: Ahora me voy, tengo mucho trabajo. Mañana pasaré a buscarla a las diez. Sería conveniente que sacara la ouija del sótano, a ver si le da una idea más precisa de por dónde debemos empezar a buscar.<br>«Estupida», pensó Emma.  
>Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin manifestar hasta que punto le molestaba su altanería, al fin y al cabo, se dijo Emma,ya había conseguido lo que quería"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y a las que aún no siguen mi otra historia les invito, abraza mi oscuridad, les gustara. me gusta mucho leer sus reviews ayuda a poder actualizar mas pronto.<br>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima**.


	3. Chapter 3

** Legendary-HeavyMetalLovers, tienes toda la razón, voy a tomarlo en cuenta para que quede mejor. Y del odio al amor solo hay un paso, como dicen talvez le pase eso a Regina xD. es un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. **

* * *

><p>A pesar de la poca anticipación, Emma consiguió espacio en su agenda, así que, cuando a la mañana siguiente apareció la detective Mills a las diez en punto conduciendo un Mercedez benz de color negro, estaba lista.<br>Regina la saludó con un sencillo «buenos días» y luego no volvió a despegar los labios durante la mayor parte del trayecto. A pesar de que el aire era fresco, no se habían subido las ventanas y Emma disfrutó de la estimulante sensación de rodar a toda velocidad por la carretera, mientras notaba los débiles rayos del sol otoñal sobre su rostro. Miró de reojo las pequeñas, hermosas y estilizadas manos, de la detective que sujetaban el volante con seguridad y pensó que eran de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de ella.. Por lo demás, era la típica chica que siempre le había desagradado: arrogante y demasiada segura de sí misma. Resultaba milagroso que, de pronto, hubiera decidido prestarle atención a Regina.

Una vez más, Emma se preguntó si ese cambio de actitud estaría relacionado de alguna manera con la herida de su cráneo. Hoy se había quitado la gasa y en el cuero cabelludo resaltaba una línea púrpura donde antes crecía más de ese cabello negro que a la luz del sol resultaba un hermoso castaño oscuro. Distraída, se dijo que la detective debía de tener algún ancestro latino; desde luego, por su color de pie nada que ver con la típica rubia y ojos azules, ella era hermosa, no cabía duda, su piel era Morena, y sus ojos marrones , y el color de su pelo resultaban bastante poco corrientes.

—Por cierto, ¿ha conseguido averiguar algo más del lugar en el que, según usted, está Katheryn? —preguntó la detective de sopetón.  
>—Por desgracia, mi ouija se quedó sin gasolina —respondió Emma con ironía. No sabía por qué, aquella mujer sacaba a relucir lo peor de ella.<br>—Ja, muy graciosa. Apreciaría un poco de colaboración, señorita Swan. Me estoy jugando mi reputación en esta historia demencial. —"

"La miró confundida y, enseguida, volvió la vista hacia la carretera.

Emma contempló su perfil de rasgos muy finos,, en especial, la pequeña nariz que le daba a su rostro un toque dulce.  
>—Disculpe, detective Mills, tiene razón. Quiero que sepa que le estoy muy agradecida por lo que está haciendo. —Con suavidad la joven posó la mano sobre su antebrazo y, aunque esta vez Regina no sintió ningún calambre, el calor de esos dedos esbeltos pareció traspasar la tela de su saco.<br>—Ya puede estarlo, seré el chiste de toda la comisaría —gruño, algo más calmada.

Emma se prometió a sí misma que esa malhumorada mujer no conseguiría sacarla de sus casillas, así que volvió la vista hacia los montes cubiertos de robles veteados en una cálida gama de color que iba del marrón al amarillo y recorrieron en silencio el resto de los pocos kilómetros que separaban Storybrooke de su destino. Cuando por fin llegaron al pantano, Emma no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro de desaliento. El pantano era enorme y con los escasos recursos con que contaban —dos agentes y un golden que les esperaban en una explanada de tierra—, tuvo la impresión de que encontrar alguna pista iba a resultar una misión imposible. Al oír el suspiro, Regina se volvió hacia ella, divertida..  
>—No se venga abajo, señorita Swan, Mika es una de las mejores rastreadoras que tenemos en el cuerpo.<br>—Siento ser tan trasparente. —Ligeramente avergonzada, Emma le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, pero al ver que Regina fruncía de nuevo el ceño, se alejó un poco y miró a su alrededor.

A pesar de su repentino abatimiento, Emma contempló maravillada el imponente paisaje y pensó que era increíble que pudiera estar tan cerca de una inmensa capital como Maine. A lo lejos, los picos azulados, espolvoreados por las primeras nieves, se elevaban majestuosos contra el cielo, donde unas pocas nubes blancas realzaban aún más el intenso tono azul, que se reflejaba a su vez en las tranquilas aguas.

—¡Bueno, a trabajar! —La voz emocionada de Regina la sacó de su ensueño—. ¡ Nolan, Mills, dirigiremos la búsqueda cerca de los pilares del viaducto! ¿Emma, ha traído lo que le pedí? Démelo.  
>Emma se dijo que en el vocabulario de esa tipa la palabra «por favor» no debía existir; sin embargo, sacó de su bolso una camiseta y se la tendió, obediente.<br>—No está lavada, creí que sería mejor...  
>—¡Vamos! —Mills la interrumpió sin miramientos, al tiempo que le arrebataba la prenda y se arrodillaba junto a la perra para que la oliera.<p>

Emma tuvo que contar hasta diez para no estallar. Luego, algo más calmada, se acercó un poco y, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho, observó cómo Mika salía disparada, husmeando aquí y allá.  
>—Parece que ha olido algo —comentó, Emma notando que se le aceleraba la respiración.<p>

"—Aún es pronto —respondió, indiferente Regina y, sin prestarle más atención, corrió detrás de la perra y de los agentes.

Emma permaneció donde estaba y se sentó a esperar en una roca no demasiado grande. Despacio, miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algún detalle que le resultara familiar, mientras escuchaba cómo el ruido de la búsqueda se iba haciendo cada vez más lejano. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso en pie de nuevo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la cuadrilla. Trató de no pensar en nada mientras sus pies, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, la conducían por un estrecho sendero abierto por años de tránsito del ganado que pastaba suelto por la zona. Después de un rato deambulando sin rumbo, Emma llegó a un bosquecillo de sauces y fresnos, se internó en él y, a la sombra de las hojas naranjas y amarillas que permanecían aún en precario equilibrio sobre las ramas de los árboles, sintió frío. Emma siguió andando hasta detenerse junto a un vigoroso árbol que crecía algo apartado de los demás y apoyó la palma de la mano en su tronco rugoso. De inmediato, notó que se le congelaba el aliento y se quedó inmóvil.

_...Ras, crac, las hojas y las ramitas secas crujen a su paso y se enganchan en su cazadora, intentando atraparla. No tiene ni idea de hacia dónde corre, solo sabe que tiene que escapar como sea. El sonido de su respiración silba, amplificado, en sus oídos y su aliento se desboca en ráfagas que se vuelven humo ante sus ojos. Sigue corriendo, mientras escucha el ruido de otros pasos que se acercan a toda velocidad. Le arde el pecho pero, sobre todo, le arde la herida del costado de la que no cesa de manar sangre. Sus movimientos se hacen cada vez más lentos, más pesados. Solo la fuerza de voluntad la impulsa a seguir adelante. De pronto, se le nubla la visión y no le queda más remedio que detenerse un segundo. Apoya la mano que lleva al costado sobre un árbol y, como si se  
>Tratara de algo ajeno a ella por completo, observa la huella ensangrentada que dejan sus dedos en el tronco. Las pisadas de su perseguidor se acercan más y más y, aterrorizada, emprende de nuevo la huida...<em>

Regina seguía de cerca a la perra que había vuelto sobre sus pasos y olfateaba lo que parecía ser un rastro nítido, cuando un grito agudo desgarró La Paz del paisaje.  
>—¡Emma! ¡Emma, ¿qué ocurre?!<br>La detective sintió que se le subía el corazón a la garganta y salió corriendo en dirección a donde había brotado aquel lacerante sonido. Enseguida llegó a un pequeño bosquecillo que crecía cerca del agua y, pocos metros después, halló a Emma hecha un bola a los pies de un árbol. Regina se arrojó al suelo junto a ella, cogió su cara entre sus manos y la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia ella. Del rostro de Emma había desaparecido cualquier rastro de color y su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable. Sus ojos, en los que brillaba un terror desnudo, la miraban sin ver.  
>—¡Emma! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —La policía la sacudió sin miramientos—. Soy yo, Mills.<p>

La palabras de la detective parecieron penetrar la gruesa capa de horror que la paralizaba y Emma parpadeó un par de veces, en un intento de enfocar sus pupilas sobre Regina que agarraba su cabeza de aquella manera tan dolorosa. Al ver su gesto de dolor, Regina aflojó el apretón y trató de suavizar el tono antes de volver a preguntar:  
>—Cuénteme, ¿por qué ha gritado?<br>—La persigue... —Las palabras parecían trepar por su garganta reseca con dificultad y Emma tragó saliva, tratando de aclararla—. Corre..., trata de escapar, pero sus pasos suenan... suenan cada vez más cerca...  
>El tono de su voz se hizo más agudo y Regina notó que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el control de sus nervios. Sus ojos verdes, algo más lúcidos ahora, seguían reflejando un pánico infinito.<br>—¿Quién la perseguía? ¿Era un hombre? "—No sé, no puedo verlo..., solo siento el terror que la empuja a escapar, pero le duele, le duele mucho... —Emma se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, como si fuera ella la que sintiera ese intenso dolor.  
>—¿Qué le duele? ¿Está herida?<br>—No puede seguir, se para. Está exhausta. Apoya la mano en el árbol... hay sangre, mucha sangre en sus dedos... ahora el tronco está rojo. —Emma había cerrado los párpados y hablaba en susurros.

Sin saber qué pensar, Regina alzó los ojos por encima de la cabeza de Emma y le pareció percibir algo en el árbol. Con agilidad, se incorporó y examinó con detenimiento el tronco del fresno a cuyos pies Emma Swan seguía acurrucada. Sobre la corteza arrugada había unas manchas como de óxido que tanto podrían ser líquenes, como la huella ensangrentada de una mano. En ese momento, uno de los agentes exclamó:  
>—¡Mika ha encontrado algo!<br>Regina se puso de rodillas junto Emma y, con suavidad, alzó su barbilla.  
>—¡Quédese aquí! —ordenó clavando sus pupilas en las angustiadas pupilas de Emma<p>

Emma asintió en silencio y, al ver su expresión indefensa y asustada, Mills sintió unas ganas intensas de estrecharla contra su pecho para tranquilizarla. Arrepentida de su estúpido impulso, se incorporó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban los alegres ladridos de la perra. A unos trescientos metros del árbol donde se había detenido Emma había una pequeña depresión y Regina descendió con cuidado de no resbalar con las escurridizas hojas que alfombraban el suelo.  
>—¿De qué se trata, Zelena?"—Hay algo debajo de esas piedras. —Zelena señaló un montículo de rocas de buen tamaño que el otro agente Nolan ya había empezado a quitar, una a una.<br>Las piedras eran lo suficientemente pesadas para que un animal no pudiera moverlas, sin embargo, para un equipo sano desplazarlas no constituía ningún problema. Minutos después, entre los tres habían conseguido apartar la mayor parte de las rocas.  
>—¡Joder! —exclamó el agente Nolan al ver lo que había en el fondo de ese hoyo poco profundo, al tiempo que se tapaba la nariz y la boca con una mano.<br>—Sí, joder. —La cara de Regina era un poema.  
>La detective regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Emma y la encontró sentada en el mismo sitio, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas dobladas y la frente apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Al oírla llegar, Emma incorporó con rapidez, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, y su pálido rostro se alzó hacia ella en una muda pregunta.<p>

—¿Reconoce esto? —Con un rostro completamente inexpresivo, a pesar de que un pequeño músculo traidor latía en su mandíbula desmintiendo su aparente indiferencia, Regina alzó una mano de la que colgaba un llavero acabado en una pequeña zapatilla Converse de color rosa. Al verla fue como si a Emma le desconectaran la corriente. Sin hacer ningún ruido, se desmayó y hubiera caído al suelo si los rápidos reflejos de la detective no lo hubieran impedido. Regina estrechó la pequeña figura contra su pecho y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Con un gruñido, alzó el ligero cuerpo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el coche.  
>—¿Le ayudo, Mills?<br>—No es necesario, Nolan

Antes de llegar al vehículo, Emma recobró el conocimiento y con él el recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Aunque más tarde se sentiría tremendamente avergonzada al recordarlo,"  
>se aferró al cuello de Regina que cargaba con ella, ocultó la cara en la base de su garganta y empezó a llorar como si la angustia acumulada en los últimos días hubiera roto todas las compuertas.<br>Regina Mills sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas empapando el cuello de su camisa de seda y, a pesar de que hubiera sido más propio de ella soltarla de golpe y alejarse de Emma a toda velocidad, la apretó con más fuerza y empezó a emitir sonidos tranquilizadores, como si tratara de consolar a un niño pequeño. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el coche, Emma alzó la cabeza por fin y, algo más serena, rogó abochornada:  
>—Ya puede soltarme, detective, siento mucho el espectáculo.<br>Con mucho cuidado, Regina la depositó en el suelo y clavó la mirada en su pálido rostro, uno de los pocos, pensó, que no se ponían horriblemente abotargados con el llanto.  
>—Voy a organizar el levantamiento del cadáver y luego iremos a un centro de salud. Me gustaría que la viera un médico —anunció con el ceño fruncido.<br>—No es necesario, detective, en serio. Estoy bien. Por favor, le ruego que me lleve a mi casa. —A pesar de que parecía serena, Regina detectó un matiz de ansiedad en su voz y decidió ceder.  
>—Muy bien. Métase en el coche y enseguida estoy con usted.<p>

Emma le obedeció y desde el interior del vehículo la observó, aturdida, mientras ella hacía varias llamadas. Finalmente, la detective indicó a los agentes que esperaran al resto de los efectivos y se encaminó hacia el coche. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, el cansancio y la tensión hicieron que Emma se quedara dormida.

La detective condujo despacio, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Miró el rostro dormido de Emma y percibió que, bajo las largas pestañas oscuras posadas sobre sus pálidas mejillas, unas profundas ojeras subrayaban su agotamiento. Estaba claro que las noches resultaban de todo menos plácidas para la señorita Swan.

Mills se sentía incapaz de procesar los acontecimientos de la mañana. En dos ocasiones, había sido testigo de algo en lo que jamás había creído y, a pesar de ello, seguía dando vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, en un fallido intento de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a lo ocurrido. Su mente racional no podía aceptar que la delicada joven que en ese momento descansaba, exhausta, en el asiento del copiloto de su coche fuera una bruja o una médium o como demonios se llamaran a esas personas que veían espíritus; si lo hiciera sería como abrir la mente, de par en par, a nuevas e inciertas arenas movedizas donde podría acabar hundiéndose. Sin embargo, la única alternativa para explicar el enigma era que hubiera sido la propia Emma Swan la que hubiera asesinado a la muchacha, y eso, no sabía por qué, no podría creerlo ni en un millón de años. Irritada y frustrada consigo misma por la confianza ciega que al parecer le merecía a Emma a la que no conocía en absoluto, decidió que lo mejor sería andarse con mucho cuidado y no bajar la guardia con la, en apariencia, inocente señorita Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4

** Legendary-HeavyMetalLovers, tienes toda La razón fue un momento hermoso, como que Regina y Emma ya están pensando en sus sentimientos, si Kath es la asesinada, y si se pondrá mejor, /NewBlitz espero te guste esta extensa a continuación xD/LyzzSwanQueen**** Que bueno que te gusta me alegra :D**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p>Un amplio jardín en el que crecía algún que otro pino solitario, rodeaba la pintoresca construcción serrana de los años sesenta, edificada con piedra y madera, y enmarcada por el maravilloso espectáculo de Siete Picos.<p>

En cuanto la detective detuvo el Mercedes delante de la puerta de la casa, Emma abrió los ojos; se sentía como una alfombra a la que alguien hubiera sacudido hasta arrancarle la última mota de polvo.

Miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado y, como de costumbre, notó los profundos ojos que marcaban sus delgadas y definidas cejas. Por unos segundos, la mente de Emma empezó a divagar y se preguntó por qué la detective Mills parecía perpetuamente enojada con el mundo. Esbozó una sonrisa desganada y se recordó a sí misma que, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de su aspecto malhumorado, la policía había ido contra sus convicciones más íntimas y era la única que le había dado algo de crédito.

«A lo mejor», pensó bajando del coche, «en el fondo de esa hermosa grinch que es, alberga un tierno corazón... aunque lo dudo mucho, la verdad»."

"—Bueno, señorita Swan, que descanse.

—¿No quiere quedarse a comer, detective?  
>Seguro que ha sobrado algo, Granny siempre hace comida para un regimiento.<p>

Regina echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las cuatro. Nunca prestaba mucha atención a sus comidas; normalmente, picaba cualquier cosa en algún restaurante cuando le sobraban unos minutos. Además, sentía que necesitaba alejarse de la inquietante cercanía de esa mujer para pensar un poco. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz contestando:  
>—Muy bien, gracias.<p>

Emma buscaba las llaves en su bolso cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y un chica rubia de unos diecisiete años la recibió con un alegre saludo.

—¡Hola, Elsa, gracias! Qué pronto has vuelto hoy.

—El jefe tenía cosas que hacer en Boston y me ha dado la tarde libre, si quieres puedo tratar de arreglar el grifo del baño de las chicas. —En ese instante, el muchacha paso su vista en la mujer que permanecía en pie al lado de Emma y una expresión enojada cubrió su atractivo rostro que, hasta ese instante, había lucido una ancha sonrisa.

—Hola, soy la detective Mills. —Algo incómoda, Regina tendió la mano a esa pequeña adolescente, alta y delgada, que la miraba con desconfianza, pero Elsa miró la mano tendida sin hacer el menor amago de estrecharla.

—No hace falta que me lo diga, puedo oler a la gente como usted a cien metros.

—Venga Elsa, no seas mal educada. La detective Mills está llevando el caso de Katheryn y... será mejor que vengas un momento, tengo que hablar contigo. Perdone un segundo, detective.

Emma agarró la mano de la chica y ambas se alejaron en dirección a un viejo columpio oxidado que quedaba a varios metros de la puerta."

A pesar de que Regina no podía escuchar lo que decían, el lenguaje corporal de ambas era inconfundible. En un momento dado, Emma la estrechó entre sus brazos con una expresión de profundo dolor reflejada en su rostro. La muchacha permaneció inmóvil con la cara escondida en el hombro de Emma, pero, pocos segundos después, se apartó de ella, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa en dirección al bosque que rodeaba la casa.

Regina notó como la señorita Swan se secaba los ojos con los dedos y apartó la vista discretamente. Cuando recobró algo de su perdido equilibrio, Emma regresó a su lado.

—Pase por favor. —La agradable voz de la joven la invitó a entrar mientras sostenía la puerta abierta—. Espero que no le importe comer en la cocina.

—Por supuesto que no.

La cocina era muy amplia y, a esas horas, la luz entraba con suficiencia por las dos ventanas. La gran mesa de madera sin desbastar, rodeada de sillas que no hacían juego entre sí, ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio y creaba un ambiente acogedor. En un rincón de la estancia, una mujer de mediana edad, bajita y regordeta, se desataba en ese mismo instante el delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura.

—¡No me digas que vienes a comer a estas horas! —fue el saludo de la mujer.

—Lo siento, Granny, ya sabes que de vez en cuando surgen imprevistos. —Emma le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

—Imprevistos, imprevistos —gruñó la cocinera —¿Y esta quién es? ¿No será tu novia?

Sus ojillos claros, brillantes como canicas de cristal, miraron a Regina de arriba abajo con curiosidad y, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Emma no pudo reprimir una carcajada que, sin saber por qué, a Regina le pareció irritante.

"—¡No, por Dios! —negó , divertida—. Granny, te presento a la detective Mills. Está investigando la desaparición de Katheryn.

—Hmm. Una pena, no está mal la muchacha, muy hermosa—Por primera vez en su vida, Regina sintió que se ponía colorada, además, la burla que detectó en los expresivos ojos verdes no contribuyó a aligerar su incomodidad

—. Bueno, ha sobrado bastante estofado y un poco de arroz, caliéntalo en el microondas, pero no mucho rato, ya sabes, que luego se reseca la carne.

—Sí, Granny, sí. Anda, vete ya, que seguro que tu marido está de los nervios esperándote.

—Ese pesado —resopló la gruesa mujer—, no sé qué va a hacer sin mí cuando yo me muera. Hazme caso, Emma, nunca te cases con un hombre o mujer que no sepa prepararse ni una tostada. —Se volvió de repente hacia la detective y pregunto

— ¿Usted sabe hacer una tostada?

—Cuando me lo propongo, soy capaz de cocinar un menú exquisito para chuparse los dedos —respondió Regina muy serio.

La mujer la miró con aprobación

—Esta chica te conviene, Emma, no seas tonta. Si sigues sin hacerle caso a ninguna chica te vas a quedar para vestir santos...  
>Ahora fue Regina la que dirigió una mirada burlona al rostro sonrojado de la joven.<p>

—Bueno, las dejo. Espero que le guste el estofado, detective.

—No tengo la menor duda de que me va a encantar, Granny. Tiene usted pinta de ser una cocinera estupenda. —Halagada, Granny le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se marchó.

—Caramba, detective, nunca pensé que una mujer como usted fuera capaz de encandilar en cinco minutos a una mujer como Granny. —Una mueca maliciosa bailaba en los sensuales labios de Emma y, una vez más, Regina se puso a la defensiva ante ese encanto que, de alguna manera, la sentía como una peligrosa amenaza.

"—Eso es porque no me conoce, le advierto que soy un gran conquistadora —respondió con una mirada enigmática que hizo que Emma esbozara una ligera sonrisa:

—No lo dudo detective, pero estoy segura de que suele dirigir sus atenciones a otro tipo de mujer, imagino que a uno que no le de muchos problemas...

—¿Está poniendo en práctica sus superpoderes conmigo, señorita Swan? Le agradecería que no lo hiciera —comentó, desagradable, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara de golpe.

—Le recuerdo que soy psicóloga y tengo buen ojo para juzgar a las personas —respondió ella con sequedad, mientras empezaba a calentar la comida.

Algo avergonzada por su actitud agresiva, Regina preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Puede poner la mesa, encontrará lo necesario en esa alacena.

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Emma preguntó por fin lo que llevaba tiempo rondando en su cabeza:

—¿Ahora qué va a pasar?

—Por supuesto, habrá una investigación —respondió Mills poniendo más estofado en su plato—. Llevamos unos días de retraso, pero espero que todavía queden indicios suficientes para poder encontrar al asesino.

—Hay una cosa que me sorprende —continuó Emma, era evidente que no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto desde que habían encontrado a la muchacha—. ¿Por qué el asesino no se deshizo de Kath... del cuerpo tirándolo al pantano? Al enterrarlo corría un riesgo mucho mayor de que fuera descubierto.

—Es evidente que quería que encontráramos el cadáver. — Regina contempló los enormes ojos verdes que la miraban perplejos.

—¿Por qué? No tiene sentido.

"—Los asesinos, como el resto de los mortales, no siempre se mueven por parámetros lógicos. Quizá quiere que sirva de aviso para alguien, tal vez le apetece salir en las noticias... puede ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Desea un café? —preguntó Emma, después de que la detective le hubiera ayudado a recoger la cocina.

—Debería volver a la comisaría, pero no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de darme un homenaje semejante. —Por primera vez, Emma la vio sonreír y no le quedó más remedio que admitir que la detective era una mujer muy atractiva.

—Vaya al salón, lo tomaremos allí.

Cuando Emma regresó con la bandeja, Regina estaba sentada sobre el sillón con los párpados entornados sintiendo el agradable calor de los rayos de sol en su rostro, pero al oírla se levantó para ayudarla; un gesto de amabilidad que la sorprendió.

—Dígame, Emma, ¿desde cuándo tiene esas visiones? —preguntó la detective mientras revolvía su café con la cucharilla.

"—Desde que tengo memoria —suspiró ella, llevándose la taza a los labios.

—¿Influyó ese asunto en el hecho de que pasara por tantas familias de acogida?

Emma le dirigió una mirada confusa y respondió, serena:

—Veo que se ha puesto al día con mi expediente.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo soy policía ¿no? —Regina se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse e insistió—: Por favor, contésteme.

—Pues sí, influyó mucho —respondió al fin con una mueca de amargura—. Pero claro, hay que entender que a nadie le gusta tener en su casa a una niña rara, que entra en trance cada dos por tres, para luego anunciar que te va a atropellar un coche o que la lámpara del comedor se caerá en mitad de la cena.

—¿Sabe algo de sus padres biológicos? —Emma se sintió como un criminal en la sala de interrogatorios, pero a pesar de ello siguió contestando a las preguntas de la detective con calma.

"—Nada en absoluto. Me encontraron hace treinta años, el día de San Joaquín y Santa Ana, envuelta en una manta con mi nombre bordado en mitad del puente de piedra por el que se entra al estanque de los cisnes en Maine, De ahí mi apellido.

A pesar de que Emma hablaba sin amargura, Regina sintió el repentino impulso de estrecharla contra su pecho. Era increíble cómo algunas personas podían entrar en la vida con mal pie; sin embargo, aún resultaba más sorprendente que la señorita Swan hubiera llegado a donde había llegado con semejantes inicios. De pronto, a Regina la embargó una corriente de admiración hacia Emma una mujer luchadora de aspecto engañosamente frágil, pero, acto seguido, se regañó a sí misma con dureza. No había andar sintiendo ternura por mujeres casi desconocidas, ya que ella había logrado mantener su corazón cerrado durante treinta y cuatro años, se recordó, así que sería mejor que se anduviera con cuidado. La detective decidió seguir con el interrogatorio, al fin y al cabo, aún no había terminado su horario de trabajo.

"—¿Ha ocurrido algo en los últimos tiempos que piense que debería contarme? ¿Alguien del centro ha recibido alguna amenaza, un suceso que se salga del orden natural del día...?

—La observó juguetear, nerviosa, con el azucarero como si hubiera algo que no se decidiera a contarle—. Señorita Swan, es fundamental que confíe en mí si quiere que esta investigación llegue a buen punto. —El tono alto que utilizó la detective le hizo dar un respingo y Emma alzó sus suaves ojos verdes hacia ella en una muda disculpa.

—Tiene razón, detective Mills, le contaré mis sospechas. Hace unas semanas tuve que despedir a un hombre que había contratado para que se ocupara del jardín y para hacer los arreglos que, de cuando en cuando, son necesarias en la casa. Tuvimos...

—Siga —ordenó la detective al ver que titubeaba.

—Tuvimos unas palabras y me amenazó.

—¿Qué tipo de amenaza?

—Del tipo: «Zorra, te vas a arrepentir de esto». Creo que esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Verá, el hombre había estado en la cárcel...

"—¡Un expresidiario! ¡No sé si es usted increíblemente buena o increíblemente estúpida! —la interrumpió la detective, furiosa.

—Le ruego que no me insulte, detective. No sé si ha oído hablar de las segundas oportunidades. A mí me dieron una en su día y este lugar —continuó, señalando con un gesto lo que la rodeaba— es un ejemplo de ello. Todos los chicos que pasan por aquí arrastran a sus espaldas un pasado que dista mucho de ser bonito, pero si alguien no se arriesga por ellos están condenados de antemano, y nadie merece eso.

A pesar de que Emma mantenía un tono calmado, sus pupilas brillaban con violencia y sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un leve rubor y, a regañadientes, la detective tuvo que reconocer que la señorita Swan se ponía preciosa cuando se enfadaba.

—Bueno, bueno, no me venga con el sentimentalismo. —Mills la observó apretar los puños con fuerza, como si tratara de reprimirse para no lanzarse encima de ella y un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula, y escondió una sonrisa. Resultaba divertido sacar de sus casillas a esa mujer, siempre tan comedida.

—Es inútil, no voy a intentar convencerla de nada, no merece la pena. Es usted una mujer de mente estrecha y llena de prejuicios. —Emma se levantó con brusquedad del asiento y recogió la bandeja del café.

Cuando regresó de la cocina había recuperado el dominio de sí misma y Regina sintió cierta tristeza; pero bueno, se dijo, malévola, ya encontraría una nueva ocasión para hacerla perder los estribos.

—Hablábamos del expresidiario. —Regina retomó la conversación como si, anteriormente, no hubiera habido ningún acalorado intercambio de pareceres

—. Quiero saber cuánto tiempo estuvo trabajando para usted y por qué lo echó.

—Estuvo aquí unos tres meses. No era un tipo simpático, la verdad. Introvertido, brusco en sus contestaciones y, para más, tenía la desagradable manía de acercarse a mí de una manera sigilosa que me daba unos sustos de muerte."

Pero no vas a despedir a una persona simplemente porque te caiga mal ¿no? —La detective elevó los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia, y a Emma no se le escapó su gesto

—.Bueno, seguro que usted sí que sería capaz de echar a alguien por estornudar a destiempo. De todas formas, y aunque se empeñe en creer lo contrario, no soy del todo estúpida, así que le pedí a Elsa que lo vigilara con disimulo y, créame, yo también me mantuve alerta. A pesar de todo, durante esos tres meses desaparecieron un cenicero de plata, el reloj de Granny, que siempre se quitaba al cocinar, y un portátil que yo guardaba en mi despacho.  
>—¿Y no lo denunció? —Emma desvió la mirada, sin contestar, y ella misma respondió a su pregunta—: Entiendo. No estaba segura de si el autor de los robos era el jardinero o alguna de las «prendas» que cobija en su casa...<p>

La sangre que afluyó en tromba a las mejillas femeninas le dio la respuesta.

—Pero unos días después de que robaran el ordenador, Elsa lo encontró espiando por la ventana del dormitorio de las niñas y lo despedí al instante. No ha vuelto a haber más robos —anunció con un orgullo que la enterneció.

—¿Y ha sabido algo más de él desde que lo despidió? —siguió preguntando la detective.

—No lo he vuelto a ver, pero hace tres semanas murió Machín, un enorme mastín que heredé con la casa. —La voz de la joven se quebró ligeramente al recordar a su perro

—Al principio pensamos que murió de viejo, pero cuando vino el veterinario y vio la boca llena de espuma sospechó que la muerte podía no ser natural y, tres días después, nos lo confirmó.

—Un perro envenenado y una muchacha asesinada. Parece que nuestro hombre esta saliendo a flote. —pensó Regina en voz alta.

"—Detective, le ruego que sea más delicada con sus comentarios. No está hablando de idioteses con sus amigotas. —El tono de Emma subió unos cuantos decibelios, mientras los ojos verdes despedían relámpagos plateados.

En ese preciso momento, Elsa se asomó a la habitación y, mirando a Regina con bastante molestia, preguntó:

—Emma, ¿necesitas ayuda? —A Regina le resultó evidente que la muchacha había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella, irritada.

—Esto es un tema policial y no me gustan las chismosas —declaró, amenazadora, al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y clavaba la vista a la chica con frialdad.  
>Sin embargo, Elsa no se acobardó y se enfrentó a ella desafiante, a pesar de que la detective era un poco mas alta que ella.<p>

—Esta es mi casa y usted no es bienvenida.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Emma, interponiéndose entre las dos —. No me gustan las escenas, Elsa, ya lo sabes. De todas formas, la detective ya se va.  
>Creo que ha conseguido toda la información que necesitaba. ¿No es así, detective?<p>

Irritada por la forma tan poco sutil que la señorita Swan tenía de despedirla, la policía respondió sin apartar sus pupilas de los iris azules de la chica.

—Está bien, me voy. Pero volveré —avisó, Regina entrecerrando los ojos.

En ese momento, Regina captó la mirada de cachorra enamorada que la muchacha dirigió a Emma y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

¡A esa mujer le gustaba jugar con fuego!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	5. Chapter 5

** Legendary-HeavyMetalLovers, franchiulla, lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen, mariasagarmz.**

**a mi también me gusta elsa y Regina a quien no le gusta ese mujeron?! claro que no es malo enamorarse de Regina creo que ya lo estoy yo xD, por los que pidieron a Regina celosa, como son malas, pobrecita, y gracias jaja use Maine por que se me ocurrió y jaja tienes razón no es una cuidad lol xD.**

**gracias por sus comentarios constructivos me hace hecharle Mas ganas para que quede mejor.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p><em>"…La oscuridad es tan densa que casi la puede tocar. Algo revolotea en la insondable negrura, muy cerca de ella, y roza su pelo. La piel se le eriza como si tuviera sarpullido y, temblando de miedo, se clava los dientes en la mano para no gritar. Su respiración agitada resuena en el silencio que la rodea como el tañido de una campana que toca a difuntos, así que intenta calmarse, aprieta las piernas contra su pecho y hunde la cabeza entre sus rodillas. En esa postura fetal, se pregunta si esa humedad, fría y oscura, es la misma que la rodeó cuando estaba en el útero de su madre; pero la sensación no es cálida y acogedora, y ella dista mucho de sentirse un bebé feliz que da vueltas y vueltas dentro de la placenta materna. No quiere pensar en lo que la acecha en la oscuridad, pero sabe que está ahí, esperando un movimiento que la delate...<em>

* * *

><p>Emma se despertó, sobresaltada. Sin fuerzas para abrir los párpados, se preguntó si las imágenes que aún poblaban su mente eran fruto de una pesadilla o quizá una nueva visión."<p>

"«Pero no», se dijo. «No es Katheryn la criatura aterrorizada de mis sueños. Soy yo la que estoy muerta de miedo y trato de escapar de una amenaza desconocida».

El silencio reinante le hizo saber que aún era temprano. Si hubiera sido la hora de levantarse ya estarían Elsa y August peleando, como de costumbre, y Ruby entonaría a voz en grito una de esas espantosas canciones de rock a las que era tan aficionada. Notaba las sábanas enredadas en torno a su cuerpo como un sudario sofocante y sospechó que debía haberse agitado bastante durante aquel sueño.

De repente, un sonido apenas perceptible hizo que se le secara la boca, mientras el corazón empezaba a latir acelerado en sus oídos. La temperatura de su cuerpo descendió varios grados, pero, sin embargo, empezó a sudar. Algo le decía que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Emma permaneció muy quieta y procuró mantener una respiración regular, de forma que quienquiera que estuviera en su dormitorio no se percatara de que ya no dormía. Los segundos transcurrieron con aplastante lentitud, mientras ella agudizaba sus sentidos al máximo, en un vano intento de distinguir el menor sonido que pudiera confirmar que, en efecto, había alguien más en su cuarto.  
>Por ello, cuando notó el suave roce de un dedo acariciando sus labios con delicadeza, estuvo a punto de gritar. Aterrorizada, empezó a rezar en silencio con toda su alma:<br>—Por favor, por favor, Dios mío. —Eran las únicas palabras que repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus oraciones y en no traicionar que estaba despierta, que no supo cuando esa presencia intuida abandonó su dormitorio. Unos minutos después, se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar sola. Muerta de miedo, abrió por fin los ojos y miró a su alrededor. A casi extinta luz de la lámpara nocturna, que nunca olvidaba encender al irse a acostar, apenas podía distinguir el contorno de los muebles. Así que hizo acopio  
>"de todo su valor, alargó una mano y pulsó el interruptor que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Nadie estaba ahí.<p>

Emma trató de convencerse de que lo más probable era que todo hubiera sido parte de su pesadilla, pero fue incapaz de engañarse a sí misma. De alguna manera sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que alguien había estado en su habitación unos minutos antes. Aún temblando, se puso la bata y las zapatillas de dormir, cogió una linterna que tenía siempre en el cajón de la mesilla —los cortes de luz eran frecuentes en esa zona de la Storybrooke, en especial, cuando había tormenta— y con la otra agarró por el cuello un jarrón de grueso cristal.

Armada de esa guisa, hizo un recorrido por toda la casa.  
>Primero entró en la habitación de los chicos donde se encontraba Elsa cuidando a August. Ambos dormían ajenos a todo y de la boca de Elsa surgían suaves ronquidos. Luego fue a la habitación que hasta hacía pocos días habían compartido Katheryn y Ruby. La pequeña estaba hecha un bolita bajo el grueso edredón.<p>

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, bajó al piso inferior pero, a pesar de llevar a cabo un minucioso reconocimiento, no encontró nada fuera de lugar y la puerta principal —el único acceso a la casa además de las ventanas que ya había revisado— estaba cerrada con llave. El reloj del vestíbulo marcaba las cuatro y diez de la madrugada, así que decidió ir a la cocina para prepararse algo que que le permitiera conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía bien que sería incapaz de dormirse de nuevo. Preparó una tisana de valeriana y regresó a su habitación.

Al entrar, vio un objeto extraño que brillaba sobre la alfombra, al lado de la cama. Con cuidado, dejó la taza en la mesilla y se agachó a recogerlo. Se trataba de un pequeño punzón metálico acabado en un tosco mango de madera, una herramienta que Elsa utilizaba de forma habitual en el taller de carpintería al que acudía para observar y de repente aprender algunos trucos que les ayudarán en casa.

Emma se mordió el labio, pensativa, mientras lo hacía girar entre sus dedos. De una cosa estaba segura: esa cosa no estaba allí cuando ella se fue a acostar.

Regina acababa de colgar el teléfono tras hablar con el forense cuando Zelena entró en su despacho sin molestarse en llamar.

—¡Yuju! ¿Se puede? —pidió permiso, a pesar de que ya estaba frente a la mesa de la policía; como de costumbre, traía el café.

—Ya estás dentro, ¿no? Me imagino que te habrás enterado de las novedades.

—Aún no me lo creo —respondió su compañera y hermana, moviendo la cabeza perpleja—. Quién nos iba a decir que la chica no estaba completamente chiflada después de todo.

La detective se pasó una de sus delicadas manos por su desordenada cabellera revolviéndola aún más. Era evidente que no había dormido mucho; estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y se abalanzó sobre el café más de deprisa que de costumbre.

—Katheryn fue vista por última vez el viernes 24. Salió del instituto al que acudía a diario y dijo que se iba a su casa a arreglarse, ya que había quedado un poco más tarde con unas compañeras para ir a tomar algo en el restaurante del pueblo. —Regina leía en voz alta las notas que había garabateado en una pequeña libreta de espiral—. Su rastro se pierde en la carretera, justo antes de tomar el atajo que atraviesa el bosque, a aproximadamente un kilómetro del pueblo. Un ganadero de la zona la vio caminar en dirección a su casa y la saludó desde el coche. Es el padre de una de sus compañeras.

—Igual el tipo ese la obligó a subir al coche y se la llevó para hacerle un completo; osea, violación, asesinato y enterramiento del cuerpo... —sugirió su hermana, mientras sus dedos delgados y delicados jugueteaban sin cesar con un bolígrafo que había tomado de la mesa.

"—No. He investigado al hombre. Está limpio. Pasó el resto del día y la mayor parte de la noche en una barbacoa familiar a la que le había invitado su cuñado. Además, he hablado con el forense y me ha dicho que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido hasta que encontramos el cuerpo, no hay ninguna evidencia de que Katheryn fuera violada.

—¿El arma del crimen?

—Desconocida.

—¿Desconocida? —Zelena frunció el ceño, confusa—. ¿Desconocida porque no la han encontrado?  
>—El arma no estaba en la escena del crimen, pero el forense desconoce qué utilizó el asesino, exactamente, para matarla. La chica fue apuñalada hasta morir con un arma blanca, pero las heridas no son las típicas de una navaja; son más parecidas a zarpazos realizados con una cuchilla de un solo filo. El forense ha contado más de veinte cortes.<p>

—Joooder, ¿un psicópata?

—Vete tú a saber. Quizá alguien que quiere que pensemos eso, precisamente. —Una vez más, Regina introdujo sus delicados dedos en su cabello azabache, como si ese gesto le ayudara a pensar con más claridad.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu amiga? —preguntó Zelena y la miró con curiosidad.

—La señorita Swan no es mi amiga, y no, no se lo he dicho todavía —respondió Regina, irritada.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa y la detective lo tomo con un gesto de molestia.

—¡Mills!

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué te pasa, estás de mal humor?

La detective puso los ojos en blanco. La que faltaba...

—Dios mío, Ingrid, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames al trabajo. —Regina miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo y, a juzgar por su actitud, se hizo evidente que no estaba dispuesta a retirarse con discreción mientras Regina atendía a su llamada, sino que se disponía a pasar un buen rato escuchándolo todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"—Verás me han invitado a esta fiesta en New York a la que van a ir un montón de famosos y quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir conmigo.

—Mira, Ingrid, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.

—Pero, cariñito —la interrumpió ella poniendo voz de niña pequeña. Regina casi podía verla haciendo un gesto provocativo con los labios

— me hace ilusión que vengas conmigo, quiero que mis amigos conozcan de una vez a mi novia policía.  
>La risita tonta le atravesó el tímpano a través del auricular y, haciendo honor a su fama de conquistadora sin corazón que alimentaba las leyendas de la comisaría, Regina contestó de manera cortante:<p>

—Nosotros no somos pareja. Nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces. Punto. Así que no vuelvas a llamarme a la comisaría, ¿entendido?

—¡Eres una Estupida! ¡No te preocupes que no te volveré a llamar en tu puta vida! —La mujer colgó el teléfono con brusquedad y Regina se volvió hacia su hermana, como si se hubiera tratado de una interrupción sin importancia.

—¿Por dónde íbamos?

—¡Tu hermana, eres mi ídolo! Tu lema debe ser aquí te cojo, aquí te… dejo. y, luego, si te he visto, no me acuerdo. Qué forma tan sutil de deshacerte de Ingrid, la de los pechos divinos. —Zelena le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—No seas tonta Zelena, no me gusta hablar mal de las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida. —La detective cogió el teléfono y llamó a la recepcionista de la comisaría—. Astrid, no vuelvas a pasarme llamadas de Ingrid.

—No me digas que hay una nueva mujer en tu lista negra, detective —preguntó Astrid, burlona

—.A este paso, voy a tener que utilizar un cuaderno entero para ti solita.

—Ja, ja, Astrid, eres la onda. —Regina cortó la comunicación y se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermana

—En resumen: Katheryn desapareció un viernes por la tarde en el trayecto del colegio a su casa; unos dos kilómetros si vas campo a través. No hay signos de que fuera violada. Alguien la apuñaló hasta morir con un tipo de arma que, por ahora, desconocemos y la hora de la muerte tampoco está clara...

El timbre del teléfono lo interrumpió una vez más.

—¡Mills! —contestó de malos modos.

—Detective, hay otra mujer que pregunta por ti, pero antes de pasarte la llamada quería asegurarme que no forma parte de las descartadas. No quiero meter la pata. —Estaba claro que la recepcionista se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo el asunto.

—¿Quién rayos es?

—Es una tal Emma Swan, no la tengo en la lista, pero nunca se sabe...

—Pásamela, rápido —la interrumpió, cortante.

—¿Detective Mills? —La voz, cálida y dulce, en su oreja le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Soy yo. Buenos días, señorita Swan.

—Buenos días. Verá, esta noche...—Titubeó y Regina no pudo evitar preguntarle, de golpe:

—¿Más visiones, eh? Sus noches deben ser como un cine de sesión continua.

Al otro lado del hilo, Emma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no colgar de golpe. ¡Esa estúpida la ponía de los nervios! Sin embargo, tomó aire y contestó con calma:

—No, esta vez no ha sido una visión. Esta noche había alguien en mi cuarto, alguien de carne y hueso.

Cualquier gesto de broma en la actitud de la policía se desvaneció en el acto. La detective se irguió en la silla muy atenta a sus palabras y su hermana Zelena no pudo evitar comparar esa actitud con la que había adoptado al hablar con la pobre Ingrid unos minutos antes.

—¿Está segura? Quizá alguno de sus protegidos tuvo una pesadilla y fue a su habitación asustado, buscando consuelo —sugirió Regina, a pesar de intuir que la respuesta sería negativa.

"—Les he preguntado y todos lo han negado. Además, después de que mi visita se marchó, revisé la casa de arriba abajo y los chicos dormían. —A pesar de su tono sereno, era evidente que estaba asustada. Regina sabía, aunque desconocía por qué estaba tan segura de ello, que Emma Swan no la llamaría por una tontería.

—Haremos una cosa. Hoy es viernes; esta tarde subiré para hacerle una visita y me contará lo ocurrido con detalle. ¿Sabe si hay algún hotel en el pueblo?

—Hay un pequeño hostal, no es gran cosa, pero conozco a la mujer que lo lleva y le garantizo que está limpio y no se come mal.

—Perfecto. Me quedaré el fin de semana y así aprovecharé para hacer unas preguntas aquí y allá y, si no tiene inconveniente, llamaré ahora a un amigo mío que tiene un negocio de alarmas para que suba el sábado sin falta a instalarle una. También tendrá que cambiar la cerradura.  
>Al escuchar su tono autoritario, Emma se sintió dividida entre dos sentimientos contrapuestos; por un lado, le molestaba que esa mujer dominante se tomara tantas atribuciones en algo que no le concernía en absoluto, pero, por otro, se alegraba de que, por una vez en su vida, no tuviera que ser ella la que tomara todas las decisiones.<p>

Su propuesta era sensata, así que no le quedó más remedio que decir que sí y al colgar el teléfono se sintió algo más relajada.

—Así que te vas a Storybrooke a pasar el finde, ¿eh? —Zelena le guiñó un ojo—. A ti te gusta la bruja esa ¿a que sí? Eres una pillína...

—¡No vuelvas a llamarla así! —Incluso a ella le sorprendió la violencia de sus palabras y, avergonzada, Regina le pidió disculpas a su hermana

—Perdona, Zelena, pero empiezo a pensar que sus visiones son reales y, créeme, dudo que sea agradable revivir en tu mente el momento en que una joven, casi una niña a la que conoces bien, es perseguida por alguien que va a asesinarla.

—Tienes razón, Regi. Ha sido una broma de mal gusto. De hecho, la señorita Swan me cae bien y puedo entender que te guste, incluso a pesar de esa especie de disfraz que lleva me parece que está muy buena.

Otra que pensaba que la señorita Swan se vestía para pasar lo más desapercibida posible, se dijo Regina. Aunque se alegró de ver corroboradas sus sospechas, el comentario de su compañera no le hizo maldita la gracia. Por unos segundos se preguntó si estaba celosa y, al instante, descartó esa idea como algo absurdo. Cierto que había algo en Emma Swan que hacía que sintiera una poderosa atracción física hacia ella, pero pensar que hubiera algo más resultaba descabellado.

Emma pasaba consulta a diario hasta las tres de la tarde en un centro de menores en Boston, así que, por lo general, a las cuatro estaba de vuelta en Storybrooke; justo a tiempo para recibir a los más pequeños que volvían del colegio y someterlos a unas sesiones cada vez más cortas de terapia.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de la camioneta de reparto que hacía las veces de autobús escolar, Emma se mecía con desgana en el oxidado columpio del jardín.  
>Ese no había sido uno de sus mejores días. A pesar de que había tratado de concentrarse en su trabajo, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a lo ocurrido en su dormitorio. Además, era consciente de que no podía esperar más tiempo para contarles a Ruby y a August lo ocurrido con Katheryn, pues corría el riesgo de que se acabaran enterando por algún compañero de clase, así que llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a las palabras que debía a emplear.<br>El ruido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto del camino le hizo alzar la vista pero, en vez de la furgoneta del colegio, un lujoso todoterreno se detuvo frente a la casa. Emma bajó del columpio y se dirigió hacia la recién llegada con una amplia sonrisa.

"—¡Hola, Keyla! No esperaba verte hoy por aquí, pensé que seguías en California.

Una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, no muy alto, con el oscuro cabello largo hasta media espalda, blanca y con unos hermosos ojos azules, el cabello bien retirado de sus atractivas facciones, bajó del vehículo y le dio dos besos.

—Hola, preciosa. He regresado antes de lo previsto, ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. —bromeó, sonriente, y sus dientes, muy blancos, resaltaron contra la atezada piel de su rostro.

—No me extraña, lo entiendo perfectamente —respondió Emm con buen humor—. Estoy esperando a los niños, ¿te quedas a comer?

—¿Qué me ofreces? ¿Un vaso de leche con chocolate y galletas?

—Eso o un bocadillo de chorizo y una coca-cola.

—Es una invitación a la que no puedo resistirme, así que, muchas gracias, estaré encantada de comer con ustedes. —Keyla se inclinó en una aparatosa reverencia que provocó la risa de Emma.

En ese momento, la camioneta escolar enfiló por el estrecho camino asfaltado. Emma saludó alegre al conductor y enseguida bajaron August y Ruby, que corrieron a abrazarla.

—¡Emma, he sacado un ocho en historia!

—¡Hemos ganado a los de Los Molinos cuatro a tres!

Los dos hablaban a la vez, en una especie de eterna competición a ver quién gritaba más para hacerse oír.

—Calma, chicos, de uno en uno. Me alegro de que llegaran con tan buenas noticias; vamos a lavarse las manos. Dense prisa, vamos a comer aquí afuera, hoy no está mal el sol. Keyla nos acompañará.

Los niños salieron disparados hacia el interior de la casa y, mientras Keyla sacaba la mesa y las sillas de resina blanca del cobertizo donde se guardaban las herramientas, Emma fue a la cocina a preparar la comida. Casi habían terminado cuando apareció Elsa, así que le hicieron un hueco en la mesa.  
>La chica se mostraba seria, lo que contrastaba con la alegría general, y Emma se preguntó una vez más en qué estaría pensando. Cuando le devolvió la pluma esta mañana, Elsa lo había tomado con naturalidad y sin dar explicaciones, y ella se pregunto, una vez más, si habría sido ella la que lo había dejado caer junto a su cama.<p>

En ese momento, el rugido de una potente honda acalló la conversación y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el camino y aguardaron en silencio, mientras la conductora aparcaba junto al todoterreno de Keyla y se bajaba de la moto.

A pesar de que aún llevaba el casco puesto, Emma reconoció al instante la espléndida figura de la detective Mills, realzada por el ajustado saco negro que hacia juego con su pantalón.

Curiosa, se preguntó si el sueldo de la policía daba para tanto vehículo de gama alta. La detective se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabellera azabache de la que los últimos rayos de sol arrancaron reflejos castaños, lo dejó sobre el asiento y se acercó a ellos con esas zancadas, hermosas y decididas, que la caracterizaban.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Ruby y August se levantaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron a inspeccionar la moto, entre exclamaciones de admiración.

La detective dirigió un rápido saludo con la cabeza a Elsa, que esta se dignó a responder y, a fin de evitar una situación incómoda, Emma se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, sin poder evitar pensar en lo distintas que eran las dos mujeres. Su amiga Keyla, elegante y desenvuelta, saludó con cordialidad a la recién llegada, en tanto que la policía, vestida con unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuro y sus polvorientos zapatos, por el camino, que usaba de costumbre, frunció el ceño y, sin tomarse la menor molestia por parecer simpática, apenas le contestó con unas pocas palabras. De nuevo, Emma se vio obligada a intervenir:

—Verás, Keyla, como estabas en California me imagino que no te habrás enterado. La detective está aquí para investigar el... la... —Un nudo gigantesco se formó en su garganta y fue incapaz de continuar.

—Estoy investigando el asesinato de Katheryn Nolan —declaró la detective sin rodeos.

A Emma no le pasó desapercibido el respingo de Elsa, que estaba sentada a su lado. Enojada, pensó que pocas veces se había encontrado con una mujer tan insensible y más desagradable que la detective Mills y eso, se dijo, que había conocido unas cuantas tipas insensibles y desagradables a lo largo de su vida.

El rostro de Keyla también pareció perder de golpe algo de su saludable color.

—Asesinato... —fue la única palabra que consiguió articular.  
>—En efecto. Ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría hablar a solas con la señorita Swan.<p>

—Por supuesto. —Keyla se giró hacia Emma con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios —Creo que tengo que irme. Espero verte pronto, Emms.

—Pásate por aquí cuando quieras, keys, ya sabes que Granny siempre tiene un plato listo para ti —A Regina no le hizo ninguna gracia el apodo, ni la deliciosa sonrisa que la señorita Swan dirigió a aquella mujer; a ella nunca le había dirigido una sonrisa semejante.

Regina estudió con atención a la amiga de Emma, sin que su rostro impasible dejara traslucir sus sentimientos. Keyla Jones pertenecía a esa clase de mujeres que tienen éxito con las mujeres; era guapa, elegante y encantadora, y la detective desconfiaba por principio de los tipas encantadoras. Sabía bien que, a pesar de que algunas mujeres parecían encontrarla atractiva, ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera remotamente, se referiría a ella, Regina Mills, como a una mujer encantadora. Más bien lo contrario; en la comisaría la consideraban una mujer sin escrúpulos y tenía una fama, casi legendaria, de levantar a cualquier chica con sus incisivos comentarios. Sin embargo, eso era algo que no le quitaba el sueño.

Keyla Jones se despidió de Emma con un beso en la mejilla, sin abandonar ni un segundo su irritante sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y Regina tuvo que reprimir las ganas de partirle unos cuantos de un puñetazo.  
>«¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?», se preguntó la policía, asombrada por la violencia de sus sentimientos, mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos que tenía metidas en los bolsillos en un intento de tranquilizarse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quien creen que fue la persona que entro a la habitacion de Emma? Buscarían algo, o quedra hacerle daño?<strong>

**Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima**.


	6. Chapter 6

** Legendary-HeavyMetalLovers, franchiulla, lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen, mariasagarmz, gloes /NewBlitz**

**si, para mi el misterio de saber quien fue, mas un toque de romance es lo máximo. Sobre todo las protagonistas que fingen desinterés de la una por la otra y después quedan enamoradas, es lo máximo.. Lo se soy una romántica de primera. **

**Zelena y Astrid, son de cuidado, hacen garras a Regina. **

**Si en los fic siempre la describen ( keyla) muy sexy *_* creí que no debería ser la excepción. Por lo que veo eres una enamoradisa. :) **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer!**

* * *

><p>Cuando el ruido del motor del coche de Keyla Jones se convirtió en un rumor lejano, la detective se volvió hacia Elsa.<p>

—Te agradecería que nos dejaras solas —le dijo, en seco.

—Solo me iré si me lo pide Emma. —La joven se acomodó mejor en la silla con una mirada desafiante y a Emma le recordaron a dos gallitos de pelea, disputándose el mando del gallinero.

—Perdona, Elsa, pero tengo que hablar con la detective de ciertos asuntos confidenciales. —Emma colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo de la joven en un intento de confortarla, pero la chica se apartó con brusquedad y se levantó de la silla con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de derribarla.

—Me parece que le consiente demasiadas cosas a ese chica —comentó Regina con desaprobación, mientras observaba alejarse con rapidez la delgada figura de la muchacha, que iba asestando violentas patadas a todas las piñas que encontraba a su paso.

"—Detective, no voy a permitir que me diga cómo debo tratar a los chicos que viven bajo mi techo, así que, por favor, guarde sus consejos para otras personas más receptivas. —A pesar de que se le notaba que estaba molesta, el tono de la psicóloga era sereno y la policía le sorprendió una vez más el autocontrol del que hacía gala.

—He hablado con mi amigo. — Regina decidió cambiar de tema—. Me ha asegurado que mañana por la mañana vendrá sin falta a instalarle la alarma. Dice que le hará un buen precio.

—Muchas gracias, detective.  
>Regina miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les oía y se sentó en una silla. Sin pedir permiso, cogió una de las galletas del paquete que había sobre la mesa y le dio un mordisco.<p>

—Hmm. Rica. Y ahora cuénteme qué es lo que ha pasado, espero que no haya sido una pesadilla producida por una cena abundante...  
>La detective se comportaba como una arrogante hija de perra y a Emma le entraron ganas de mandarla de paseo, pero se contuvo y, con el mismo aire indiferente que había adoptado ella, le contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Mientras hablaba, la detective mantuvo sus penetrantes pupilas clavadas en ella de una manera que hacía que Emma se sintiera cada vez más incómoda. Cuando la joven acabó su relato, se hizo un pesado silencio que Regina fue la primero en romper:<p>

—Le agradecería que me lo contara todo. —Sus palabras sonaron hastiadas, como si ya estuviera harta de tonterías.

Las mejillas de Emma enrojecieron y la miró turbada:

—No sé qué quiere...

—Mire, señorita Swan, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo. Sé que hay algo más en esta historia que no me ha contado, así que, si no está dispuesta a ser sincera, le deseo buenas tardes —Regina cogió otra galleta y se levantó de la mesa.  
>"—Espere. —Emma la detuvo con un gesto—. Perdóneme, tiene razón.<p>

Regina se volvió a sentar, pensando que la señorita Swan era una ingenua si creía que a esas alturas del partido no sabía cuando un sospechoso no le contaba toda la verdad. Observó como se sujetaba uno de los suaves mechones que habían escapado de su moño detrás de la oreja y ese sencillo gesto, tan femenino, le provocó un estremecimiento en la entrepierna. Hoy tampoco llevaba gafas; estaba claro que no consideraba necesario su disfraz cuando estaba con la tal Keyla Jones se preguntó qué sería esa mujer para ella: una amiga, su amante... A juzgar por la complicidad que había entre ellas podía ser cualquiera de las dos cosas. Irritada por sus pensamientos, su gesto se tornó violento y se dirigió a ella con brusquedad:

—Ya sé que tengo razón, señorita Swan, no crea que una exdelincuente juvenil me va a engañar así como así.

—Es usted... —Emma enrojeció, mientras sus ojos verdes centelleaban de ira y Regina se regocijó pensando que no se había equivocado con la, en apariencia, imperturbable señorita Swan; bajo ese aire sereno y controlado, de alguna manera seguía viva la adolescente rebelde que un día fue.

—Ahórrese los insultos, sé muy bien cómo soy —respondió. Y añadió cortante—: Todavía estoy esperando.

Emma tuvo que hacer un par de inspiraciones profundas, para intentar tranquilizarse y no mandarla al infierno. Por fin, consiguió hablar sin que le temblara la voz:

—Encontré un punzón al lado de mi cama.

—¿Lo tiene aún? —Al ver que Emma negaba con la cabeza, ordenó—: Descríbamelo.

—Pequeño, punta metálica y mango de madera.

—¿Qué ha hecho con él? —Regina vio como la señorita Swan se mordía el labio y titubeaba una vez más—. La verdad.

Emma se miró las manos que mantenía apoyadas, inmóviles, encima de la mesa:

"—Le pregunté a Elsa si era suyo y me dijo que sí.

—¿Qué cara puso cuando se lo preguntó? —Emma odiaba cada vez más las preguntas cortas y precisas que formulaba aquella mujer, como si estuvieran en una sala de interrogatorios y ella fuera sospechosa de algún crimen horrendo.

—Se alegró de recuperarlo y me dio las gracias.

—Ya veo. —La detective se recostó sobre la silla de plástico con una expresión indescifrable.

—Estoy segura de que no ha sido Elsa. Quizá vino a mi cuarto aún medio dormida y no se dio cuenta. No pensará que Elsa quiere hacerme daño, ¿verdad?

—La persona que estuvo en su habitación, ¿se acercó a usted? ¿La tocó de alguna manera?

De nuevo Emma se sonrojó y las delicadas manos de Regina apretaron con fuerza los brazos de la silla.

—Me... me rozó los labios con un dedo. —La mirada de la detective se clavó en esa boca provocativa, con un labio superior ligeramente prominente que le daba una engañosa apariencia de niña consentida y que, no sabía por qué, le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Aunque eso era el eufemismo del año; desde que lo había visto, había deseado chuparlo y morderlo hasta hacerla gritar.

—Me imagino que no es tan tonta como para ignorar que la cachorra está enamorada de usted —preguntó, de pronto, en tono desdeñoso.

A Emma le desagradó su forma de hablar y en esta ocasión no se quedó callada:

—Y yo imagino que usted tampoco ignora que nunca ganará el premio a la «Mujer Agradable del Año». —Al escuchar su irónica respuesta, Regina no pudo contener una carcajada que le marcó unas pequeñas arrugas en las mejillas, y Emma cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía reír con ganas.

Hasta ese momento, no había hecho más que esbozar alguna que otra sonrisa sarcástica y le dio rabia encontrarla tan atractiva. La joven le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y prosiguió—: Elsa no ha encontrado muchas personas en su vida que le hayan tratado con auténtico cariño. Su enamoramiento es una reacción de manual; cualquier tratado básico de psicología lo explica. No es más que una fase que superará en cuanto pase un poco de tiempo.

—¿Qué me dice de la tipa que estaba aquí? —Regina no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar la ocasión.

—¿Keyla? —preguntó Emma, perpleja—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en este asunto?

—¿Está enamorada de usted?

Los ojos esmeralda echaban chispas al responderle:

—Y a usted, ¿qué puede importarle? Eso no forma parte de la investigación.

"—Seré yo la que juzgue qué es lo que forma parte o no de la investigación, señorita Swan. Si se lo pregunto no es porque me interesen lo más mínimo sus asuntos amorosos, sino porque tengo que saber cómo son y de qué pie cojean las personas que se mueven en su círculo más cercano —afirmó, cortante.

a la policía le pareció detectar una mirada de odio en las pupilas femeninas, pero enseguida desapareció.

—Está bien. —A pesar de que el pecho de Emma subía y bajaba, agitado, bajo su holgado jersey, su voz sonó calmada. Una vez más, la señorita Swan controlaba la situación—. Keyla y yo somos buenas amigas. Ella tiene una pequeña empresa de construcción y me ayudó mucho con la reforma de esta casa. Creo que alguna vez sintió algo por mí, pero en aquella época no tenía nada que hacer, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.—A Regina no se le escaparon sus enigmáticas palabras y las archivó en su cabeza para darles una vuelta más tarde—. Nos conocemos desde que éramos adolescentes. Las dos tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos con la autoridad pero, hoy por hoy, ambas estamos en el lado correcto de la ley. ¿Satisfecha?

Una vez más, la detective cambió de asunto de forma abrupta:

—¿Ha tenido más visiones? —Por la expresión de incomodidad que sorprendió en el rostro de la señorita Swan no era necesaria una respuesta—. Me doy cuenta de que sí. Dígame, ¿alguna vez ha tratado de localizar a sus padres?—. De nuevo, un desconcertante cambio de tema.

—Jamás. Creo que dejar a un bebé abandonado en la calle es una prueba evidente de que mis padres no tenían mucho interés en saber de mí. Y dígame, detective, ¿ha acabado ya el interrogatorio? O aún necesita husmear más cosas sobre mi vida, que no veo qué relación pueden tener con la muerte de Katheryn. —La ironía de Emma era patente y sus pupilas lanzaban peligrosos destellos.

—He terminado con mis preguntas, señorita Swan. Por ahora — matizó, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a abrocharse el saco.

Emma luchó un rato consigo misma y al final dijo:

—Si lo desea puede quedarse a cenar.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Swan, pero soy consciente de que está usted deseando perderme de vista. —Los ojos marrones brillaban burlones y, muy a su pesar, Emma fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Se nota mucho?

—Bastante, sí. Pero no me extraña, me ocurre a menudo. —A Emma le sorprendió descubrir que aquella mujer, al que en su interior había catalogado como «esa arrogante bastarda de ego inalcanzable», tenía sentido del humor—. Nos vemos mañana. Esta noche asegúrese de que las puertas y las ventanas quedan bien cerradas. Le recomiendo que duerma con el móvil debajo de la almohada. Si ocurre algo o recibe una nueva visita nocturna, no dude en llamarme. —Le tendió una tarjeta que Emma guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Gracias, detective. Hasta mañana.

Emma permaneció observando a Regina mientras se ponía el casco, arrancaba la moto y desaparecía por el camino a más velocidad de la debida, perseguida por una estela de polvo. Después, regresó a la casa caminando despacio.

La persiana de su habitación no cerraba bien y uno de los rayos más madrugadores se clavó sobre el rostro de Regina y la despertó. A pesar de que los pies los sentía helados como un hielo, Regina había dormido bien. Desde luego el hostal no era muy lujoso, pero como le había dicho Emma Swan estaba escrupulosamente limpio. Con un enorme bostezo Regina se dirigió a la pequeña ducha y, pocos minutos después, ya estaba lista para salir a la calle. Miró el reloj; las ocho y media. Aún era pronto, así que decidió ir a desayunar a la cafetería del hostal, que también hacía las veces de bar del pueblo.

Mientras desayunaba, consultó la ajada libreta en la que lo anotaba todo. Se había jurado más de una vez que empezaría a apuntar las cosas en la agenda de su smartphone, pero al final siempre echaba mano de su vieja libreta, que sustituyó a una más decrépita aún y que a su vez sería sustituida en unos meses por otra un poco más nueva. Ciertas cosas no cambiaban nunca.  
>Ahí estaba; Grumpy Jefferson Jorgal. El sujeto vivía en un pueblo a unos quince kilómetros de allí, tenía numerosos antecedentes por robo y había pasado tres años en la cárcel por darle una paliza a un compañero de fatigas, hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Todavía no lograba entender cómo a la señorita Swan se le había podido ocurrir contratar a semejante pájaro.<p>

Al pensar en Emma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Esa mujer le hacía sentir cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada y eso la fastidiaba Mucho. El día anterior había estado a punto de sacarla de sus casillas pero, como de costumbre, ella se había controlado. Emma Swan era un misterio y ella no iba a perder la ocasión de desentrañarlo; cuando regresara a Boston haría un par de visitas, se prometió. Terminó su café, se abrochó bien el saco y salió afuera poniéndose el casco.

Un cuarto de hora después, apagaba el motor de su Honda frente a una oxidada verja de hierro que conducía a una destartalada vivienda. En el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa, además de malas hierbas, había enormes pedazos de chatarra, neumáticos viejos y escombros varios, diseminados por todas partes.  
>Regina se bajó de la moto, soltó el trozo de cuerda despeluchada que mantenía cerrada la cancela y caminó los pocos metros que le separaban de la puerta principal. No había ningún timbre a la vista, así que golpeó la madera con el puño varias veces. Nadie salió a abrir. Repitió la operación aporreando más fuerte y, por fin, escuchó unos pasos pesados al otro lado, y el sonido peculiar que se produce al echar una cadena de seguridad.<p>

"—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó una bronca voz masculina a través de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Jefferson Jorgal?

—¿Quién lo busca?

—Soy la detective Mills. Desearía hacerle unas preguntas.

—¡Ándese a la verga! No dejaré que una maldita policía ponga un pie en mi casa sin una orden de registro. —declaró el desagradable individuo.

—No creo que sea necesaria una orden, señor Jorgal. Si no quiere que entre, salga usted a hablar aquí afuera o me temo que me veré obligada a llevarlo al cuartelillo más próximo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe; se oyó un nuevo chasquido —el que hizo el hombre al soltar la cadenilla— y se volvió a abrir con brusquedad. Un individuo fornido de unos cuarenta y tantos años, no muy alto, apareció en el umbral rascándose la entrepierna. Sus hombros eran anchos y estaban cubiertos por una densa mata de vello oscuro, salpicado de canas, mientras que la sucia camiseta de tirantes que llevaba apenas tapaba su considerable panza."

"—¿Qué cojones quiere? —Los diminutos ojillos oscuros destilaban odio.

—Quiero que me cuente por qué la señorita Swan lo despidió.

—Así que ha sido esa mala puta otra vez. No le valió con echarme bajo falsos pretextos, ahora me manda a la policía...

—No me gusta el lenguaje que utiliza para referirse a la señorita Swan. Así que ándese con ojo —le interrumpió Regina con brusquedad.

Al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la detective, Jorgal se acobardó y prosiguió con su historia algo más calmado:

—Me acusó de espiar a la putilla... quiero decir —recordó a tiempo la advertencia de la policía y rectificó—, a la muchacha esa que acababa de llegar a la casa. ¡No hablaba más que huevadas! Era ella la que trataba de engatusarme, paseándose a todas horas delante de mí con esos pantaloncitos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y sus camisetas ajustadas, marcándole los pechos.

—Así que era la chica la que se insinuaba, ¿no? —El hombre asintió, enredando los gruesos dedos de largas uñas no muy limpias en la abundante pelambrera de su pecho

—. ¿Y qué me dice del ordenador que desapareció del despacho de la señorita Swan o del reloj de la cocinera?

—¡Eso es una sarta de patrañas! Le juro que yo no sé nada de eso. Cuando me despidió, ella solo dijo que era por espiar a las niñas y ya le he dicho que no era cierto. La hembra esa era joven, pero ya sabía bien cómo calentar a un tío; luego, cuando querías más, se echaba atrás con una carcajada.

—Así que usted se sentía frustrado, ¿fue por eso por lo que la mató? —La pregunta de la detective formulada en un tono coloquial, le cogió por sorpresa y Jorgal comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

"—Le juro que yo no la maté. Cualquier tío al que se le haya cruzado el cable ha podido querer darle una lección. No era más que una calientapollas como dicen aquí. —La mano de Regina se alzó en un gesto intimidatorio y Grumpy Jefferson Jorgal se calló en el acto.

—¿Donde estaba usted hace dos viernes? —preguntó el policía.

El tipo cogió un extremo de su sucia camiseta y se secó la frente, tratando de concentrarse.

—Los viernes suelo ir al bar del pueblo a chupar un poco y echar una partida de dominó. Reconozco que de vez en cuando bebo un poco más de la cuenta, así que no recuerdo muy bien qué es lo que hice aquella noche...

Regina le lanzó una mirada penetrante; el tipo parecía sincero, aunque con ciertos individuos nunca se sabía. Decidió que se pasaría por el bar para verificar su coartada; quizá Jorgal estaba tan borracho que ni si siquiera recordaba haber matado a la chica.

—Muy bien, señor Jorgal. Me voy, pero puede que más adelante me vea obligada a hacerle nuevas preguntas. —Regina dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde había aparcado la moto.

El hombre la observó alejarse con una profunda mirada asomando a sus ojos astutos, mientras permanecía en pie con los brazos caídos a lo largo de su cuerpo y abría y cerraba sus enormes manos en un gesto compulsivo."

* * *

><p><strong>creen que si fue el desagradable tipo quien mato a la chica?<strong>

**Esa mirada extraña, pensara hacer algo malo?**

**Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima**.


	7. Chapter 7

** Legendary-HeavyMetalLovers, franchiulla, lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape , gloes /NewBlitz**

**al parecer, así es, Emma tiene un acosador, le quedra hacer daño?**

**Tienes razó, estaría facil culparlo a el esta dentro de los parámetros, capaz si fue el. No lo dudo.**

**Claro, que lo harán todo a su tiempo. **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>"De nuevo sobre su moto, Regina condujo hasta la casa de Emma Swan. En el bar del pueblo le habían confirmado que Jefferson estuvo aquel viernes jugando una partida y que cuando se marcho, a eso de la una de la madrugada, iba muy borracho. Esos datos ni lo incriminaban, ni lo exculpaban; en realidad, el forense no había sido muy concreto respecto a la hora de la muerte. En algún momento entre el viernes por la tarde y el sábado por la mañana, había dicho, y eso era un periodo de tiempo demasiado amplio para el gusto de Regina.<p>

La policía aparcó la Honda junto a una furgoneta rotulada con el nombre de una empresa de alarmas. Frente a la puerta principal, un individuo que debía ser el cerrajero se afanaba sobre la cerradura. Regina entró sin llamar y escuchó la voz de Emma por la zona de la cocina, al instante, sintió una ráfaga de deseo y se llamó al orden, furiosa consigo misma.

"—¡Buenos días!

Emma se volvió hacia ella, sobresaltada. Llevaba puestos todos los cosas de su disfraz para pasar desapercibida: moño apretado, gafas de concha que ocultaban sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, sudadera holgada de alguna universidad americana, vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte. A pesar de ello, Regina sintió unas ganas intensas de acercarse a ella de dos zancadas y arrojarse sobre sus labios. Por fortuna, el hombre que estaba a su lado la saludó en ese momento y Regina recobró la cordura en el acto.

—Qué tal, Regina, ¿cómo va?

—Hola,David. Ya ves, buscándote clientes. —Regina y David se propinaron unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Le comentaba a la señorita Swan que al vivir tan aislada le interesa estar conectada a una central receptora de forma que, si salta la alarma, se pongan en contacto con la policía cuanto antes. —dijo David

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor Nolan, lo malo es que en esta zona tan solo hay un cuartel de la Guardia Civil para no sé cuántos pueblos —repuso Emma con una de esas sonrisas impactantes que, a juicio de la detective, dirigía a todo el mundo excepto a ella—. No sé si será muy efectivo.

—Menos es nada —aclaro Regina—. Le aconsejo que haga lo que Nolan le dice, señorita Swan, es un experto en seguridad. Incluso trabaja para nosotros, la policía, ¿puede haber mejor carta de presentación?

Nolan soltó una carcajada, pero a Emma no le hizo mucha gracia la intervención de la detective. A ella le había sonado algo así como: «Tranquila, muñeca, no agobies tu cabecita hueca con estas cuestiones difíciles, nosotros los profesionales nos ocuparemos de todo». Emma se dio cuenta de que los ojos oscuros la examinaban, maliciosos, como si Regina hubiera adivinado el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre ella. Decididamente, se dijo, aquella policía era una mujer irritante. Atractiva, eso sí, con su revuelto cabello castaño oscuro y su magnífica figura, pero no por ello menos insoportable."

"—Venga conmigo. —Regina agarró su brazo y la sacó de la cocina casi a rastras.

—Detective Mills, puede soltarme ya. Soy muy capaz de andar sola sin caerme.

Sin prestarle la menor atención, Regina la llevó hasta el jardín y la obligó a sentarse sobre una de las sillas de plástico de la tarde anterior. Por fin la soltó y Emma no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor al frotarse el brazo que ella había apretado sin consideración.

—¡Idiota! —Los iris esmeralda despedían chispas de plata—. Si no fuera porque se encarga de la investigación de la muerte de Katheryn la echaría a patadas de mi casa.

—Si no fuera porque me encargo de esa investigación no estaría en su casa, y puede dejar de lanzar dardos por los ojos, soy inmune. De repente, la ira de Emma se evaporó de golpe, y comentó mirándola divertida:

—Creo que es usted una de las tipas mas odiosas que me he echado a la cara jamás.  
>Regina clavó sus pupilas en ella con el rostro inescrutable y contestó:<p>

—Me halaga. —Sin apenas transición, la detective añadió—: Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

Emma la miró, perpleja. Como de costumbre, el ceño fruncido de la detective no aseguraba nada bueno; parecía muy enfadada, pero ella no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué.

—Creo que ya le he dado toda la información que tenía...

—He estado hablando con Jefferson Jorgal. —Regina la interrumpió sin contemplaciones

—. El tipo asegura que Katheryn lo provocaba en cuanto tenía ocasión y ha dado a entender que hacía lo mismo con cualquier ser humano del sexo masculino que se le acercara...

La detective advirtió que Emma se sonrojaba y le satisfago comprobar que le había entendido a la primera. Definitivamente, no era una de esas mujeres de cerebro vacío a las que estaba acostumbrada.

—Katheryn llevaba poco tiempo con nosotros, era demasiado pronto para que yo hubiera logrado causar una impresión profunda en ella. Es cierto que Katheryn estaba acostumbrada a utilizar el sexo para conseguir lo que quería. A los doce años fue violada por su padrastro. La única lección que aprendió a tan temprana edad fue que el dinero, el poder y el sexo movían el mundo. Ella no tenía dinero, ni estudios, ni siquiera amigos, pero sabía que su poder residía en su cuerpo, joven y atractivo, y lo utilizaba en consecuencia.

La detective no relajó la expresión de enojo de su rostro al escuchar la explicación de Emma. Tan solo se limitó a decir:

—¿Y no pensó que ese pequeño detalle, tal vez, pudiera interesarme? El abanico de posibles sospechosos se amplía de forma considerable si tenemos en cuenta que a la víctima le gustaba jugar con fuego. —Emma se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que, como Regina había aprendido ya, denotaba nerviosismo.

Regina, en cambio, cada vez que la veía hacer eso tenía que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre ella y chupar y morder esa boca seductora. Puede que alguna de esas emociones se asomara a sus ojos por un instante, porque Emma se puso aún más colorada y desvió la vista hacia sus manos, que retorcía, nerviosa, en su regazo.

—Si se lo hubiera dicho, habría hecho como el resto de los policías a los que les comenté la desaparición de Katheryn. Lo más probable es que hubiera descartado el asunto como una fuga más de un menor conflictivo, un hecho sin importancia...

—¡No pretenda saber lo que yo hubiera hecho o dejado de hacer! —A pesar de que la detective no había alzado la voz, su tono era tan punzante que Emma dio un respingo—. Así que la próxima vez no piense por mí. Quiero toda la información que posea, no quiero que se reserve nada ¿lo ha entendido?"

De nuevo, Regina detectó un destello de odio en las pupilas femeninas y se alegró. Al menos las emociones que despertaba en Emma eran igual de violentas —aunque de otra naturaleza muy distinta—, que las que Regina sentía cada vez que la miraba. No acababa de acostumbrarse a las llamaradas de puro deseo que le asaltaban cuando estaba cerca de aquella mujer. A veces, solo oír su voz le provocaba una humedad en su ropa interior y no sabía cómo actuar ante los síntomas de la que empezaba a parecerse demasiado a una enfermedad.

En cualquier otra ocasión, habría hecho lo que fuera para llevársela a la cama, pero Emma Swan era un elemento clave en la investigación de un caso de asesinato y no podía comportarse de forma poco profesional. Además, si algo le había quedado claro durante su corta relación era que a la señorita Swan no le caía nada bien, por lo que dudaba que estuviera dispuesta a aliviarle los padecimientos de esa extraña dolencia.  
>En ese momento, el pequeño de la casa se acercó a donde estaban ellas, gritando entusiasmado y, sin querer, consiguió aligerar la tensión que las envolvía como una bruma compacta.<p>

—¡Mira Emma, mira lo que he cazado! —El niño agitaba excitado un tarro de vidrio en su mano. La joven lo cogió y descubrió en el fondo del frasco una lagartija de buen tamaño que debía haber perdido la cola en la escaramuza.

—¡Caramba, August, eres uno de los cazadores más hábiles que conozco! Ayer un grillo, hoy una lagartija... ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? —preguntó Emma y aprovechó para revolver el suave pelo castaño con ternura.

—Estoy pensando en meterla en la cama de Ruby. —Los ojos verdes del niño relucían traviesos y Emma fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada. Al oírla, Regina, que asistía interesada a la escena, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago—. Ayer me llamó «pobre inútil» por tirar el vaso de agua sin querer."

"—Venga, August, no seas cruel. Puede que Ruby se lo merezca por haberte insultado, pero yo sé que tú tienes un corazón demasiado grande para hacer eso. Además —añadió al ver que August se encogía de hombros, poco convencido—, piensa en la pobre lagartija. Podría perderse entre las sabanas o, incluso, morir asfixiada.

Ese argumento debió parecerle más convincente al diablillo castaño, pues le lanzó a Emma una mirada calculadora y después declaró:

—Está bien. No lo haré, pero se la voy a enseñar para que vea lo que le espera si vuelve a meterse conmigo. —Sin despedirse de ellas, el niño se alejó corriendo en dirección a la casa.

—Es usted una gran profesional —afirmó Regina con expresión burlona.  
>A pesar de ello, Emma interpretó sus palabras como una ofrenda de paz y contestó con mucha seguridad:<p>

"—De las mejores. Creo que a usted le vendría de maravilla una charla con un psicólogo, así que, si me necesita, ya sabe dónde encontrarme...

Regina soltó una carcajada y, una vez más, Emma pensó que cuando su entrecejo se despejaba, desaparecía la mueca sardónica que a menudo desfiguraba sus bonitos labios, y se reía con ganas, la detective se transformaba en una mujer cautivadora. Lástima que desde que la conocía ese extraño fenómeno apenas hubiera ocurrido en un par de ocasiones. Sintiéndose un poco más en sintonía con Regina después de la oportuna interrupción de August, y antes de poder arrepentirse, Emma decidió invitarla a comer. Sorprendida por su repentino ofrecimiento, Regina aceptó en el acto y decidió aprovechar que la barrera de hostilidad que tan a menudo se alzaba entre ellas se había derrumbado, por el momento, Provecho para ponerla al día sobre la investigación.

—Puede que el asesino trasladara a su víctima hasta el pantano en una furgoneta blanca. Hay un testigo que afirma haber visto un vehículo de estas características detenido cerca del camino por el que Katheryn regresaba a casa todos los días, lo malo es que no recuerda ni el modelo ni la matrícula  
>Solo en este pueblo y en los dos más próximos hay una veintena de furgonetas, la mayoría de color blanco. Jefferson Jorgal conduce una también. He solicitado una orden de registro y el lunes vendrá alguien de la científica para examinarla en busca de huellas.<p>

—¿Cree que puede ser el asesino? —preguntó.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ninguna evidencia en su contra. El viernes que Katheryn desapareció estuvo hasta la una de la madrugada bebiendo en el bar del pueblo, aunque eso no prueba nada. No conocemos con exactitud la hora de la muerte. Jefferson tiene antecedentes por intento de homicidio.

—¡Homicidio! Eso no constaba en el expediente que me dieron al contratarlo, tan solo me dijeron que había pasado un tiempo entre rejas por robo. —Se la veía profundamente indignada; sus ojos centelleaban, furiosos, y dos manchas de rubor afloraron en sus mejillas. Regina la encontró más irresistible que nunca

—Ya le dije que tiene usted más corazón que cerebro. —Al oír sus palabras, Emma rechinó los dientes, indignada, pero a la detective hizo como que no se daba cuenta de que la había ofendido y prosiguió con su historia—: Por las huellas de lucha que encontramos, parece que el asesino le pegó la primera puñalada cerca de uno de los pilares del viaducto. Luego la muchacha salió corriendo y él la persiguió hasta el bosquecillo. Debió acabar con ella en el lugar donde encontramos el cadáver. Al parecer le propinó más de veinte puñaladas con ese cuchillo tan extraño. ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Swan, se encuentra mal?

El rostro de Emma había perdido de golpe todo el color. Molesta, Regina se acercó a ella y la obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta que quedó a la altura de sus rodillas. Después de un buen rato, Emma se zafó de su mano y la alzó de nuevo. Seguía muy pálida y Regina se maldijo una vez más por su falta de tacto.

"—¿Se siente mejor? —Con cierta torpeza, la detective, acuclillada frente a ella, retiró del rostro de Emma un mechón de pelo que había escapado de su moño y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de su oreja—. Lamento haberla asustado.

Emma negó con la cabeza y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder hablar:

—El cuchillo... —Su voz era poco más que un susurro—. ¿Por qué dice que es extraño?

—El forense todavía no ha identificado el arma del crimen. Al parecer es una especie de cuchillo afilado solo por un lado, con una hoja redondeada —respondió Regina incapaz de resistir la tentación de acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla.

Para su sorpresa, Emma no se apartó sino que cerró los ojos, como si el roce de sus dedos la reconfortara. Sin embargo, la magia del momento no duró más allá de unos pocos segundos; enseguida, Emma echó la silla hacia atrás y se alejó de ella, mientras procuraba evitar cualquier contacto visual. La detective permaneció un rato más agachada en el mismo lugar, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—¡Emma, la comida está lista! —el grito de Ruby las liberó de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡Ya vamos! —Sin detenerse a esperarla, Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Los operarios de la empresa de alarmas se habían ido en la furgoneta a pescar algo al pueblo más cercano y no regresarían hasta dentro de un par de horas. Comieron en la cocina y, a pesar de la evidente hostilidad con la que Elsa la miraba, los dos pequeños no parecían sentir ninguna molestia por la presencia de la detective.  
>se esforzó, además, en mostrar su cara más amable y divertida, así que el ambiente durante el almuerzo resultó muy agradable. A la policía le sorprendió comprobar que se comportaban como si fueran una familia bien avenida. Aunque no hubiera un padre ni una madre, Emma actuaba como su referente familiar y resultaba evidente que los tres chicos la adoraban. Y, por supuesto, quedaba fuera de toda duda el afecto que Emma Swan sentía por ellos. Se preguntó si era por eso, por lo que ella permanecía soltera. A decir verdad, debía ser difícil encontrar a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a asumir semejante responsabilidad; pero, a juzgar por las carcajadas de la señorita Swan después de oír una de las ocurrencias de Ruby, no parecía que para ella esos tres chicos constituyeran carga alguna.<p>

Después, cuando ya a solas tomaban el café en el salón, Regina le hizo la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía unos días:

—¿Esta casa es tuya? —Habían acordado tutearse durante la comida y no sabía por qué, a Regina Mills le daba la sensación de que la armadura imaginaria con la que ella había decidido revestirse para tratar con Emma Swan había perdido algo de su grosor.

—Desde luego, se nota que eres poli; no paras de hacer preguntas. —Tras apoyar la cabeza en el mullido respaldo del sofá, Emma había cerrado los párpados para abandonarse mejor a la agradable relajación que la invadía y, sin molestarse en abrirlos, le respondió—: Fue un regalo.

Regina sintió como si un puño gigante le retorciera las entrañas, pero se limitó a repetir como un loro:

—Un regalo.

Emma abrió los párpados de repente y, antes de que la detective pudiera adoptar de nuevo su habitual fachada de indiferencia, captó algo en sus ojos marrones oscuros que pareció divertirla. Molesta por la burla que adivinaba en los iris verdes, Regina le devolvió la mirada, ceñuda, y esperó a que fuera ella la que rompiera el silencio.

—No seas malpensada, detective Mills, no me lo regaló un amante. —Sobre sus labios planeaba una sonrisa maliciosa y a Regina le dieron ganas tremendas de borrársela.  
>Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello, despeinándose aún más; sería mejor no pensar en la forma en que deseaba hacerla desaparecer...—. Me la regaló el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás, aunque quizá sería más apropiado llamarlo mi mentor. Lo conocí en ese momento único en la vida de una persona en la que se encuentra frente a una encrucijada y la elección del camino a seguir definirá el resto de su existencia.<p>

Los aterciopelados ojos verdes tenían un brillo de añoranza al hablar del maestro que tanto había significado en su vida y, por segunda vez en la existencia de Regina Mills, los celos hicieron acto de presencia. La sensación fue tan desagradable que trató de hacerla a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió. Por alguna estúpida razón, no le gustaba nada que cualquier persona que no fuera ella provocara ese fulgor en los ojos de Emma Swan.

—¿Y dónde está ese hombre tan sabio ahora?

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para pronunciar aquellas palabras con una apariencia de serenidad, pero no se le escapó cómo se apagaron de inmediato las pupilas de Emma antes de contestar:

"—Murió hace dos años. Me legó la casa en su testamento. Él no tenía familia y sabía que mi sueño era crear un refugio para ayudar a niños con problemas, como a mí me ayudaron en su día. A Archie le debo lo que soy hoy y todas las pequeñas victorias que he logrado.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta y se oyó a lo lejos la voz de August que hablaba con alguien; segundos después, la recién llegada entró en el salón.

—Hola, Emma ¿llego en mal momento? Me ha dicho August que tienes visita.

—Para nada, Keyla, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida. La detective Mills y tú ya se conocen. — Keyla Jones le sonrió con amabilidad, pero Regina fue incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

No le gustaba que aquella mujer entrara y saliera a su antojo de la casa de Emma y aún le gustaba menos sentir, cada vez más a menudo, esos celos estúpidos o lo que demonios fuera aquella desagradable sensación.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo la detective levantándose del sillón.

Al notar una vez más la reserva pintada en su semblante, Emma suspiró. Durante la comida, la detective Mills se había comportado como un chica interesante y divertida, pero estaba claro que su auténtica personalidad salía a flote una vez más. Todavía le sorprendía la ternura que semejante mujer le había mostrado durante ese momento de debilidad en el jardín; era lo último que habría esperado de ella.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo Emma como una perfecta anfitriona.

Antes de salir afuera, la detective se volvió hacia ella:

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer,Emma, Nolan, me ha dicho que no tardará mucho en terminar con la instalación, así que esta noche ya puedes conectar la alarma. Cierra la puerta con llave y no le des ninguna copia a nadie que no sea de absoluta confianza, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señora! —respondió llevándose la mano a la frente en un saludo marcial. Luego añadió, molesta—: Debes pensar que soy completamente estúpida.

Regina se le quedó mirando con una extraña expresión en los ojos y dijo:

—En realidad creo que... —Pero se detuvo en seco antes de terminar la frase. Después de una breve pausa anunció—: Me bajo ahora a Boston. Ten cuidado. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, ya sabes, llámame.

—Y tú me mantendrás informada sobre los avances de la investigación, ¿verdad?

—Te diré lo que esté autorizado a contar, ni más ni menos. —Al escuchar su tono brusco, Emma alzó los ojos al cielo, exasperada, y se despidió de ella en el acto con sequedad:

—Adiós, detective Mills.

—Hasta muy pronto, señorita Swan.

Regresó al salón y se encontró a Keyla de pie junto al ventanal, observando como la policía arrancaba la moto y se alejaba a toda velocidad.

"—Creo que al a la tal detective Mills le gustas bastante. —Su comentario fue tan inesperado, que Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No puedes estar más equivocada, Keyla. La detective me considera una especie de rubia tonta a la que se siente obligada a proteger de su propia estupidez.

La sonrisa de Keyla se hizo más amplia:

—Entonces no es tan buena policía como parece. Yo nunca he conocido una mujer tan inteligente como tú.

—Me alegra que tengas tan buen concepto de mí, amiga mía —respondió, burlona.

Estaba claro que no iba a tomarse en serio sus halagos así que Keyla cambió de tema.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre la muerte de Katheryn? —Emma recuperó la seriedad en el acto y negó con la cabeza.

"—Creo que la cosa va para largo.

Se notaba que ella no quería hablar sobre el asunto así que Keyla decidió volver a terrenos menos pantanosos y a partir de entonces la conversación se discurrió de forma agradable y entretenida hasta que, una hora más tarde, Keyla se despidió cariñosamente de ella. Ya sola, Emma se dio una vuelta por la casa, comprobando ventanas y cerraduras, hasta cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

* * *

><p>—Pase, detective Mills, tome asiento, por favor. —La mujer sentada detrás del enorme escritorio lleno de papeles tendría unos cincuenta y cinco años. Era alta y sus ojos, claros y sinceros, producían en su interlocutor una instantánea sensación de confianza.<p>

—Buenos días, señora Eva, le agradezco que me reciba tan pronto a pesar de lo ocupada que debe estar. —Regina tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas negras que había junto a la mesa y cruzó sus hermosas piernas frente a ella , de forma que sus hermosos zapatos quedaron bien a la vista."

"—Estaré encantada de ayudarla si está en mi mano. Quería preguntarme por Emma Swan , ¿no es así? —preguntó ella, yendo directa al grano.

—Así es. Estoy investigando un caso de asesinato y, aunque no creo que la señorita Swan tenga nada que ver, pienso que es importante que conozca ciertos aspectos relacionados con su pasado. Por ejemplo, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo estuvo en este centro de menores.

La mujer consultó unos papeles que guardaba en una carpeta azul que había sobre el escritorio y contestó:

—Emma permaneció aquí desde los siete a los diecisiete años, aunque entretanto pasó por más de un hogar de acogida. A los dieciséis se fugo del centro y estuvo más de ocho meses viviendo en la calle. —Regina frunció el ceño, confundida, y repitió:

—¿En la calle?

"—Verá, cuando Emma cumplió quince años le sugerí a la persona que entonces dirigía el centro que sería mejor que Emma permaneciera bajo custodia estatal hasta que lo abandonara definitivamente a los dieciocho años, pero ella no quiso escucharme. Pensaba que era una pena que una chiquilla tan agradable y tan inteligente no hubiera sido adoptada aún. Pero había algo en Emma...

—¿Sus visiones? —preguntó la detective con tranquilidad.

La mujer la miró muy seria.

—¿Le ha hablado de sus visiones?

—Ese tema surgió en un par de ocasiones... —respondió Regina con vaguedad y se encogió de hombros. No parecía dispuesta a dar más explicaciones.

—Pues sí. En general, a la gente no les gustan las personas que se salen fuera de la media y Emma es una mujer que se sale de la media por todos lados: guapa, lista, de trato amable y... al parecer con extraños poderes. No duraba mucho en sus nuevos hogares, enseguida la traían de vuelta con alguna excusa. La más habitual era: «esta niña es rara». Varios meses después de cumplir los quince, apareció una pareja dispuesta a hacerse cargo de ella. A mí no me pareció buena idea que la volvieran a sacar del centro; quieras que no, cada vez que regresaba era para ella un nuevo fracaso, una nueva decepción. Pero la directora se empeñó y la verdad era que la pareja cumplía todos los requisitos y parecía de lo más agradable. El día de su dieciséis cumpleaños se fugó de su nuevo hogar y, como ya le dije, tardamos casi un año en encontrarla. —La mujer sacudió la cabeza; era evidente que aún se indignaba al recordarlo.

—¿Sabe qué ocurrió?

—Quizá Archie, el psicólogo del centro en aquella época, las supiera; pero a nosotras nunca nos contó las razones de su huida, aunque yo tengo mis sospechas.  
>Un profundo interés se reflejaba en el rostro de la detective al preguntar:<p>

—Y esas sospechas son...

—Creo que el padre de acogida trató de abusar de ella. Poco después fue detenido por acosar a una menor del vecindario. —A los agudos ojos de Eva no les pasó desapercibida la forma en que la detective apretó las mandíbulas; si hubiera sujetado una nuez entre las muelas la habría hecho pedazos—. Durante esos meses en los que pareció desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, permaneció con una pandilla de muchachos que también vivían en la calle y que subsistían a base de robar y pedir limosna. A raíz de uno de esos robos en un polígono industrial, hubo un tiroteo con la policía y uno de los chicos murió casi en el acto. Emma no intervino en aquella locura. Ella era la que esperaba con el coche en marcha para salir pitando cuando acababa el «trabajo», así que cuando fue detenida la policía la trajo aquí directamente. Recuerdo bien aquella noche...

Su interlocutora se detuvo, al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por los ojos, como si hablar de aquello la abrumara. Impaciente por oír el resto de la historia, Regina se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla; daba la sensación que escuchaba con todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerda? —Su tono sonó algo brusco y, de nuevo, los claros ojos de la mujer se volvieron hacia ella con curiosidad.

—Cuando vi a Emma de pie al lado del policía que la custodiaba me asustó su palidez. Tenía la mirada ida y los ojos irritados; saltaba a la vista que había llorado durante horas. La ropa que llevaba estaba en muy mal estado, había manchas de sangre en su cara y en sus manos y el pelo, muy enredado, caía sin brillo a ambos lados de su cara. Había adelgazado mucho; era evidente que los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para ella. Pero yo sabía que había algo más. Jamás he visto una expresión de desolación tan profunda como la que en ese instante reflejaba su rostro. Llamé a una de las empleadas del centro para que la ayudara a darse una ducha y le diera algo de cenar. Emma no protestó y se alejó con ella por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, como si el último vestigio de energía se hubiera evaporado de su cuerpo y no le quedaran fuerzas para seguir luchando.  
>»Le pregunté al policía dónde la habían encontrado y me contó lo del robo y el tiroteo. Reconoció que Emma habría podido huir sin problemas cuando empezó el tiroteo; pero que, en vez de eso, se había bajado del coche y había corrido derecha hacia la refriega. Al parecer, vio al muchacho caer herido al suelo y, cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló junto a él, lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo protegió con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la ambulancia llegó enseguida, el chico murió ahí mismo. Creo que tardaron casi diez minutos en conseguir separarla de él, incluso mordió con fuerza a uno de los agentes que intentaba que lo soltara. Tuvieron que inyectarle un calmante para tranquilizarla.<p>

—Imagino que aquel chico debía ser su novio... —A Eva le pareció que el rostro de la detective estaba algo más pálido que hacía unos minutos, pero los ojos oscuros permanecían quietos sin emoción alguna.

"—Quizá. Ella nunca habló de él. Al menos conmigo. Estuvo casi un año en terapia con Archie y después de eso su vida dio un vuelco rotundo. Consiguió una beca en la facultad de psicología y un trabajo por las tardes. A los dieciocho años alquiló un apartamento con otras chicas y abandonó el centro. He seguido su trayectoria con mucho interés durante estos años y estoy enterada del trabajo que lleva a cabo. Yo diría que Emma swan es un milagro andante, detective Mills.

Regina estaba impresionada. No sabía qué había esperado oír, pero desde luego no se imaginaba una historia tan dramática. Emma Swan era una mujer aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba. La policía se despidió de la señora Eva y le dio las gracias con efusión.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho se dio la vuelta una vez más y preguntó:

—Por casualidad no tendrá el nombre de las personas que la encontraron cuando era un bebé, ¿verdad?

—Pues espere un momento. Creo que puede estar en su expediente. —La mujer ojeó uno de los documentos que estaban sobre su mesa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—. Sí, aquí está. El aviso lo dio un sargento de la Guardia Civil, Henry Colings. Me imagino que ya estará jubilado.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, señora Eva.

—De nada, detective. Me alegra saber que alguien se preocupa por Emma. —Regina la miró con fijeza y sin decir nada más salió del despacho con rapidez, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha que se dibujó en los labios de la mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	8. Chapter 8

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape , gloes /NewBlitz/****Sweetbastard/guest**

**Wou! Como es eso que ya saben quien es la asesina? Me quieren contar?**

**michelle eh! Cuida el vocabulario. **

**Jaja ntc me encantan tus reviews llenos de emoción.**

**respecto a la otra historia quien la sigue uff. Tardare un poco digamos que mi inspiración falla.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Regina seguía pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras esquivaba el denso tráfico de Boston subido a su Honda negra. En un momento dado, se cuestionó los motivos por los que investigaba el pasado de Emma Swan en vez de centrarse en el presente para esclarecer el asesinato de Katheryn Nolan. Era cierto que la psicóloga la atraía más de lo que deseaba admitir y, después de oír su historia, se sentía aún más fascinada por ella; pero no era por eso por lo que estaba llevando esa investigación paralela. Tenía el presentimiento de que, a pesar de que las apariencias y los antecedentes de Katheryn apuntaban a un móvil sexual, el asesinato estaba relacionado de alguna manera con la señorita Swan. Si no, ¿por qué alguien había envenenado a su perro? Además, ¿quien había entrado en su habitación mientras dormía? Quizá esa muchacha que estaba loca por ella. Regina Mills no descartaba a ningún posible sospechoso. Había echado un vistazo al historial de Elsa Arandela y, desde luego, la chica no era ningún angelito. No, ahí había algo más de lo que a simple vista podía apreciarse. La policía siempre había confiado en su instinto y hasta entonces no le había fallado.<p>

Nada más llegar a la comisaría Astrid le informó de que la había llamado el forense, así que en cuanto se sentó en su mesa le devolvió la llamada.

—Buenos días, Mills. Ya he averiguado cuál fue el arma del crimen. —El forense, con el que había trabajado en multitud de ocasiones, no se anduvo por las ramas—. La muchacha fue asesinada con un corvo chileno.

—¿Un qué? —Regina jamás había oído hablar de semejante arma.

—Es un cuchillo tradicional de Chile que se usa para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Al parecer es una versión del llamado cuchillo de marras que se usaba en la Península Ibérica para la vendimia. En Chile desarrolla un tamaño y un peso mayor, y fue utilizado por ganaderos y agricultores hasta la guerra de la Confederación Perú-Boliviana...

—Venga, doctor Whale, no me maree con tantos datos —le interrumpió la detective sin contemplaciones. Al parecer el forense debía estar acostumbrado, porque no se molestó en ofenderse.

—Ya sé que desperdicio mis conocimientos en una panda de analfabetos funcionales como ustedes. En fin, usted se lo pierde, Regina, acuérdese de la famosa frase: el saber no ocupa...

De nuevo el la detective lo cortó en seco. El doctor Whale era un gran profesional, pero tenía alma de profesor frustrado y en cuanto empezaba a disertar sobre un tema era difícil detenerlo.

—¿Puede mandarme una foto?

—Abra su correo; la está esperando en su bandeja de entrada. En fin, le haré un pequeño resumen: con un corvo no se pueden asestar puñaladas frontales. La hoja es introtorsa, es decir, el filo principal es el interno, por lo que se coloca con la punta para abajo y se utiliza como si fuera la garra de un animal. Las heridas que provoca, similares a los zarpazos de un gran felino, son devastadoras. Los corveros buscan siempre un golpe certero para acabar con sus oponentes de un solo tajo pero, en esta ocasión, o el asesino no sabía usar ese tipo de cuchillo con destreza o lo utilizó de forma sádica. Yo soy de la opinión de que el asesino buscaba causar el mayor daño posible.

A pesar de que Regina Mills era una policía curtida, las palabras del forense le provocaron un estremecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por la información, doctor Whale.

En cuanto colgó con el forense llamó el agente de la policía científica encargado de buscar huellas en la furgoneta de Jefferson Jorgal, para decirle que no había encontrado ningún rastro de la presencia de la chica en el vehículo. Regina consultó sus notas sobre Jefferson. El hombre había nacido en Ecuador, lo cuál tampoco significaba nada. No hacía falta ser chileno para manejar uno de esos cuchillos; era como decir que ningúna persona de Boston aficionado a las artes marciales podía estar en posesión de una katana.  
>En ese instante, sonó el teléfono una vez más. Esta vez Astrid no se molestó en preguntar y le pasó con Emma Swan directamente:<p>

—¡Detective, he encontrado algo que pueda interesarte! —Ni siquiera le dio los buenos días. La voz de la joven sonaba tan excitada que Regina no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran—. Su diario. ¡El diario de Katheryn! Estaba dentro del colchón. Habla de una mujer. Al parecer estaba enamorada de ella, pero en ningún momento la llama por su nombre.

—¡Bien hecho, Emma! Les daré un buen tirón de orejas a mis hombres por haberlo pasado por alto cuando revisaron las pertenencias de Katheryn

—La verdad es que estaba muy bien escondido. Incluso se había molestado en coser un pequeño cierre en la funda del colchón, por lo que la abertura resultaba casi invisible. Por fortuna, Granny es de las que limpia a conciencia y cuando ha quitado la funda para lavarla lo ha descubierto. En cuanto termine en la consulta, se lo llevo; calculo que pasaré por la comisaría hacia las cuatro.

Emma colgó antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo.

—Se te ve contenta —afirmó Zelena que entró justo en ese momento. La detective borró de sus labios la sonrisa que había esbozado sin darse cuenta y se encogió de hombros.

A las cuatro menos cinco Zelena, que se había encontrado con Emma delante del edificio, la escoltaba con amabilidad hasta el despacho de Regina.

—Regina, la señorita Swan te busca —dijo y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes guiñarle, maliciosa, un ojo a Regina con disimulo.

La detective reprimió la irritación y, deliberadamente, permaneció sentada en la silla, al tiempo que la saludaba con fingida indiferencia. Sin prestar ninguna atención a su fría actitud, Emma se acercó a la mesa y le tendió un pequeño cuaderno con los ojos chispeantes de entusiasmo.

—Lee esto. —Se aproximó aún más a Regina y se inclinó por encima de su hombro para buscar con dedos nerviosos la página deseada.

La mejilla de Emma quedó muy cerca de la suya y la suave fragancia, fresca y ligera, que la caracterizaba asaltó sus fosas nasales con violencia, mientras un pecho suave rozaba apenas su hombro. Regina miró la página que Emma le señalaba, pero estaba demasiada aturdida para concentrarse, y la desordenada escritura de Katheryn Nolan bailó ante sus ojos sin que pudiera encontrarle ningún sentido. Enojada consigo misma, Regina hizo un esfuerzo para recuperar sus facultades.

—Una amante secreta... —fue lo único que dijo cuando consiguió descifrar la enrevesada caligrafía.

Emma asintió, mirándola con sus luminosos iris de color esmeralda.

—Kusemagi, un apodo extraño "Nunca lo había oído, quizá nos dé una pista. Al final del todo —siguió explicando, mientras se inclinaba sobre Regina vez más y pasaba las páginas del diario, impaciente—, parece que se pelean. Desde luego, es evidente que ella está furiosa.

—Veamos. —Regina apartó un montón de papeles y desenterró su portátil. Tecleó Kusemagi en el buscador de Google y enseguida aparecieron ante sus ojos numerosas páginas repletas de información. Abrió una de ellas y empezó a leer en alto—:

«Kusemagi -no-tsurgise (joder, menudo trabalenguas): espada legendaria japonesa. Se dice de ella que tiene muchos y devastadores poderes que se reciben al usarla, entre ellos, le otorga al que la lleva el poder de controlar el viento. La espada se guarda junto con otros de los tesoros imperiales de Japón». Parece que nuestra amiga, si es que es la misma que asesinó a Katheryn, tiene fijación por los objetos cortantes: la espada Kusemagi, un cuchillo corvo chileno..."

"—Objetos cortantes de lo más exótico —precisó Emma— . Nunca había oído hablar de esta espada, ni del cuchillo que acabas de mencionar.

—No podemos estar seguras de que la amante sea también la asesina —replicó la policía.

—Yo estoy convencida de ello —afirmó Emma con los ojos brillantes.

—Uuhh, ¿llevas la bola de cristal en el bolso?

—Eres una idiota, detective —respondió ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Venga, vamos a tomar algo. Tengo hambre —anunció Regina, impaciente, al tiempo que se levantaba y cogía su saco del respaldo de la silla.

Molesta por sus modales autoritarios, Emma estuvo a punto de negarse pero, en ese instante, sus tripas emitieron un sonido elocuente y le recordaron que aún no había comido. Justo cuando salían del edificio, estuvieron a punto de darse de frente con una mujer vestida con unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero, botas negras con tacones de al menos diez centímetros, chaqueta entallada y ribeteada de piel que resaltaba el considerable tamaño de sus senos y, por contraste, su estrecha cintura—, y unas enormes gafas de sol que casi le tapaban el rostro. La mujer se acercó a ellas con un provocativo contoneo de caderas y la rubia melena ondeando al viento.

—Regina, querida, necesito hablar contigo. Te invito a tomar algo en el bar de Pintxo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigir una mirada a Emma que, divertida, observaba la expresión ceñuda de la detective.

—Lo siento Ingrid, pero iba a tomar algo con la señorita Swan. —A pesar de que sus ojos estaban ocultos tras las inmensas gafas de sol, Emma adivinó la mirada desdeñosa con la que la llamativa amiga de la detective recorrió su cuerpo.

—Me gustaría saber desde cuando te gustan a ti las mujeres con una copa B de sujetador. —Su voz, ligeramente aguda, destilaba veneno."

"—¡Ingrid! —grito Regina, haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran.

—No se preocupe, Ingrid. La detective Mills no tiene ninguna intención amorosa respecto a mí, simplemente íbamos a hablar de uno de los casos que está investigando. —La amplia sonrisa de la psicóloga le indicó a Regina que la joven se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa y que disfrutaba de su evidente incomodidad. Furiosa, rechinó los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ingrid se dirigió a Emma en un tono mucho más amable.

—Perdona, cariño, pero tengo que hablar con Regina. Es urgente. Tenemos que arreglar un malentendido.

—Ahora no, Ingrid. Ya te llamaré, y te lo advierto, si vuelves a buscarme a la comisaría o causas el más mínimo escándalo cerca de Emma, te arrepentirás. —Su mirada amenazadora no dejaba dudas respecto a la sinceridad de sus bruscas palabras.  
>La policía agarró a Emma de la muñeca y tiró de ella en dirección a un modesto bar que había en la esquina, pero la joven se volvió y le gritó a la mujer que se había quedado inmóvil sobre la acera:"<p>

"—Ingrid, no debe permitir que nadie le hable así. Usted es mucho más que un gran par de pechos. Si solo se ve a sí misma como un cuerpo atractivo y no como un ser humano con necesidades y sentimientos, las mujeres no la tratarán mejor que a un pedazo de carne, como acaba de hacer la detective Mills. No lo permita, Ingrid, usted se merece mucho más. Créame, sé de lo que hablo, soy psicóloga...

Emma se vio obligada a dejar de lado sus consejos, pues ahora Regina la arrastraba, literalmente, hacia el bar.

—¡Eres una mujer horrible! —le soltó la chica mientras se derrumbaba sobre una de las sillas de madera y se frotaba la muñeca dolorida—. No entiendo cómo alguien puede tratar así a una persona. Espero que algún día te enamores de una mujer que te haga sufrir.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La maldición de la bruja Avería? —Su sarcasmo hizo que Emma la mirara con rencor—. ¿Y puede saberse a qué ha venido ese psicoanálisis barato en mitad de la calle? —colérica, Regina se pasaba la mano, una y otra vez, por el revuelto cabello castaño.

—Me voy —afirmó haciendo amago de levantarse de la silla, pero la policía posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, al tiempo que con la otra hacía una seña al camarero—. ¡No puedes obligarme a comer contigo! —siseó, furiosa.

—Perdona. —Atónita, la joven clavó en Regina sus pupilas como si no pudiera creer que esa sencilla palabra, pronunciada en un tono apenas más fuerte que un susurro, hubiera salido de los apretados labios de aquella mujer que, sentada frente a ella, la miraba con expresión tormentosa. También Regina estaba sorprendida consigo misma; pedir disculpas no era uno de sus deportes favoritos, precisamente. Emma la observó sin decir nada y esperó a que fuera Regina quien hablara, así que Regina continuó—: Ha sido una escena desagradable, no debiste verte envuelta en ella.

"—Soy una mujer fuerte, detective, puedo resistir casi cualquier cosa, pero odio ver cómo la gente es cruel con sus semejantes. —La detective tuvo la decencia de enrojecer ligeramente y Emma se alegró al comprobar que todavía era capaz de sentir cierta vergüenza—. Es evidente que la pobre Ingrid está enamorada de ti algo que, aunque no puedo entender —Regina no pudo contener un respingo al oír sus palabras—, imagino que no puede evitar, así que, por favor, intenta tratarla un poco mejor, aunque solo sea por caridad humana.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes la miraban muy serios y, a pesar de la incomodidad que sus palabras le causaban, Regina se alegró al ver que parecía haber olvidado su intención de marcharse. También se alegraba de captar su completa atención, aunque solo fuera para recibir una reprimenda. Sus confusos sentimientos respecto a la señorita Swan empezaban a asustarla. Regina siempre había buscado mujeres físicamente espectaculares y, a ser posible, no demasiado inteligentes. Su "lema era: «disfruta del sexo presente, sin caer en el aburrimiento futuro». Así que, en cuanto notaba que la mujer de turno se volvía posesiva, soltaba lastre de inmediato y se alejaba de ella a toda velocidad.

Pero tenía claro que una relación con Emma Swan sería algo diferente por completo. En el caso de que ella accediera —lo cual vista la antipatía que sentía por ella no parecía muy probable—, presentía que no le iba a ser fácil salir por pies y con el corazón indemne. Solo de pensar que pudiera enamorarse la aterrorizaba, había visto de cerca lo que el amor le había hecho a su padre y había jurado no caer jamás en esa trampa. De pronto, Regina oyó que ella le preguntaba algo, así que hizo un esfuerzo para hacer a un lado esas sombrías imágenes que no la conducían a ninguna parte.

—¿Perdona?"

"—¿Qué opinas de lo que has leído en el diario de Katheryn? —repitió.

El camarero llegó en ese momento con las bebidas y unas raciones que devoraron, hambrientas, sin dejar de hablar del caso. Luego surgieron otros temas de conversación más generales y sus carcajadas resonaron a menudo durante la comida. Las dos tenían un marcado sentido del humor —el de Regina un tanto mordaz— y, cuando Emma anunció que tenía que irse, la detective miró el reloj sin poder creer que hubiera pasado ya una hora y media.

—¿Has venido en coche?

—No. Yo bajo a trabajar en tren todos los días.

—Venga, te acercaré a la estación. Nuevos Ministerios, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no hace falta que me lleves, iré en metro —respondió Emma abotonándose la chaqueta.

—No discutas. Te acercaré en la moto, no tardaré nada. —Regina zanjó la discusión con su habitual tono autoritario.

—No me gusta que me des órdenes, detective. Está claro que no conoces la palabra mágica —gruñó, enojada."

"—No te estoy dando órdenes. ¿Y cuál es la palabra mágica? —Regina colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y, con una leve presión, la condujo con firmeza en dirección a la comisaría.

—Por favor.

—Por favor, señorita Swan, ¿me concede el honor de acompañarla a la estación de tren?

—preguntó, sarcástica, pero Emma le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y contestó:

—Será un placer, detective Mills.

La Honda estaba en el aparcamiento de la comisaría, así que tomaron el ascensor que en ese momento iba lleno de gente para bajar al tercer sótano, donde Regina tenía su plaza de aparcamiento. Seguían charlando animadamente cuando, de repente, la cabina se detuvo con brusquedad y las luces se apagaron de golpe. El leve resplandor de la luz de emergencia apenas atravesaba la penumbra reinante, y varios de los ocupantes del ascensor empezaron a chillar, asustados.

Sin perder la calma, Regina pulsó el botón de socorro y consiguió hablar con un operario. Al parecer, se trataba de una avería en la red eléctrica y solucionarla iba a llevar bastante tiempo. El técnico de mantenimiento les dijo que tendrían que acceder al ascensor de forma manual y, al haber varios aparatos en el edificio, aún les tocaría esperar un rato hasta que les llegara el turno.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodas.

La policía se sentó en el suelo y obligó a Emma a sentarse entre sus piernas. El resto de los ocupantes del ascensor las imitó y, al ser tantos, el espacio quedó bastante reducido.

—¡Estás temblando! —Sorprendida, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Confieso que no me gusta la oscuridad, de noche siempre enchufo una de esas lamparillas para bebés en mi habitación.

Hablaban en susurros y sus palabras pasaban desapercibidas entre las protestas y las quejas del resto de los encerrados.

"—¿Y eso?

Sin poder contenerse la detective hundió la nariz en su pelo y aspiró con fuerza. Su suave perfume le provocó un escalofrío, sintiendo que se mojaba lentamente. Sin percatarse de nada, Emma se acomodó mejor contra Regina, buscando una postura más confortable, y Regina apretó las mandíbulas hasta hacerse daño en un intento de evitar que un gemido atormentado saliera de su garganta. Era increíble el deseo que esa pequeña mujer podía despertar en Regina. Si no estuvieran rodeados por esa multitud quejosa, pensó Regina, la tumbaría sobre el frío suelo del ascensor y, sin perder el tiempo en estúpidos juegos previos, le bajaría los pantalones, le arrancaría las bragas y le introduciría los dedos hasta lo más profundo de su ser de una sola embestida.

—Una de mis numerosas familias de acogida, decidió curarme mis «rarezas», como ellos las llamaban, encerrándome en un armario. A pesar de que he acudido a terapia durante años, no he conseguido superar mis terrores infantiles."

Las palabras de Emma cortaron en seco el rumbo lascivo que habían tomado los pensamientos de la policía. Avergonzada de sí misma, Regina la estrechó aún más y ella se sintió un poco más relajada. Notó como los labios de la detective se posaban con suavidad sobre su pelo y, de nuevo, la sorprendió que ese mujer que, en general, era brusca y antipática pudiera, al mismo tiempo, comportarse con tanta ternura.

En ese momento se oyeron algunos golpes y voces fuera del ascensor y, pocos segundos después, uno de los operarios de mantenimiento del edificio abría la puerta de acero con una llave especial. Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio. La única que lamentó la liberación fue Regina, que se encontraba de lo más a gusto con la señorita Swan recostada sobre ella. De mala gana se incorporó, la agarró de los brazos y la levantó con cierta violencia, como si no pesara nada. La dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dirigió Emma fue un nuevo ataque frontal a su autocontrol, así que la miró con una expresión molesta que hizo que Emma se preguntara a qué se deberían los frecuentes cambios de humor de aquella mujer.

—Toma. —Regina quitó el candado de la moto y le tendió un casco, pero Emma se negó a tomarlo.

—Prefiero que lo uses tú.

Con brusquedad, Regina se lo colocó en la cabeza, se lo ató de malos modos y le dio una palmada en lo alto que hizo que Emma viera las estrellas.

—Te gusta mucho discutir.

—¡Eres una mandona y un bestia! —replicó, enfadada, al tiempo que se ajustaba el casco que la policía le había incrustado hasta casi taparle los ojos. Sin prestarle atención, Regina ordenó:

—Sube y agárrate fuerte.

Hacía mucho que la joven no montaba en moto y menos a la velocidad a la que conducía la detective, así que obedeció y se aferró a su cintura como una larva.

«Tenía que ser policía», se dijo, irónica, mientras zigzagueaban de manera temeraria entre los coches.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la estación de Nuevos Ministerios. Emma se bajó de la moto y le devolvió el casco, se despidió con: «Adiós y gracias», y se alejó a toda prisa. A la policía le divirtió su actitud hostil y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por unas escaleras mecánicas. En cuanto la perdió de vista, a pesar de estar rodeada por una multitud de gente que iba y venía, Regina Mills se sintió extrañamente sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	9. Chapter 9

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15**

**Ambas son adaptaciones, **

**srita encantadora ya te acepte en fb una bombon o algo así? Eres tu? **

**Y no me sorprende, se ****nota mucho que te encanta el chantaje, ahora me toca a mi, si me hablas en fb prometo darte lo que crea conveniente.**

**Cualquier error una disculpa **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada cuando Emma llegó a su destino, y fue la única pasajera que bajó del tren en esa estación. Hacía mucho frío y un halo de niebla aureolaba las escasas farolas que iluminaban el andén, que a esas horas estaba completamente desierto. Sus pasos solitarios resonaban sobre los adoquines húmedos y Emma no pudo evitar sentir una ligera desazón, mientras caminaba con rapidez. Aún tenía que recorrer unos trescientos metros hasta el aparcamiento —en realidad, un pequeño descampado mal iluminado— donde había dejado su coche por la mañana. Emma aceleró el paso. La inquietante sensación de que alguien la observaba le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se regañó a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Sin poder evitarlo, echó una mirada intranquila a su alrededor; su vehículo era el único que quedaba ya.<p>

Al acercarse a su coche algo llamó su atención: sobre el capó alguien había dejado media docena de rosas rojas con los tallos envueltos en papel de seda blanco. De nuevo, Emma miró a su alrededor, casi esperando descubrir a algún bromista oculto cerca de allí, pero no vio un alma. Cada vez más alarmada, alargó la mano y cogió el ramo. Un dolor intenso en la palma le hizo soltarlo en el acto y las flores cayeron al suelo con un sonido tétrico. Emma examinó perpleja las gotas de sangre que salpicaban su mano, luego dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y vio las enormes espinas que atravesaban el papel.

Aturdida, buscó las llaves en su bolso, estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba encontrarlas y maldijo en voz baja hasta que consiguió agarrar el llavero, pero en cuanto las sacó, resbalaron de entre sus dedos trémulos y también acabaron en el suelo, justo debajo del coche.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —De nuevo, echó un vistazo a ambos lados antes de agacharse para recogerlas y, aún temblando, abrió la puerta, se subió al coche con rapidez, apretó el botón del bloqueo automático y soltó el aire de golpe, aliviada. Un poco más tranquila, encendió el contacto y salió del aparcamiento a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>En cuanto terminaba con la terapia de los dos pequeños, a Emma le gustaba correr durante una hora por los alrededores. Sus rodillas le agradecían que lo hiciera por caminos sin asfaltar y, para ella, correr entre los aromáticos pinos mientras escuchaba sus canciones favoritas en el ipod, resultaba una forma relajante de poner fin a la jornada.<p>

Casi dos días después del incidente de las flores, una tarde que había salido a hacer su ejercicio diario, Emma volvió a tener la inquietante sensación de ser observada. Miró a su alrededor, recelosa, pero no vio nada sospechoso. El sol empezaba a ponerse, sin embargo todavía había bastante luz. Apretó el paso, por fortuna ya no estaba lejos de la casa. Apenas le quedaba un kilómetro para llegar cuando, de detrás de una de esas pilas de roca que tanto abundan en Storybrooke, surgió alguien o algo que se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo.

Aterrorizada, Emma chilló y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse de encima al enorme individuo que la había atacado. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero una manaza sucia le tapó la boca y se lo impidió. El apretón era tan vigoroso que a la joven le costaba respirar. Su agresor se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetó las muñecas de Emma por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola por completo.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, nada menos que a la estirada señorita Swan...

Emma reconoció al hombre que la retenía y su temor aumentó de forma exponencial

—. Sí, soy yo, Jefferson Jorgal, para servirla, me recuerda, ¿verdad? No contenta con joderme la vida al despedirme, me manda a la policía para que me detengan. Pero yo no voy a cargar con la muerte de la putita esa que se lo hacía con cualquiera, no, eso sí que no. Si me meten en la carcel por lo menos que sea por algo real. —Esbozó una mala copia de sonrisa, que mostró sus dientes torcidos y manchados de nicotina, y la amenazó—: Si chillas, te ahogo.

Jefferson quitó entonces la mano de la boca de Emma, la introdujo por debajo de su camiseta y apartó hacia arriba el sujetador. El tacto húmedo y repugnante de esos gruesos dedos sobre uno de sus pechos, le dio repugnancia; sin embargo, Emma se obligó a sí misma a permanecer muy quieta.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Te voy a culear pero bien. Eres tan puta como la otra hembrita, pero tú me gustas más, eres más mujer.

Mientras hablaba se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto lascivo, sin parar de masajearle el pecho. De pronto, apretó el pezón con fuerza entre el índice y el pulgar causándole un gran dolor, pero, aún así, Emma no se movió; se limitaba a observar al hombre, que parecía cada vez más excitado, a la espera del momento adecuado. El tipo asqueroso abandonó por fin el cuerpo de la joven para dirigirse hacia el enorme bulto de su bragueta.

Jefferson Jorgal estaba tan concentrado en su propio deseo que, sin pensar, aflojó la presa de sus muñecas, al tiempo que dirigía la vista hacia el lugar donde sus dedos forcejeaban impacientes con la cremallera del pantalón.

Emma aprovechó su distracción para elevar el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que Jefferson perdiera el equilibrio y, entonces, conectó su rodilla contra la entrepierna masculina con violencia. El hombre aulló de dolor y Emma lucho bajo su cuerpo, intentando liberarse y gritando con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Casi lo había conseguido, cuando unos dedos férreos se enroscaron alrededor de su tobillo y la arrastraron de nuevo hacia atrás. Sin parar de patalear, Emma escuchó una horrible blasfemia y supo que, una vez más, había conseguido hacerle daño, pero, a pesar de todo, él no la soltó. Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta y le arañó la cara con sus uñas. Un nuevo bramido de dolor brotó de la garganta de su atacante, que echó el brazo hacia atrás y le golpeó con violencia en ambas mejillas, primero con la palma y luego un revés.

—¡Perra, te voy a sacar la madre! —La rabia de aquel sujeto era tal que Emma, tumbada boca arriba sobre el suelo y medio atontada por el dolor, pensó que había llegado su hora.

De pronto, se oyó un grito y, como una aparición, Elsa surgió de entre los árboles y empezó a golpear a Jefferson con una gruesa rama. Ante aquel inesperado ataque, el hombre esquivó un par de golpes y se vio obligado a soltarla, se incorporó y embistió a la muchacha como un búfalo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo unidos en un abrazo que para Elsa, nada corpulenta y más débil, no auguraba un final feliz. Al ver el camino que estaba tomando la pelea, Emma se incorporó a pesar del dolor, se abalanzó a su vez sobre su agresor y le agarró por los pelos, tirando con fuerza, al tiempo que le mordía un hombro con saña.

Esa inesperada ofensiva hizo que Jefferson relajara un poco la presión sobre la muñeca de la muchacha, momento que Elsa aprovechó para encajar un par de puñetazos en el ojo de su agresor. Incapaz de repeler ese ataque a dos bandas, el hombre se sacudió a ambas con violencia, salió corriendo y se perdió en el bosque.

Elsa se derrumbó sobre la alfombra de agujas de pino que cubría el suelo, jadeando y sujetándose el brazo con expresión de dolor.

—Emma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, Elsa. Gracias a ti. ¿Te duele la muñeca? —preocupada, Emma se acercó a ella y la examinó con cuidado—. No creo que esté rota. Venga, volvamos a casa, tenemos que avisar a la Guardia Civil.

Elsa la agarró de la cintura con la mano sana y, apoyados la una en el otra, regresaron caminando a la casa despacio y doloridas..

* * *

><p>A pesar de que la mayoría del personal había abandonado ya la comisaría, la detective seguía en su despacho tratando de encontrar alguna pista que se le hubiera pasado por alto en las lecturas anteriores del diario de Katheryn Nolan. El nombre del misterioso amante aparecía a menudo, pero los párrafos eran cortos y no aportaban mucha información.<p>

_"...Kusemagi no ha venido hoy ..._

_...nadie me ha hecho el amor nunca como Kusemagi..._

_...hoy hemos quedado cerca de la presa. Ha sido el sexo del siglo..._

_...Kusemagi estaba enfadada conmigo y me ha pegado. Luego se ha arrepentido y me ha rogado que la perdone. Por supuesto que la he perdonado..._

_...me quiere, estoy segura..._

_...en realidad ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo. Kusemagi está enamorada de otra. Hija de puta! Esto no quedará así..._

Ni fechas, ni detalles de ningún tipo. A pesar de que era la enésima vez que lo releía, Regina no había conseguido sacar mucho en claro; tan solo la frase final podía hacer pensar que quizá esa última pelea fue el detonante que precipitó el asesinato de la muchacha. Y por supuesto, ese nombre extraño, una y otra vez: Kusemagi.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que era importante pero, en ese instante, no tenía la cabeza para acertijos. Las continuas referencias sexuales lo único que conseguían era recordarle el tiempo que hacía que no se acostaba con una mujer. En un momento de desesperación, había pensado incluso en llamar a Ingrid, al menos para desahogarse, pero había descartado la idea casi en el acto. Era evidente que necesitaba una mujer, pero sabía muy bien que no le iba a servir una cualquiera para recuperar la tranquilidad. Unos burlones ojos verdes que parecían reírse de ella se dibujaron en su cerebro.

Regina maldijo, enojada, y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono.

—¡Mills! —La detective escuchó sin interrumpir lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le contaba y, en cuanto colgó, se puso el saco y salió a toda prisa en dirección al garaje de la comisaría.

Pocos minutos después, la policía viajaba a una velocidad suicida a lomos de su potente motocicleta por la carretera, en dirección a Storybrooke. Llegó en un tiempo récord y detuvo la moto frente a la entrada del chalé de piedra, alumbrada tan solo por un pequeño farol.

Llamó al timbre, impaciente, hasta que Elsa, con un brazo en cabestrillo, abrió la puerta y la miró con cara de pocos amigos. De mala gana, la chica se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido. —Sin andarse por las ramas,

Regina le indicó a la muchacha que entrara en el salón y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Le dio la impresión de que Elsa iba a negarse a contestar, pero, finalmente, la chica se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar en un tono inexpresivo

—Yo estaba en el bosque buscando trozos de madera para mis esculturas, cuando oí un grito. Me quedé escuchando, pero no pasó nada y pensé que me había equivocado, que sería algún pájaro. Unos minutos después, empezaron los chillidos otra vez, así que salí corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían y me encontré al cabrón de Jefferson encima de Emma, golpeándola. —Regina apretó los puños con ansia homicida, pero no interrumpió su relato—. Tome una rama de pino que había cerca y empecé a molerlo a palos. La verdad es que en ese momento no me paré a pensar; si lo hubiera hecho, me habría acordado de la navaja que llevo siempre para tallar pequeños tarugos de madera y lo más probable es que me hubiera cargado a ese cabronazo. —Elsa la miró desafiante, como si por el hecho de ser policía Regina fuera a esposarla y a llevarla al calabozo más cercano ante semejante confesión, pero la detective contestó muy tranquila:

—Una verdadera lástima que no hayas recordado a tiempo que la llevabas.  
>Sin poder evitarlo, la chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero en seguida recuperó su expresión molesta y siguió contando lo ocurrido:<p>

—Sí, una lástima. El cabrón se me tiró encima, me golpeó y me retorció la muñeca.—Elevó el miembro vendado—. La verdad es que era muy fuerte, si no hubiera sido por Emma que en ese momento se lanzó sobre el muy hijo de puta y empezó a morderlo y a tirarle de los pelos, lo más probable es que hubiera sido él el que hubiera acabado conmigo, pero, por suerte, el tipo salió disparado. La Guardia Civil lo está buscando por la sierra, pero aún no ha dado con él. Al parecer conoce bien estos parajes.

—Hay que reconocer que la señorita Swan los tiene bien puestos —afirmó Regina con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, Emma es la tipa más legal y más valiente que he conocido en mi vida. —Esta vez, Elsa no se reprimió y en sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Regina comprobó que era una chica muy guapa y, de repente, a pesar de que Elsa era muy blanca, le recordó al rostro de la foto del expediente de Neal fire, el novio que murió en los brazos de Emma. Su estómago se retorció de una manera extraña, pero venció esa desagradable sensación y se dirigió de nuevo a la muchacha

—Mira Elsa, al conocerte pensé que no eras más que otra delincuente juvenil, futura carne de prisión, y que la señorita Swan perdía el tiempo contigo, que nunca conseguiría sacar nada bueno de ti. Después de tu acción de hoy he cambiado de opinión y quiero que me perdones por haberte juzgado sin conocerte.

Regina le tendió la mano. Sin moverse de donde estaba, Elsa la examinó con detenimiento; era evidente que las rudas palabras de la policía, aunque le habían molestado, eran sinceras. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente que conocía tenía la misma opinión que la detective Mills sobre ella, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a decírselo a la cara. En el fondo apreciaba su franqueza; así que, por fin, extendió su propia mano y ambas intercambiaron un firme apretón

—. Ahora, por favor, llévame a ver a Emma. ¿Qué tal está?

—Un pelín tocada, pero ya sabes como es. Hace como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo.

Sí, a esas alturas, la detective sentía que conocía a Emma un poco mejor y cada vez le gustaba más lo que iba aprendiendo de ella, lo cual no resultaba nada bueno para su tranquilidad personal.

Elsa la condujo por la escalera y llamó a una puerta con los nudillos.

—Emma, ¿puedo entrar? Tienes visita.

Emma se preguntó quién sería a esas horas. La verdad es que no le apetecía ver a nadie, pero no podía negarse, quienquiera que fuera se había molestado en ir a verla y no deseaba mostrarse maleducada. Así que se apretó un poco el cinturón de la bata y dijo:

—Adelante. —Elsa hizo pasar a la detective y luego se retiró discretamente.

Emma no sabía a quién había esperado ver; quizá a Keyla, tal vez a Granny, pero, desde luego, la detective Mills era la última persona que habría imaginado recibir en su habitación esa noche.

—¡Detective! —Estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas en alto, entonces hizo amago de bajarlas al suelo y levantarse, pero Regina se lo impidió.

"—No te muevas, no es necesario. —Como si estuviera en su casa, alzó la silla que había frente al escritorio y la colocó al lado de la cama, se sentó y la examinó con detenimiento.

En esta ocasión, no quedaba ni rastro del disfraz que la señorita Swan mostraba en público. Una bata de punto color rosa claro se ceñía a su figura que, a pesar de no ser voluptuosa como las de las mujeres con las que Regina acostumbraba a relacionarse, era esbelta y deliciosamente redondeada en los lugares adecuados. Su melena rubia caía ensortijada hasta más abajo de sus hombros y, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y algo hinchadas, y del corte que presentaba en el labio inferior, Regina pensó, deslumbrada, que era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Emma esbozó una sonrisa que borró en el acto al notar un agudo dolor en el labio partido.

—Creo que me duelen hasta las pestañas pero, gracias a Dios, no es nada grave. ¿Cómo supiste lo que había ocurrido?"

"—Me avisaron del cuartelillo. Tenían orden de hacerlo si a ti o a cualquiera de los habitantes de esta casa les ocurría algo. Tú también podrías haberme llamado. —La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Para qué? Ya había avisado a la Guardia Civil, no se me ocurrió que fueras a venir hasta aquí para ver cómo estaba.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues ya ves, aquí estoy.

En los ojos oscuros asomaba una tierna mirada que hizo que ella se sintiera ligeramente turbada, pero sacudió la melena y repuso:

—En fin, ya que estás, quizá será mejor que te cuente algo que ocurrió hace un par de días... —Con la vista posada en los puños de encaje de la bata, Emma le relató el asunto del ramo de flores. Oyó cómo la detective se levantaba de la silla y sintió cómo se hundía el colchón cuando se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, luego notó su índice bajo la barbilla y se vio obligada a alzar el rostro, hasta que sus ojos esmeralda quedaron a menos de diez centímetros de los malhumorados ojos castaños.

"—Creía que había dejado muy claro que no quiero que me ocultes ni un ápice de información que pudiera ser relevante para el caso. —A pesar de que su tono era suave, en su voz vibraba un matiz amenazador. Emma le agarró la muñeca y trató de apartar su mano, aunque no consiguió moverla ni un milímetro, pero sin dejarse intimidar respondió, desafiante:

—Y yo creo que ya me han maltratado bastante por hoy, así que ¡suéltame! —ordenó como una reina dirigiéndose a su súbdito.

—Ten cuidado. —le advirtió Regina antes de soltarla despacio.

En ese momento, Ruby abrió la puerta y le dijo a Emma que August quería darle las buenas noches. La joven se incorporó sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor y salió de la habitación, contenta de escapar de la incómoda tensión que se había creado entre ellas..  
>Regina permaneció sentada donde estaba y, siguiendo un impulso, alargó la mano y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Con rapidez examinó el contenido: un bolígrafo, un blíster empezado de ibuprofeno, un tubo de crema de manos, una medalla de plata de la Virgen del Carmen... Palpó un poco más al fondo y sacó una tira de fotografías de esas que salen en los fotomatones a cambio de unas cuantas monedas. Era una secuencia; en la primera foto una pareja de adolescentes de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años miraba a la cámara con ojos asustados, en la segunda salían con las caras juntas y sacando la lengua, en la tercera se reían a carcajadas y en la cuarta intercambiaban un beso apasionado. Detrás de la tira, escrito en una letra irregular, algo decolorada por el tiempo, se leía: «Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero, emuska» y firmaba «Neal».<p>

Acababa de leer la dedicatoria, cuando una mano le arrebató las fotos y Emma Swan, furiosa como nunca antes la había visto, se enfrentó a ella con una mirada de odio en sus pupilas."

"—¡¿Qué demonios haces cotilleando mis cosas?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar en mi mesilla de noche?! ¡Yo no soy uno de tus jodidos criminales! —Regina había deseado a menudo ver a la comedida señorita Swan perder el control sobre sus emociones y, esta vez, ¡por Dios que lo había conseguido! Sus ojos esmeralda, ahora oscuros como un cielo tormentoso, despedían destellos de ira que, si hubieran sido balas, la habrían aniquilado. Se acercó a Regina y la empujó con fuerza y Regina, que no se lo esperaba, cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Emma se colocó entre sus piernas y se inclinó hacia ella —. ¿Qué querías saber, eh? Alguien te habló de Neal, ¿verdad? Querías enterarte de los detalles sórdidos de esa pareja de adolescentes que se creyeron los nuevos Romeo y Julieta, ¿no es así, asquerosa bastarda? —Cada vez que le hacía una pregunta, la golpeaba en el rostro con la tira de fotografías.

A pesar de que no le hacía daño, la detective alzó una mano y rodeó con los dedos la muñeca de Emma, impidiendo que siguiera con su ataque. Pero eso no detuvo a Emma que, sin ser consciente de los gruesos lagrimones que rodaban por sus mejillas, se retorció tratando de librarse de Regina y continuó insultándola

—Eres una Estupida engreída. Una prepotente. Una... —Regina se dio cuenta de que la exagerada reacción de Emma obedecía a la enorme ansiedad que los acontecimientos de ese día habían provocado en ella y al inmenso esfuerzo que había hecho por reprimirla delante de sus protegidos; así que, extendió la mano que tenía libre, la agarró de la otra muñeca y la arrastró contra su pecho. La soltó por un instante, pero solo para rodearla en un estrecho abrazo que la incrustó aún más contra su cuerpo, luego enredó los dedos en su nuca y atrajo su cabeza hacia sí, dispuesta a silenciar con su boca esas amargas palabras.

Por un instante, Emma se quedó tan atónita que olvidó resistirse. Incrédula, notó cómo esa boca, rica e implacable, devoraba la suya con ansia salvaje y el contacto con su labio lastimado la hizo gemir de dolor. La detective parecía haber enloquecido y no prestó la menor atención a sus quejas. Por fin, Emma consiguió reaccionar; apretó los dientes y se rebeló con todas sus fuerzas contra ese abrazo no deseado, pero fue inútil. La mujer que estaba en su cama era un un colosa de manos extraordinarias, hábiles y sus débiles intentos por liberarse resultaban vanos. A pesar de todo, Emma continuó con esa lucha infructuosa hasta que la policía rodó sobre ella, de forma que el cuerpo de Emma quedó atrapado debajo del suyo. Al sentir todo su peso sobre ella, Emma se quedó sin aire y abrió la boca para respirar, lo que Regina aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de ella, haciendo que el beso alcanzara un grado de intimidad que la llenó de desasosiego. Emma trató de mover la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando escapar de sus caricias, pero Regina no se lo permitió; con sus delicados dedos aferró su barbilla y la obligó a someterse de nuevo a sus labios voraces.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que posó sus labios en ella por primera vez pero, en un momento dado, Regina notó que Emma ya no se debatía, sino que se mantenía inmóvil por completo debajo de ella. Dejó de besarla en el acto y alzó la cabeza para contemplarla; los ojos esmeralda, brillantes y húmedos, tenían la mirada perdida y, de pronto, Regina fue consciente de la barbaridad que acababa de cometer. Alarmada, se incorporó sobre la cama y, una vez más, atrajo el cuerpo de la chica contra su pecho, pero esta vez sin asomo de violencia.

Emma no se resistió y permaneció apoyada contra ella, desarmada. Cualquier idea de lucha se había disipado ante el segundo ataque que sufría ese día y lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y dormir; se sentía terriblemente cansada. De un lugar lejano, le llegaba el eco de las palabras que la detective susurraba en su oído sin cesar.  
>—Perdóname, Emma, perdóname.<p>

Regina las repetía una y otra vez, al tiempo que la acunaba en sus brazos. Emma abrió los ojos; tenía la cara hundida en la cálida garganta de la detective. Como si fuera una observadora ajena por completo a lo que acababa de ocurrir, fue consciente de pronto de cientos de detalles insignificantes: el cuello de la detective olía ligeramente a manzanas; su mano, delicada y caliente, se deslizaba por su espalda una y otra vez en una tranquilizadora caricia... Emma alzó su rostro del cálido nido y se incorporó para observarla con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, sin disimular sus mejillas aún empapadas y sus labios magullados, y en las atormentadas pupilas marrones leyó el sufrimiento de una culpa profunda.

—Lo siento tanto...

Regina colocó un dedo tembloroso sobre la boca maltratada y la contorneó en una caricia más ligera que el tacto de la bruma matutina. Sin dejar de observarla, llena de pesar, recorrió con su índice el arco de las cejas de Emma, más oscuras que su pelo; el puente de su nariz, corto y recto; sus mejillas enrojecidas, con aquellos altos pómulos eslavos, y la fina barbilla en la que se leía la determinación, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil con sus pupilas clavadas en la mirada reconcentrada de ella que resbalaba por su rostro y seguía el recorrido de su dedo, rasgo, con minuciosidad.

La detective tomó entre sus delicados dedos la mandíbula de Emma, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión y luego, muy despacio, se inclinó sobre ella —dándole tiempo a apartarse si ese era su deseo—, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos de nuevo; solo que, en esta ocasión, con una delicadeza tan exquisita que Emma cerró los ojos y se perdió en la dulzura de esa caricia, tan distinta de las anteriores. Tan solo existían dos puntos de contacto entre sus cuerpos: los dedos posados sobre su mandíbula y su boca. Ella podría haber roto aquel leve contacto en el momento que hubiera querido pero, sin saber por qué, no solo no lo hizo, sino que entreabrió los labios y permitió que la lengua de la policía saboreara el cálido y húmedo interior de su boca con tierna morosidad.

Emma no estaba preparada para la llamarada de deseo que el suave roce de esa lengua provocó entre sus muslos y, embelesada por completo en las ardientes sensaciones que esa caricia sutil le producía, se olvidó de todo hasta que, de repente, la detective se apartó de ella con suavidad, aunque permaneció sujetándola por los brazos.

Emma abrió los ojos con desgana, sintiendo que su respiración agitada no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Regina. De hecho, Regina jadeaba como si acabara de recorrer tres kilómetros a la carrera y le llevó varios minutos recuperar el aliento antes de poder hablar:

—Nunca mezclo el sexo con el trabajo... no sé qué me ha ocurrido esta noche, Emma, pero te prometo que no se repetirá.

Los ojos de Emma tenían una expresión indescifrable y no dijo nada. Regina se puso en pie y, como siempre que estaba inquieta, se llevó la mano hasta el revuelto cabello y lo apartó con dedos nerviosos de su frente.

—Me voy. Pasaré la noche en el hostal del pueblo. Mañana hablaré con la Guardia Civil. Me quedaré por aquí unos días.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Regina se volvió una vez más hacia ella, que permanecía muy quieta encima del colchón, en la misma postura en que ella la había dejado sin dejar de observarla.

—Emma... —empezó, suplicante, pero, incapaz de acabar la frase, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación como si le persiguiera una manada de lobos.  
>Emma se abrazó a la almohada y se hizo un ovillo sobre el colchón. Estaba exhausta y no quería pensar, lo único que deseaba era sumirse en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas, durante horas y horas. Sin embargo, aún le parecía sentir en sus labios el calor de las caricias de aquella mujer. Todavía se sentía aturdida por haberse dejado arrastrar por una emoción que pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir: Deseo puro y descarnado.<p>

En la facultad y durante los años que siguieron había tenido un par de relaciones, pero los sentimientos que había albergado por esos hombres nunca habían ido más allá del aprecio y de un suave afecto desapasionado. Por eso mismo habían acabado enseguida; ellos se habían dado cuenta de que ella no les podía dar más y se habían alejado, decepcionados.

Emma pensaba que la muerte de Neal había aniquilado su capacidad de sentir pasión pero, para su sorpresa, los besos de una mujer que ni siquiera le caía bien le habían demostrado lo contrario. Lujuria, desenfreno, voluptuosidad eran algunas de las turbulentas emociones que el suave beso de la detective había despertado en ella y Emma no encontraba ninguna explicación para semejante reacción. Cierto que la detective Mills tenía un físico femenino hermoso, unas curvas realmente sensuales, el contoneo al caminar la deslumbraba y sobre todo ese pecho suave. pero también las otras mujeres con los que había salido eran seductoras a su manera y con ellas, además, había tenido un montón de cosas en común.

Lo más curioso era que, en ningún momento, le había dado la sensación de que la detective la encontrara atractiva; es más, después de conocer a Ingrid, podía afirmar sin equivocarse que ella, Emma Swan, no era su tipo de mujer. Sin embargo, era evidente que Regina la había deseado con las mismo ansias que ella a ella misma. Su respuesta no ofrecía ninguna duda; la policía había perdido el control por completo. Perpleja por lo sucedido y con el run run de esos pensamientos aleteando en su cerebro, Emma se quedó dormida por fin y no despertó hasta mucho más tarde.

Mientras tanto, tumbado en la diminuta cama del hostal, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y los pies ligeramente fríos, Regina intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño. Aún era presa de una poderosa excitación a la que no estaba dispuesta a poner remedio; sería su castigo por lo ocurrido. Nunca había perdido el dominio de sí misma de esa manera. Si no hubiera recobrado la cordura milagrosamente, la habría hecho suya, con o sin su consentimiento. Ni siquiera le había detenido pensar en el ataque del que Emma había sido víctima esa misma tarde. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se dijo que ella no era mejor que el miserable de Jefferson Jorgal.

En cuanto la vio en su habitación con esa imagen, seductora y femenina, tan distinta de la que presentaba al mundo de forma habitual, la había deseado con un anhelo que borró de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Pero eso se acabó. Se juró a sí misma que no volvería a ponerle una mano encima a Emma Swan. No estaba dispuesta a enamorarse y los sentimientos que esa mujer despertaba en ella, dudaba mucho poder estar bajo control.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.

**creo que ustedes chicas, son brujas, videntes o algo asi? XD, aqui en esta historia como en la otra, cada vez que me preguntan cuando habrá acercamiento, beso o algo asi, en el siguiente capítulo se presenta.. O.O. ya me dio miedito, recuerden soy su amiguita nada de hacer ningún hechizo o algo así xD, como le hacen? Cual es su poder? **


	10. Chapter 10

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15/Franchiulla**

**/mariasagarmzn/NewBlitzsi **

**Cualquier error una disculpa **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p><em>"…Pegada a la húmeda pared de piedra, trata de confundirse con ella. Inmóvil por completo, procura controlar su respiración agitada y aguza los oídos intentando captar el menor sonido que delate su presencia. Sabe que él está allí, oculto en algún lugar de aquella sofocante oscuridad, aguardando paciente...<em>

* * *

><p>El sábado Emma despertó tarde, pero con una inmensa sensación de cansancio. Jirones de aquel sueño recurrente se mezclaban en su cabeza con las imágenes de la detective Mills besándola enloquecida. Luchó por desterrarlas todas al rincón más oscuro de su cerebro. No quería pensar.<p>

Con decisión, hizo a un lado las sábanas, saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana y las contraventanas de par en par. Después se inclinó sobre el alféizar, cerró los ojos y con un gesto de deleite, inspiró el aire fresco de la mañana que arrastraba aromas de jara y pino. Apenas quedaban un par de semanas para que el invierno tomara posesión, pero unos flecos tardíos del veranillo de Storybrooke hacían que el sol brillara con fuerza, si bien unas nubes espesas se habían posado, amenazadoras, sobre los agudos picos de la sierra. En ese momento, Emma escuchó en el jardín las voces de August y Ruby que, como de costumbre, parecían estar peleando por algo y les llamó:

—¡Chicos, necesito un par de voluntarios que vayan poniendo la mesa, hoy desayunaremos en el jardín! Me ducho y bajo en cinco minutos.

Al oírla, los pequeños dejaron de discutir. August miró hacia arriba y extendió la mano con el pulgar en alto. Ruby se llevó los dedos a la frente en un saludo marcial y contestó:

—¡A la orden! —Y ambos corrieron en dirección a la casa, olvidados sus pleitos por unos momentos."

Emma no tardó en bajar vestida con unos ajustados vaqueros, un cálido jersey de lana gris y el pelo suelto, todavía húmedo. Cuando salió afuera los tres chicos la esperaban sentados a la mesa sobre la que estaba dispuesto un apetitoso desayuno y los pequeños gritaron:

—¡Sorpresa!

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué detalle! ¿De dónde han sacado el pastel? —Emma se sentó, y se sirvió un poco del aromático café.

—Lo hizo Granny ayer. Yo solo he preparado el café y los enanos se han ocupado del resto. —Elsa sonrió y la violencia habitual de su semblante se diluyó como un azucarillo en un vaso de agua.

—Mil gracias, chicos, es todo un detalle. ¿Qué tal está tu mano? —preguntó Emma mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel y se lo pasaba a August, que en ese momento estaba de lo más entretenido comiéndose con la cuchara los grumos de cacao que flotaban en su taza.

—La férula resulta algo incómoda, pero no me duele. Lo malo es que esta semana quería acabar de reparar la mesa que me dejó la dueña de la mercería. —Elsa se encogió de hombros, resignada.

"—No te preocupes, solo tendrás que llevarla durante una semana y estoy segura de que Mary no tiene prisa.

El desayuno resultó muy alegre y Emma se rió varias veces con las ocurrencias de los niños. Con la llegada de la mañana, los temores y las preocupaciones del día anterior parecían haber desaparecido como por ensalmo. Rodeada de la belleza de los altos pinos, con los rayos de sol resbalando sobre su rostro y los trinos de los pájaros en las ramas, parecía imposible que ese hermoso universo pudiera albergar ningún tipo de maldad. Acababa de dar cuenta de la última miga de su porción de pastel, cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia el camino, pero fue Elsa, que tenía vista de halcón, la primero en reconocer a la visitante.

—Es Keyla. —En su voz se adivinaba un ligero fastidio.

Keyla Jones los saludó desde lejos y se acercó hacia la mesa con rapidez. A pesar de su semblante preocupado estaba muy atractivo con los elegantes pantalones de franela gris, el jersey de angora y un par de relucientes zapatos que parecían fuera de lugar en el campo.

—Emma, ¿cómo estás? En el bar del pueblo no se habla de otra cosa. —Su amiga se sentó a su lado en una de las sillas de las que acababan de levantarse los pequeños, tomó su mano y la miró con inquietud.

—Estoy bien, Keyla. Fue un desagradable incidente y gracias a Dios y gracias, por supuesto, a Elsa aquí presente —Emma le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha—, ya pasó.  
>Keyla se volvió hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Elsa se levantó, recogió su taza con gesto hosco y se marchó en dirección a la casa.<p>

—La chica es muy posesiva contigo, está claro que no le gusto. —Keyla acarició la mano de Emma con suavidad, hasta que ella la retiró algo incómoda.

"—Es una fase. Dentro de nada se le pasará —contestó la joven, quitándole importancia

—. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Un trozo de pastel?

—Nada, gracias, acabo de desayunar. ¿Te hizo algo ese hombre? —Sus ojos, verdes se clavaron en las pupilas de Emma como si trataran de arrancarle la verdad. Al ver esa mirada atormentada, fue ella la que extendió la mano y la colocó sobre su brazo tratando de tranquilizarla.

—De verdad que no. Elsa llegó justo a tiempo.

—¡Bendita Elsa ! —Keyla esbozó una sonrisa, que Emma le devolvió con dulzura. A los ojos de la mujer asomó una profunda emoción, pero antes de que ella consiguiera descifrar su expresión, Keyla se levantó echando la silla hacia atrás—. Bueno, tengo que marcharme. solo quería ver cómo estabas, tengo una reunión en Boston y ya llego tarde.

—Pero si es sábado —protestó Emma que se levantó a su vez y la acompañó hasta el coche—. Trabajas demasiado."

"—Algún día bajaré el ritmo —prometió Keyla, sonriente. Al instante, recobró la seriedad y, como si fuera incapaz de contenerse, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra sí, mientras susurraba en su oído—: Cuídate, Ems, No podría soportar que te ocurriera nada malo.

La soltó de golpe, y sin volverse a mirarla, subió al coche, arrancó y el vehículo desapareció a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra.

—Que escena tan enternecedora. —Una voz sarcástica resonó a su espalda y Emma se volvió, sobresaltada.

La detective Mills, la miraba indolente, con el hombro apoyado sobre el grueso tronco de un pino y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Debía haber aparcado antes de llegar a la casa porque Emma no vio ni rastro de la Honda negra. Con sus pantalón tan formal, y el saco abierto mostrando una camisa de algodón y unos pechos y sujetador sobresaliente de esta.

La inesperada aparición de la policía tiñó las mejillas de Emma de rojo y la joven se mordió el labio inferior, mientras trataba de recuperar la calma. Cuando consiguió serenarse un poco, preguntó enojada:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy investigando un caso de asesinato, ¿recuerdas? —contestó, mordaz.

Regina estaba rabiosa. Al verla en los brazos de Jones su primer impulso había sido abalanzarse sobre ella y tumbarla sobre la áspera tierra de un puñetazo, y esa estúpida reacción la ponía aún más furiosa. Miró el rostro sonrojado de Emma y deseó, más que nada en el mundo, enrollar su puño en el sedoso cabello ya seco que parecía crepitar bajo los rayos del sol, forzarla a levantar el rostro hacia ella y besarla hasta cortarle la respiración. Frustrada por no poder dar rienda suelta a la incendiaria pasión que la atenazaba cada vez que la miraba, le soltó uno de sus corrosivos comentarios—: No todas tenemos tiempo que perder pasando de mano en mano.

—¡Eres una...! —Emma apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas pero, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió controlarse y se contentó con lanzarle una mirada de desprecio.

Furiosa, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde empezó a recoger los restos del desayuno. Llenó una bandeja con un montón de platos y tazas y se alejó en dirección a la casa. Al llegar a la cocina la soltó con un golpe seco sobre la encimera y, al volverse, casi se dio de cabeza con el pecho de la detective que entraba en ese momento con la cafetera en una mano y el plato con los restos del pastel en la otra.

—¡Caramba, Emma, mira por donde vas! ¡Encima de que trato de ayudarte, por poco me haces tirar el café! —exclamó con fingido pesar.

—Si de verdad quieres ayudarme lo mejor es que te largues a buscar a Jefferson Jorgal. Te aseguro que en esta casa no lo vas a encontrar —bufó ella, rabiosa, tratando de esquivar el obstáculo de su cuerpo.

"—Tranquila. Tengo a varios hombres rastreando el monte, te prometo que no se va a escapar. Por cierto, registramos su casa y encontramos tu ordenador y el reloj de Granny

—declaró sin hacer ningún intento de apartarse de su camino, mientras observaba, divertida, su desacostumbrada demostración de mal humor.

—Me alegro. Granny le tiene mucho cariño a ese reloj.

—-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, desconfiada, alzando mucho la cara para tratar de descifrar su expresión.

—A Boston.

En el súbito silencio que se hizo en la cocina, el único sonido que se oía era el del grifo del fregadero que goteaba. Emma se quedó rígida y su rostro empalideció de golpe.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Sus palabras sonaron ásperas, parecía que les costaba trabajo salir de su garganta.

La detective, que ahora estaba muy seria, posó sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros, clavó los ojos en las pupilas esmeralda de Emma y, sin apartar la vista de ella, afirmó después de unos segundos:

—Es hora de conocer la verdad.

Por los expresivos iris de Emma pasaron muchas emociones, pero para la policía la más evidente fue el pánico. Resultaba obvio que si no había tratado antes de averiguar nada sobre su pasado era debido al paralizante temor que le producía lo que pudiera descubrir, pero ella estaba decidida a que hiciera ese viaje en el tiempo. Ya era hora de que Emma Swan averiguara, por fin, por qué su infancia y su primera juventud habían sido como la deriva de un madero que alguien hubiera echado al mar, a merced de las olas y el viento.

Como si ella hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión, cerró los párpados durante unos instantes y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, había un brillo de determinación en su mirada."

"—Tienes razón. Iré contigo.

Orgullosa de ella, Regina apretó sus hombros con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo y luego la soltó. Antes de salir de la cocina, se volvió una vez más y le ordenó

—Abrígate, iremos en moto.

Un cuarto de hora después, rodaban encima de la potente Honda por las cerradas curvas del Puerto de Navacerrada. A pesar de que la carretera estaba limpia, había nieve acumulada en las cunetas y sobre las ramas de los inmensos y fragantes pinos de Valsaín. Mills conducía a gran velocidad y en alguna de las famosas Siete Revueltas de la vertiente de Boston su rodilla rozó peligrosamente el asfalto. Emma se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de la detective, dividida entre el temor a sufrir una caída y la excitación de sentir la aceleración del poderoso vehículo y la fuerza del viento que empujaba hacia atrás el casco que le había prestado Elsa. El aire era frío, pero el sólido cuerpo de la detective le transmitía su calor y, con la cabeza casi apoyada sobre su espalda, Emma veía pasar como una exhalación el bello paisaje serrano.

En lo que a ella le pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, avistaron el impresionante acueducto que en tiempos de los romanos abastecía de agua a la ciudad. Regina se dirigió hacia el antiguo casco urbano sorteando coches y turistas con habilidad y, poco después, se detuvo ante el portal de una antigua casa de piedra, rehabilitada y convertida en pequeños apartamentos. La policía detuvo el motor, se quitó el casco y se volvió hacia ella, ahuecando sus enmarañadas greñas con sus dedos delicados.

—¿Qué tal la excursión? Ha estado bien, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con un resplandor gemelo del de las pupilas de Emma.

—Sí, ha estado bien —admitió Emma, al tiempo que se quitaba el casco y sacudía su melena rubia para que recuperase el volumen."

"—Se nota que estás acostumbrada a ir en moto. Casi no sentía tu peso y te anticipas muy bien en las curvas. —Regina se quitó los guantes mientras hablaba, sin apartar la vista del resplandeciente rostro de Emma, enmarcado por los suaves cabellos dorados. Emma se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Salvo el día en que me acompañaste hasta la estación, no montaba en moto desde los dieciséis años. Reconozco que me ha gustado revivir esa sensación de intensa libertad que te da rodar a toda velocidad.

Al escuchar la referencia al tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez, Regina ató cabos con rapidez y dedujo que la moto en la que había montado a esa edad debía ser la de su novio muerto. Sin saber por qué, eso la molestó y su ceño se volvió tormentoso una vez más. En silencio, aseguró la moto con la pata de cabra y le puso el candado. Luego tomo los cascos de ambas y masculló con brusquedad:

—Sígueme.

Sin saber qué había dicho que hubiera podido molestarla, Emma se encogió de hombros y obedeció. La detective pulsó el timbre del portero automático y, segundos después, entraban en un oscuro vestíbulo. La puerta de un piso próximo a la escalera se abrió y un hombre, de unos setenta y tantos años y abundante pelo blanco, salió a recibirlos con un saludo amable.

—Buenos días, detective Mills. Soy Henry Colings. — se estrecharon la mano y la detective le presentó a Emma.

—Esta es Emma Swan.

—Emma Swan... —repitió el hombre en voz baja, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran—. Entren, por favor. Estoy deseando verla, señorita Swan, aquí no hay suficiente luz.

El anciano les condujo a una pequeña sala bien iluminada por los rayos de sol, en la que un fuego acogedor chisporroteaba en la chimenea encendida. Se detuvo junto a la ventana, agarró las manos de Emma y permaneció frente a ella en silencio, contemplándola durante un buen rato. Después pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le rogó a la joven que lo disculpara.

"—Perdone a este pobre viejo, señorita Swan, pero aunque usted no pueda recordarlo la tuve en mis brazos cuando apenas tenía unos días de vida. —Los ojos del hombre se empañaron y Emma tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Llámeme Emma, por favor. —La dulce sonrisa de la joven hizo que Henry Colings parpadeara un par de veces, antes de contestar:

—Emma, era usted un bebé precioso y se ha convertido en una hermosa joven. A mi mujer le hubiera encantado verla, pero hace ya dos años que murió. —Un poso de tristeza veló sus pupilas durante unos segundos, pero enseguida se repuso, señaló la mesa camilla y les dijo—: Vaya modales los míos. Siéntense por favor, les traeré algo de comer.

—No se moleste —intervino Regina —, solo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Es la hora del almuerzo. Insisto —respondió el hombre con buen humor—. Tengo un chorizo y un lomo para chuparse los dedos, y el pan de la tahona de la esquina no tiene rival.

—En ese caso, estaremos encantadas de comer con usted —afirmó Emma y lo acompañó a la cocina para ayudarlo a traer las cosas.

La comida resultó muy agradable. El exagente de la benemérita les habló de algunos de los numerosos casos que había investigado en el pasado y de lo duro que le resultó al principio jubilarse y pasar a un segundo plano. Luego, mientras tomaban el café recostadas sobre los cómodos sofás del saloncito, Regina sacó por fin el tema que las había llevado hasta allí.

—Por favor, Henry, cuéntenos cómo encontró a Emma.

—Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer... —empezó el hombre, tras dar un sorbo a su taza de café—. Serían las ocho y media de la mañana. Me disponía a hacer mi ronda diaria cuando el chico del carnicero llegó corriendo y gritó que tenía que acompañarlo.

Nos subimos al coche patrulla y conduje a toda velocidad hasta el Estanque y allí estaba, a la entrada del puente de piedra. Un cesto de buen tamaño y, en el interior, bien envuelto en una manta de lana con el nombre bordado de Emma, el recién nacido más hermoso que había visto jamás, mirándome muy seria con sus enormes ojos.

—¿Había una nota, algo que diera alguna pista sobre su procedencia? —preguntó Regina, depositando su taza sobre el platillo.

—Nada. La manta había sido tejida a mano y el cesto era uno de esos corrientes que utilizan los agricultores para almacenar la cosecha. Muy nervioso, lo cogí, lo puse sobre las rodillas del hijo del carnicero y, con cuidado, conduje hasta la casa del médico. El doctor Whale, que en paz descanse, desvistió a la criatura para examinarla, le calculó un par de días de vida, y concluyó que parecía estar sana y bien cuidada.

»Después de dar aviso en el cuartelillo, compré leche y biberones en una farmacia y me la llevé a casa. Mi mujer apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Dios no nos había concedido la bendición de unos hijos, y mi Luisa en seguida se enamoró de la chiquilla. La tuvimos una semana con nosotros, una de las más felices de nuestra vida. Quisimos adoptarla, pero éramos una pareja entrada en años; mi Luisa pasaba de los cuarenta y no nos dieron esperanzas. —El anciano parpadeó un par de veces para retener la humedad que amenazaba con desbordar sus párpados, al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa a Emma, que se había olvidado del café y escuchaba la historia con viva atención. En su mente, la idea de lo distinta que habría sido su vida si ese amable anciano se hubiera hecho cargo de ella bullía como un abejorro molesto.

«No tiene sentido obsesionarse con lo que pudo ser y no fue», se dijo con firmeza, pero, a su pesar, Emma no pudo evitar pensar que, seguramente, su existencia hubiera sido muy, muy diferente.

—¿Investigó el asunto? ¿Trató de encontrar a la madre? —La voz profunda de la detective la sacó de su ensimismamiento y Emma volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación.

"—Interrogué a todas las comadronas de la zona y rastreé en los hospitales de la provincia, pero nadie parecía saber nada. Sin embargo al cabo de los años, por pura casualidad, me enteré de algo que podía tener relación con el nacimiento de la niña. —Los sentidos de la Emma se pusieron todavía más alerta y se echó un poco hacia adelante, como si no quisiera que se le escapara ni una sola de las palabras del anciano. Regina observó la rigidez de la joven y, siguiendo un impulso, colocó su mano sobre una de las delicadas manos Emma. Estaba muy fría. Entretanto el exguardiacivil, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran sus recuerdos, siguió relatando lo que había ocurrido hacía tantos años—: Un día en un bar, un grupo de agricultores que jugaba al dominó empezó a hablar de una tragedia ocurrida hacía años en un pueblo cercano. Era una historia disparatada, mezclada con muchas de las supersticiones locales. Verán, en un pueblo cerca de Boston, aunque quizá no tanto tal vez una de las zonas mágicas de la península, abundan las historias de magia, brujerías y mal de ojo. Así que no habría prestado mucha atención a la misma si, en un momento dado, los parroquianos no hubieran hablado de una mujer, casi una chiquilla, con fama de bruja que había muerto al dar a luz a un bebé.

Al escuchar la palabra «bruja», la tez de Emma adquirió un tono ceniciento y Regina interrumpió al anciano para preguntar:

—Emma, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes. —Como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía, Emma apretó los dedos de Regina hasta hacerle daño y le rogó al señor Colings que siguiera contando. El anciano la miró preocupado, pero al ver la señal que le hacía la policía continuó:

—Dijeron que la chica había tenido trato carnal con el diablo y que había muerto al dar a luz un niño con dos cabezas; que la madre de la muchacha, al ver aquello, había clavado un cuchillo con mango de plata en forma de cruz en el corazón de la horrenda criatura y que, más tarde, se había colgado de una viga del techo."

"En fin, una sarta de estupideces muy común en aquellos tiempos en los que la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en el campo eran analfabetas. Sin embargo, pensé que no sería mala idea investigar un poco.

Henry Colings interrumpió su relato, se levantó y sacó de una alacena una botella y dos vasitos de cristal. Sirvió un poco de líquido de un bonito tono rojizo en ellos y le tendió una a cada una.

—Es licor de moras casero. Lo elaboro yo mismo.

—Buena idea —declaró, Regina. Se volvió hacia Emma y ordenó—: Bebe.

Sin ganas de discutir, Emma se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un trago. Era fuerte y dulce a la vez y pareció revivirla. Satisfecha, Regina se volvió de nuevo hacia su anfitrión y le rogó:

—Siga, por favor.

—Fui al pueblo donde, según contaron, habían ocurrido los hechos y estuve preguntando a los pocos vecinos que encontré. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar y lo único que saqué en claro fue que, en efecto, una mujer muy joven había muerto al dar a luz. No quise seguir investigando. Hacía diez años que había encontrado al bebé y, para entonces, me imaginé que la niña llevaría una vida feliz con su familia adoptiva. Pensé que sería mejor no remover viejos asuntos...

Regina se sintió decepcionada al comprender que aquel parecía ser el final de la historia, pero ella no era de las que se rendían con facilidad y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar así como así.

—Quizá sería bueno que Emma y yo echemos un vistazo a ese pueblo.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en decirles el nombre y explicarles cómo llegar, pero me temo que ya han pasado demasiados años. —El exguardia civil las miró pesaroso, como si de pronto se sintiera culpable de no haber tratado de llegar un poco más lejos con su investigación.

—No perdemos nada por pasarnos por allí, a lo mejor ahora que han pasado los años la gente está más dispuesta a hablar. Le agradecemos su hospitalidad, Henry, nos ha sido de gran ayuda

Emma se inclinó sobre el anciano, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Mil gracias. Por todo. —Al oírla, los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más e, incapaz de decir nada, le apretó la mano con fuerza."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	11. Chapter 11

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15/Franchiulla**

**/mariasagarmzn/NewBlitzsi/erza10**

**Cualquier error una disculpa **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron a la calle el sol había desaparecido y el cielo había adquirido un matiz plomizo y amenazador. En silencio, se colocaron los cascos, subieron a la moto y partieron en la dirección que el guardiacivil les había indicado. Recorrieron a toda velocidad los menos de veinte kilómetros que les separaban de su objetivo y, en pocos minutos, llegaron a un minúsculo pueblo de viejas casas de piedra y tejas ennegrecidas por el tiempo y la humedad, que resaltaban como manchas oscuras contra el fondo majestuoso de los picos nevados de la sierra del pueblo.<p>

Rodaron con lentitud por las irregulares callejuelas empedradas. Muchas de las casas estaban en un lamentable estado de abandono, con tejados semihundidos y jambas sin puerta. No se veía un alma por las calles y el ruido del motor retumbaba en el denso silencio. Se adentraron un poco más y llegaron hasta una pequeña iglesia coronada por una espadaña en la que los huecos reservados para las campanas permanecían tristemente vacíos, en tanto que un pesado nido de cigüeña, situado en lo más alto, amenazaba con derrumbarla.

Emma le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro; al sentirlos, Regina alzó su visera y volvió un poco la cabeza para poder escucharla.

—Tiene pinta de estar abandonado. —Apenas había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando la puerta de la iglesia se abrió y del interior salió una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, envuelta en una abrigada chaqueta que se quedó parada nada más verlos y los observó acercarse con curiosidad. La detective se detuvo a su lado y ambas se quitaron los cascos para no alarmarla.

—Perdone —dijo Regina —, nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a algún vecino o al párroco sobre unos hechos que ocurrieron en este pueblo hace unos treinta años."

"—¡Treinta años! —exclamó la mujer, sorprendida. Luego agregó—: Me temo que don Servando, el cura, no está aquí en este momento; tiene otras cuatro parroquias que atender y su casa está en Navas. Ya solo quedan seis vecinos que viven aquí todo el año y le puedo asegurar que son desconfiados por naturaleza y no creo que estén dispuestos a contestar a ninguna pregunta.

Al ver la profunda desilusión que asomó a los ojos de Emma, la mujer pareció pensarlo mejor y, decidida, declaró:

—Hace un frío tremendo. Les invito a tomar un café a casa de mi abuela, ella es una de las pocas habitantes que quedan en el pueblo. Vengo los fines de semana para ayudarla un poco. Ya ven, se niega a ir a una residencia en Boston, dice que la ciudad no es para ella. —La mujer echó a andar y Regina la siguió, despacio, con la moto. En realidad, parecía contenta de tener a alguien con quien charlar, pues no dejó de hablar mientras caminaba a su lado con pasos ligeros—. No está del todo en sus cabales, pero aún es capaz de recordar cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado. A ver si tenemos suerte.

Enseguida llegaron a una desvencijada casa con pequeñas ventanas por las que apenas entraba algo de luz, sin embargo, era de las pocas que aún conservaba el tejado intacto y la pesada puerta de madera en su sitio. El inspector dejó la moto bajo un tejadillo con los cascos encima del asiento y no se molestó en poner el candado.

—Pasen, pasen —les apremió la amable mujer.

Regina y Emma tuvieron que agacharse un poco para no golpearse con el dintel y entraron en una oscura habitación que, al parecer, hacía las veces de salón y cuarto para todo. La chimenea encendida funcionaba también como cocina pero, como una desganada concesión a la modernidad, un microondas destacaba, discordante, sobre la repisa de madera que rodeaba al hogar y que hacía las veces de encimera. Cerca del fuego, una anciana arrugada y vestida de luto de pies a cabeza, enrollaba y desenrollaba entre sus dedos deformados por la artritis una madeja de lana.

—¡Abuela, tenemos visita! —El rostro arrugado se alzó con desgana y les dirigió una mirada apática con sus pequeños ojillos de lirón. Su nieta se acercó a la olla que borboteaba colgada de un gancho sobre el hogar, y con una cuchara llenó cuatro cuencos de barro—. Me llamo anastasia . Siéntense, por favor. ¿Lo quieren con leche?

—No, gracias —contestaron la detective y Emma a un tiempo.

Regina acercó un par de taburetes y una silla de acolchonada que no parecía muy cómoda a la chimenea. La mujer les tendió un tazón a cada uno y les ofreció unas galletas que ambas rechazaron. Emma sostuvo el cuenco caliente entre sus manos heladas y dio un sorbo al café. Para su sorpresa le pareció delicioso y le gustó el agradable sabor a anís que dejaba en la boca.

—Está muy rico —afirmó Regina. La policia dio otro sorbo y se volvió hacia la anciana para interrogarla—. Señora, me gustaría que contestara a algunas preguntas.

La mujer se le quedó mirando sin decir nada.

"—Tiene que hablarle más alto. Está bastante sorda —les advirtió su nieta.

—¡Me gustaría preguntarle si recuerda un episodio que ocurrió hace unos treinta años! —vociferó entonces la detective, sintiéndose ridícula—. ¡¿Puede recordar a una joven del pueblo que murió de parto?! ¡Al parecer la gente decía de ella que era una bruja! ¡Que había hecho tratos con el diablo!

Al escuchar sus palabras, los dedos deformes formaron la señal de la cruz una y otra vez sobre la frente, la boca y el pecho, mientras de la desdentada boca brotaba una extraña letanía. Los ojos oscuros de Regina se dirigieron hacia la mujer más joven, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¡Tranquila abuela, no pasa nada! —Su nieta acercó su silla a la anciana y acarició sus cabellos grises recogidos en un moño tirante, tratando de calmarla. Luego, a modo de disculpa añadió—: Ya les dije que no estaba del todo en sus cabales. Yo recuerdo esa historia muy bien. Era muy niña entonces, no tendría más de diez años, pero se armó un alboroto en el pueblo de padre y muy señor mío. Nadie quería decirme nada, por supuesto. Así que tuve que informarme yo misma. A Dios gracias, en aquella época yo era una niña llena de recursos —declaró con expresión orgullosa.

Emma intervino en ese momento, ansiosa por conocer todos los detalles:

—¿Sabe qué ocurrió?

—Bueno —contestó tras un ligero titubeo —, tampoco conozco todos los pormenores, solo lo que escuchaba detrás de las puertas sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta. Eran una madre y una hija. La madre era la curandera y comadrona del lugar y vivían en una cabaña algo alejada del pueblo. La gente murmuraba de ellas; tenían fama de brujas, de hacer conjuros en el bosque y echarle mal de ojo al ganado y a las embarazadas. Ya saben, tonterías de campesinos. Nosotros los niños, cuando las veíamos pasar, corríamos detrás de ellas sin acercarnos demasiado y les gritábamos cosas. Alguno de los chicos a veces les tiraban piedras—. La mujer movió la cabeza algo avergonzada al recordar aquellos crueles juegos infantiles, como si le costara trabajo creer que ella hubiera sido alguna vez capaz de correr tras unas mujeres con las que no había cruzado palabra jamás, sin parar de proferir insultos—. Tengo grabado en la mente un día que las perseguimos casi hasta su casa. La más joven se volvió de pronto hacia mí y me agarró del brazo, y los otros niños huyeron, despavoridos. Yo temblaba, muerta de miedo, pero cuando alcé la mirada hacia ella me quedé sorprendida. No debía tener más de diecisiete años y tampoco tenía ningún aspecto de bruja, más bien parecía un ángel, con ese castaño claro arreglado en una larga trenza que caía a un lado de su cara y esos ojos...— anastasia interrumpió su relato y se quedó mirando a Emma con fijeza, como si hubiera visto una aparición, y afirmó—: Se parecía mucho a usted.

Emma se quedó lívida y fue incapaz de responder, pero la detective, con rapidez de reflejos, entró al quite para echarle una mano:

—Es posible que la mujer de la que habla sea una pariente lejana de la señorita Swan. Es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar. Continúe, por favor.

Sin apartar la vista del rostro desencajado de la joven, su anfitriona dio un sorbo a su café, y prosiguió su relato:

—Con una voz extraña me dijo: «Tu hermano» y se detuvo. Aterrada, pensé que iba a lanzarle una maldición a mi hermano pequeño, pero luego añadió: «Mantenlo apartado del agua». Sus pupilas recobraron la lucidez y, de repente, me miró como si no supiera bien qué estaba haciendo. Me soltó y se alejó deprisa en dirección a su casa. Al día siguiente, mi hermano se cayó en la alberca que había en la casa de mi tío. Si yo no hubiera estado vigilándolo de cerca como ella me dijo, se habría ahogado. No sabía nadar.

En la pequeña habitación se hizo un silencio opresivo. Una vez más, Regina extendió su mano y la cerró sobre los dedos congelados de Emma. Estaba claro que habían dado con su madre. Ahora, faltaba averiguar, si era posible, qué había ocurrido con ella y con su abuela, y qué las había impulsado a abandonar al bebé en una ciudad a varios kilómetros de su hogar.

Y no había que ser muy listas para adivinar que, seguramente, lo que descubriesen no iba a resultar agradable...

Deseosa de ocuparse en algo, la amable anastasia se levantó y rellenó sus escudillas. Después se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a contarles lo que había conseguido deducir a base de escuchar a escondidas.

—Al parecer, la madre acudió corriendo un día al pueblo, se plantó en mitad de la plaza, jadeante y despeinada, y acusó a uno de los vecinos más ricos de ser el padre de un violador. El hombre se rió de ella y, al parecer, cuando la curandera fue a ver al alcalde exigiendo justicia, él se la sacudió de encima con grosería. Los que estuvieron allí dicen que la mujer parecía fuera de sí. De repente, se quedó muy quieta y con voz potente los maldijo a todos. Después se marchó a toda prisa y no se volvió a ver a ninguna de ellas por el pueblo.

—¿Nadie hizo nada? ¿El chico no recibió ningún castigo? —preguntó Regina indignada, al tiempo que retiraba de su cara el mechón de pelo castaño que se obstinaba en caer sobre su ojo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y repuso:

—Eran otros tiempos...

—Tampoco hace tanto —protestó la detective, incapaz de contener su enojo—. ¡Por todos los santos, estamos hablando de la década de los ochenta, no de la Edad Media!

—La chica no tenía nada que hacer. No había testigos, era la palabra de ella, una joven de mala fama y temida por muchos, contra la del hijo del hombre más poderoso del pueblo. Ninguno de sus habitantes se hubiera atrevido a declarar contra él. Además, dijeron que la madre ni siquiera presentó una denuncia, como si supiera que nadie les haría caso—. Bajo su palma, los dedos de Emma temblaron y Regina los apretó con más fuerza. Le hubiera gustado atraerla contra su pecho y confortarla, pero se había jurado la noche anterior que se mantendría alejada de ella y si empezaba a tocarla, no estaba segura de poder parar. La mujer seguía hablando y Regina trató de concentrarse de nuevo en sus palabras—. El tiempo fue pasando. La comadrona dejó de ejercer como tal. Una de las pocas veces que alguien se cruzó con ellas, se corrió la voz de que el vientre de la hija estaba muy abultado.

»Nadie supo qué ocurrió, al cabo de los nueve meses de rigor unos chicos que jugaban cerca de la casa de las brujas, como les gustaba llamarla —la mujer carraspeó y lanzó a Emma una mirada de disculpa, pero la joven se limitó a esbozar una vaga sonrisa—, vieron que una parte importante de la vivienda estaba carbonizada. Asustados, corrieron al pueblo para dar la alarma y cuando los aldeanos llegaron al lugar el es espectáculo era dantesco... —De nuevo, anastasia hizo una pausa al mirar a Emma y pregunto—: ¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe, estoy bien. Siga, por favor.

—Esa noche había llovido bastante, así que no todo se había quemado. De una viga en el techo colgaba la curandera, con las piernas abrasadas, pero el resto de su cuerpo y su cara intactos. En un jergón, cerca de la pared más alejada del foco del incendio, la muchacha yacía lavada y amortajada. El fuego no la había tocado. Cuando llegaron las autoridades determinaron que había muerto desangrada al dar a luz, pero no había ni rastro del bebé. Durante años no se habló en el pueblo de otra cosa y, enseguida, se empezaron a añadir detalles disparatados, como que el recién nacido tenía dos cabezas y que la abuela lo había asesinado y enterrado en algún lugar del bosque, o que la curandera había dibujado en el suelo una de esas estrellas del demonio.

—Un pentáculo, una estrella de cinco puntas —apuntó Regina .

—Sí, una de esas. Según decían, la había pintado en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde su cuerpo se balanceaba colgando de de la soga. Ya ven, tonterías...

—¡Nada de tonterías! ¡Fue el mismo diablo que vino a cobrar su recompensa! —El grito estentóreo de la anciana fue tan inesperado, que todas se volvieron hacia ella, sobresaltadas—. Era una familia maldita. Durante siglos decenas de mujeres por cuyas venas corría esa sangre pútrida fueron quemadas en la hoguera. La mayoría de sus descendientes emigraron del pueblo hace años, aunque quizá sería más correcto decir que los invitaron a largarse. —Una risilla áspera y maliciosa sacudió el cuerpo encogido de la mujer—. Pero ella no, ella se negó a marcharse. Nos robaba los maridos con su belleza, fruto de sus pactos con el diablo; hacía que nuestro ganado enfermara; echaba a perder los cultivos con sus encantamientos... Me alegré de lo ocurrido. El pueblo al fin se libró de esa maldición. La sangre emponzoñada se diluyó por fin y volvió al polvo, de donde nunca tendría que haber salido.

La vieja dejó de hablar tan abruptamente como había comenzado. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de su áspera y agitada respiración. Después de varios minutos, Emma fue la única que se atrevió a romper el sofocante silencio.

—Me gustaría ver la casa. —Su tono era sereno y, aunque estaba muy pálida, se la veía tranquila.

—Las llevaré —asintió anastasia, decidida.

Se pusieron en pie. Regina rodeó la cintura de Emma con un brazo para sostenerla, pero ella se apartó de inmediato, como si en ese momento no soportara el contacto humano. La mujer se puso de nuevo su abrigada chaqueta y los condujo por una pequeña senda casi borrada, cuyos márgenes estaban cubiertos por espinosas zarzamoras. A menos de un kilómetro, aparecieron unas ruinas renegridas. Anastasia se detuvo y señaló los restos de una vieja casa.

—Esa es. Si no les importa, yo prefiero no acercarme más. Sé que todo son habladurías y cuentos de viejas, pero...

—La entendemos perfectamente, Anastasia, y le estamos muy agradecidas por su ayuda.

—Regina le estrechó la mano, pero Emma estiró los labios en un patético remedo de sonrisa y tan solo le dijo:

—Adiós.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el pueblo por el estrecho camino. Regina siguió a Emma hasta la tétrica construcción de la que menos de la mitad seguía aún en pie. Con cuidado, atravesaron el umbral cuya puerta yacía en el suelo ennegrecida por el humo. Dentro no había mucho que ver. No quedaba ningún mueble; alguien se los había llevado o quizá los habían terminado de quemar. El suelo estaba lleno de piedras y trozos de tejas que habían caído de las paredes y del tejado. De la parte del techo que aún permanecía intacta sobresalía una vieja viga, en la que se apreciaban marcas de rozaduras y cerca de lo que alguna vez debió ser la chimenea, una vasija de barro desportillada era el único resto de vajilla que quedaba.

Regina registró todos los rincones con la eficiencia que proporciona la práctica y, por fin, descubrió algo de interés casi oculto bajo una de las piedras del hogar. Se agachó y, con mucho cuidado, sacó lo que parecía un trozo de cartón. Le dio la vuelta y descubrió que eran los restos de una fotografía que había perdido casi todo el color. Estaba sucia y una de sus esquinas se había quemado. En ella aparecían una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años y una niña como de doce. Ambas miraban muy serias a la cámara; la madre llevaba el pelo arreglado en un moño tirante y la niña lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, las dos eran castañas, aunque el pelo de la pequeña tenía un tono más claro. La mujer parecía la hermana mayor de Emma y su hija era casi un clon de la foto que aparecía en el expediente policial de la señorita Swan. Las dos eran bellísimas.

—He encontrado esto. —Regina le tendió la foto a la joven que permanecía muy quieta, mirándolo todo. Emma la cogió y la examinó durante un buen rato. De pronto, sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se quedó rígida. La sangre se evaporó por completo de su rostro y sus labios, exangües, se entreabrieron en busca de oxígeno, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en un punto indeterminado. Apretaba con tanta fuerza la fotografía entre sus dedos, que las uñas se le pusieron blancas.

Alarmada, Regina se acercó a ella y pasó su mano varias veces ante sus ojos, pero Emma ni siquiera parpadeó, se hallaba sumida en un extraño trance. Permaneció así durante lo que a Regina se le antojó una eternidad, aunque no debieron ser más de unos pocos minutos y, tan repentinamente como le había sobrevenido la rigidez, esta desapareció y sus piernas cedieron. Si la detective no se hubiera encontrado junto a ella, habría caído al suelo y se habría dado un buen golpe.

Regina la apretó contra su pecho, pero el cuerpo laxo de la joven era como el de una muñeca de trapo, así que, sin soltarla, se sentó en el suelo, cerca de una de las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie, la colocó sobre su regazo y la meció con ternura. Emma tiritaba y sus dientes castañeteaban sin control. La detective la estrechó aún más fuerte contra ella, procurando transmitirle su calor y al cabo de un rato se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? —Emma movió la cabeza contra su pecho, en una silenciosa negativa. No deseaba hablar de lo ocurrido. Regina le cogió la barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a alzar el rostro hacia ella. Con firmeza repitió su pregunta—: ¿Qué has visto? Debes decírmelo, no puedes guardártelo dentro.

Emma abrió los labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

—¡Habla, Emma! —ordenó la detective sin piedad. De alguna manera, una vez más, su violencia fue más eficaz de lo que hubiera sido la amabilidad y la joven, finalmente, consiguió responder de manera entrecortada:

—No he visto nada... Era más bien una sensación... —Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Luego abrió de nuevo los párpados y en sus pupilas quedaban aún vestigios del horror que había sentido—."No sé cómo explicarlo... parecía que la desesperación se hubiera enroscado en torno a mí y hubiera absorbido de mi cuerpo hasta el último atisbo de esperanza, dejándome convertida tan solo en una carcasa de piel, vacía por completo. A mi alrededor solo quedaba el frío y la oscuridad.

Un nuevo estremecimiento la sacudió de arriba abajo y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Regina buscando su calor, como si ella fuera una barrera capaz de mantener a raya esas terribles sensaciones.

—Abrázame —suplicó.

Regina no se hizo de rogar. La tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo, decidida a hacerle olvidar ese terror que ella era incapaz de percibir, mientras que para ella era tan real como su propia mano derecha. Al cabo de un rato, notó sorprendida que los brazos de Emma se enredaban en torno a su cuello y la obligaban a bajar la cabeza hasta que la boca rosada de Emma se apoderó de la suya con un anhelo extraño.

Al instante, la policía fue presa de un deseo tan intenso, que borró de su mente todo lo que no fuera el contacto de aquellos labios que le robaban la razón. Sin embargo, entabló una lucha titánica contra sus más bajos instintos tratando de reprimirlos. Emma no era ella misma, se dijo. Era evidente que se encontraba en estado shock, incapaz de asimilar lo que habían averiguado pero, a pesar de sus intentos de mantener la cabeza fría, la joven se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Emma la besaba con ansia febril y, en un momento dado, la mordió en el cuello de forma que el placer y el dolor se mezclaron en una excitante amalgama que le hizo perder la cabeza. Nada quedaba de la comedida señorita Swan en esa mujer que parecía querer devorarla con sus besos. Ese lado salvaje, que ella había tratado de ocultar durante tanto tiempo, afloraba a la superficie con el ímpetu de un torrente desbordado. Emma le desabrocho con rapidez cada botón de su camisa de seda dejando solo el sujetador a la vista y empezó a besar y acariciar su pecho por encima de la tela, levanto un poco su sujetador y empezó a dar círculos con los pulgares en sus pezones sensación que mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la entrepierna de Regina de pequeñas que le llevaron al borde de la locura.

Regina exhaló un gemido de placer, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con su pecho, besándolo, y mordiendo, placer mezclado con dolor, pero al notar aquellos dedos ávidos luchando con la bragueta y botón de su pantalón recuperó la cordura. La agarró de las manos para detenerla y la miró a los ojos. La joven mantenía los párpados apretados y, sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran cautivas, se inclinó una vez más sobre ella y atrapó de nuevo su boca con la suya, insaciable. Contorneó los labios de la policía con la punta de su lengua y, sin previo aviso, la hundió en el interior de la boca deliciosa de Regina, en una exploración apasionada y lujuriosa que provocó que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la piel de la detective amenazaran con sufrir un cortocircuito.

—Emma... —jadeó, al tiempo que trataba de apartar su boca—. Emma, detente.

—Te deseo, Neal...

Sus palabras penetraron en el entorpecido cerebro de la policía como un misil Tomahawk, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Furiosa sujetó el precioso rostro entre sus manos y gritó:

—¡Abre los ojos de una puta vez!

Con lentitud, Emma abrió los párpados. Su mirada era turbia, similar a la de las personas que acaban de despertar de un sueño profundo. De repente, pareció comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un violento tono rojo. Regina la bajó de sus muslos y las dos permanecieron sentadas en el frío suelo, a escasa distancia una del la otra. Luego Regina apoyó la coronilla contra la pared, cerró los ojos y declaró:

—Ahora entiendo cómo se siente uno cuando la utilizan. Debe ser una especie de castigo divino por las veces que yo lo he hecho con las Ingrids de mi vida, pero, joder, no resulta agradable. Nada agradable.

—Yo... —Emma se calló incapaz de seguir.

Como si no la hubiera oído, Regina siguió con su monólogo:

—Imagino que estamos en paz. La otra noche fui yo la que casi te viola, pero tú hoy te has desquitado. Te habrás quedado a gusto, ¿no? Joder, todavía estoy a cien. —Regina se pasó los dedos delicados por los revueltos cabellos. Luego se puso en pie y le tendió una mano"—. Venga, levanta. El cielo se está poniendo muy negro y será mejor que intentemos regresar antes de que estalle la tormenta.

Con el rostro medio tapado con su melena, Emma agarró la mano que le tendía la policía sin mirarla. Sin embargo, trató de disimular su turbación y comentó desafiante:

—Así que te asusta mi sangre maldita...

Regina no la dejó terminar. La tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y, de nuevo, la obligó a levantar la vista hacia ella. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los iris verdes, sin tratar de disimular el deseo desnudo que asomaba en ellos, y con un tono entre acariciador y amenazante que a Emma le puso la piel de gallina, afirmó:

—Yo soy una tipa valiente y no le temo a nada. Así que no te engañes. La próxima vez, cuando tengas bien claro a quién tienes enfrente, aceptaré tu amable invitación.

—Tranquila, no habrá próxima vez —repuso Emma mientras le tendía la camisa de seda a Regina y esta se la colocaba rápidamente cubriendo su pecho. A pesar de que procuró sonar retadora, Emma notó cómo la sangre se acumulaba una vez más en sus mejillas.  
>«Eso ya lo veremos», se dijo Regina. Aún tenía que echar mano de todo su autodominio para vencer el deseo de tumbarla sobre el incómodo suelo y dar rienda suelta a toda la lascivia que seguía latente entre sus muslos.<p>

En silencio, regresaron hasta donde habían aparcado la moto. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad estática, un claro anuncio de que la tormenta no tardaría en caer. Cuando apenas habían recorrido veinte kilómetros empezó a descargar una tromba de agua que dificultaba la visibilidad. En vista de las condiciones meteorológicas, la detective decidió regresar por la autopista y cuando por fin llegaron a casa de Emma, ambas estaban completamente empapadas. Nada más detener la moto sonó su móvil.

—Mills .

—Lo tenemos —anunció una voz al otro lado—. Pero está muerto...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	12. Chapter 12

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15/Franchiulla**

**/mariasagarmzn/NewBlitzsi/erza10/gloes/Thewoman00/**

**a Neal lo mataron en un tiroteo en el que Keyla emma y Neal estaban involucrados por robar. **

**Yo también digo que Elsa tiene algo que ver, y que bueno que les esta gustando, y sobre todo los besos apasionados de Emma y Regina.**

**No es genial usar mis palabras en mi contra créeme**

**Cualquier error una disculpa **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Continuó hablando un rato y, después de colgar, Regina maldijo en voz alta; adiós a la ducha caliente con la que pensaba homenajearse a sí misma en cuanto llegara al hostal.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre, detective?

—Han encontrado a Jefferson Jorgal. Muerto.

—¡Muerto! —exclamó Emma, estupefacta.

—La partida de búsqueda ha encontrado su cuerpo en unos antiguos depósitos de agua abandonados. Sera mejor que te bajes, me esperan en el cuartelillo.

—¡Por favor, llévame contigo! —suplicó la joven agarrando la manga de su saco.

—Ni hablar, estás empapada y no pintas nada en la escena de un crimen. Si es que fue ahí donde se lo cargaron.

"—Por favor, Regina, quiero verlo. Igual puedo ser de alguna ayuda. —El tono de Emma era apremiante y a Regina no se le escapó que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Escucharlo en sus labios le produjo la misma sensación que un

a caricia y no pudo resistirse.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando disimular el poder que tenía sobre ella:

—Está bien, pero, te lo advierto, tendrás que quedarte en el coche. Y si coges una pulmonía, no me demandes.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré. —Aunque se había vuelto a poner el casco y Regina solo veía sus ojos por la visera, adivinó que estaba sonriendo.

La detective condujo hasta el cuartel de la Guardia Civil. Allí la esperaban un todoterreno y un agente, listo para llevarlas hasta el lugar donde había aparecido el cadáver. Seguía lloviendo con intensidad y Regina se alegró de no tener que coger más la moto. El camino que conducía hasta el depósito de agua en el que había aparecido el cuerpo era abrupto y estaba muy embarrado, por lo que, a pesar de que no distaba muchos kilómetros, tardaron más de media hora en llegar.

Varios focos muy potentes iluminaban el lugar, alumbrando a la media docena de hombres con impermeables que iban de aquí para allá, mientras recogían cosas del suelo y las metían en bolsas de plástico.

—Espérame en el coche —ordenó Regina antes de salir del vehículo.

—¡Hola hermana, vaya noche de perros! —exclamó a modo de saludo—. Con tanta lluvia me temo que se van a borrar un montón de huellas.

—Eso parece, Zelena. ¿Has mantenido al resto de los hombres alejados del depósito? No me gustaría que sus impermeables empapados vayan dejando charcos en la escena del crimen y acaben con las pocas pruebas que queden."

"—Tranquila hermana. Yo he sido la única que ha entrado. Cuando rastreábamos esta zona me di cuenta de que alguien había forzado la puerta, me asomé y vi al tipo tendido en el suelo.

El depósito era una edificación de hormigón sin ventanas; la única entrada era una puerta cuyo candado colgaba abierto de una anilla. Dentro de la construcción de apenas tres metros cuadrados, un foco iluminaba el cuerpo sin vida. Debajo de él, una gran mancha oscura se abría como un ominoso abanico. Con cuidado de no tocar nada, Regina se agachó junto al cadáver. El cuerpo de la víctima estaba en la posición de decúbito supino y los ojos de Jefferson Jorgal, muy abiertos, parecían mirarla con asombro. Sobre la mugrienta camiseta que cubría su inmensa panza se apreciaban numerosos desgarros ensangrentados, seguramente producidos por un violento ataque con arma blanca. El aspecto del hombre era aún más desastrado que cuando Regina fue a verlo a su casa. La barba rala y el pelo sucio y enredado, denotaban que había pasado todo ese tiempo vagando por el monte.

—Parece la misma arma —apuntó Zelena.

—Puede ser —contestó la detective sin comprometerse; aunque todo apuntaba en esa dirección, resultaba muy aventurado emitir un juicio sin contar con el informe del forense. Desde luego, pensó, el que hubiera hecho eso se había ensañado con el pobre bastardo. Era evidente que el hombre había muerto desangrado—. Mira a ver si han llegado ya los de la científica.

Zelena salió del depósito y, mientras esperaba, Regina continuó examinando el cadáver. El brazo derecho del muerto terminaba en un tosco muñón y, en el lugar donde debía de haber estado la mano, tan solo quedaba un polvillo de color parduzco que parecía fuera de lugar.

—¿Ha aparecido la mano por algún lado?

—Les he dicho a los chicos que estén pendientes—dijo Zelena—, pero por ahora no hay rastro de ella. Quizá el asesino se la ha llevado como trofeo..."

"—Quizá.

En ese momento llegaron los de la científica.

—Buenas, detective.

—Buenas. Echa un vistazo a esto. —El recién llegado se agachó a su lado, tomó una muestra del polvo con sus manos enguantadas y la metió en una bolsa de plástico y esta, a su vez, la guardó dentro de un sobre que selló al instante. Regina se levantó y le dijo—: Sigue tú y si ves algo interesante avísame. Estaré afuera.

Al salir del depósito, la detective respiró con avidez el aire fresco que olía a tierra mojada y le alegró comprobar que, al menos, había dejado de llover. Se pasó la mano por el pelo empapado y se dirigió hacia el coche, donde Emma aguardaba sentada en la parte trasera. Regina abrió la puerta, se sentó a su lado y le tendió una de esas mantas doradas que utilizan los servicios de emergencias para cubrir a los heridos y a los muertos.

—Tápate con esto, hace frío.

—¿Y bien, detective? —Le fastidió comprobar que ya no era Regina para ella, pero trató de disimularlo.

—Es él, Jefferson, no hay ninguna duda.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo ha muerto?

La detective se volvió hacia ella y, acomodándose mejor en el asiento, apoyó un brazo a lo largo del respaldo y respondió:

—No puedo revelar detalles de la investigación, pero, a primera vista, el modus operandi es muy similar al del asesinato de Katheryn. —A Regina no se le escapó el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Emma de arriba abajo; estaba pálida y parecía cansada, además debía estar helada—. Tendría que haberte dejado en tu casa, aquí no tienes nada que hacer."

"—Quizá tienes razón. Pero quería venir, por si... —Se detuvo sin terminar la frase y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por si acaso tenías una visión de lo que pudo ocurrir aquí? —La miró al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Ya sé que crees que es todo una especie de teatro barato para llamar tu atención, pero sí. Pensé que quizá podría percibir algo, pero mi don o mi maldición, como prefiramos llamarlo, no es precisamente una ciencia exacta —respondió Emma con un matiz de amargura en sus palabras, sin apartar la mirada de un punto más allá del parabrisas.

Regina enrolló entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre el respaldo del asiento y le dio un ligero tirón, que la obligó a volver la vista hacia ella.

—No quiero volver a oír hablar de maldiciones —decretó, autoritaria.

Emma apartó su cabeza con un movimiento brusco y respondió, irritada:

"—Y a mí no me gusta que me des órdenes. No soy uno de tus malditos delincuentes.

Las pupilas de Regina parecieron arder al clavarse en ella.

—No, eres una pequeña bruja que hace tan solo unas horas intentó abusar de mí...

Muy a su pesar, Emma se vio obligada a sonreír y contestó:

—No resulta muy amable de tu parte recordarme ese pequeño momento de locura.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo soy una persona amable?

Esta vez, la joven no pudo reprimir una carcajada y, al mirarla, Regina sintió que perdía el aliento. Algo brilló en los ojos oscuros de la policía que hizo que Emma recuperara la seriedad en el acto, al tiempo que contenía la respiración.

—Detective, ¿puede venir un momento, por favor?"

Los dedos de Zelena repiqueteando en la ventanilla del coche las devolvió a la cruda realidad y Regina se apresuró a bajar del vehículo, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro. La detective permaneció dos horas más ocupándose de todos los detalles, hasta que por fin se llevaron el cuerpo de Jefferson en una ambulancia. Cuando regresó al coche, se encontró a Emma tumbada en el asiento trasero, tapada con la manta dorada y profundamente dormida. Regina intercambió unas palabras con el guardiacivil que les había llevado hasta allí, luego se puso al volante del todoterreno y condujo con cuidado hasta la casa de la joven.

Detuvo el vehículo frente a la entrada, se bajó y abrió la portezuela trasera.

—¡Emma, despierta! —Pero ella estaba sumida en un sueño tan pesado, que ni siquiera se movió. Regina cogió su bolso, buscó las llaves de la casa y dejó la puerta abierta. Luego volvió a buscarla, apartó la manta, tiró de ella y la cogió entre sus brazos con cuidado, a pesar de lo cual, esta vez el movimiento consiguió despertarla. Somnolienta, alzó sus brazos y los colocó en torno al cuello de Regina.

—Esto se está volviendo una costumbre —afirmó, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Te garantizo que si no pesaras tan poco, te hubiera arrojado un vaso de agua fría para despertarte y hubiera dejado que entraras por tu propio pie —replicó Regina sin la menor delicadeza.

—Caramba, detective, acabas de estropear el único gesto romántico que te conozco. —Emma ya había recuperado su lucidez y le respondió con malicia, mientras Regina cargaba con ella por las escaleras.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —repuso Regina, impasible. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio empujándola con una pierna y la arrojó sobre la cama con el mismo miramiento que si hubiera sido un saco de grano.

—¡Ay!"

"—Te lo mereces —afirmó Regina sentada en el borde del colchón, mientras observaba su revuelto cabello rubio y sus mejillas aún sonrosadas por el sueño—. Será mejor que descanses, son casi las tres de la madrugada y mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Lo mismo digo. Ya es hora de que vuelvas al hostal —Regina parecía agotada. Con el pelo tan desordenado como de costumbre.

—Volveré pero para recoger mis cosas e irme a Boston. Mañana quiero estar en la comisaría a primera hora.

—¿Vas a irte ahora en moto hasta Boston? Estás loca. Puedes tener un accidente —A Regina le agradó descubrir un rastro de preocupación en los ojos esmeralda, pero aparentando indiferencia respondió con brusquedad:

—Ya tuve una madre en su día, así que déjame tranquila.

"—¿Sabes que eres la tipa más grosera con la que me he topado? Me importa un rábano lo que hagas, por mí como si te vas a Boston y te estrellas contra un camión —repuso Emma furiosa, con las pupilas chispeantes de ira.

—¿No lo sentirás? —preguntó Regina, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—Ni un poquito —fue la retadora respuesta de Emma.

—¿Segura? —susurró, juntando su cara aún más hasta que Emma empezó a respirar con dificultad; sin embargo, mantuvo su mirada desafiante y repitió:

—Nada de na... —La boca delicada de Regina se posó sobre la suya con suavidad y Emma olvidó por completo sobre qué discutían. Los labios de la detective eran cálidos y frescos, insistentes y delicados, y los de Emma se amoldaron a ellos a la perfección, en una danza lenta y acompasada que parecía que hubieran ensayado toda su vida.

La respuesta de Emma, abierta y apasionada, le robó a Regina la poca cordura que le quedaba y todas las normas que se había dado a sí misma a lo largo de su vida saltaron por los aires. De pronto, la policía olvidó que se había prohibido enredarse con alguien que formara parte de una investigación criminal; olvidó que tenía que regresar a Boston; olvidó, incluso, su agotamiento. En ese instante, para ella solo existía en el universo esa boca seductora, que se ceñía a la suya como si hubiera sido especialmente diseñada para ello.

Impaciente, Regina le quitó la chaqueta de lana que llevaba, dejando al descubierto una blusa blanca y, muy despacio, empezó a desabrochar los botones, sin dejar de besarla; mientras las manos de ella se colaban por debajo de su camisa de seda y sus dedos, tiernos y delicados, dejaban un rastro de fuego a su paso por su pecho y por su espalda.

Las dos estaban cansadas y eso se notó en el ritmo lánguido y voluptuoso que imprimieron a su abrazo. Lejos quedaban los revolcones, rápidos pero intensos, a los que Regina estaba acostumbrada. En esta ocasión todo era lentitud, demora, un recrearse en la piel de la otra, como si hasta el último centímetro de la epidermis de cada una fuera una parada obligada. En el silencio de la habitación apenas se escuchaba otro sonido que el de sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras una sensualidad turbadora, casi tangible, las envolvía. La necesidad que sentía de poseerla amenazaba con enloquecer a Regina y le impedía pensar de forma coherente.

La detective apartó con sus dedos el encaje del sujetador de emma y tomó el blanco pecho desnudo en su mano; era pequeño, blando y firme a la vez, y le pareció perfecto. Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios salpicaron la suave piel de Emma con besos delicados, hasta que su boca atrapó el erguido pezón y succionó como si quisiera absorber la esencia primigenia de su ser. Emma gimió con suavidad, al tiempo que alzaba sus caderas hacia Regina en un claro signo de entrega que a Regina se le subió a la cabeza. El anhelo vibró en cada latido de su corazón y supo que no sería capaz de contenerse mucho más tiempo. Debía hacerla suya ya.

Emma notó los dedos de la detective luchando con la hebilla de su cinturón y luchó por recobrar la cordura. Enterró sus dedos en la nuca de Regina y la agarró del cabello, tratando de apartarla. La cálida boca de ella sobre su seno le impedía pensar.

—Espera... —Articular esas palabras le supuso un esfuerzo ímprobo y su voz sonó espesa y sensual—. Yo no... los niños. No podemos seguir...

Regina, perdida por entera en las explosivas sensaciones que el sabor de Emma y el tacto de su piel despertaba en ella no respondió y, hambrienta, volvió su boca contra el otro seno que ahora también estaba desnudo y parecía llamarla, desafiante.

—¡Regina, detente! —Emma tiró más fuerte de sus cabellos y Regina por fin levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. El deseo incontrolado que ardía en sus pupilas, hizo que Emma contuviera el aliento, al tiempo que una nueva descarga de lujuria estallaba entre sus muslos pero, a pesar de que su cuerpo clamaba por olvidar cualquier precaución y volver a sumergirse en ese remolino de pasión del que acababa de emerger a duras penas, su lado racional consiguió imponerse y repitió—: Tenemos que parar. No quiero que los niños piensen que es normal que mujeres a las que apenas conocen entren y salgan de mi dormitorio.

El significado de sus palabras penetró por fin la bruma de sensualidad que enturbiaba el cerebro de Regina, quien no fue capaz de contener la maldición que escapó de entre sus dientes. Jadeando de deseo y frustración, apretó las mandíbulas sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Emma. Los párpados de la Emma ligeramente entornados apenas velaban su excitación y sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y enrojecidos, eran la prueba evidente de que acababa de ser besada con vehemencia. Por unos segundos, jugó con la idea de ignorarla y seguir adelante. Necesitaba, como jamás había necesitado nada antes, tener dentro de ella toda su pasión; pero, justo a tiempo, un último atisbo de cordura hizo su aparición, impidiéndole cometer una locura."

"—Debes irte. —Emma nunca imaginó que una frase tan breve resultaría tan difícil de pronunciar. Notó que la policía se quedaba completamente rígida encima de ella y, por unos instantes, la mirada de Regina reflejó tal desconcierto y dolor, que Emma se sintió culpable, como si acabara de asestarle un puñetazo a traición.

Sin embargo, el orgullo que tanto la había ayudado a protegerse en sus relaciones con las mujeres acudió al rescate de Regina y, con aparente indiferencia, bajó la mirada hacia los senos desnudos que subían y bajaban, agitados. Con dedos algo temblorosos, volvió a colocar el sujetador en su sitio y después, como si de un asunto trascendental se tratara, abotonó la blusa de Emma con exagerada minuciosidad. Ella permanecía muy quieta, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la policía que ahora parecía labrado en granito y no revelaba ninguna emoción. Muy despacio, Regina se apartó de ella y se puso en pie.

Avergonzada, Emma trató de decir algo que rompiera el incómodo silencio:

—Yo...

—No digas nada. Has hecho lo correcto. De todas formas, ignoraba que hubiera tantas mujeres haciendo cola para entrar y salir de tu dormitorio. —Al oírla, las pupilas de Emma se dilataron y la detective supo que la había herido, lo que no contribuyó a hacerla sentir mejor; pero sin demostrar su malestar, deslizó un dedo por la mejilla Emma en una caricia indolente y tan solo dijo—: Adiós. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

Emma permanecía tumbada en la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo. A pesar de que la policía se había marchado hacía rato, infinidad de chispas eléctricas recorrían aún todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. No lograba entender la atracción que sentía por un tipa como Regina Mills.

La detective era arrogante, desdeñosa y tenía una lengua despiadada, capaz de despedazar a una persona en un santiamén. Desde Neal, no había vuelto a sentir una atracción física semejante por ninguna persona.

Ella era una psicóloga lo suficientemente buena para comprender que Regina no era alguien que apreciara a las mujeres en exceso. Si tuviera que hacer una conjetura, pensaba que no sería una hipótesis muy aventurada suponer que un miembro del sexo femenino debía haberle hecho mucho daño en algún momento de su vida. Demostraría no tener más luces que una de esas Ingrids a las que ella solía frecuentar si creyera, ni por un instante, que ella, Emma Swan, sería capaz de cambiar esa opinión negativa sobre las mujeres. Y, sabiendo eso, ¿estaba dispuesta a acostarse con ella? Era evidente que lo que surgiera entre ellas no iba a pasar de una relación meramente física; pero, en realidad, ¿deseaba ella que fuera algo más?"

"«No», se dijo. «No deseo embarcarme en ninguna relación complicada. Hace tiempo que sé que no funcionaría. Además, ¿qué mujer sería capaz de cargar con una responsabilidad semejante. No, tengo a los niños y eso me basta».

Emma se encogió de hombros, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a prepararse para irse a acostar. Estaba tan agotada por los acontecimientos del día que, en cuanto posó su cabeza sobre la almohada, se quedó dormida en el acto. Sin embargo, una vez más, sus sueños fueron sombríos y agitados. En ellos, una persona la abrazaba con pasión en un lugar muy oscuro, pero, de repente, el deseo que despertaban sus ardientes caricias se transformaba en algo muy distinto y las placenteras sensaciones se mezclaban con otras más turbias, hasta convertirse en un terror insoportable."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	13. Chapter 13

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Cualquier error una disculpa **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>En la comisaría todos, salvo su hermana Zelena Mills, procuraban evitar en lo posible a Regina. Llevaba una semana de un genio endiablado, y aquel que osaba acercarse a ella se arriesgaba a ser blanco de su afilada lengua y a salir con una tira menos de piel.<p>

—¡No me vengas con que los recursos son escasos, llevan siendo míseros desde hace años, así que la culpa es de ustedes, que están todo el puto día tocándose los huevos! ¡Me importa una mierda que haya casos esperando desde el año tres antes de Cristo, quiero los resultados ya! —Después de colgar y dejar con la palabra en la boca al del laboratorio de la policía científica, Regina arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa con tanta violencia, que cayó al suelo y se desintegró en medio de una lluvia de piezas.

—Me cago en...

"—Mujer, Regina, tú siempre de tan buen humor —Zelena apareció en la puerta, justo cuando Regina, agachada en el suelo, trataba de arreglar el desaguisado—. ¿Te has cargado otro teléfono? A este paso, vas a tener que trabajar horas extra en el McDonald's para sacarte un sobresueldo.

—Mierda de aparatos. No aguantan nada. —La detective se dio por vencida, sacó la tarjeta SIM y arrojó los restos del móvil a la papelera.

—¿Alguna novedad sobre el fiambre manco del depósito de agua? —preguntó su compañera y hermana, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas.

Regina se pasó una mano nerviosa por su despeinado cabello castaño y contestó:

—Nada nuevo. Los idiotas del laboratorio se lo están tomando con calma.

—¿Puede saberse qué rayos te pasa últimamente? Hasta Astrid, la de recepción, se ha quejado de ti. Dice que ya no hablas, que solo ladras.

—No me pasa nada. Es solo que este caso no parece llevar a ninguna parte. De repente, el principal sospechoso aparece muerto y no tengo a un buen sustituto para remplazarlo. —Regina se sentó detrás de su mesa y, con una violencia desproporcionada, empezó amontonar en una de las esquinas los numerosos expedientes que yacían esparcidos sobre ella, acumulando polvo.

—Nunca te he visto reaccionar de esta manera ante un caso. No habrá algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Qué me dices de la señorita Swan? —preguntó Zelena sin apartar la vista de ella.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la furia de Regina se desbordó y con los ojos echando chispas, gritó:

—¿Qué rayos pinta la señorita Swan en todo esto?

—Igual es la sospechosa que estás buscando —respondió su compañera sin inmutarse ante su agresividad, mientras estudiaba con interés un resto de algo no identificado que se le había metido debajo de la uña del dedo índice.

"—¡No digas chorradas! —La voz de la detective retumbó en el despacho.

—No son chorradas. A lo mejor se cargó a la cría porque... no sé, igual al ser más joven tenía el cutis más terso... y luego mató al jardinero porque le olían los pies...

—Claro, y envenenó a su perro porque ladraba demasiado. —A pesar de todo, Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las delirantes teorías de su hermana—. Te diré que la señorita Swan tiene una coartada perfecta para la tarde que mataron a Jefferson Jorgal.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Zelena, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Estuvo todo el domingo conmigo.

—¡Ja, te pillé! A ti te gusta esa rubia. —Su compañera la miraba tan satisfecha como Si hubiera descifrado la Piedra de Rosetta.

—No digas cho...

—No son chorradas —la interrumpió Zelena que se levantó de la silla con una agilidad inesperada, sin perder su rictus de complacencia—. Cualquiera que no te conociera tan bien como yo pensaría que estás enamorada.

—No digas cho... —pero antes de poder terminar la frase, su hermana abandonó el despacho.

Irritada por no haber podido decir la última palabra, Regina volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Zelena no decía nada más que tonterías, se dijo. Era absurdo pensar que ella, precisamente ella, pudiera enamorarse y mucho menos de una mujer como Emma Swan. Puede que fuera una belleza, quizá su vida era admirable en muchos aspectos, reconocía que lo pasaba muy bien a su lado, que tenía un sentido del humor muy parecido al suyo y que, bueno, en cierto modo la volvía loca. Pero de ahí a pensar que ella pudiera enamorarse iba un abismo insalvable, un espacio sin fin, una distancia inconmensurable, un...Chorradas, se repitió.

Regina pasó el resto de la tarde ocupada en terminar el papeleo atrasado y analizando una vez más las posibles hipótesis que había elaborado sobre el caso hasta el momento. Volvió a leer el diario de Katheryn desde el principio hasta el final, pero no encontró nada nuevo. Por fin, a las nueve y media decidió marcharse a su casa. El trayecto en moto sirvió para despejarle un poco las ideas, aunque las palabras de su hermana seguían rondando en su cabeza, como un estribillo pegadizo.

Cualquiera diría que estás enamorada... Chorradas.

Como de costumbre, compró unos bocadillos en el bar de abajo de su casa y se tumbó en el sillón delante de la tele. Zapeó durante un rato y al final dejó una película de policías de Nueva York, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya la había visto. De todas formas, no seguía con atención lo que ocurría en la pantalla, ocupada como estaba en darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en el dormitorio de Emma Swan. Desde el domingo no hacía más que pensar en ello. Recordaba su entrega, la suavidad de sus labios, la forma apasionada en que había respondido a sus caricias y no podía evitar ponerse a mil y húmeda. Pero, aunque no quería reconocerlo, ni siquiera ante sí misma, sabía que había algo más. Algo que iba más allá del sexo, del deseo, de un momento de lujuria desenfrenada.

Cuando Emma le dijo que se fuera, había sentido un leve mareo, como si se hubiera abierto una fisura en su corazón y toda la sangre de sus venas se hubiera escapado por ella; como si alguien la hubiera sacado a patadas de su cálido hogar, para arrojarla a una calle en la que el frío de la nieve y un viento cortante entumecían los miembros... se le ocurrían mil imágenes para explicar la horrible sensación de vacío que había experimentado.

Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a hablar con ella, a pesar de que sus dedos cosquilleaban con la necesidad de marcar su número. La echaba de menos. Joder, sí, la echaba de menos. La forma desaprobadora que tenía de mirarla cuando le lanzaba algún exabrupto; la dulce sonrisa que aparecía a menudo en sus labios, aunque la mayoría de las veces no iba dirigida a ella; el amor que rezumaban los ojos verdes cuando hablaba con sus protegidos; la manera en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al soltar una carcajada... Pero eso no significaba que se hubiera enamorado de ella; que lo que sentía por ella fuera más allá de un simple deseo físico.

Ni mucho menos.

El día que cumplió doce años, Regina se juró a sí misma que ninguna mujer lo atraparía jamás en la trampa del amor. Su madre les había abandonado un año antes, a ella y a su padre, alegando que necesitaba volar por su cuenta, pues ellos eran un lastre en su vida. La pequeña Regina había asistido en directo al paulatino derrumbe de su padre. Hasta ese momento, había sido una buena policía, con un gran sentido del humor y dos firmes pilares en su existencia: su trabajo y su familia. Cuando este último se vino abajo, el otro no aguantó mucho más y no tardó en desmoronarse también con estrépito. Su padre empezó a beber y ya no paró hasta que una cirrosis hepática se lo llevó de este mundo antes de tiempo. El día que su madre se fue de casa, había sido también el último día de la infancia de Regina Mills.

La policía se obligó a sacudirse esos recuerdos. Llevaba años sin pensar en sus padres y no deseaba empezar ahora. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos por Emma Swan habían removido aquello y ella no había podido impedir que toda esa basura aflorase de nuevo a la superficie. Inquieta, se levantó del sillón y apagó la tele. Decidió irse a acostar temprano, hacía días que no dormía bien y estaba cansada.

Pero el universo parecía confabularse contra ella y, en cuanto se tumbó en la cama, su cansancio se disipó como vapor de agua y su mente, fuera de control por completo, empezó a proyectar una serie de provocativas imágenes: Emma besándola con ansia en la casa en ruinas; Emma tumbada en su cama, debajo de su cuerpo, enloqueciéndola con el incitante movimiento de sus caderas; el suave pecho de Emma en la palma de su mano y en su boca. Con un gemido torturado, Regina se abrazó a la almohada y hundió su rostro en ella con desesperación. Era evidente que iba a ser otra de «esas» noches.

* * *

><p>Emma regresó de Boston más temprano de lo que solía. El chico con el que le tocaba terapia a última hora tenía gripe y se había quedado en la cama, así que había salido casi dos horas antes. Estaba contenta de volver pronto a casa, a lo mejor le daría tiempo de dormir una siesta antes de que llegaran los chicos. Se sentía cansada; llevaba varias noches durmiendo muy mal. Además del último crimen y las pesadillas que la atormentaban en cuanto se quedaba dormida, seguía dándole vueltas, una y otra vez, a lo ocurrido con la detective Mills. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta de su coche y arrojó el bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto. Justo cuando se disponía a arrancar el motor, sonó su móvil. Emma miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla y vio que era el de la central de alarmas.<p>

—Sí, dígame. —Con rapidez, respondió con su contraseña a la pregunta que le hizo su interlocutor.

—Señorita Swan, le llamo para decirle que ha saltado la alarma en su domicilio hace unos minutos. Hemos llamado por teléfono y no ha contestado nadie. ¿Desea que avisemos a la policía?

—No, no es necesario. Enseguida llegaré a casa y comprobaré que todo esté en orden —respondió Emma, sin preocuparse en exceso. No era la primera vez que Elsa llegaba y se olvidaba de meter la clave. Igual había vuelto a salir enseguida y ni siquiera se había percatado de que la alarma había saltado.

"—Muy bien, señorita Swan, le indico que el aviso ha dejado de sonar y la alarma ha vuelto a armarse, así que cuando entre no se olvide de introducir su clave para desconectarla. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes.

En cuanto colgó, Emma puso en marcha el coche y condujo con rapidez hasta la casa. Bajó del vehículo y miró a su alrededor detenidamente sin ver nada extraño. Con decisión, metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y enseguida empezaron a sonar los estridentes pitidos que indicaban que la alarma estaba conectada. Tecleó los cuatro dígitos en el panel que había junto a la entrada y la casa quedó en silencio una vez más.

Emma sabía que no podía haber nadie en el interior, pero aún así, gritó:

—Elsa, ¿estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

Aunque no se había preocupado cuando habló con el operador de la central, ahora no pudo evitar un pequeño escalofrío de temor que le puso la carne de gallina. Emma se obligó a descartar sus recelos y con el móvil aferrado en una mano, listo para pedir ayuda si era necesario, fue recorriendo las distintas habitaciones de la planta baja. Durante su batida de reconocimiento se le aceleraron las pulsaciones y su respiración sonaba tan agitada, que pensó que cualquiera en un kilómetro a la redonda podría oírla, pero, a pesar de sus temores, no encontró nada fuera de su sitio. Ahora ya solo le quedaba inspeccionar el piso de arriba.

Emma subió despacio la escalera y aguzó los oídos, alerta para distinguir cualquier sonido sospechoso. Primero entró en la habitación de los chicos. Al ser el día libre de Granny, seguía igual de revuelta que la habían dejado esa mañana, con las sábanas apenas estiradas y varias prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo. Después fue al cuarto de Ruby que, como de costumbre y en contraposición al de ellos, estaba perfecto. La mesa de estudio, limpia de papeles y libros, y la ropa recogida en el armario. La niña incluso se había molestado en poner la colcha de flores y los almohadones a juego sobre la cama.

Tampoco parecía haber nada sospechoso por ahí. Aliviada, Emma se dirigió a su dormitorio y empujó la puerta con precaución, mientras ella permanecía al otro lado del marco dispuesta a salir corriendo a la menor señal de peligro, pero no vio nada alarmante, así que abrió un poco más y por fin se decidió a entrar. Su mirada recorrió con lentitud la habitación.

Una vez más, todo parecía estar en orden.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama y, de repente, una alarma se disparó en su cerebro. La había dejado hecha antes de irse a trabajar, pero bajo la colcha había un bulto que esa mañana no estaba allí. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, Emma se obligó a sí misma a acercarse y, paso a paso, arrastrando los pies, llegó junto a ella. Jadeaba muerta de miedo; pero, tras unos segundos de indecisión, tomó aire, y con un rápido movimiento agarró una esquina del cubrecama con una mano y la arrojó a un lado.

Apenas fue consciente de que el grito agudo que quebró el silencio que reinaba en la casa había salido de su garganta. Notó que las piernas le fallaban, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el mareo que la atenazaba y logró contener las ganas de vomitar y no derrumbarse. Temblando, Emma se obligó a no apartar la mirada.

Sobre la colcha blanca, una mano macilenta, cuya muñeca era tan solo un muñón ensangrentado, parecía saludarla en una macabra bienvenida. Conmocionada, apretó con fuerza la palma de su mano contra la boca para ahogar sus gemidos, mientras examinaba el espeluznante hallazgo. Una nota escrita en un folio blanco partido por la mitad yacía junto a esos dedos cerúleos y Emma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se acercó un poco más para leer lo que ponía.

**_SOLO YO PUEDO TOCARTE_**

Al leer las letras impresas un grito histérico subió por su garganta, pero logró reprimirlo a duras penas. Sabía que si empezaba a chillar ya no sería capaz de parar. Durante no supo cuantos minutos, permaneció de pie junto a la cama, incapaz de pensar o de tomar ningún tipo de decisión.

Las voces Ruby y August en el jardín la sacaron de su estupor. No podía permitir que los niños se enteraran de lo ocurrido, así que hizo un titánico esfuerzo para recuperar el uso de sus piernas, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y consiguió llegar a la puerta antes de que ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de llamar siquiera al timbre.

—¡Hola, Emma! —Se volvieron al unísono a saludarla, pero enseguida retomaron su juego del «pilla-pilla» por el jardín.

—Hola, niños, ¿ha llegado Elsa?

—Aquí estoy, hemos llegado al tiempo. —Elsa apareció en la puerta, justo detrás de los pequeños.

"—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Emma con vehemencia. Luego añadió—: Elsa, llévate a Ruby y August a casa de Mary. Dile que me ha surgido un imprevisto, que si no le importa, se quedaran los tres a dormir en su casa esta noche. Por suerte, Mary siempre está dispuesta a echar una mano.

Preocupada, Elsa observó la palidez del rostro de Emma y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre Emma?

—Ahora no puedo contártelo. Por favor, haz lo que te digo. —Su tono autoritario no resultaba nada usual, pero Elsa al notar su agitación obedeció en el acto, se volvió hacia los niños y gritó—: ¡Chicos, tomen el pijama, los deberes y el cepillo de dientes: nos vamos a casa de Mary!

Encantados con la novedad, ni Ruby ni August se pararon a preguntar por qué debían irse de pronto a casa de una de las vecinas del pueblo. Así que corrieron a coger lo que Elsa les había dicho y cinco minutos más tarde estaban de nuevo en el jardín, listos para marcharse. Los chicos echaron a andar y, cada pocos metros, Ruby y August se volvían para despedirse de Emma agitando los brazos. Segundos después, los tres habían desaparecido de la vista en un recodo del camino.

Emma entró de nuevo en la casa y fue derecha hasta el bolso que había dejado en la banqueta del recibidor, cogió su móvil y, a toda prisa, salió de nuevo al exterior. Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número de la detective Mills.

—¡Mills! —A pesar de su tono brusco, escuchar la voz profunda de la policía fue como aplicar un bálsamo sobre sus nervios, tan tensos que parecían a punto de romperse.

—Soy... soy yo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella con dureza, como si su corazón no hubiera estado a punto de salírsele del pecho en cuanto vio el número de Emma en la pantalla de su móvil.

—Emma Swan... Ha ocurrido... algo. —La joven apenas era capaz de articular las palabras necesarias. Al pensar en lo que había encontrado sobre su cama sufrió unas violentas arcadas, que le impidieron seguir hablando y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la frente contra la fría fachada.

—Emma, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Dímelo! —La formidable urgencia en la voz de la detective delataba que sus emociones iban más allá de lo que sería una lógica preocupación, pero Emma no se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

—Alguien ha puesto una... una mano en mi cama —Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Emma cerró los ojos, mareada.

—¿Una mano? ¿La mano de Jefferson Jorgal ha aparecido en tu cama?

—¡No sé de quién demonios es! ¡No lleva ninguna etiqueta con el nombre colgando del muñón de la muñeca! —chilló la joven al borde de la histeria.

"—Calma. Tranquila, Emma. Respira, respira profundamente —La voz de Regina aguda y serena, logró penetrar en su cerebro. Obediente, inspiró y expiró despacio unas cuantas veces, hasta que consiguió dominar su incipiente histerismo—. ¿Estás sola en tu casa? ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Los he enviado a casa de una vecina. Quizá debería avisar a la Guardia Civil. No sé por qué te he llamado a ti. Estas demasiado lejos para poder hacer nada. —La mente de Emma, aunque con lentitud, volvía a funcionar.

—¡No! No avises a nadie. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar hasta que llegue? Sal fuera de la casa si es necesario, pero me gustaría ser la primero en echarle un vistazo y también avisaré a alguien de aquí para que se encargue de recoger las pruebas. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Solo de pensar en permanecer allí sola hasta que la policía llegara, hizo que a Emma le diera vueltas la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo, contestó afirmativamente—. ¡Esa es mi chica!"

Si a Emma le sorprendió su inesperado comentario, no lo demostró. Aliviada y algo avergonzada, Regina cortó la comunicación. A continuación, llamó a uno de los agentes a sus órdenes y le explicó la situación:

—Procura llegar lo antes posible. Yo salgo ahora mismo en la moto.

Sin más, cogió el saco y el casco y salió del despacho.

A Emma el tiempo de espera se le hizo interminable. Seguía sentada en el mismo sitio donde se había derrumbado al hablar con la detective. A pesar de que hacía frío, se sentía incapaz de volver a entrar sola en la casa. Por fin, escuchó el ruido de la Honda que se acercaba a toda velocidad por el camino y, sujetándose con fuerza en la pared, consiguió ponerse en pie. La detective casi se arrojó de la moto al ver a Emma lívida, apoyada contra la fachada de la casa como si sus piernas no fueran capaces de sujetarla. A pesar de todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma de no volverla a tocar nunca más, en cuanto llegó a su lado Regina la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y la joven hundió la cabeza en su pecho, aliviada.

—Cuéntamelo todo. —susurró Regina en su oreja, al tiempo que enterraba su cara en sus cabellos fragantes. Regina notó con claridad el estremecimiento que sacudió el esbelto cuerpo de la joven cuando empezó a hablar con voz entrecortada.

—Me llamaron de la central de vigilancia, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, para avisarme de que había saltado la alarma. Pensé que sería un despiste de Elsa y no le di mucha importancia. Les dije que me acercaría a verificar que todo estuviera bien —Emma hablaba tan bajo, que Regina tuvo que pegar la oreja a sus labios para no perderse una palabra—. Al llegar revisé la casa de arriba abajo y cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, vi que había algo debajo de la colcha de la cama y luego la nota...

Emma se detuvo incapaz de continuar, mientras los temblores sacudían su cuerpo con violencia. Regina la estrechó aún más fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Cálmate, ya pasó. —De nuevo, su cálida mano subía y bajaba por su espalda en una consoladora caricia y Emma, con la cara apoyada contra su saco, que olía a manzanas y a aire libre, cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de la policía con sus brazos, como un náufrago que se aferra a su tabla de salvación.

Al sentir los brazos de Emma alrededor de su cuerpo, el deseo de Regina de protegerla contra cualquier cosa que pudiera asustarla, empezó a mezclarse con otras emociones, mucho menos altruistas. Asustada por su reacción, tan fuera de lugar en esos momentos, la detective hizo un esfuerzo, la agarró por los brazos y se separó un poco de ella, aunque no la soltó del todo.

—Voy a ir a echar un vistazo. En pocos minutos llegará un agente y se ocupará de limpiar la zona. Tú quédate aquí.

La sujetó de la cintura y la condujo hasta una de las sillas de plástico que nadie se había molestado en guardar. Con rapidez, se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Emma sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Agradecida, Emma se arrebujó en la prenda que aún conservaba el calor del cuerpo delicado de Regina, y le dirigió una vacilante sonrisa. Una vez más, su expresión indefensa disparó el instinto protector de la detective hasta un grado alarmante. Sin poder contenerse, Regina se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, pero antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar, la delicada figura de la detective ya se alejaba en dirección a la casa. Emma se quedó observándola, muy quieta, mientras su corazón iniciaba un agitado redoble que no se debía al macabro hallazgo, precisamente.

Enojada consigo misma por su falta de autocontrol, Regina subió las escaleras a toda prisa, y achacó los acelerados latidos en su pecho al súbito ejercicio. Ya pensaría más tarde en el deseo insensato que le había entrado de envolver a Emma Swan con sus brazos y no permitir que escapara de ellos nunca más. Al llegar frente al dormitorio de la joven, la policía empujó la puerta y entró, con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada. Sus ojos fueron directos hacia la cama. La visión de la mano exangüe sobre las blancas sábanas resultaba dantesca y Regina maldijo al bastardo que la había puesto ahí. Descubrió la nota junto a la mano y la leyó.

**_SOLO YO PUEDO TOCARTE_**

Emma no había sido capaz de pronunciar las palabras escritas en ella, pero, al leer ese pedazo de papel, Regina supo que la corazonada que había tenido desde el momento en que encontró el cuerpo de Katheryn cerca del pantano era correcta. Todos esos asesinatos, el perro, la niña y ahora el jardinero, de alguna manera confluían en un único punto: Emma Swan.

El/la maldito/a hijo/a de puta estaba obsesionado/a con ella, pero ella, Regina Mills, no iba a parar hasta detenerlo. Aunque tuviera que pasarse las próximas semanas sin dormir, se juró a sí misma que encontraría a ese loco asesino antes de que tocara un solo pelo de la cabeza de Emma.

La detective se acercó un poco más para examinar la extremidad blancuzca y observó que cerca del papel había un poco más de aquel extraño polvillo pardo que había encontrado también junto al cuerpo de Jefferson Jorgal. Entonces, oyó que alguien subía las escaleras y, por los pasos cansinos, dedujo que se trataba de Zelena. En efecto, segundos después apareció en el umbral de la puerta el cuerpo delgaducho —a juego con el rostro, un tanto macilento—, de la agente Zelena Mills."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	14. Chapter 14

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Gloes/superguest**

**Feliz Navidad retardada jaja, y gracias por tus buenos deseos y para mi es un honor leerles y sobre todo que les gusta mis historias jaja. Y yo creo me porte mal porque no recibí ningún regalo :( naa.. pero la vida sigue no creen?**

**Cualquier error una disculpa **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>"—Hola, Regina. He procurado llegar lo más rapido posible, pero el parque móvil del que disponemos en comisaría es de llorar —declaró, mientras dejaba caer en el suelo un pesado maletín negro, lo abría y comenzaba a sacar guantes de látex, mascarillas y todo tipo extraños utensilios.<p>

—Tranquila, Zelena, lo sé. Ya he lanzado un SOS a las altas esferas, pero me temo que el asunto va para largo. Mira esto — añadió señalando la nota—, es el polvo ese que encontramos en el depósito.

Zelena se agachó y, con muchas precauciones para no contaminar la prueba, metió la nota y las partículas que iban con ella en una bolsa de plástico que selló de inmediato.

—¿Le han dicho ya los del laboratorio de qué se trata?—preguntó la agente, al tiempo que recogía con unas pinzas un pelo que encontró cerca.

"—Ya sabes cómo son. Casi tardaría menos en obtener una audiencia con el Papa. ¿Has visto a la señorita Swan ahí fuera? —preguntó Regina, preocupada.

—Sí, ella me dijo dónde encontrarte. La pobre estaba como el papel, pero, eso sí, tan guapa como siempre. ¡Qué pedazo de mujer!

Regina frunció el ceño al escuchar a su subordinada. Nunca le habían importado los comentarios que hacían sus compañeras sobre las mujeres con las que se había relacionado hasta el momento a pesar de que, en más de una ocasión, habían sido de dudoso gusto; pero no podía soportar que hablaran del aspecto de Emma, aunque fuera para decirle un piropo tan inocente como el que le había dedicado Zelena.

Al ver la expresión tormentosa de su hermana, Zelena cambió de tema con diplomacia. Empezaba a sospechar que los sorprendentes rumores que corrían por la comisaría de que la arisca y mujeriega Regina Mills estaba loca por una posible sospechosa en un caso de asesinato eran completamente ciertos.

—Me quedare un rato aquí —aseguró la agente Zelena—. Cuando termine lo dejaré limpio.

—Perfecto, yo voy a revisar el resto de la casa. Debo averiguar por donde ha entrado este bastardo. Un bastardo con un peculiar sentido del humor, por cierto.

Casi media hora después, la detective salió de nuevo al jardín y encontró a Emma en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, con las piernas subidas sobre el asiento de la silla y la rubia cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas; se había puesto su saco y había subido la cremallera hasta arriba. Una buena porción de ambas mangas colgaba vacía, dándole un aspecto que en otra persona hubiera resultado patético y que, sin embargo, en A

Emma parecía tierno y sexy. Regina sacudió la cabeza con fuerza; su estado de idiotez crónica en cuanto aparecía en escena aquella diminuta mujer empezaba a ser preocupante. Así que en un tono más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, declaró:

"—Zelena está recogiendo las evidencias. En unos minutos estará todo limpio. Luego te ayudaré a cambiar las sábanas.

—No hace falta. No creo que pueda volver a dormir en esa cama en la vida. Es más, no creo que pueda volver a sentirme segura en esta casa. —Los labios de Emma empezaron a temblar incontrolados y Regina, incapaz de soportarlo, fue más brusca aún:

—Tonterías. La casa es perfectamente segura. He revisado todas las ventanas y las puertas y ya sé por dónde ha entrado nuestro amigo. —Aunque resultara extraño, de nuevo, el tono despegado y frío de la detective contribuyó a serenarla más que si hubiera tratado de ofrecerle consuelo—. Hay una especie de trampilla por la que se accede a la leñera.

—¡La leñera! ¡Pues claro, lo había olvidado! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? —se preguntó Emma dándose una palmada en la frente."

"—Me imagino que no la has usado nunca, así que no tiene nada de extraño que la hayas olvidado, además, estaba muy bien camuflada detrás de unos troncos. La he atrancado con una barra de hierro que he encontrado por ahí. Así que no debes de temer que nuestro amigo vuelva a colarse por ella.

—¡Deja de llamarle «nuestro amigo», me estás poniendo nerviosa! —Los ojos verdes brillaban, rabiosos, y Regina se alegró al ver que la deliciosa señorita Swan recuperaba algo de su temple— A pesar de todo, creo que voy a ver si, al menos por unos días, Mary me cobija a mí también bajo su ala.

—¿Quién es esa Mary? —pregunto Regina con su mejor cara de pocas amigas.

—Tranquila, desde luego no es una asesina en serie. Es la dueña de la mercería del pueblo. Somos bastante amigas y más de una vez me ha echado una mano con los pequeños. De hecho, los tres pasarán allí la noche. No quiero que se enteren de lo ocurrido.

"—Elsa ya no es una niña. —A Regina le molestaba de una manera irracional lo protectora que se mostraba la psicóloga con la muchacha.

—Lo sé —afirmó Emma con pesar.

—Anda, ven. Será mejor que entremos. Esto es como montar en bicicleta, si te caes lo mejor es volver a subirse enseguida —comentó la policía, mientras de un tirón la obligaba a levantarse de la silla y la conducía con firmeza en dirección a la casa.

—Sí, igualito —respondió, sarcástica, y añadió desafiante—: Y que sepas que no me gusta nada esta manía que tienes de llevarme a rastras a todas partes.

—Uy, es verdad, me había olvidado de la palabra mágica. Por favor, señorita Swan, sería tan amable de acompañarme al interior de su vivienda sin protestar tanto —replicó, con sarcasmo, mientras la llevaba sin muchos miramientos hasta la cocina. Luego separó una silla de la mesa y le ordenó—: Siéntate.

Al escuchar su tono autoritario Emma puso los ojos en blanco y, al verla, Regina no pudo evitar que los suyos brillaran divertidos. Definitivamente, le encantaba sacar de quicio a la señorita «palabramágicaporfavor».

Emma observó a la hermosa policía moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cocina, mientras buscaba lo necesario para preparar un café y pensó que parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Aún disgustada por su tiránica disposición, decidió no hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarla.

—No pegas nada trajinando en la cocina. Me recuerdas al famoso elefante en la cacharrería —afirmó hiriente, aunque a la policía no pareció afectarle mucho su comentario. Con un soplido impaciente, Regina apartó su rebelde mechón de pelo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso es porque no me conoces aún tan bien como te crees, doña experta en psicología. De vez en cuando me gusta prepararme algo que no sea un bocadillo, esos los compro en el bar de abajo de mi casa. Y te lo advierto, hago un café de primera.

"—Hmm —se limitó a contestar Emma, acodándose sobre la mesa para observarla mejor.

Debía reconocer que el brillo travieso que asomaba a sus oscuras pupilas volvía a la morena y cascarrabias detective Mills «casi» irresistible. Para su sorpresa, enseguida tuvo a su lado una humeante taza de café que olía de maravilla.

—¿Huelo a café? —El rostro tristón de Zelena asomó por la puerta de la cocina y Emma la invitó a pasar con una sonrisa.

A la detective no le hizo ninguna gracia que su subordinada interrumpiera su agradable tête-à-tête y, de nuevo, arrugó la frente, irritada.

—Veo que ha recuperado el color, señorita Swan —afirmó, amable, la agente Zelena Mills dirigiéndose a Emma, al tiempo que fingía que no se daba cuenta del mal humor de Regina. Había sido víctima en más de una ocasión de los venenosos comentarios de la grosera de su hermana y ahora estaba disfrutando a tope con su pequeña venganza; saltaba a la vista que su pequeña hermana estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias.

«¿Por qué tiene que sonreír a todas las tipas de esa manera?», se preguntó Regina, irritada, posando la cafetera con violencia sobre la mesa. «A todas las tipas menos a mí, claro».

Luego se dirigió al microondas y sacó la jarra de leche que acababa de calentar, con tanta violencia, que estuvo a punto de derramar su contenido en el suelo. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Regina se sentó a la mesa sin que ninguna de las otras dos, sumidas en una educada conversación, parecieran percatarse de su presencia.

Emma tenía que hacer esfuerzos para contener una carcajada. Si no supiera que la detective Mills era un caso perdido, hubiera pensado que estaba celosa. Quizá era de esas machas alfa que no podían soportar que ninguna competidora se acercara a su manada. Sí, seguro que era puro orgullo femenino, pero no dejaba de ser gracioso tratándose de ella.

Después de tomarse la taza de café con lo que a Regina le pareció una lentitud exagerada, Zelena se levantó por fin de la mesa para marcharse.

—Muchas gracias por el café, señorita Swan.

—De nada y llámame Emma, por favor —lo interrumpió la chica.

—Ha sido muy agradable charlar contigo, Emma, a pesar de las circunstancias. Espero que podamos volver a hacerlo en alguna otra ocasión más alegre.

—Eso espero yo también, Zelena.

—Eso espero yo también Zelena —repitió Regina con voz falsa en cuanto Zelena desapareció por la puerta, sin parar de tamborilear con los dedos sobre la madera, impaciente.

—Cualquiera diría que estás celosa —afirmó Emma muy tranquila, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de las hermosas pupilas marrones.

"—Celosa, ja —respondió Regina, desdeñosa, tras estar a punto de atragantarse con el café—. Me parece que has visto demasiadas comedias románticas y te las has creído, pequeña psicóloga.

—Debe ser eso, reconozco que soy adicta. En especial, a las de Sandra Bullock y Jennifer Aniston —respondió ella con una sonrisa tan insolente, que a la policía le entraron ganas de sacudirla. Luego en otro tono añadió—: Si ya has terminado tu café, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes.

—Negativo. Tienes que superarlo y no hay mejor momento que el presente —contestó la detective con irritante seguridad.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí sola, me moriría de miedo!

—Me quedaré contigo —declaró Regina con simulada indiferencia.

—¿Tú? Estás loca —Emma la miraba, boquiabierta.

—Has dicho que los críos están en casa de tu vecina, ¿no? Pues yo dormiré en el cuarto de los chicos y tú en el de las niñas.

—Mira, detective, ya soy mayorcita para que me vengas con estos juegos. No me quedaré a solas contigo en esta casa porque no hay que ser muy lista para saber lo que ocurrirá.

"—¿No confías en mí? —La expresión herida de su rostro la conmovió a su pesar.

—Ni en ti ni en mí, si quieres que te sea sincera. Está claro que entre nosotras hay una cierta atracción física. Y ya sabes el dicho...

—No, no lo sé —respondió Regina, fastidiada por sus palabras. Así que, para ella, lo que había entre ambas era tan solo una cierta atracción física, se dijo irritada, olvidando a propósito que ella lo había calificado de la misma manera en más de una ocasión.

—El que evita la ocasión, evita el peligro.

—Tu conocimiento de refranes y chascarrillos populares parece no tener fin —declaró la detective muy irritada.

"—No te enfades. Sabes que tengo razón.

—No estoy enfadada. Solo pretendía ayudarte. Si dejas que pase el tiempo, la sensación de temor irá en aumento y, al final, sentirás un miedo cerval cada vez que estés en tu casa. Tú, que eres psicóloga, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Emma se quedo callada durante un buen rato pensando en lo que acababa de decirle la policía y comprendió que tenía razón. Solo de pensar en quedarse a dormir en esa casa, se le ponían los pelos de punta. Quizá la presencia de la detective —una mujer de carácter fuerte y, además, armada— haría que esa sensación de terror desapareciera. Así que, de mala gana, decidió aceptar.

—Está bien. Haremos la prueba, pero nada de trucos.

—Te recuerdo que, cuando lo del pueblo cerca de aquí, fuiste tú la que intentó aprovecharse de mí.

Emma se puso roja como un tomate y Regina se sintió satisfecha al comprobar que no era tan indiferente como aparentaba.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero con una condición.

La detective enarcó las cejas en una muda interrogación.

—Como te gusta tanto presumir, te toca preparar la cena —declaró Emma, resuelta a decir la última palabra.

—¡Hecho! —Por una vez, Regina no trató de analizar la absurda sensación de felicidad que le embargaba—. Voy a ver qué tienes en la nevera.

Temerosa de estar a solas en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones. Emma se quedó allí, mientras la policía preparaba una cena sencilla a base de pasta y verduras que encontró en el refrigerador. En la cálida cocina el ambiente era inmejorable y la charla entre ambas fluía sin embarazosos silencios. Emma estaba sorprendida con el buen humor que desplegaba la detective que, la verdad fuera dicha, resultaba de lo más contagioso. Mientras Regina disponía la cena, la joven puso la mesa sin esmerarse mucho. No quería que esa mujer arrogante se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

—¿No vas a encender unas velas? —preguntó Regina, maliciosa, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

—Creo que la luz que hay está muy bien.

—Tampoco necesitamos tanta —declaró la detective y apagó los downlights que había utilizado mientras cortaba y cocinaba los ingredientes.

Tan solo quedó encendida la lámpara que colgaba sobre la mesa, que la bañaba con un cálido resplandor y dejaba el resto de la cocina en penumbra. A pesar de que a Emma le pareció que la iluminación era algo escasa, decidió no protestar.

—¿Tienes vino?

—Como no sea el de cocinar... Espera, ahora que lo dices, los alumnos del centro me regalaron unas botellas la pasada Navidad, lo que no sé es donde las habrá guardado Mary.

Después de una minuciosa búsqueda por los armarios, Regina dio con una caja que contenía tres botellas de vino de una conocida bodega.

—Igual está picado, como aquí nadie bebe —comentó Emma con gesto de duda.

—El corcho parece estar bien —dijo Regina tras descorchar una de ellas. Después con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro declaró—: Habría sido un crimen que un buen vino como este se echara a perder.

—No me regañes. Y, sobre todo, no me hables de crímenes —replicó Emma con los brazos en jarras, mirándola con disgusto.

Al ver su actitud combativa, la policía lanzó una carcajada y le devolvió la mirada junto con una de esas seductoras sonrisas suyas que tan escasamente prodigaba, que hizo que el estómago de Emma se contrajera de forma extraña. Luego llenó las dos copas con el líquido granate y empezaron a cenar.

—¿Cómo llevas lo que averiguaste sobre tu madre y tu abuela? —Como de costumbre, Regina fue directo al grano.

Emma empezó a jugar con las verduras de su plato, mientras meditaba su contestación y, después de unos segundos, respondió:

—Me siento devastada. Por lo que les ocurrió a ellas y por la imagen que durante toda la vida he tenido de mi madre. Nunca había querido saber nada de ella, ni de lo que le impulsó a abandonarme. Siempre pensé que había sido un acto de puro egoísmo. Ahora que sé que no era más que una niña forzada por un miserable y que, lo más seguro, es que ni siquiera llegara a conocerme, me siento avergonzada de mí misma. A mi abuela no la juzgo. Puedo comprender a la perfección lo que una mujer rota de dolor es capaz de hacer.

—Desde luego no tuvieron una vida fácil. De hecho, la tuya tampoco ha sido un cuento de hadas, pero saber de dónde vienes te hace conocerte mejor y eso ayuda...

"—No me ayuda saber que esa sangre maldita de la que habló esa horrible mujer corre por mis venas. A Dios gracias, con un poco de suerte, desaparecerá conmigo —la interrumpió Emma, pinchando con ira un trozo de berenjena y tragándoselo de golpe, sin saborearlo.

—¡Ya te dije en otra ocasión que no quiero oírte hablar de maldiciones! —La voz fuerte de Regina resonó en la cocina y Emma dio un respingo. Luego la detective añadió con falsa indiferencia pues sus palabras, no sabía por qué, le habían molestado—: En algún momento te casarás, tendrás un par de críos, uno de ellos niña con toda seguridad, y te olvidarás de todas esas tonterías.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que tiene visiones? —preguntó, desdeñosa—. ¡Y ya te he repetido mil veces que no me des órdenes!

La mirada de Regina se suavizó al observar su precioso rostro sonrojado de indignación. Alargó el brazo y sujetó con fuerza la mano delicada de Emma, que empuñaba el tenedor como si se tratara de un arpón ballenero con el que atravesaba los trozos de verdura sin piedad.

—Tranquila, no hace falta que tú también asesines la comida. ¡Ups! —exclamó la policía, abriendo mucho los ojos con simulada turbación—. Perdona por la palabra, se me ha escapado...

Emma la miró indignada, pero al descubrir esas chispeantes pupilas oscuras clavadas en ella con regocijo, se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar la sonrisa traidora que pugnaba por asomarse a su boca. La verdad era que la detective Mills se ponía irresistible cuando bromeaba.

—Eres insoportable —afirmó sin emociones, mientras seguía comiendo con más calma—. Te perdonaré porque la cena está muy rica. La verdad es que lo último que esperaba de ti era que fueses una muy buena cocinera. No sé, no das el perfil. Puedo imaginarte sin problemas dándole una paliza a una detenida, pero nunca habría pensado que fueras capaz de preparar una cena tan deliciosa.

"—Gracias, querida señorita Swan, eres muy buena conmigo. —Regina le guiño un ojo con picardía y Emma soltó una carcajada, pero al instante recuperó la seriedad y le preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Sigues sin creer que puedo ver cosas que los demás no ven?

Regina, tomó su copa de vino, se la llevó a los labios y jugueteo con ella, su lengua pasaba sensualmente por el borde y dio un buen trago, mientras elegía sus palabras con cuidado. Emma observó esos dedos delicados, que acariciaban el tallo de la copa sensualmente, mientras veía a Regina hacer con la lengua esos movimientos no pudo evitar que su boca se le hiciera agua al igual que su entrepierna.

—Hace tan solo unas semanas te hubiera respondido que esos asuntos no son más que patrañas descabelladas, pero he visto con mis propios ojos cosas, cuanto menos insólitas, que no puedo explicar de forma racional —reconoció.

—¿Y no te doy miedo? ¿No temes que pueda anunciarte un posible accidente con esa moto que conduces a velocidad suicida? ¿O que alguien al que amas va a morir de repente? —interrogó Emma, provocadora, al tiempo que clavaba en ella sus iris verdes, en los que Regina decidió que podría perderse sin pensárselo dos veces.

La detective estudió el bello rostro, tan delicado, que bajo una capa de aparente indiferencia escondía un hondo dolor que la había acompañado toda su vida por ser «diferente» y contestó, serena:

—Lo único que me da miedo cada vez que te miro son las ganas que me entran de cogerte en brazos y llevarte a la cama más próxima para hacerte el amor durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. —Esa respuesta, dicha en un tono impasible, la descolocó por completo y Emma se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, anonadada—. Pero aparte de eso —prosiguió, como si no fuera consciente del estupor con el que la examinaba ella—, lo que sí me gustaría saber es si sigues teniendo visiones, sueños o como demonios quieras llamarlos, respecto a este caso.

Emma hizo un esfuerzo para aparentar la misma indiferencia de la que ella hacía gala y respondió sin que le temblara la voz:

—Tengo un sueño muy a menudo. A veces se mezcla con las visiones del asesinato de Katheryn, pero sé que es algo distinto y no es Katheryn la protagonista. —Se quedó callada, contemplando absorta la densa lágrima que tintaba las paredes de cristal de la copa al agitar el vino en su interior.

—¿Quién es entonces? —preguntó la policía, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Soy yo —susurró Emma sin dejar de mover la copa—. Me encuentro en un lugar húmedo en el que la oscuridad es absoluta. Estoy hecha un ovillo y trato de fundirme con esa oscuridad porque, a pocos metros de donde yo estoy, alguien me busca. La sensación es opresiva, casi asfixiante, y la maldad que percibo en ese «alguien» que me acecha, me llena de terror.

—¿Y todos tus sueños se hacen realidad? ¡Demonios, parezco el jodido Walt Disney! —gruñó Regina, mientras se alborotaba aún más los cabellos castaños con la mano.

A pesar de todo, a Emma se le escapó una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de contestar a su pregunta, la cual, en realidad, no tenía nada de cómica:

—No siempre. Aunque procuro avisar de alguna manera al protagonista. El don, ya que no te gusta la palabra maldición, no viene a mí de continuo. A veces pasan años sin que se manifieste pero, desde antes de la muerte de Neal, los sueños y las visiones comenzaron a acosarme como nunca antes me había ocurrido. La mayoría de las veces las imágenes que veo son vagas, pero estos últimos meses gozan de una asombrosa nitidez y, la verdad, verlas proyectadas en mi mente, noche tras noche, me tiene un poco preocupada.

Regina agarró una de sus manos por encima de la mesa en un reconfortante apretón y Emma la dejó estar, sintiendo un grato consuelo al notar su calidez y su delicadeza. Después de un rato, la retiró con suavidad, se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Son casi las doce.

La detective no dijo nada. La ayudó con los platos y la acompañó escaleras arriba en silencio. Al ver que Emma se detenía junto a la puerta de su dormitorio sin atreverse a entrar. Regina la agarró del brazo y, con escasa delicadeza, la introdujo en la habitación y la obligó a detenerse junto a la cama. La agente Zelena había retirado la colcha y había hecho un montón con las sábanas que había dejado en el suelo.

—Ves, es una cama como otra cualquiera. No pienses que va a salir una mano como la de la familia Adams correteando por encima del colchón. Los loqueros siempre dicen que cuanto antes te enfrentes con tus temores irracionales, mejor.

Emma pegó un tirón de su brazo y consiguió liberarse. Con los ojos echando chispas de cólera se volvió hacia ella y replicó:

—Tú sí que serías una buena loquera. Tus terapias son tan sutiles como chocar de frente contra una hormigonera. —Furiosa, sacó un camisón de la cómoda, su bata y los útiles de aseo necesarios, y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Regina que en ese momento cerraba la puerta del cuarto a sus espaldas. Regina se quedó sorprendida al ver que en los grandes ojos color esmeralda no quedaba ni rastro de la ira que esperaba. En vez de eso, Emma la miraba con una hechicera sonrisa en sus sensuales labios, que la dejó sin aliento.

—Sabes una cosa, detective Mills, no me has engañado. Esa escenita en mi dormitorio no ha sido una muestra de tu carácter brutal, como pensé durante unos pocos segundos. En el fondo, bajo ese aspecto arisco tras el que te escondes, eres una tipa de lo más tierna. Gracias.

Emma se empinó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de las niñas, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Incapaz de descifrar sus enigmáticas palabras y completamente estupefacta, Regina notó como palpitaba el punto de su mejilla donde los labios delicados de Emma se habían posado apenas y, justo en ese instante preciso, se dio cuenta de que sus peores temores habían sido acertados. Aterrada, reconoció que había caído en la horrible trampa que durante toda su vida se había jurado evitar: se había enamorado de Emma Swan como una idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	15. Chapter 15

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Gloes/superguest**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras. Aquí esta lo que esperaban espero se les pare el corazón y me llenen de hermosos reviews.**

**Cualquier error una disculpa**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Tumbada en su cama, Emma daba vueltas sin cesar. Tan pronto tenía frío, como se asaba de calor. Los acontecimientos del día bullían en su cabeza mezclados en un loco caleidoscopio: la espantosa visión de esa mano sobre su cama, la agradable cena con la detective en la cocina, el terror paralizante, la atracción que sentía por la policía... Desesperada, echó las sábanas a un lado y decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse una de sus tisanas. Sin hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta y se paró a escuchar. Lo único que se oía era el vendaval que soplaba en el exterior, así que, descalza, bajó la escalera con cuidado. Se dirigía hacia la cocina, cuando le pareció escuchar un leño que caía en la chimenea del salón y le preocupó haberse olvidado de apagar el fuego. Nada más entrar, sus ojos chocaron de frente con los de la policía que permanecía muy quieta sentada en el sillón en la semioscuridad.<p>

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamó Emma llevándose una mano a la garganta.

De pronto, fue consciente de que apenas iba vestida con un camisón corto de tirantes y ella, por lo que podía apreciar en la penumbra del salón, cuya única iluminación provenía de las brasas que aún ardían en el hogar, solo llevaba puestos esos formales pantalones que tan bien le sentaban.

—Lo siento, no podía dormir. —A Emma le pareció que su voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre.

—Yo tampoco puedo, ha debido ser tu «café de primera», llevo horas dando vueltas en la cama. He bajado a prepararme una tisana que guardo para estas ocasiones, ¿quieres una? —Emma se dio cuenta de que hablaba atropelladamente y aspiro con fuerza, tratando de serenarse.

—Sí, por favor —respondió Regina con suavidad.

Bebería veneno puro si con ello conseguía que se quedara un rato haciéndole compañía. Notó que su corazón latía desbocado. A Regina no le había afectado el café. Su insomnio estaba provocado por la súbita revelación que había tenido hacía unas horas y, después de verla con ese fino camisón de satén que dejaba a la vista sus piernas interminables y la piel delicada de sus hombros, cualquier vestigio de sueño se había evaporado en el acto. Pocos minutos después, Emma entraba de nuevo en el salón con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de valeriana. Con cuidado, se sentó en el sofá frente a Regina y le pasó una de las tazas.

—Voy a echar un tronco, si no, te vas a quedar helada.

Emma la observó mientras se agachaba para sacar un par de leños del cesto que había junto a la chimenea y admiró la hermosa espalda que solo era cubierta con pequeños tirantes de una blusa interior. Al ver cómo parecía cobrar vida propia al resplandor de las llamas, tuvo que contener un jadeo; era la espalda más apetitosa que había visto jamás. Asustada por sus inoportunos pensamientos, se llamó al orden. Con dedos un tanto temblorosos cogió su taza y le dio un sorbo. Regina se sentó de nuevo, alzó la suya y

tras llevársela a la boca hizo una mueca de desagrado, que a Emma le provocó una sonrisa.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó, contenta de tener una excusa para entablar una conversación insustancial y poder apartar los ojos de una vez de ese pecho generoso, cubierto por la blusa interior que dejaba ver un poco su sujetador con detalles en encaje, que parecía llamarla para que enterrara sus dedos en el.

—¡Es repugnante! —gruñó Regina volviendo a dejar la taza en su sitio.

—Yo ya estoy acostumbrada y la verdad es que sí que me ayuda a dormir.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y a Emma no se le ocurrió ninguna frase con la que romperlo, así que, una vez más, se llevó a los labios la taza que sostenía entre las manos, como si estuviera muerta de sed. Notaba sobre ella la mirada ardiente de sus inquietantes ojos oscuros y no se atrevía a alzar la vista del líquido color ámbar.

—Emma... —Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado en un ronco susurro, a Emma se le puso la piel de gallina, pero siguió contemplando los posos que había en el fondo de la taza, incapaz de mirarla a la cara. La oyó ponerse en pie y notó cómo se hundía el almohadón del sillón cuando se sentó junto a ella, tan cerca, que sus brazos se rozaban.

—Será mejor que vaya a acostarme. —La joven trató de ponerse en pie, pero los dedos de la policía se cerraron en torno a su muñeca y, aunque no apretó, Emma volvió a sentarse.

—Emma... —De nuevo ese susurro acariciador, pero ahora muy cerca de su oreja. La nariz de la detective rozó su pelo y la escuchó aspirar con fuerza el aroma de sus cabellos, y aquel sonido áspero la enardeció.

Sin embargo, todavía luchó por mantener el control y volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado; un movimiento que la policía aprovechó para apartar con dedos delicados la brillante melena rubia de la suave curva de su cuello. Regina acercó su rostro hasta que percibió el calor y la sutil fragancia que emanaba de su aterciopelada piel y, muy despacio, empezó a mordisquearla con una pericia exquisita. Emma cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las electrizantes sensaciones que la boca experimentada provocaba en ese punto tan sensible de su anatomía.

La cálida mano de la detective se deslizó por su hombro y por su brazo en una lenta caricia hasta cubrir por completo la de la joven y entrelazó sus delicados dedos con los suyos, pequeños y esbeltos, mientras su boca continuaba con su enloquecedora tortura. Unos segundos después, sin soltarla, la posó sobre su seno izquierdo y lo rozó, una y otra vez, hasta que ella sintió a través de la fina tela del camisón, cómo su pezón se endurecía bajo su propia mano, en una erótica caricia que la enloqueció. Al percibir el intenso estremecimiento de la joven, Regina esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa de satisfacción contra su cuello.

Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, Emma se dio la vuelta, enredó los dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de Regina y pegó su boca a la suya con un ansia voraz. Entonces, toda la pasión acumulada en el pecho de la policía estalló como una exhibición pirotécnica y engulló sus labios con la ferocidad de un caníbal ávido de carne humana. Con un rápido movimiento, la levantó del sillón y la colocó sobre su regazo. Sin apartar su boca de la de Regina, la joven dibujó con la punta de su lengua el labio superior de la policía y luego la introdujo, poco a poco, rozando y probando la húmeda suavidad del interior de su boca, mientras sus dedos recorrían su espalda como si quisiera aprenderse su orografía de memoria.

¡Dios, esa mujer sabía besar! Fue el único pensamiento racional que se abrió paso a través de la mente de Regina, embotada casi por completo por un deseo frenético. Igual que le había ocurrido con anterioridad, pensó que aquel beso era la prueba definitiva de que la fogosa adolescente que había sido Emma Swan no había desaparecido, sino que se había ocultado bajo capas y capas de convención social, hasta convertirse en la imperturbable psicóloga que todo el mundo conocía. Sin embargo, sus caricias la habían hecho surgir de nuevo y ¡por Dios que iba a aprovecharse de ello!, si es que no moría antes abrasada por su propia lujuria.

La estrechó aún más contra sí, de forma que los duros pezones de la joven se clavaron contra su pecho ya desnudo. Enredó los dedos en los suaves cabellos de su nuca, mientras introducía la otra mano bajo el camisón y la deslizaba hacia arriba, sobre la tersa piel de su cadera. Incapaz de contenerse, un gemido brotó de la garganta de Emma y Regina lo silenció, atrapándolo con su boca. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el del crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, mezclado con el de las agitadas respiraciones de ambas.

—Te deseo... —jadeó Emma junto a sus labios, avivando con aquel ronco susurro las llamas que envolvían a la detective y que amenazaban con incendiarlo todo a su paso. En ese instante, lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo era quitarle el camisón, separarle los muslos y hundir su lengua en su interior hasta que ambas olvidaran hasta su propio nombre. Sin embargo, Regina hizo un esfuerzo casi heroico y, sin retirar su delicada mano de su cadera desnuda, apartó su rostro del de Emma unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. Emma mantenía los suyos cerrados y sus labios, ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos por los apasionados besos que habían compartido, permanecían entreabiertos, suplicando nuevas caricias.

—Abre los ojos y mírame —ordenó Regina con ferocidad.

Los párpados delicados de Emma temblaron durante unos segundos y, finalmente, se abrieron despacio, y aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, nublados de deseo, la miraron al fin sin comprender. A pesar de estar profundamente complacida por haber sido capaz de despertar en ella semejante grado de pasión, Regina sentía que aún no era suficiente, así que en un murmullo áspero, que a Emma le erizó todos los poros de la piel, añadió—: Quiero que sepas, sin sombra de duda, quién es la persona que te está haciendo el amor. Quiero que digas mi nombre.

Al ver la hechicera sonrisa que se extendió poco a poco por los seductores labios de Emma, y la tierna mirada burlona que brilló en sus pupilas, Regina pensó que se derretiría y tan solo quedaría de ella un montoncito gelatinoso a los pies de aquella pequeña bruja.

Entonces, Emma colocó sus manos a ambos lados del hermoso rostro de Regina, al tiempo que delineaba con sus pulgares las cejas definidas, luego apoyó con delicadeza su boca sobre la boca sensual y musitó:

—Gina, te deseo... —Al escuchar su nombre susurrado de aquella manera, dulce y provocativa a la vez, contra sus labios, a Regina le embargó una profunda emoción que nada tenía que ver con la embriagadora sensualidad que las envolvía a ambas. Sin decir palabra, tomo a Emma entre sus brazos y se puso en pie.

Emma rodeó el cuello de Regina con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cálido hueco de su garganta y así, en silencio, Regina Mills subió la escalera, empujó la puerta de la habitación de las niñas y, con suavidad, la depositó sobre la pequeña cama.

Se puso Regina a horcajadas de Emma mientras sostenía por encima de su cabeza las muñecas de esta, evitando que se soltara, comenzó besando y mordisqueando su delicado cuello mientras acariciaba por encima de la tela los pechos de Emma, ambas sentía el deseo reflejado en sus bragas, estaban ambas totalmente húmedas, y Regina no dudo ni un segundo en retirar por completo el camisón sensual de Emma, esta por su parte se dedicó a jadear y a masajear los pechos de la Morena Debajo de la blusa interior de esta, tocando por encima del sujetador mientras con su debo pulgar e índice pellizcaba el pezon regido, la morena jadeaba de placer y Emma no dudo en retirar toda prenda que la separaba del cuerpo totalmente de la Morena, así mismo bajo hasta la cadera de la Morena y apretó con sus manos las nalgas de esta, Regina gimió de placer al sentir el contacto de la rubia, con eso Fue suficiente para Emma para deshacerse de pantalón formal que se acomodaba hermosamente de la silueta de Regina, así lo hizo y se puso a la merced de la Morena.

Ambas completamente desnudas, Regina aprovecho para observar a Regina y penetrarla con esa mirada lasciva, que hizo que Emma se estremeciera de puro placer, aprovecho que la rubia estaba completamente fuera de si, y aflojo su amarre, Regina sentía que estaba a tope, ya no podía más, quería que esa sed que tenía de Emma fuera saciada ya, así que emprendo camino, beso tiernamente su cuello cada parte de el, sin dejar ni una pequeña parte sin haber tocado sus labios, descendió por sus hombros y emprendió camino por en medio de sus pechos, se detuvo un momento a observarlos detenidamente apreciando esa piel, ese color, ese aroma, que la volvía loca, loca de deseo, no se resistió mas y empezó a besar su pezon mientras que con una mano se dedicaba al otro pecho para no dejarlo desatendido, con el pezon en su boca empezó una danza, lo golpeteaba, lo besaba y daba círculos en este, lo mordió con delicadeza y no pudo dejar escapar el gemido de placer y dolor que salió de la garganta de la rubia, saco el pezon de su boca, y se encaminó lentamente hacia en otro pezon con un pequeño camino de besos y lamidas de un lado a otro, llego a este y empezó la misma danza de golpear, besar y morder los erguido pezon de Emma.

A Emma le parecía que ese placer nunca lo había experimentado, todo le daba vueltas, Regina era maravillosa, a su vez tierna, delicada y un poco salvaje pero le gustaba y mucho, esa tortura que Regina le propiciaba la estaba volviendo loca, sentía que no aguantaría mas, ya estaba a tope, su entrepierna lo sabia, pedía a gritos ser acariciaba, así que optó por decirle a Regina

—Regina por favor... —hablo entrecortada Emma que jadeaba de placer, Regina comprendió que ya la había torturado demasiado, así que no se hizo de rogar y emprendió camino hacia su entrepierna, no sin antes besarla lánguidamente, que de inmediato se convirtió en apasionado y Regina sintió, en ese beso toda la pasión que Emma desbordaba hacia ella.

Descendió lentamente por en medio de sus pechos, ya solo los miro, y beso por ultima vez, se posó en su vientre y se dedicó a besarlo lentamente, y ahí descendió hasta entrepierna, se detuvo sorprendida al observar lo mojada que estaba Emma así que le dijo

—mmm... Emma veo que estas muy deseosa, sabes me encanta, estas apetitosa, quisiera probarte.

Emma no contesto solo gimió y elevó sus caderas haciéndole entender a Regina que ella quería ser probada por la Morena, y así fue, la Morena se posó entre sus piernas y levantó un poco la cadera de Emma, la abrazo por su estómago, dándole completo acceso a ese pequeño botón que estaba rozado e hinchado por la excitación.

Regina lo diviso de nuevo y no dudo en posar su lengua en Emma, comenzó una danza con pequeños golpes sobre su clitoris, Emma se arquea y sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos, Regina aplico la danza que le otorgó a sus pechos, golpeteos, pequeñas mordidas y círculos sobre su botón, Emma gemía como loca, sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, así que la Morena optó por dejar su botón e introducir su lengua empezó a envestirla tiernamente, eran lentas y profundas, Regina la estaba volviendo loca, así que le dijo

—por favor Regina más rápido, no pares, estoy por llegar

Así lo hizo Regina sus envestidas se convirtieron en profundas y rápidas, Emma movía sus caderas al compás con la lengua de Regina para profundizar la sensación, gemía como una loca, resonaban en toda la habitación, para Regina era música para sus oídos hacia que ella misma estaba tan excitada que sentía que en su entrepierna corría una cascada cuesta abajo, siguió con sus envestidas cada vez más rápido, sintió que la rubia se estremecía, que su orgasmo estaba en llegar, acelero sus envestidas, Emma explotó en un grito de placer que retumbo en la habitación mientras que se corría en la boca de la Morena, Regina sentía que el interior de la rubia se contraía alrededor de su lengua, se retiró con delicadeza de ella, subió encima de Emma y la beso tiernamente en sus labios haciéndole probar sus sabor mezclado con el de su boca, Se dejó caer al lado de Emma que estaba recuperando su respiración y la miraba tiernamente, se volvieron a besar, y Emma se pego a Regina, su cabeza en su pecho, y abrazando a la Morena, se sentía tan tranquila, tan en paz, tan protegida, que cerró los ojos ante la sensación, complementada con el cansancio que hizo que Emma se quedara profundamente dormida al lado de Regina, la Morena la miraba con semblante tierno, la beso en la mejilla el acaricio los pechos, se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios, aprovecho para atrapar la sabana y echarla sobre ambas, disfruto de la sensación de estar pegada a Emma, y se fundió en un sueño profundo que ambas compartieron.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la contraventana de madera incidían sobre los rubios cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada en un maravilloso desorden y arrancaban destellos de oro, iluminando la inmaculada piel de sus mejillas que lucían un suave rubor. Regina llevaba varios minutos contemplándola dormir, fascinada. Por lo general, le molestaba despertar con otra persona en su cama y siempre buscaba alguna excusa para salir corriendo una vez que había dado rienda suelta a sus necesidades más acuciantes. Sin embargo, aunque había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en una angosta cama infantil y estrechamente abrazada a Emma, nunca se había sentido tan descansada.

Su hermosura le cortaba la respiración, pero no era solo su belleza lo que le atraía de ella. La noche anterior había descubierto lo que era hacer el amor con la persona amada y sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Quería a Emma en su vida. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que ella sentía por ella. Deseo, eso era evidente, pero ¿había algo más? Emma hacía el amor sin medias tintas y su forma de entregarse a ella sin guardarse nada la había dejado sin aliento. Entre ellas no había habido falsos pudores, sino una compenetración perfecta a pesar de la novedad. Durante unos instantes, había tenido la sensación de que quizá en otra época, en otra vida, ya habían estado juntas. Sonrió, irónica, ante el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos; a ver si ahora la reconocida cínica Regina Mills, además de enamorarse como una incauta, iba a empezar a creer también en la reencarnación...

Con suavidad, deslizó la sábana por el hombro de Emma y dejó al descubierto parte de un pecho blanco que subía y bajaba con suavidad, al ritmo de su respiración regular. Al instante, una ola de deseo voraz la invadió de nuevo. Despacio, continuó bajando la sábana, hasta dejar al descubierto la redondeada cadera. Sin poder contenerse, deslizó la palma de la mano por la tersa piel del interior de su muslo y, con delicadeza, buscó en el cálido hueco entre sus piernas el centro de su deseo. A pesar de que Emma no se había despertado, su cuerpo respondió por voluntad propia al contacto de aquellos dedos expertos y, al notar su humedad, la policía alzó el blanco muslo sobre su cadera y se deslizó en su interior con un rápido movimiento.

Observó como Emma abría los párpados con lentitud y, embrujada, fue leyendo las emociones que pasaban a toda velocidad por sus expresivos ojos verdes: sorpresa, reconocimiento y, por fin, una sensualidad salvaje, que logró que se pusiera a mil. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar; deseaba ver en sus ojos el momento exacto en el que Emma alcanzara el clímax, sentir como su cuerpo se contraía al rededor de sus dedos,. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Pocos minutos después, las pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras de su garganta surgía un profundo gemido que trató de contener mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aquel gesto enloqueció a Regina por completo, la Morena que estaba friccionando contra la pierna de Emma, jadeo, gimió, se dejó ir con ella, hasta alcanzar un lugar fuera del tiempo y el espacio en el que jamás había estado antes.

Cuando regresaron a la realidad, aún sudorosas y con la respiración entrecortada, permanecieron un rato con las mejillas pegadas a la almohada y sus pupilas entrelazadas. Al fin, Emma esbozó una lenta sonrisa y murmuró:

—Menudo viaje...

Satisfecha al no detectar en su mirada ninguna señal de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas, la policía asintió con voz ronca:

—Sí, menudo viaje.

Regina notaba que miles de palabras encerradas en su pecho pugnaban por salir a la luz. Deseaba confesarle su amor, decirle que lo que había experimentado entre sus brazos era distinto de todo lo que había experimentado jamás y quería escuchar que Emma sentía lo mismo que ella, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Incluso en aquel momento tan especial desnudar su alma ante ella y quedar indefensa por completo la aterraba. Nunca había sido una cobarde, pero sus labios permanecieron en silencio. Sin embargo, aunque ella lo ignoraba, sus ojos oscuros, que no se apartaban ni un milímetro del precioso rostro de la Emma, hablaban por ella.

Emma extendió una mano y, como había deseado hacer desde que la conocía, peinó con sus dedos esbeltos los rebeldes mechones castaños, apartándolos de su frente. Se sentía feliz, colmada por entero, le hubiera gustado permanecer así durante horas y no tener que enfrentarse a la inquietante realidad que las acechaba, insoslayable, más allá de la seguridad de esa cama, Emma se alzó sobre un codo y depositó un suave beso sobre la hermosa mejilla de la Morena.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha —comentó y, con un esfuerzo inmenso, se apartó del agradable calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo hermoso y desnudo.

Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, Regina oía correr el agua de la ducha y una vez más se preguntó qué demonios iba a ocurrir ahora. Maldiciendo su estupidez, apartó las sábanas a un lado con violencia y se levantó. El chorro caliente no logró despejar del todo sus ideas. Luego buscó en el armario de la otra habitación; ninguna de las prendas de Elsa le valía, así que maldijo de nuevo al percatarse de no le quedaba más remedio que volver a ponerse la ropa del día anterior.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, le esperaban una taza de café caliente y unas tostadas recién hechas. Regina se limitó a gruñir algo que, solo con mucha imaginación, podía interpretarse como un «gracias», se sentó a la mesa y pareció concentrarse en su desayuno. De pie, cerca de la ventana, Emma sorbía su café sin quitarle la vista de encima y pensó que a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado —el pelo húmedo sin peinar, sin ninguna gota de maquillaje y la arrugada camisa de seda del día anterior—, estaba muy atractiva, Tomó nota del ceño fruncido de la policía y de su cara de pocos amigos. Sin saber por qué, le resultó gracioso que estuviera de tan mal humor. Era evidente que la pobre mujer estaba un poco descolocada después de lo ocurrido, así que dijo unas palabras que pensó que la calmarían.

—No le des más vueltas, detective, somos dos mujeres adultas, y está claro que nos atraemos físicamente.

Regina levantó hacia ella sus ojos tormentosos. Sus palabras no parecían haberla tranquilizado en absoluto, al contrario, parecía aún más furiosa.

—Más que como dos adultas, nos hemos comportado como un par de adolescentes en celo.—respondió con violencia.

La policía tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo se borraba del rostro de Emma la expresión divertida con la que la había recibido, mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos ante el impacto de sus bruscas palabras. Luego los cerró de golpe, como si quisiera ocultarle sus pensamientos y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, volvía a ser la circunspecta psicóloga que la sacaba de quicio.

"—No es necesario que te preocupes por eso —declaró, serena, al tiempo que daba otro sorbo a su taza de café.

Sus palabras, pronunciadas con aparente indiferencia, se clavaron en el pecho de Regina produciéndole un dolor desconocido y, de nuevo, su absurdo orgullo habló por ella.

—Entonces no lo haré —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sabía que estaba actuando como una auténtica idiota, pero no podía dominarse. En realidad, ella no había tenido ningún control sobre la situación, pues estaba medio dormida cuando la tomó hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Lo extraño era que ella nunca se había planteado nada semejante antes de conocer a Emma. Y ahora no entendía por qué, pero quería herirla. Estaba asustada, no soportaba sentirse tan torpe e indefensa como una niña de pecho, mientras ella se mostraba segura y en control de la situación.

Echó la silla hacia atrás con brusquedad y se levantó para llevar sus platos al fregadero. Emma seguía de pie junto a la ventana con la taza en la mano, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las agitadas copas de los árboles que se sacudían, indefensas, frente al violento vendaval que no había cesado de soplar desde la noche anterior. Regina se detuvo junto a ella, pero Emma simuló no darse cuenta y permaneció inmóvil, sin apartar los ojos de ese paisaje, indómito y gris, tan turbulento comolas emociones que bullían en su interior.

—Emma...

Ella la ignoró de nuevo hasta que Regina le quitó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa, luego aferró su barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar y la obligó a mirarla. Los iris verdes se enfrentaron a ella, desafiantes, pero el arrepentimiento que detectó en los ojos oscuros la desarmó y más aún cuando Regina hundió la cabeza en su garganta y susurró:

—Perdóname, Emma. No sé lo que me haces...

Emma percibió el temblor del delicado cuerpo de Regina, y una súbita oleada de ternura borró cualquier rastro de rencor que hubiera albergado. Alzó los brazos y, con delicadeza, enredó sus dedos en el cabello no demasiado corto de su nuca, forzándola a alzar la cabeza. Entonces, la miró a los ojos con toda la sinceridad de que era capaz y declaró:

—Esto también es nuevo para mí. Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, sin agobios, sin presiones. Lo que haya de ocurrir, ocurrirá.

Extrañamente tranquilizada por sus palabras, a pesar de que no eran las que hubiera deseado oír, la policía se inclinó sobre sus labios y, tan cerca de ellos que Emma podía sentir la caricia de su cálido aliento, susurró tan solo:

—Gracias. —Y posó su boca sobre la boca delicada de Emma, sin ejercer apenas presión. Después se separó de ella y se pasó la mano varias veces por el pelo castaño, hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse.

Justo en ese instante, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y el estridente sonido relajó la tensión que flotaba aún en el ambiente.

—Voy a ver quién es.

Desde la cocina, Regina distinguió una voz femenina que se mezclaba con la de Emma. Intrigada, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada a ver quién era la recién llegada. Las cejas de Keyla Jones se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa al percibir la figura de la detective detrás de Emma.

"—Caramba, detective, parece que usted empieza muy pronto su jornada laboral. —A pesar de que los dientes de la chica relucían en su sempiterna sonrisa, Regina notó un chispazo de ira en las pupilas de la recién llegada.

—Ya ve, la policía nunca descansa —respondió, socarróna, y colocó una mano posesiva sobre el hombro de Emma. Incómoda, Emma se apartó en el acto, pero el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a los agudos ojos verdes. A pesar de que Keyla seguía sonriendo, el calor de esa sonrisa no alcanzaba su mirada, pero sin demostrar ningún tipo de malestar, se volvió hacia Emma y preguntó:

—¿Ha ocurrido alguna novedad que justifique la presencia de la detective Mills en tu casa a estas horas tan tempranas?

A Emma la pregunta le pareció impertinente; ella no tenía por qué justificar la presencia de Regina ante su amiga. En su casa podía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Molesta, le dio a entender eso mismo a Keyla, aunque trató de utilizar unas palabras más amables, pero al ver la rigidez de su expresión añadió:

—En realidad sí que ha ocurrido algo muy desagradable...

—Esa información es confidencial y no estás autorizada a revelar asuntos de la investigación. —La interrumpió Regina con brusquedad, sin apartar la mirada desafiante del rostro moreno de su rival. Resultaba evidente que entre las dos mujeres había surgido un fuerte antagonismo y a Emma la situación no le hizo ninguna gracia. Lo último que quería era convertirse en motivo de discordia entre dos mujeres, como en una de esas telenovelas latinoamericanas a las que Granny era tan aficionada.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo por fin Keyla.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —contestó Regina con grosería.

La recién llegada se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes soltó una última andanada cargada de veneno.

"—Ten cuidado en quién confías, Emma. Sabes mucho mejor que yo que la poli nunca se portó bien con nosotros. —Emma se mordió el labio inferior y, por su expresión, Regina notó que el dardo había dado en la diana. Le dieron ganas de agarrar a la relamida visitante por las solapas de su elegante chaqueta y sacudirla, pero Keyla Jones ya se alejaba con rapidez en dirección a su lujoso todoterreno.

—Esa exhibición de posesividad trasnochada te ha quedado bastante ridícula —comentó Emma con acidez.

—¿Tú crees? Es mejor que cada una sepa qué terreno pisa. —La arrogancia de la policía la hizo apretar los puños. Rabiosa, se enfrentó a ella con los brazos en jarras y alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Ah, ¿sí? Y qué terreno es ese, si puede saberse.

—Tú, precisamente, no deberías ni preguntarlo. Te recuerdo que esta noche hemos compartido algo más que conversación —respondió con estudiada zafiedad.

La detective observó con gesto impasible los indicios de la ira irrefrenable que la invadió: su bonito rostro se sonrojó con violencia, los iris esmeralda despidieron llamaradas y la boca se abrió para hacerle saber de manera inequívoca lo que opinaba de una energúmena como ella, pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, Regina la rodeó con un brazo y hundió los dedos de su otra mano en su suave melena rubia. Luego enrolló el dorado cabello alrededor de su puño y tiró con fuerza, obligándola a alzar la cara hacia ella. Una vez que los sensuales labios se entreabrieron en un gesto de dolor, se abalanzó sobre ellos y descargó con violencia la confusa amalgama de emociones que se agitaban en su pecho —ira, deseo, celos, amor...— sobre aquella boca indefensa.

—Me bajo ahora a Boston —anunció entre jadeos, separándose unos centímetros de sus labios—. Voy a ponerle las pilas a esos condenados vagos del laboratorio. En cuanto sepa algo te llamaré. Vete a buscar a los niños y explícales lo que creas conveniente, pero luego no abandones la casa. ¿Entendido? —preguntó dándole una leve sacudida—. No quiero que te quedes sola ni un maldito segundo.

La soltó con tanta violencia, que Emma se vio obligada a apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. Con rapidez, la policía se puso su saco negro, metió el móvil y su cartera en uno de sus bolsillos, cogió su casco y abandonó la casa sin volverse a mirarla. Incapaz de decir nada, Emma la observó alejarse con las pupilas dilatadas, mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la garganta. Con agilidad, Regina se subió a la imponente Honda y desapareció a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima<strong>.


	16. Chapter 16

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Gloes/superguest/geralove/Franchiulla/mariasagarmzn/superguest**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Durante el resto de la semana, Regina no llamó a Emma a pesar de que ardía en deseos de escuchar su voz. Se decía que estaba demasiado ocupada, lo cual era cierto pues, además del caso de Katheryn, debía ocuparse de dos nuevos crímenes que habían tenido lugar con dos días de diferencia. La detective no llegaba nunca a su casa antes de las once de la noche y se levantaba muy temprano, pero en el fondmariao sabía que eso eran solo excusas patéticas. La verdad era que no la llamaba porque estaba asustada.<p>

Muy asustada.

A pesar de que todas las noches caía agotada sobre su cama, aún tardaba un buen rato en dormirse. Sin pedirle permiso, su mente parecía decidida a recrearse en la noche en que Emma y ella hicieron el amor. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Emma, de sus caricias apasionadas, de las increíbles sensaciones que había experimentado la atormentaban y soñaba con tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y hacerla suya una vez más. Muchas veces, terminaba abrazada a la almohada y tenía que morder la funda para reprimir los gemidos de deseo que el recuerdo le provocaba.

Jamás había perdido el juicio de semejante manera por una mujer. Se negaba a sí misma, una y otra vez, que eso que sentía fuera amor; pero, en el fondo, sabía que no sería capaz de seguir viviendo sin ella a su lado y le aterraba la idea de volverse tan dependiente de alguien como lo había sido su padre, hacia su madre.

El jueves se presentó en la comisaría pálida y con unas marcadas ojeras, y hasta Astrid —de la que sospechaba que no sentía mucha simpatía por ella— le preguntó, preocupada, si estaba enferma. Sentada frente a la mesa de su despacho, mirando sin ver la enorme pila de papeles que se iban acumulando día tras día sobre ella, tomó una decisión: necesitaba hablar con Emma hasta el punto de que temía enloquecer si no lo hacía. Escuchar su voz, contemplar su precioso rostro, abrazarla hasta cortarle la respiración eran requisitos indispensables si quería conservar la cordura. Decidida, cogió el móvil y empezó a marcar, pero antes de terminar, entró una llamada por el teléfono de la comisaría. Fastidiada por la interrupción, descolgó con brusquedad y contestó de malos modos.

Era una llamada del laboratorio y lo que le contó su interlocutor hizo que la piel de su rostro palideciera aún más. Cuando colgó, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió las manos en sus cabellos, abrumada. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer iba a pasarle una enorme factura y no estaba segura de poder pagar el precio.

* * *

><p>Emma estaba preparando la cena. Los pequeños no tardarían mucho en terminar de bañarse y sabía que bajarían exigiendo su comida como pirañas hambrientas. Esbozó una desganada sonrisa ante sus pensamientos, a pesar de que durante lo que llevaba de semana no había sentido el menor deseo de sonreír. Regina no la había llamado y, por supuesto, ella tampoco lo había hecho. Aunque se decía a sí misma que no debería darle tantas vueltas a lo que solo había sido una noche de lujuria desenfrenada, no podía evitar sentirse mal. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido entre las dos rondaba sus pensamientos a menudo. Ni siquiera con Neal, al que había amado con toda su alma, había experimentado una pasión semejante.<p>

«Pues qué esperabas, idiota. Neal era un muchacho casi tan virgen como lo eras tú. La detective es una mujer hecha y derecha a la que, a juzgar por lo poco que sabes de ella, nunca le han faltado mujeres para poner en práctica sus dotes de seducción», se regañó, molesta y celosa consigo misma por no poder apartar de su cabeza la imagen de la atractiva, malhumorada y castaña policía.

Su propia experiencia en asuntos sexuales era bastante limitada, apenas unos pocos encuentros con esos dos hombres que ocuparon un mínimo espacio en su vida varios años atrás. Por eso no podía entender la frustración que sentía; la detective Mills ni siquiera le caía bien. Era la tipo más engreída, grosera y falta de delicadeza con la que se había topado, se dijo. Sin embargo, recordó la forma en que le había hecho el amor aquella noche inolvidable, la ternura que rezumaba hasta la más mínima de sus caricias, la delicadeza de su tacto... y supo que la mujer que aquella noche compartió su cama y su cuerpo con ella no tenía nada que ver con la imagen insensible y despreocupada que la policía proyectaba. Inmersa en sus perturbadores recuerdos, Emma olvidó que tenía la salsa del pescado en el fuego hasta que un intenso olor a quemado la obligó a volver a la realidad. Con rapidez apartó el cazo, pero no había nada que hacer; se había pegado. Maldiciendo, la arrojó al cubo de basura y puso la cazuela bajo el chorro de agua fría. Le estaba bien empleado por pensar en esa mujer horrible que no se merecía que le dedicara ni un minuto de su tiempo, se dijo irritada.

En ese momento, escuchó que Ruby y August bajaban corriendo la escalera, haciendo el mismo ruido que una estampida de bisontes y trató de cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Elsa, ya está la cena! —gritó Emma, mientras terminaba de aliñar un poco de lechuga para sustituir a la salsa arruinada.

Los tres entraron en tromba en la cocina y se abalanzaron sobre sus platos como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde la última vez que vieron algo de comida. Con la boca llena, Elsa comentó:

—Mira lo que he encontrado ahí afuera. —Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Es tuya, ¿verdad? Me suena haberla visto alguna vez en tu mesilla de noche.

Al ver la pequeña leona de plástico atravesada, de lado a lado, por un clavo y con una mancha de pintura roja —burda imitación de la sangre—, que contrastaba de forma estridente con el amarillo chillón de su piel, el estómago de Emma hizo un movimiento extraño y se cerró de golpe. Elsa notó la palidez de su rostro y preguntó, preocupada:

"—Emma, ¿te ocurre algo?

—No, no es nada —respondió ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Ruby y August la miraban con curiosidad, pero no parecían alarmados, así que Emma hizo un inmenso esfuerzo por parecer calmada—. Sí, es mía. No me había dado cuenta de que faltaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía bastantes días que no la veía. La pequeña leona llevaba tanto tiempo sobre su mesilla de noche que ya no le prestaba atención.

—¿Donde la has encontrado? —preguntó con aparente indiferencia, sorprendida de que su voz no temblara tanto como lo hacían sus manos, que ocultó con rapidez debajo de la mesa.

—Estaba encima del columpio. La verdad es que, cuando la he visto, me ha dado muy mal rollo.

Emma le hizo una seña por encima de la cabeza de los pequeños para indicarle que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía y Elsa asintió imperceptiblemente.

"—Quizá alguien ha querido gastarme una broma.

—Es una leona muy chula, ¿puedo quedármela? —preguntó August, contemplando fascinado los afilados colmillos que mostraba el felino en un fiero rugido congelado para siempre.

—No, lo siento, August. Es un regalo que una persona me hizo una vez. No estaría bien que yo a su vez se lo regalara a alguien. —Emma extendió el brazo, cogió la figura de plástico y se levantó para guardarla en uno de los cajones de la cocina. No quería seguir viéndola ni un segundo más. Luego regresó a la mesa y siguió conversando con aparente serenidad, deseosa de desviar la atención hacia otros temas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Emma permitió que los pequeños se fueran sin recoger, pero Elsa se quedó a ayudarla. En un momento dado, la chica levantó los ojos de los platos sucios y, sin andarse por las ramas, preguntó:

"—¿Qué crees que significa?

Emma no fingió que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

—No tengo ni idea. Una broma de mal gusto, supongo —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pero eso quiere decir que el que la ha puesto allí ha entrado en tu cuarto para cogerla. —A pesar de que Elsa ya tenía la suficiente edad para estar al tanto de ciertas cosas, Emma le había ocultado el episodio de la mano. Cuando la chica le preguntó al respecto, tan solo le explicó, sin dar muchos detalles, que alguien había entrado en la casa haciendo saltar la alarma y que ella se había asustado—. Joder, Emma, me preocupa que alguien quiera hacerte daño.

Al ver la inquietud que asomaba en los ojos de la muchacha, Emma se acercó a ella y le acarició con suavidad una de sus hermosas mejillas.

—No te preocupes por eso. La detective Mills está con ello y creo que si alguien puede resolver este caso es ella.

Elsa atrapó la mano delicada con la suya y la apretó contra su cara.

"—Me pregunto si esa chica malhumorada servirá para algo, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda. A pesar de su mala leche, no sé por qué me cae mejor que otros polis que he conocido. Por lo menos no se le puede acusar de hipócrita.

Emma sonrió al escuchar la descripción que hacía la muchacha de Regina.

—No, de hipócrita desde luego que no. La detective no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que piensa. Anda, vete a acostar y no te preocupes. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Tras darle las buenas noches, Elsa subió a su habitación. Emma terminó de recoger, se preparó una de sus tisanas y se dirigió al salón donde un alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. La joven aferró la taza entre sus manos y se quedó mirando las llamas, abstraída en su incansable danza.

* * *

><p><em>«Una leona para la leona más fiera: ¡emuska, la reina de la selva...!».<em>

_A Emma le pareció escuchar la voz de Neal en la habitación, pronunciando esas mismas palabras. Se acordaba de aquel día como si acabara de suceder. Neal, Keyla y ella habían entrado a robar en un chalé de las afueras de Boston. Debía ser una vivienda de vacaciones, porque el objeto más valioso que encontraron fue un enorme televisor en blanco y negro, de no menos de veinte años de antigüedad. Recordaba a Keyla golpeando la pared del salón, maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras Neal se retorcía de risa tirado en un sofá. Ella tampoco le veía la gracia a la situación, se habían arriesgado a ser detenidos para nada. Verlas de tan mal humor, hacía que Neal riera aún más fuerte y Keyla se enfadó mucho con él y le acusó de hacer las cosas a lo loco, sin pararse a pensar, lo cual era cierto. Neal era el ser más imprevisible del mundo, pero también uno de los más valientes, animados y tiernos que Emma había conocido jamás y ella lo adoraba por ello._

_"...Al ver que la situación estaba a punto de degenerar en una pelea, la chica fue a la cocina y sacó de la nevera, que debía permanecer encendida todo el año, tres cervezas. Luego rebuscó en la despensa y encontró una bolsa de patatas fritas cerrada con una pinza —que a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí— y otra, sin abrir, de cacahuetes. Con todo eso, volvió al salón y anunció:_

_—¡Chicos, el dueño de esta casa al menos nos invita al aperitivo!_

_Al instante, los dos muchachos dejaron de discutir y se abalanzaron sobre las cervezas. Los tres — Neal y Keyla a los lados y ella en el medio— se Acomodaron en el incómodo sofá estilo años setenta, con los pies encima de la mesa de centro, mientras bebían sus cervezas y hacían planes para el futuro._

_—Yo solo sé que tendré tanta pasta, que cambiaré de coche todos los años —anunció Keyla dándole un sorbo a su botella._

_—Pues yo compraré una casita en el campo, con un huerto y un perro enorme, y Emma y yo viviremos allí por los siglos de los siglos..._

_—Eh, Neal, no te olvides de nuestros dos hijos. Un niño y una niña, rubios como nosotros —lo interrumpió Emma y apretó su mano un poco más._

_—¡Cómo voy a olvidarme! —Neal bajó la cabeza y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso con sabor a cerveza._

_—¡Joder, tíos, no seáis pesados!_

_Las rudas palabras de Keyla la sacaron de su arrobamiento y, turbada, trató de apartar a Neal; sin embargo él no hizo ni caso y siguió besándola un rato más. Cuando por fin la dejó ir, Emma detectó una mirada airada en los ojos verdes de Keyla y se ruborizó un poco. Hacía semanas que sospechaba que le gustaba y le daba pena verla sufrir. Iba a decir algo para consolarla, cuando escuchó en el exterior el sonido de voces y los ladridos de un perro._

_"—¡Chicos, alguien viene! —susurró con urgencia. Los tres se pusieron en pie en el acto, arrojaron las botellas al suelo y salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta trasera._

_Emma estaba asustada, sabía que si la cogían la devolverían a su última casa de acogida, donde, en una ocasión, el padre de familia había tratado de abrir la puerta del baño con un estúpido pretexto mientras ella se duchaba. Otro día, Emma despertó de un sueño profundo y notó una mano reptando por debajo de su camisón. Lo había empujado con fuerza y el hombre se golpeó la cabeza con la esquina de la mesilla y perdió el conocimiento. Muerta de miedo, Emma recogió sus escasas pertenencias a toda prisa y escapó de la casa esa misma noche. Así que ahora corrió como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio. No estaba dispuesta a volver._

_De un salto logró alcanzar el borde de la tapia del jardín, pasó una pierna por encima y se dejó caer al otro lado. Notó un ligero dolor en las rodillas, pero siguió corriendo hasta que, de repente, la mano de Keyla asomó por detrás de un arbusto y la arrastró consigo, ocultándola de quien quiera que fuese el que los perseguía. Sin aliento, Emma escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amiga pero, de pronto, levantó la cabeza y le preguntó en voz muy baja:_

_—¿Dónde está Neal? —Enloquecida, miró a su alrededor y, al no ver ni rastro del muchacho, se puso en pie dispuesta a volver a la casa a buscarlo._

_—Pero, ¿qué haces? ¿Estás loca? Quédate aquí —susurró Keyla sujetando con fuerza su muñeca, pero Emma no le hizo caso y luchó por soltarse. Entonces, su amiga la agarró por detrás inmovilizándole los brazos y la obligó a permanecer donde estaba a pesar de los desesperados esfuerzos de Emma por liberarse— ¡Quieta he dicho!_

_Sus brazos la aferraban con tanta fuerza que Emma gritó de dolor. En ese momento, un tercero hizo su aparición detrás de ese mismo seto._

_"—¡Neal! —exclamó Emma. Keyla la soltó por fin y Emma se lanzó a los brazos del recién llegado, que la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho._

_—Tranquila, emuska, los capullos esos se han quedado atrás, demasiado asustados para perseguirnos._

_—¿Qué demonios hacías? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó, enfadada._

_Al detectar su preocupación, Neal le guiñó un ojo y contestó:_

_—Cuando salía vi una cosa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y me dije: esto para mi emuska, así que volví a buscarla. —Y, con esa sonrisa pícara que la volvía loca, le tendió una leona de plástico de color amarillo y le dijo—: Una leona para la leona más fiera: ¡emuska, la reina de la selva!_

_Los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas hasta que Keyla los interrumpió, irritada, y dijo que ya era hora de que se largaran de allí..._

* * *

><p>Emma volvió de golpe al presente. Por unos instantes había conseguido ver en las llamas la cara de Neal, con su pelo castaño cortado a cepillo, las pecas de su nariz y sus bonitos ojos, pero luego aquel rostro se había desvanecido y, en su lugar, había aparecido el ceño de la detective Mills bajo ella que relucían sus turbulentos ojos oscuros, el revuelto pelo castaño y esas manos, de dedos pequeños y delicados, capaces de sumergirla en un estado febril.<p>

Con un golpe seco dejó la taza sobre la mesa. ¡Basta ya!, se dijo. No deseaba pensar en ella. La noche que compartieron había sido un escape fugaz de la horrible realidad en la que, últimamente, se había convertido su vida. Nada más.

Dispuesta a espantar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la policía que quisiera colarse en su cerebro, Emma subió a su habitación. Al final, después de cambiar las sábanas había decidido que sería absurdo no volver a dormir en su cama, así que, a pesar de que la primera noche tardó más de lo que solía en conciliar el sueño, al cabo de unos días todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Emma se puso el camisón y se preparó para acostarse. Estaba muy cansada pero cada vez que se abrazaba a la almohada para dormir —una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña—, le parecía sentir los delicados brazos de la detective bajo sus dedos y el roce de los suaves pezones de su pecho, con lo cual se desvelaba de nuevo. Después de casi una hora dando vueltas, consiguió sumirse en un sueño inquieto, pues, aún durmiendo, su mente no descansaba.

* * *

><p><em>…se acerca a ella, posa su mano en su brazo y la desliza hacia arriba, rozando su hombro con la suavidad de un suspiro, hasta llegar a sus clavículas donde se demora y las dibuja con sus dedos. El índice delicado resbala entre sus pechos con lentitud y contornea su ombligo haciendo que contenga el aliento, mientras su vientre explota en llamas. Ahora sus manos están a ambos lados de sus caderas y traza filigranas exquisitas, florituras enrevesadas que erizan su piel. Ella cierra los ojos, concentrada en los delicados adornos invisibles con los que ella decora su cuerpo y suspira. Las yemas de esos exquisitos dedos esbozan un intrincado paisaje en su espalda. Enredaderas de sensaciones trepan por su columna vertebral y se enroscan alrededor de su cuello. Abre la boca y exhala un gemido sensual, que segundos después se convierte en un deseo desesperado de respirar. Los dedos, antes tan suaves, aprietan más y más su garganta, privándola de la última gota de oxígeno y, lo que hasta entonces había sido un estremecimiento de puro placer, se transforma en un escalofrío de terror...<em>

* * *

><p>Emma despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó de golpe en la cama. El sudor perlaba su frente y su corazón latía tumultuoso. Desesperada, boqueo con ansia intentando que el aire entrara de nuevo en sus pulmones. Todavía con el horror de la pesadilla muy presente, volvió a derrumbarse sobre el colchón, abrazó sus rodillas y se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas. Así permaneció, en la misma postura, hasta que los rayos del sol se colaron en la habitación y anunciaron el amanecer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima. Parasito amo tus reviews, me dijeron que alguien sospechaba de quien era la asesina! Le atinaras?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Gloes/superguest/geralove/Franchiulla/mariasagarmzn/superguest**/**wildestlana**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa, siento la demora, una hermosa gripe me tiro en la cama un par de días, estoy poco mejor, ya estoy de vuelta. Parasito, si esta olvidada, me da pereza actualizar.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Apenas hacía diez minutos que la furgoneta del colegio de los niños se había marchado, cuando dos coches, sin ningún tipo de distintivo o identificación, aparecieron en el camino a toda velocidad con los neumáticos salpicando grandes terrones de barro en todas las direcciones. Ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa con un aparatoso chirriar de frenos. Las puertas se abrieron y dos hombres y una mujer descendieron de cada uno de ellos con rapidez.<p>

Regina apoyó el dedo en el timbre hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Emma al otro lado con una mirada interrogante. Al ver a la detective, que lucía su expresión más adusta, y a dos hombres más detrás de ella, la joven supo que algo iba rematadamente mal.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Trató de que su voz sonara calmada, pero Regina advirtió que estaba asustada. Muy asustada.

—Déjanos pasar, Emma. Tenemos una orden de registro.

Emma sintió como si un puño enorme apretara su estómago, pero se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar sin protestar.

—No sé a qué viene lo de la orden de registro. Nunca te he puesto ninguna traba para entrar en esta casa. —Su tono era suave, a pesar de que lo que más le hubiera gustado en ese momento habría sido cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

—Hoy es diferente —respondió Regina con sequedad, sin que su rostro impasible traicionara ninguna de las numerosas y contrapuestas emociones que se agitaban en su interior.

—Emma, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Elsa bajando los escalones de dos en dos, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de sus jeans. Acababa de ducharse cuando oyó el alboroto y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ponerse bien la camiseta que llevaba colgada sobre el hombro.

—Tranquila, chica, siéntate aquí. —Uno de los agentes la agarró del brazo y la llevó en dirección a la banqueta del recibidor. Elsa se revolvió tratando de liberarse, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella y le dijo amenazador—: Estate quieta, chica, o será peor para ti.

—Vosotros dos, subid a la segunda habitación a la derecha y registradla de arriba abajo. Tú, quédate aquí y vigila a la muchacha —ordenó Regina a sus hombres, al tiempo que agarraba el brazo de Emma y la arrastraba hasta el salón. La metió dentro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y luego se volvió hacia la joven, que la miraba entre asustada y desafiante.

—Dime de una vez qué está pasando. ¿Por qué has dicho a tus hombres que registren la habitación de los chicos? —Regina admiró el control que Emma ejercía sobre sí misma. Notó cómo temblaban sus manos, sin embargo, ella la miraba a los ojos y se dirigía a ella en un tono firme y segura que le impresionó.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres? —le dijo la policía tratando de suavizar su tono autoritario.

"—No quiero sentarme. Dime qué demonios estáis buscando y luego podéis largaros todos de mi casa con viento fresco. —A pesar de sus intentos de mantener la calma, la rabia que sentía ante lo que consideraba un atropello estaba ganando terreno.

Regina se dirigió hacia la chimenea en la que solo quedaban restos de ceniza y, sin poder evitarlo, evocó aquella noche fatídica en que las llamas ardían en el hogar, mientras que otras llamaradas aún más abrasadoras se desataban también fuera de ella. Regina sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos inoportunos recuerdos, apoyó el brazo a lo largo de la repisa de piedra y se volvió hacia ella con toda la frialdad que consiguió aparentar.

—Ayer me llamaron del laboratorio, tenían los resultados de unas muestras que mandé analizar. Un polvillo pardo que apareció junto al cadáver de Jefferson Jorgal y también junto a la nota que dejaron sobre tu cama... —Emma no desviaba la vista de su rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Irritada por la desconfianza que adivinaba en sus ojos esmeralda, Regina le soltó la noticia en un tono áspero que la hizo ponerse aún más a la defensiva—. Es serrín. La misma clase de serrín que encontramos en el taller de carpintería donde Elsa labora.

A Regina no le pasó desapercibida la súbita rigidez del cuerpo de Emma y la manera en que se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar para evitar que temblara, a pesar de lo cual alzó la cabeza retadora y declaró:

—¿Y qué? Eso no prueba nada. Cualquiera puede haber entrado allí para coger un poco y dejarlo al lado del cadáver y sobre mi cama para incriminar a Elsa. No me parece una prueba concluyente, Sherlock —contestó Emma, despectiva.

—Tal vez no, tal vez sí —contestó la policía con la misma expresión impasible, a pesar de que por dentro luchaba entre las ganas de sacudirla por su desdén y el deseo de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas —. Recapitulemos: uno, la persona que buscamos tiene fácil acceso a la casa; dos, esa mañana en que sentiste la presencia de alguien en tu cuarto al despertar, luego encontraste en el suelo un punzón de carpintero; tres, Elsa está loca por ti y las personas obsesionadas reaccionan a menudo de forma extraña.

—¡Eso es pura especulación, no son más que pruebas circunstanciales! —exclamó Emma llena de rabia.

—Pruebas circunstanciales. Hay que ver cuánto daño han hecho las películas americanas. Cualquiera ve un par de ellas y ya se cree detective o juez. —Su sarcasmo en esos momentos era más de lo que Emma podía resistir.

—¡Márchate de aquí! No tienes ningún derecho a hacer lo que estás haciendo —gritó Emma echando chispas por los ojos. Con rapidez, se acercó a ella y la empujó con ambas manos, pero a pesar de que lo tomó por sorpresa, el cuerpo de Regina no se desplazó ni un milímetro.

La detective reaccionó al instante, la agarró de los brazos y la sacudió un par de veces con violencia.

—¡Estate quieta!

Emma obedeció, jadeante, y se quedó inmóvil intentando recuperar el control. En ese momento, uno de los agentes que había subido al piso de arriba entró en el salón con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

—Mire lo que hemos encontrado, jefa.

Regina tomó la bolsa, la examinó y, despacio, se la tendió a Emma para que viera su contenido. Durante unos segundos Emma observó con estupor el extraño cuchillo que había en el interior. Era un arma de buen tamaño; la hoja, de unos tres centímetros de ancho, lucía un complicado grabado y acababa en una curva no muy cerrada. El mango, en cambio, era muy sencillo; una simple empuñadura de madera con numerosas muescas, causadas sin duda por el paso del tiempo. Emma no necesitaba ninguna explicación de la detective para darse cuenta de que aquel era el famoso corvo chileno del que le hablara la policía. El mismo cuchillo que acabó con la vida de Katheryn. Incrédula, la joven desvió la mirada del contenido de la bolsa, para clavarla en las pupilas oscuras y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber un error. Sé que ha habido un error —afirmó mirándola suplicante. Al ver el insoportable dolor que expresaban sus ojos, la detective notó que algo dentro de ella se desgarraba—. Elsa nunca haría eso. La conozco bien. Lleva casi año y medio en terapia conmigo y es una de las muchachas más nobles con los que me he tropezado desde que me dedico a la psicología.

—Lo siento, señorita —declaró el agente que había encontrado el arma como si estuviera algo avergonzado de sí mismo—Estaba en el cuarto del fondo del pasillo. Metido dentro de un libro de carpintería en el que alguien se ha molestado en recortar un rectángulo en cada una de las páginas. Un buen escondite, la verdad, nos ha costado encontrarlo.

"—Está bien, Rivera, ve a guardarlo en el coche —El agente volvió a lanzar una mirada de disculpa a Emma y salió del salón con rapidez.

—¡Regina, tienes que creerme! —rogó Emma con los ojos anegados, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como si estuviera helada.

Regina no podía soportar verla en ese estado. En esos momentos, le hubiera gustado lanzar el condenado cuchillo lo más lejos posible y olvidarse del asunto. Cualquier cosa con tal de que Emma no siguiera mirándola de esa manera que le partía el alma, pero asustada por el poder que aquella mujer ejercía sobre ella, se refugió bajo su mejor disfraz profesional y se limitó a contestar:

—Emma sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero el serrín y el cuchillo escondido en el cuarto de Elsa son demasiadas coincidencias. —Se detuvo en seco al notar que Emma recibía sus palabras como un par de puñetazos en pleno rostro. Incapaz de soportar su dolor ni un segundo más, Regina le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, se inclinó sobre ella y, con los labios pegados a los suyos, susurró—: Emma, lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. Por favor, entiéndelo...

Emma se revolvió con violencia hasta que consiguió liberarse de sus manos, se apartó y la miró con aborrecimiento, mientras le escupía su respuesta.

—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más. Keyla tiene razón. Eres una poli y a mí nunca me han gustado los polis.

Regina se pasó una mano por el pelo, aturdida por la repulsión que expresaban los ojos esmeralda. Emma supo que la había herido en lo más hondo, pero no le importó. En ese instante, odiaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente como jamás había odiado a nadie en su vida. Con brusquedad, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Elsa seguía sentada en la banqueta, custodiada por dos policías. En cuanto vio a Emma, se levantó y trató de acercarse a ella, pero dos fuertes manos sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

—¡Emma, te juro que es la primera vez que veo ese cuchillo! ¡Yo no maté a Katheryn, por favor, créeme! —gritó con expresión acosada.

—Por supuesto que te creo, Elsa. —Emma ignoró a los policías y abrazó a la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas—. Sé perfectamente que eres inocente. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para arreglar este malentendido. Mañana visitaré a un abogado. No dejaré que entres en la cárcel.

Mientras hablaba, las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas femeninas y los ojos de Elsa relucían también con una sospechosa humedad. Regina observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si nada de eso fuera con ella. Sin embargo, presentía que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo mucho más, así que hizo una seña con las cejas a sus hombres para que sacaran de allí a la muchacha. Los policías esposaron a Elsa y la obligaron a meterse en medio del asiento trasero de uno de los vehículos, mientras los agentes se colocaban uno a cada lado y el tercero se ponía al volante. Emma se aferró a la puerta, al tiempo que le gritaba a Elsa a través de la ventanilla:

"—¡Aguanta, Elsa! ¡Te juro que te sacaré enseguida!

De repente, unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura y la apartaron del coche, mientras ella pataleaba en el aire tratando de librarse de esas férreas ataduras.

—¡Suéltame, maldita bastarda!

—No lo haré hasta que no te tranquilices. —La voz fría y calmada de la detective Mills la enfureció aún más, y se revolvió con fiereza tratando de golpearla hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas. Al notar que el cuerpo de Emma colgaba laxo entre sus brazos, la policía aflojó el abrazo hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el suelo una vez más.

Si en ese momento la detective la hubiera soltado, Emma se habría desplomado sobre la tierra fría del jardín. De pronto, se sentía tan agotada que ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie. Lágrimas, esta vez silenciosas, brotaron sin tregua de sus ojos, al tiempo que unos violentos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Regina le dio la vuelta, apretó la cabeza femenina contra su pecho y hundió su rostro en el suave pelo rubio, aspirando el ya familiar aroma que tanto había echado de menos durante los últimos días. La amaba. La quería como nunca pensó que pudiera querer a una mujer y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella, aunque todo el universo se pusiera en su contra.

Emma lloraba con desesperación apoyada en ella, mientras murmuraba débilmente una y otra vez:

—Te odio, te odio.

—Shh, calla... —susurró sin dejar de apretarla contra sí.

Después de un largo rato, los sollozos se fueron espaciando y Regina sintió que las palmas femeninas empujaban contra su pecho en un vano intento de alejarla, así que se separó con desgana, sin soltarla del todo, y la miró. Las pálidas mejillas estaban empapadas y en sus ojos percibió una angustia desgarradora.

—Suéltame. —Su tono era monocorde e inexpresivo, como si ya no le quedara ánimo suficiente para enfrentarse a ella.

Al oírla, las manos de la detective cayeron a lo largo de su cuerpo y dio un paso atrás, en silencio. Ya libre, Emma dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la casa, arrastrando los pies, pero Regina se negó a permitir que se alejara de ella de esa manera y en dos zancadas se puso de nuevo a su lado y la tomó de la muñeca. Emma se detuvo, pero no volvió la vista hacia ella. A pesar de ello, Regina intentó explicarle sus sentimientos.

—Emma, no quiero que nos separemos así. Yo... Emma, yo... nosotras... —Por primera vez en su vida Regina Mills tartamudeaba, incapaz de expresar lo que sentía.

Emma la miró por fin, con sus ojos verdes vacíos de toda expresión, y con voz firme declaró, tajante:

—No existe ningún nosotras.

Se liberó de su mano, abrió la puerta de la vivienda y la cerró de golpe antes de que la policía pudiera reaccionar. Impotente, Regina se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido. Necesitó unos minutos para regularizar su respiración. Cuando lo logró se dirigió al coche, abrió la puerta con violencia y se sentó en el asiento del conductor; llena de rabia, golpeó el volante con ambas manos y, a voz en grito, prometió:

—¡Te juro que haré que me ames!

Entonces arrancó el motor y se alejó de allí

...

Regina le hizo una seña al agente uniformado para que le trajera a la detenida. Elsa había pasado la noche en los calabozos de la comisaría y en breve se la llevarían a un centro de menores, pues aún le faltaban cuatro meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad. Cuando La muchacha entró en la sala de interrogatorios tenía un aspecto lastimoso, con el rubio cabello despeinado y el rostro muy pálido. Bajo sus ojos lucía unas profundas ojeras y la camiseta, la misma del día anterior, estaba arrugada y manchada.

"—Siéntate —ordenó Regina y señaló una silla frente a la mesa. Elsa obedeció al instante, estaba esposada y, de nuevo, la detective le hizo una seña al agente que esperaba en pie junto a la puerta para que la liberase de las esposas. Luego el policía salió y se quedaron solas —. Y ahora, Elsa, cuéntame qué hacía ese cuchillo en tu cuarto, escondido entre tus libros.

—Le juro que yo no lo puse allí —contestó sin rastro de la hostilidad que le caracterizaba. Sus ojos azules tenían la misma expresión que un ciervo acorralado por los cazadores y Regina, muy a su pesar, sintió un ramalazo de lástima.

—No es la única evidencia que tenemos contra ti —declaró la detective en un tono suave y amenazador a la vez, mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las de la muchacha. Elsa le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y para Regina fue evidente que estaba muerta de miedo—. También aparecieron restos de serrín con la misma composición que el que encontramos en tu taller. ¿Sabes dónde?

La chica negó con la cabeza y se limitó a decir:

—No.

—¿No? Está bien, jugaremos a este juego. ¿Segura que no sabes dónde? —En silencio, Elsa volvió a negar con la cabeza. Al verla, la detective chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, como si la actitud de la chica le resultara exasperante y contestó ella misma a su pregunta—: Un poquito junto al cadáver de Jefferson Jorgal y el resto sobre la cama de Emma, al lado de la mano que le cortaste al pobre diablo.

—¡Una mano en la cama de Emma! ¡Eso es mentira, Emma no me ha contado nada de eso! ¡Yo no le he cortado la mano a nadie, joder! —Hablaba tan atropelladamente, que su voz juvenil se descontroló y emitió un par de quejidos; entonces, el rostro de la muchacha se puso como la grana y sus ojos se humedecieron ante esa nueva humillación.

Al percatarse de su profunda sorpresa, que no parecía fingida, y notar esa reacción que de repente le asemejó más a un niña que a una mujer, Regina volvió a sentir una extraña compasión por la chica y, por primera vez desde que la detuvo, se preguntó si en verdad sería esa muchacha la culpable de los asesinatos.

—A ver, Elsa, dime por qué mataste a Katheryn. ¿Te gustaba y no te hacía ni caso? ¿Un ataque agudo de celos? —Elsa la miró, horrorizada, incapaz de articular una palabra, pero Regina hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano y exigió—: Venga, habla, no tenemos todo el día.

Medio tartamudeando, la chica consiguió al fin responder:

—Yo... yo nunca estuve enamorada de Katheryn, ni siquiera me caía bien. Se creía que estaba muy buena y le gustaba calentar a todos las tías, pero yo no le hacía ni caso. Sé que a ella le molestaba pero yo... yo... en realidad, estoy enamorada de otra persona. Una persona que es todo lo contrario a Katheryn; es bella, por dentro y por fuera.

Su mano temblaba al pasársela por sus revueltos cabellos y Regina se apiadó de ella. No necesitaba que le confiara su secreto, tan celosamente guardado; ella sabía muy bien de quién estaba enamorada..

La detective estaba desconcertada. A lo largo de los años que había pasado en la policía había tratado a un montón de asesinos y, en esta ocasión, si no hubiera habido unas pruebas que incriminaran de forma tan contundente a Elsa, Regina Mills habría descartado de plano la culpabilidad de la muchacha.

Regina frunció el ceño hasta que sus delicadas cejas castañas casi se juntaron sobre el puente de su nariz, lo que le dio a su rostro un aspecto de highlander sanguinario que a Elsa le pareció aterrador, luego se inclinó por encima de la mesa que las separaba a ambas, clavó los ojos en ella y afirmó en un tono peligroso:

—Mira, chica, no sé por qué me da la sensación de que hay algo raro en todo esto. Si hoy fuera el día de los inocentes, pensaría que llevo un enorme muñecajo de esos colgado en la espalda, pero en fin, supongamos que te creo. Supongamos que me trago que tú no mataste a Katheryn, ni a Jefferson Jorgal, ni colocaste la mano de ese cabrón en la cama de Emma para asustarla...

—¡Yo nunca le haría daño a Emma! ¡Nunca! —la interrumpió Elsa con vehemencia.

—¡Déjame terminar! Bien, supongamos que eres inocente, que alguien colocó el cuchillo en tu cuarto para incriminarte. ¿Quién crees tú que lo hizo?

Impaciente, Regina esperó la respuesta sin apartar ni por un segundo la mirada del rostro de la detenida. Observó como Elsa se quedaba un rato pensativa, mientras, en un gesto inconsciente, repasaba una y otra vez con la yema del pulgar un arañazo que alguien había hecho en el sobre de madera de la mesa. Por fin, la chica abrió la boca para responder:

—No lo sé. De verdad. Durante los últimos tiempos he pensado mucho en lo ocurrido, pero solo he llegado a una conclusión y no tengo ni idea de si es acertada o no. —Se encogió de hombros, insegura.

—¿Y esa conclusión es? —le apremió Regina.

—Creo que, de alguna manera, todo está relacionado con Emma... no sé si me entiendes. Lo que quiero decir es que pienso que a Katheryn y al jardinero no los mataron porque alguien los odiara, o porque haya un asesino en serie rondando por la zona sino para, de alguna manera, dañar a Emma y asustarla.

Cuando Elsa terminó de hablar se hizo un pesado silencio en la habitación. Regina no había despegado su mirada de la chica, pero lo único que había captado en su expresión había sido una profunda sinceridad. Inquieta, la detective tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa durante unos minutos que a Elsa le parecieron horas y, finalmente, abrió la boca para decir:

—Está bien, no sé por qué pero te creo. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra. A pesar de que todos los indicios apuntan hacia ti, te prometo que no daré el caso por cerrado y seguiré investigando.

Avergonzada, Elsa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de la detective y, al verla, Regina miró hacia otro lado, incómoda y conmovida al mismo tiempo, al ver los valerosos esfuerzos que hacía la muchacha para recuperar su dignidad. Justo en ese instante, se abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios y la tensión que se respiraba en el interior se rompió. La agente que había traído a la muchacha desde el calabozo se disculpó por la interrupción y añadió:

—Detective, aquí fuera están el abogado y la tutora de la chica, y dicen que usted no puede interrogarla sin estar ellos presentes.

—Está bien, Martínez, que pasen.

La policía se hizo a un lado para que pasaran Emma Swan y un hombre bajito, de unos cincuenta años y bien trajeado, que llevaba un maletín de cuero en la mano.

—Detective Mills, es un atropello que interrogue a una menor sin estar su tutora y su abogado presentes —afirmó el recién llegado a modo de saludo.

Regina se encogió de hombros, se levantó de la silla y se irguió junto a él con todo el porte que la caracterizaba —lo que provocó que el letrado se sintiera más que ligeramente intimidado—, antes de comentar con displicencia:

—No la estaba interrogando, ¿no es cierto, Elsa? Simplemente charlaba con ella.

Aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a la chica, la policía no podía apartar la vista de la mujer que permanecía en silencio al lado del abogado. Por primera vez, Regina veía a Emma haciendo uso de todas sus armas de mujer y le costó un inmenso esfuerzo no quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta. La psicóloga lucía un entallado traje de chaqueta gris que, a pesar de su corte masculino, destacaba de forma espectacular su femineidad. La estrecha falda de tubo moldeaba sus caderas a la perfección y debajo de ella surgían un par de piernas espectaculares, enfundadas en unas finas medias que hacían que su piel luciera impecable y apetitosa. Para rematarlo, calzaba unos elegantes zapatos con un tacón vertiginoso. Después de recorrer con una mirada hambrienta ese cuerpo de infarto, la detective se sentía al borde del colapso, pero, además, la belleza de su rostro, maquillado con discreción, le cortó el aliento. Regina hubiera vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de poder enredar una vez más sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello rubio, atraerla hacia sí y devorar sus labios sensuales como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Pues la próxima vez que le encuentre charlando con ella sin que yo esté presente, me encargaré de denunciar su conducta ante el juez. —Las palabras del abogado sacaron a Regina del atontamiento integral en el que la había sumido la presencia de Emma. Sus ojos abandonaron de mala gana la seductora figura de la joven y se detuvieron, desdeñosos, sobre el abogado que de nuevo se sintió vagamente incómodo al sentir el peso de ese ceño borrascoso sobre su persona. Sin embargo, se repuso enseguida y agregó—: Si no le importa, detective Mills la tutora de mi cliente y yo deseamos hablar con Elsa.

Al notar que aquella policía, no parecía dispuesta a prestarle atención y no hacía el más mínimo amago de salir de la estancia, el pobre hombre añadió, furioso:

—¡A solas!

De mala gana, Regina se vio obligada a abandonar la habitación pero, antes de salir, rozó con su hombro el hombro de Emma, que no había abierto la boca desde que había entrado, y le susurró en el oído

—Luego hablamos. —Ella ni la miró.

La detective, que esperaba afuera, impaciente, le pareció que llevaban horas hablando con la chica. Ella, entretanto, paseaba arriba y abajo del pasillo como una fiera cautiva. El agente que custodiaba la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios seguía sus evoluciones con extrañeza, hasta que te le gritó de malos modos: "—¡Deja de mirarme, joder!

El policía obedeció en el acto y, a partir de ese instante, no despegó los ojos de la aburrida mancha de humedad de la pared que tenía enfrente. Por fin, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Emma salió seguida del abogado. Regina se acercó a ella con rapidez y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar —ordenó la policía tratando de arrastrarla hacia otra pequeña habitación que quedaba a pocos metros.

—No tengo nada que hablar con usted, detective Mills —respondio Emma con indiferencia, tratándola de usted para mantener aún más las distancias. Luego dirigió una significativa mirada hacia su muñeca cautiva y agregó—: Le ruego que me suelte, por favor.

—¡Ya ha oído a mi clienta, suéltela ahora mismo o la denunciaremos por abuso de autoridad!

La voz, algo chillona del abogado, se enroscó alrededor de la detective, que ya estaba bastante irritable, como un moscardón molesta. Así que se inclinó hacia el hombrecillo de forma intimidatoria y, en un tono sedoso que encerraba una evidente amenaza, le respondió:

—No se meta en lo que no le llaman, amigo. —El labio superior del letrado se cubrió de sudor al instante y, con manos algo temblorosas, el tipo sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para secárselo.

Emma se percató de que bajo su aspecto tranquilo la detective Mills estaba a punto de estallar, así que juzgó que sería mejor acceder a sus requerimientos y acabar de una vez con aquel desagradable asunto.

—Está bien, detective, hablaré con usted. Adiós, señor Gold, le telefonearé más tarde para darle tiempo a pensar en una estrategia para probar la inocencia de Elsa.

—¿Está segura? —El abogado lanzó una mirada dubitativa a la imponente Regina Mills que la miraba con ferocidad.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura. ¿Dónde voy a estar más protegida que en una comisaría rodeada de tanto policía intachable?

El sarcasmo de sus palabras divirtió a Regina, pero el hombrecillo, a pesar de sus recelos, se quedó algo más tranquilo al escucharla, así que se despidió de ella y se marchó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazadora ala policía. En cuanto el abogado desapareció de su vista, la detective le hizo un gesto a Emma para que pasara delante.

—La tercera puerta a la derecha —se limitó a decir.

La joven alzó la barbilla con altivez y avanzó taconeando con firmeza por el pasillo, mientras la policía marchaba detrás de ella, sin quitar ojo a esas seductoras caderas que se contoneaban con un ritmo hipnótico. Emma se detuvo donde le había indicado, y Regina abrió la puerta, la sostuvo para que pasara y después la cerró a sus espaldas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, desafiante.

—Estás... estás muy guapa —Regina se hubiera dado de bofetadas al escuchar salir de su boca esas palabras balbucientes que no había podido reprimir.

Emma la miró con desdén y contestó, serena:

—Supongo que no es eso de lo que querías hablarme. —Ahora que estaban a solas, ella volvía a tutearla.

La policía apretó los puños sintiéndose ridícula, sobre todo al ver que Emma no solo controlaba por completo la situación, sino que se dirigía a ella con una indiferencia rayana en el desprecio que le hacía hervir la sangre. Furiosa consigo misma, se dijo que no era el momento de perder los estribos, así que respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse; sin embargo, la humedad que notaba en la entrepierna desde que la había visto entrar en la sala de interrogatorios no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Regina se pasó la mano varias veces por sus cabellos y contestó con voz más firme:

—No, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Quería decirte que entiendo que te sientas dolida por lo de Elsa, pero quiero que comprendas que no podía hacer otra cosa. Las pruebas en su contra son indiscutibles y yo me he limitado a cumplir con mi deber. —La explicación le salió de un tirón y, aliviada, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces.

—Lo sé.—Su escueta respuesta la desconcertó.

Regina miró el precioso rostro de Emma, que la miraba con una frialdad que le congelaba las entrañas, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene tu actitud? —La policía dio un par de zancadas y se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a menos de veinte centímetros, sin embargo, Emma permaneció firme, sin retroceder ni un ápice ante su abrumadora presencia.

—¿Actitud? No comprendo lo que quieres decirme, detective Mills. Yo soy una mujer involucrada, muy a su pesar, en un caso de asesinato y tú eres la perspicaz policía que, en apariencia, lo ha resuelto. —Su ironía, su serenidad, su desinterés; todo en su lenguaje corporal despertaba en ella unas intensas ganas de aferrarla por los brazos y sacudirla con fuerza. Prefería mil veces que le gritara a que la tratara con semejante desapego. Sin embargo, procuró controlarse; a esas alturas, sabía bien que con aquella hermosa mujer, delicada y resistente a la vez, no era posible conseguir las cosas por medio de la violencia.

Regina alargó una mano y, despacio, rozó con el dorso de sus dedos la tersa mejilla femenina en una suave caricia.

—Sabes que tú y yo somos mucho más que todo eso... — musitó con voz ronca.

Emma volvió un poco la cara para evitar su contacto, pero no apartó su cuerpo y, sin perder la calma, contestó:

—Ah, ¿sí? Me pregunto qué te hace pensar eso.

Irritada por ese sutil desprecio con el que se dirigía a ella, pero decidida a no demostrarlo, Regina colocó la palma abierta de su mano sobre el pecho femenino y rozó el pezón con el pulgar, por encima de la fina tela de la chaqueta. Enseguida notó cómo la ansiosa punta se erguía bajo su contacto y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de complacencia.

"—¡Esto! —contestó sin dejar de trazar círculos con su dedo, al tiempo que clavaba sus pupilas en las pupilas esmeraldas.

Emma no apartó la mirada y, sin dar muestras del caos que esos dedos hábiles desataban en sus entrañas, respondió sin que su voz traicionara el temblor de su cuerpo:

—Eso, detective, se llama atracción sexual. No resulta extraño que un área tan sensible del cuerpo femenino reaccione de cierta manera al ser estimulada y provoque sensaciones placenteras. Es algo muy corriente.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondió ella con tanta calma como si estuvieran hablando de la previsión del tiempo en los próximos días, mientras su pulgar seguía jugueteando con su pezón —. Y dime, ¿te ocurre con todos las mujeres o solo conmigo?

—Me imagino que me ocurriría con cualquier mujer medianamente atractiva que me tocara en una zona tan erógena —respondió Emma, impertérrita, sin darle la satisfacción de demostrarle lo mucho que la perturbaban sus caricias.

—¿Te ocurrió también con Jefferson Jorgal o no era lo suficientemente atractivo? —Regina tuvo la satisfacción de percibir cómo se dilataban las pupilas esmeraldas al captar la malvada intención de su comentario. Sin embargo, la expresión gélida del precioso rostro alzado hacia ella no cambió y, en el mismo tono sosegado que había empleado antes, respondió:

—Creo que esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte, detective, si no tienes nada más interesante que decirme, será mejor que me marche.

Las delicadas manos de la detective se posaron ahora a ambos lados de sus caderas, pero sin ejercer excesiva presión. Si Emma hubiera deseado apartarse podría haberlo hecho, pero no quería volver a ver su sonrisa engreída si trataba de huir de ella como si su contacto la afectara. Y no es que no la afectase; esa mujer despreciable sabía bien cómo volverla loca, pero estaba decidida a no demostrarlo.

"—Más que una conversación es una demostración. La comprobación empírica de que entre nosotras hay mucho más que una mera atracción sexual. De que lo que ocurrió en tu casa el otro día cambió algo en nuestra relación hasta tal punto que ahora, incluso, podríamos hablar de un antes y un después de aquella noche. —La voz, grave y acariciadora, de la policía hacía tambalear peligrosamente sus defensas, así que Emma recurrió a la ironía para escapar de su arrollador poder de seducción.

—¡Caramba, detective, no sabía que eras una romántica! Sorprendente. En especial, porque tu hermana, la detective Zelena, no ha dudado en ponerme al tanto de que en esta comisaría tienes merecida fama de ser una mujeriega empedernida.

«¡Maldita, Zelena!», pensó la detective . «En cuanto la encuentre le voy a arrancar la piel a tiras».

—Eso es el pasado y es lo que quiero demostrarte si me das la oportunidad. Te demostraré que lo que siento por ti va más allá de la satisfacción fugaz que produce un buen polvo; que no se reduce al simple deseo físico. Te haré saber, de manera irrefutable, que ninguna otra mujer, ni antes ni después, será capaz de provocar en ti las emociones que sentiste conmigo...— Mientras susurraba esas palabras, casi pegado a sus labios, su mano derecha se apartó de su cadera y se posó sobre las delicadas medias que cubrían la parte del muslo que no tapaba la falda.

Observó cómo Emma se mordía el labio inferior en su gesto habitual cuando se ponía nerviosa, y ese ligero tic delató que, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por disimularlo, sus caricias la estaban afectando tanto como a ella. Eufórica al comprobar su poder sobre ella, Regina deslizó la mano más arriba, arrastrando con ella la falda, hasta que su cadera quedó al descubierto. Los dedos hábiles resbalaron por la sedosa textura de sus medias hasta posarse en su nalga, firme y redondeada, y la policía dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo.

Emma permaneció inmóvil, atrapada en el descarnado deseo que sus embrujadoras palabras y esa mano, cálida y atrevida, le hacían sentir. Ella tenía razón, se dijo. Aquella mujer podía hacerla arder con solo proponérselo, sin que importara lo más mínimo si ella la detestaba o no. Sin embargo, ella no era una mujer que se dejara gobernar por sus instintos más bajos; no era un juguete que Regina Mills pudiera poner en marcha cada vez que se le antojase. Así que aspiró profundamente y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que pudo echar mano, dio un paso atrás y se alejó de ella, luego se bajó la falda y declaró con voz suave:

—Lo único que has probado es que el sexo entre nosotras funciona. Como ya te dije esa misma noche, fue un viaje increíble. Pero no deseo repetirlo. No me gustan las polis y no estoy dispuesta a tener una relación con una de ellas. Cuando me acosté contigo, una mujer con fama de utilizar a las mujeres mientras estas tuvieran algo que ofrecerle, pensé que sería algo placentero y sin complicaciones. Así que, por favor, no lo estropees.

Fingiendo una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir, se ajustó bien la chaqueta, se dio media vuelta y, sin despedirse, abrió la puerta y con piernas temblorosas se alejó por el pasillo. Regina permaneció en pie, muy quieta, intentando recuperarse del daño que aquellas palabras, tan hirientes como una lluvia de puñetazos en la nariz, le habían causado. El tono de Emma, frío e indiferente, retumbaba aún en su cerebro. De repente, la invadió una oleada de rabia y, sin pararse a pensar, golpeó la pared con el puño. El agudo dolor que sintió le hizo recuperar la cordura en el acto y, maldiciendo entre dientes, se frotó los nudillos magullados contra su fino pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Gloes/superguest/geralove/Franchiulla/mariasagarmzn/superguest**/**wildestlana**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa, siento la demora,**

**me da tristeza anunciar que a esta historia ya solo le quedan a mas CINCO capítulos, se que es triste pero tenía que terminar las extrañare Y sus hermosos reviews.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, los tres esperaban en el jardín la furgoneta que llevaría a August y a Ruby al colegio. La tarde en que se llevaron a Elsa habían preguntado por ella, extrañados de que no hubiera llegado todavía, pero Emma tan solo les dijo que había tenido que ir a Boston a hacer un curso de ebanistería y que pasaría allí unas semanas, viviendo en una residencia. A ellos no les sorprendió en absoluto, ambos estaban acostumbrados a tomar las cosas como venían. La joven detestaba engañar a los pequeños, pero creía que era mejor eso que contarles la verdad y cargarles con una preocupación sobre la que no tenían ningún control y que solo serviría para agobiarlos.<p>

Ella había pasado los últimos días intentando disimular su decaído estado de ánimo y por la noche era aún peor. La angustia y el desasosiego, una vez más, poblaban sus sueños, convertidos en una sucesión de aterradoras pesadillas que no le permitían descansar. Esa mañana, incluso Ruby le había preguntado por la palidez de su rostro y, bajo sus ojos, dos semicírculos grises hablaban a gritos de la agitación de su espíritu.

Emma seguía sin parar de darle vueltas al asunto de Elsa, en un vano intento de encontrar una solución. El abogado no le había dado muchas esperanzas; las pruebas contra Elsa eran abrumadoras y la señalaban de manera ineludible. En momentos como aquel era cuando Emma más echaba de menos a Archie. El psicólogo del centro de menores había sido lo más parecido a una figura paterna que nunca tuvo y lo añoraba terriblemente.

Deseaba poder hacer algo más, pero no sabía qué. Se sentía sola, perdida; tenía la sensación de que cargaba un inmenso peso sobre sus hombros que amenazaba con aplastarla, pero no había nadie con quien compartirlo. Aunque su vida no había sido un camino de rosas, precisamente tras los últimos acontecimientos Emma notaba que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Mientras miraba sin ver el vigoroso pino que crecía cerca del columpio, ahora inmóvil, sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más negros. Sin embargo, como un inesperado ángel de la guarda, August eligió ese preciso instante para aferrarse a su cintura en un espontáneo abrazo, y ese simple gesto la sacó del marasmo de angustia y autocompasión que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Justo entonces, llegó la vieja camioneta y, a pesar de que Emma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para despedir a los niños con una sonrisa, en cuanto el vehículo desapareció de su vista la joven sacudió su rubia melena; con decisión, arrumbó los pensamientos negativos en un rincón oscuro de su cerebro y se dijo que superaría esa nueva prueba como había superado tantas otras a lo largo de su vida. Después se sintió más animada y empezó a discurrir nuevas formas de sacar a Elsa del aprieto en el que se encontraba. No tenía ninguna duda de la inocencia de la chica y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para demostrarla; así, de paso, le enseñaría a esa policía cerril lo equivocada que estaba.

Al pensar en la detective, una inesperada embestida de deseo la atravesó. ¡Dios, era increíble cómo la hacía sentir esa mujer! Todavía no sabía cómo había logrado resistirse a esas caricias enloquecedoras. Y no solo a sus caricias. Sus palabras, pronunciadas con esa voz delicada y aguda, habían penetrado en sus oídos y se habían enredado en su cerebro como el sortilegio de un malvado hechicero. Aquello era lo último que había esperado de ella. Desde que la conoció, consideraba a Regina una mujer brutalmente sincera y, de alguna manera, no encajaba en el perfil que había elaborado de ella, la que fuera capaz de recurrir a un discurso semejante para acostarse con una mujer.

Por un segundo se planteó que ella pudiera hablar en serio, que sus sentimientos fueran más allá del mero deseo físico. ¿Podía ser que la grosera detective Mills, la impenitente seductora que trataba a las mujeres como simples pedazos de carne, se hubiera enamorado de ella? La sola idea le dio vértigo. Pero ¿y si fuera así? ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por ella en realidad?

El día que detuvo a Elsa, la había odiado. Su forma de actuar, con esa fría indiferencia de la que hacía gala tan a menudo, había hecho que sintiera ganas de matarla. La ponzoña de ese sentimiento había estado a punto de sofocarla. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría, reconocía que la policía solo había cumplido con su deber, pero sabía que los prjejuicios que ella había albergado toda su vida contra los tipos como ella seguían ahí, escondidos bajo esa fina capa de barniz social bajo la que había ocultado ese «yo» algo salvaje de su adolescencia.

No podía negar que la detective Mills, a pesar de sus salidas de tono, le gustaba. Si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que la palabra «gustar» se quedaba muy corta en ese contexto. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer por el mero hecho de que le gustase. Su amiga Keyla también le gustaba y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza irse a la cama con ella. Físicamente, Regina resultaba una mujer perturbadora, con ese porte de mujer fría y superior que la atraía como un imán a una limadura de hierro, pero también era una mujer grosera, insensible, que no se cortaba lo más mínimo a la hora de emplear esa lengua hiriente que era otra de sus señas de identidad.

Por otro lado, había sido capaz de mostrarle una reticente ternura en varios momentos difíciles. Tuvo la suficiente empatía para comprender que, cuando ella se le había ofrecido entre las ruinas de la casa de su madre, no era dueña de sus actos. Sabía —y lo admitía sin falsa modestia— que, si bien la detective la había rechazado, no había sido por falta de deseo; sin embargo, ella no se había aprovechado de ese momento de debilidad, como hubiera hecho casi cualquier otra mujer. Ternura y empatía eran rasgos que, a primera vista, nadie asociaría con esa morena que la embelesaban mas cada día, pero ahí estaban; escondidos, pero muy presentes.

Y cuando hicieron el amor lo había notado de nuevo. Regina Mills se había entregado a ella por completo y le había dado un placer que nunca antes había imaginado siquiera. Sus manos, generosas y tiernas, al recorrer su cuerpo con una sensibilidad prodigiosa, la habían hecho gozar hasta el límite. A pesar de su escasa experiencia en esos asuntos, Emma sabía que esa increíble sensación de estar fuera de la realidad no había sido originada por una simple cuestión de técnica amatoria.

Y de nuevo la pregunta ¿qué era lo que ella sentía por esa mujer?

Pero antes de que Emma pudiera dar una respuesta a su propio interrogante, una voz sonó a su espalda y cortó en seco sus elucubraciones.

—Hola, Emma, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Keyla! No te he oído llegar — mma le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a la mujer que la miraba con un rastro de desazón en sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Al ver que era bien recibida, Kayla le devolvió la sonrisa y la enlazó por la cintura antes de depositar un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

"—Temía que siguieras enfadada conmigo.

—No seas tonta, me imagino que te pudo tu instinto protector. Al fin y al cabo, los amigos están para intentar salvarnos de nosotros mismos, ¿no? Anda, ayúdame a llevar estas garrafas de aceite a la despensa —La sonrisa de Emma se hizo más amplia y le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido, empezó a sacar la compra que había olvidado la tarde anterior en el maletero del coche, así que no se dio cuenta de la expresión irritada que apareció en los ojos de Keyla al oírla descartarla como a una simple amiga.

Entre risas, descargaron el coche y el ambiente amistoso que habitualmente reinaba entre ellas volvió a la normalidad. Cuando terminaron Keyla le propuso dar un paseo. Emma aceptó, encantada, corrió a coger su abrigo y unos guantes, y salió con ella a caminar por la sierra. A pesar de que el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el día era gélido y te tenues espirales de vapor salían de sus bocas al hablar.

Durante más de una hora anduvieron por los abruptos caminos de tierra, en los que la lluvia caída el día anterior había excavado grandes grietas. La fragancia de los pinos abría sus pulmones y los limpiaba de las toxinas acumuladas tras su paso por la gran ciudad. Se alejaron bastante de la casa, caminando despacio, enfrascadas en una amigable conversación. De repente, Keyla se detuvo en un claro del espeso bosque en el que las zarzas, ahora limpias de moras, crecían salvajes y la tomó de la mano.

—Emma, quería preguntarte algo... —Su amiga se detuvo titubeando, de pronto parecía una muchacha tímida que no supiera muy bien qué decir. A Emma le sorprendió su vacilación pues Keyla era la mujer más segura de sí misma que había conocido en su vida, así que se apiadó de ella, la miró a los ojos con cariño y dijo:

—Venga, pregunta. Nos conocemos desde siempre y puedes decirme lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

"—Verás, quería preguntarte si tienes... si entre tú y la detective Mills hay algo más que una relación digamos... profesional. —Sus ojos verdes la examinaban con fijeza y no le pasó desapercibido el leve rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Emma, ya de por sí coloreadas por el aire frío y cortante. Emma se mordió el labio inferior, turbada, y al notar su azoramiento, Keyla se apresuró a añadir—: Ya sé que piensas que no es asunto mío, pero estoy preocupada por ti. No me fío de esa mujer y tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que fue la policía la que no dudó en disparar contra Neal a pesar de que iba desarmado.

Keyla percibió la tristeza en los ojos verdes al recordar el dolor desgarrador que sintió aquel día, hacía ya casi quince años. Sin embargo, ella le contestó en un tono sereno:

—Lo sé muy bien, Keyla. Pero quizá no debemos juzgar a todos por lo que hizo uno de ellos. Creo que ya va siendo hora de perdonar y dejar salir el veneno de esa herida que todavía supura dentro de nosotras.

A pesar del tono sosegado que Emma había empleado, sus palabras parecieron sacarla de quicio. Con su pelo negro en un insólito desorden y los ojos chispeando de rabia, Keyla la agarró por los hombros y replicó, furiosa:

—Yo no lo olvidaré jamás y tú traicionarías la memoria de Neal si te enredaras con esa tipa.

Emma se revolvió, molesta, y trató de liberarse de esos dedos que ahora se clavaban de un modo doloroso en su piel.

—Suéltame, me haces daño —ordenó con firmeza, pero ella no solo no la obedeció, sino que la sujetó más fuerte.

—¿Te has acostado con ella? —A Emma le resultaba difícil reconocer en ese rostro colérico, a la fiel amiga que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero sin acobardarse ante su actitud agresiva contestó, desafiante:

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ya te dije que no te debo ninguna explicación sobre mi conducta, ni a ti ni a nadie.

"—¡Por supuesto que me la debes! ¡Eres mía y no permitiré que otra te toque! —exclamó antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca y besarla con dolorosa pasión.

La forma de actuar de Keyla estaba tan alejada de su comportamiento habitual, que Emma, atónita, tardó un rato en reaccionar y se quedó inmóvil, recibiendo el doloroso impacto de esos labios violentos. Entretanto, una parte de su cerebro analizaba con frialdad la falta de respuesta de su cuerpo ante esa caricia, en contraposición con las arrebatadoras emociones que había experimentado al recibir los besos de la detective Mills. Finalmente, Emma reaccionó y empujó el pecho de Keyla con todas sus fuerza hasta que consiguió escapar de ese contacto indeseado.

—¿Qué haces, Keyla? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

—Hace tiempo que... quería decírtelo, Emma. Estoy enamorada de ti...

Desde siempre —declaró entre jadeos; su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su expresión era turbulenta y suplicante a la vez.

—No sigas, Keyla, por favor. Sabes bien que siempre te he considerado una buena amiga, pero nada más —respondió Emma en cuanto logró sobreponerse a la sorpresa que le había causado su declaración. Le apenaba causarle dolor a su amiga, pero pensaba que era mejor arrancar de cuajo cualquier esperanza que ella pudiera albergar respecto a ella.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Keyla la miró casi con odio y Emma no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, asustada. En nada se parecía esa mujer de coléricos ojos verdes, frente sudorosa y mejillas y labios cenicientos a su amiga de toda la vida, elegante, alegre y encantadora. Era como estar frente a una extraña. Emma miró a su alrededor, alarmada. Salvo por el alegre piar de los pájaros y el rumor distante de un riachuelo, parecía que estuvieran solas en el mundo.

—Cálmate, Keyla, por favor —rogó intentando tranquilizarla.

Al percibir el miedo que latía bajo esa súplica, la actitud de la mujer cambió por completo. Una mueca irónica deformó los finos labios de Keyla, que ahora la miraba divertida y con un ligero aire de suficiencia. Segundos después, empezó a hablar en un susurro amenazador que a Emma le puso la carne de gallina:

—En fin, no era así exactamente como lo había planeado, pero quizá ha llegado el momento de que hablemos con sinceridad. Creo que ya va siendo hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, así que alabaré un poco tu ego y te confesaré algo: desde el primer momento en que te vi, tan bella, tan inteligente, tan valiente supe que tú eras la única mujer digna de mí, Em, querida.

Al escuchar la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, entre socarrona y despectiva, un violento estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Emma.

—No entiendo lo que pasa, Keyla... tú... no pareces tú —tartamudeó Emma, que retrocedió una vez más. El frondoso paisaje que unos minutos antes le había parecido tan bello, ahora se le antojaba siniestro. Detrás de cada uno de los gigantescos pinos parecía esconderse una amenaza. Incluso el sol se había ocultado de repente; ahora unas espesas nubes grises ocupaban su lugar y el aire se había tornado sofocante.

—Querida Em, eso es porque al cabo de tantos años todavía no sabes nada de mí. Tú, la brillante psicóloga, no has sido capaz de desentrañar la compleja personalidad de la persona que tenías más cerca. —Sus ojos se entornaron hasta convertirse en estrechas rendijas tras las que centelleaban inquietantes destellos esmeralda—. Claro que nunca te has tomado la más mínima molestia en conocerme. Al principio estaba Neal y no tenías ojos más que para él. Bien, lo acepté, permanecí durante años alejada de ti para darte tiempo para superarlo, pero ahora que he vuelto a tu lado a reclamar, por fin, lo que me pertenece, ¿qué es lo que encuentro?— Esa forma de hablar, imparable y acelerada, y la cólera que rezumaban todos y cada uno de sus gestos le hizo comprender que Keyla no estaba en sus cabales y, de nuevo, Emma dio un paso atrás—. Me encuentro que has estado revolcándote a mis espaldas con esa arrogante Morena. Una maldita poli ni más ni menos. No eres mejor que la puta de Katheryn...

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la mujer se calló de golpe, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Emma la miraba, paralizada, y con las pupilas muy dilatadas. Como si alguien le hubiera dado al pause, el tiempo se congeló en un fotograma y Keyla y ella permanecieron mirándose con fijeza durante un instante que a Emma se le hizo eterno, aunque no debió durar más de unos pocos segundos. En seguida, la mujer frente a ella se recobró y, aprovechando que Emma no se había alejado mucho de ella, alargó el brazo y la agarró de la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba. Por fortuna, el instinto de supervivencia que la había servido bien durante aquellos meses que pasó en las calles vino en su ayuda y Emma, sobreponiéndose al horror que sentía, reaccionó con presteza. Con un ligero movimiento, sacó los brazos de las mangas y abandonó su abrigo entre las manos violentas antes de echar a correr a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Keyla blasfemó con violencia, al tiempo que arrojaba a un lado la prenda y salía en su persecución.

La realidad y las pesadillas se mezclaban en su mente, sin que Emma fuera capaz de distinguir cuál era cuál. Corría con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz, tratando de no pensar en el ruido de los pasos de Keyla que resonaban a su espalda. En un momento dado, le pareció que la mujer empezaba a rezagarse y dio gracias a Dios por su afición a correr por las tardes pero, justo en el instante en que empezaba a pensar que lograría escapar de ella, pisó sobre una piedra suelta y notó que su pie se desplazaba hacia adentro. El agudo dolor le provocó un gemido. Maldijo varias veces entre dientes y, con lágrimas en los ojos, siguió con su loca carrera, pero su velocidad había bajado bastante y cada vez cojeaba más. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, así que apretó los dientes, decidida a huir aunque se desmayara de dolor.

A pesar de que había corrido sin rumbo, en un momento dado, le pareció reconocer la zona en la que se encontraba. Sin detenerse, Emma miró a su alrededor y al ver un pino, seco y retorcido, junto a una enorme roca, estuvo segura de que había estado en ese lugar con anterioridad. De pronto, recordó unas antiguas galerías que había cerca de allí, excavadas en la montaña por uno de los bandos combatientes durante la Guerra Civil. Hacía varios meses, los chicos y ella habían hecho una excursión con picnic incluido, y al descubrir la entrada a los túneles decidieron explorarlos con sus linternas. Ella los esperó afuera —la idea de meterse en un sitio estrecho y oscuro no la atraía lo más mínimo—, pero le hizo jurar a Elsa que cuidaría bien de los pequeños y que no irían mucho más allá de la entrada. Si no recordaba mal, según le contaron después, el lugar era un pequeño laberinto, así que quizá podría esconderse allí antes de que Keyla lograra atraparla.

Emma jadeaba y el tobillo le latía como un segundo corazón. A pesar del frío reinante, la fina camisa que llevaba bajo el jersey de lana se le pegaba a la espalda con el sudor. Consciente de que no aguantaría ese ritmo mucho más tiempo, se dirigió renqueando hasta donde creía que se encontraba el acceso a la galería. Al principio no la vio y el pánico casi le cerró la garganta impidiéndole respirar, pero al fin, casi oculta tras unas zarzas, apareció la entrada. Apartó la maleza con la mano, sin importarle que las espinas le desgarrasen la suave piel, hasta que consiguió llegar a la gruesa puerta de metal que estaba atascada por los restos de hojas y tierra que se habían acumulado en el umbral. Frenética, Emma forcejeó con ella hasta que por fin consiguió desplazarla un poco. Entonces, aprovechó la estrecha apertura para colarse por ahí y la volvió a cerrar a su espalda. Al instante, una espesa negrura la envolvió. A tientas, temblando y sin dejar de cojear, se adentró en el lóbrego túnel hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Keyla? En verdad no me joden? OMG! Jodida Keyla tanto Emma que confiaba en ti y le haces esos pff!<strong>

**Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima. **


	19. Chapter 19

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15****/NewBlitzsi**

**Gloes/superguest/geralove/Franchiulla/mariasagarmzn/superguest**/**wildestlana/ligthandsnow**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>"—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Regina después de la última serie de estornudos. Esta vez había batido su propio récord, había contado más de doce.<p>

—Qué raro, Gina, tú maldiciendo. Llevo un rato buscándote, no se me había ocurrido que estuvieras aquí escondida. Por fortuna, Astrid, que siempre está informada de todo, me ha dado una pista sobre tu paradero —dijo su hermana Zelena nada más entrar en la habitación.

El archivo de la comisaría era un cuarto de buen tamaño y sin ventanas, dividido por filas y filas de estanterías metálicas que llegaban hasta el techo, atestadas de polvorientas cajas y carpetas de cartón, que a su vez estaban llenas a reventar de papeles amarillentos.

La detective, que llevaba un buen rato en cuclillas revisando las cajas de una de las baldas inferiores, se alzó con dificultad y el chasquido de sus rodillas resonó en la estancia.

"—Joder, qué vieja estoy. Me crujen todos los huesos.

Bajo la luz mortecina de los fluorescentes su rostro tenía un aspecto sucio y en su mejilla derecha lucía dos negros tiznones de polvo. La camiseta blanca que enfatizaba sus pechos reflejaba también su paso entre esos amenazadores desfiladeros de sucios archivos.

—Sí, vieja, no quería decírtelo, pero creo que estás para sopitas y buen vino. No me extraña que ya no te llame la hermosa señorita Swan.

Al oír las guasonas palabras de su hermana, Regina no pudo evitar un gruñido. Podía reírse casi de cualquier cosa, pero en lo que se refería a su complicada relación con Emma, no había nada en el asunto que le hiciera maldita la gracia.

Como si fuera consciente de ello, Zelema Mills decidió cambiar de tema.

"—¿Se puede saber qué demonios buscas? Lo único que vas a encontrar por aquí serán los huesos roídos por las ratas del último incauto que se atrevió a bajar al archivo.

—Desde luego, la capa de polvo que hay indica que nadie ha limpiado en este agujero al menos desde que Tejero dejó un par de boquetes en el techo del Congreso. —Otra sucesión de estornudos siguió a sus palabras. Exasperada, Regina se retiró el pelo del ojo con los dedos y un nuevo trazo polvoriento apareció sobre su frente.

Al verla, Zelena lanzó una carcajada. Luego levantó la palma de la mano y dijo:

—¡Yo ser Zelena, tú Cabeza de Fuego, jau!

—Ja, ja —respondió Regina , sarcástica, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada de disgusto a sus manos ennegrecidas, que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de un mecánico al final de una jornada en el taller.

—Venga, en serio. ¿Qué estás buscando? Creía que ya habíais detenido al culpable. —Zelena le tendió uno de esos pañuelos no muy limpios que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. La detective lo aceptó sin remilgos y se limpió las manos con él lo mejor que pudo.

"—Sí, tenemos un sospechoso y todas las pruebas están en su contra.

—¿Entonces? —Las cejas de su hermosa hermana se alzaron, interrogantes.

—No sé, hay algo que no encaja. Sí, puede que la chica estuviera obsesionada con su psicóloga y perdiera la cabeza. Yo misma, nada más verla, me di cuenta de que Emma le gusta más de lo debido, pero... creo que algo no cuadra. — Regina se encogió de hombros, incapaz de explicar lo que para ella tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza? —Zelena la conocía demasiado bien y tenía pruebas más que suficientes de que las corazonadas de esa mujer, que había resuelto más casos que nadie en la brigada, solían ser acertadas.

"—Siempre he pensado que los asesinatos están relacionados de alguna manera con el pasado de Emma. —Regina tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia sobre una de las cajas de cartón más cercanas.

—Bueno, es una posibilidad —respondió Zelena dubitativa, enrollando entre sus dedos sus rizos rojos—. Además, según me contaste hay una amiga suya que la conoce desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

Al pensar en la atractiva y siempre impecable Keyla Jones, Regina apretó los dientes con fuerza. Detestaba a esa mujer.

—Sí, Keyla Jones. Por supuesto que la he investigado, tiene una coartada bastante sólida. Al parecer, estuvo en Boston el fin de semana que desapareció Katheryn. He hablado con testigos que afirman haber estado con ella el viernes, el sábado y el domingo. Otra cosa es que ese mismo viernes pudiera haber cogido un coche para venir a Storybrooke, asesinase a Katheryn y regresara a Boston de madrugada. La hora de la muerte de la chica queda tan abierta, que resulta algo enrevesado, aunque no imposible. Además, hay varias furgonetas blancas a nombre de su empresa de construcción, podría haber camuflado el rótulo de alguna manera.

"—Joder, Gina, ¿se puede saber a qué esperas para ponerle unas esposas? — la interrumpió su compañera, perpleja.

—No tengo una sola prueba de todo esto. Ni siquiera logré una orden para inspeccionar las furgonetas. La tipa está completamente limpia. no tiene antecedentes. Por no tener, no tiene ni una simple multa de tráfico. Algo bastante sorprendente si piensas que formaba parte de la pandilla de Emma, un grupo de muchachos cuyo único modo de subsistencia era pegar un palo pequeño y no tan pequeño de vez en cuando. Quería ver el informe de la operación en la que murió el novio de Emma Swan. Como bien sabes, en nuestra base de datos no están registrados la mitad de los expedientes con una antigüedad superior a quince años, así que pensé que lo encontraría aquí. Llevo dos horas en esta ratonera, he buscado en todas las cajas con fecha de ese año y no he encontrado nada. Debe haberse traspapelado.

Furiosa, Regina le dio una patada a la estantería más próxima que osciló peligrosamente.

—¡Cuidado, Regina! —exclamó su compañera—. Como derribes una de estas te veo recogiendo papeles hasta Semana Santa. ¿Y qué crees que tiene que ver esa operación con los asesinatos actuales?

—Estoy convencida de que hay alguna relación. Es un presentimiento.

—Tía, das miedo, no me digas que se te está pegando lo de tu novia —soltó Zelena, burlona.

—¡No empieces con ese tema otra vez! Sabes perfectamente que Emma Swan no es mi novia —respondió la detective, malhumorada, aunque pensó para sí que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. Sentía que había encontrado una mujer con la que le gustaría pasar una buena temporada y, por primera vez desde que habían hecho el amor aquella noche memorable, la idea no lo asustaba lo más mínimo—. Así que no vuelvas a nombrarla.

Su compañera se pasó el índice y el pulgar unidos por los labios, como si cerrara una cremallera. Luego repitió el gesto en sentido contrario y abrió la boca para sugerir:

—Oye, Gina, vámonos de este antro tétrico de una vez y nos tomamos una caña en algún lado, necesito comer algo.

A Regina la idea le pareció de perlas, ella tampoco había comido, pero lo peor era la espantosa sed que tenía. El polvo de ese lugar se había pegado a su garganta y la sentía rasposa al tragar. Además, su búsqueda parecía destinada al fracaso. Si después de más de dos horas no había logrado nada, no creía que ese maldito informe estuviera dispuesto a aparecer ahora por arte de birli birloque. Con un suspiro, sacudió sus pantalones con energía—lo que levantó una polvareda importante— y siguió a su hermana escaleras arriba.

Minutos después, tras haber despachado una jarra de cerveza cada una, casi sin respirar,

Regina y Zelena devoraban ansiosas una ración de pulpo y otra de huevos estrellados con jamón sentadas en una de las mesas de madera del restaurante que hacía la competencia al bar de Pintxo, sin que la delirante decoración del local, que se debatía con ferocidad entre una mezcla de estilos muy distintos —Pub inglés, loft minimalista y bar cutre de toda la vida—, les quitara el apetito.

Zelena hizo una seña al camarero y le pidió una nueva ración, esta vez de morcilla. Mientras se la traían rompió su muda promesa de no hablar de ciertos asuntos y le preguntó a la mujer que devoraba tentáculos de pulpo frente a ella:

—Venga, tía, te conozco desde hace más de veinte años y estás rara, muy rara. Hace siglos que no miras a una mujer que no sea esa preciosidad rubia y no parece que ella te haga mucho caso. ¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué es lo que hay entre la psicóloga y tú?

La Morena alzó la vista de la comida y la miró con uno de sus ceños de las grandes ocasiones. Otra cualquiera se hubiera levantado de la incómoda silla blanca con asiento de plástico fucsia en el acto y habría salido corriendo, despavorida, pero Zelena permaneció sentada, sin inmutarse, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de su hermana.

—¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema! —exclamó Regina de malos modos.

—Sí, me lo has dicho —respondió ella con paciencia.

Regina lanzó un bufido y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato. De repente había perdido el apetito. Contempló a su hermana durante un minuto. Pocas veces le había ocultado nada. Zelena y ella se habían sacado mutuamente de apuros tantas veces, que habían perdido la cuenta y ya no sabían quién estaba en deuda con quién. La detective se llevó su segunda jarra cerveza a la boca y bebió hasta que solo quedó un rastro de espuma en el fondo, la alzó para indicarle al camarero que le trajera otra y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su hermana..

—No sé qué me ocurre con ella, Zelena. A su lado no soy la misma. "—Con dedos nerviosos se retiró el pelo de la cara. Hablar de lo que rondaba su cabeza a todas horas fue una liberación y, una vez que empezó, Regina no pudo parar—. Escucho su voz y ya estoy perdida. Me pone de los nervios y a la vez me encanta cómo es; su dulzura, su entrega a unos muchachos que no son nada suyo, el valor con que se ha enfrentado y, aún lo hace, a la vida. Es una fiera leona y, al mismo tiempo, a veces parece más frágil que las alas de una mariposa; me embruja y me saca de quicio a partes iguales. En tres palabras: me vuelve loca.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras una poeta... —El estupor de Zelena ante la confesión de su hermana, que la conocía desde siempre había jurado, una y otra vez, que jamás se dejaría atrapar por una mujer, era genuina.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esa mujer me vuelve loca. —La policía clavó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza en sus manos, alborotando aún más sus cabellos.

"—¿Y tú crees que es mutuo?

Regina se limitó a sacudir la cabeza en una silenciosa negativa. Zelena aprovechó que su hermana no la veía y le dirigió una mirada de conmiseración. Siempre había sospechado —aunque jamás se lo dijo, por supuesto—, que el día en que Regina Mills conociera a la mujer que le hiciera sentir algo más que un mero deseo sexual, su hermana se enamoraría con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho nuestro padre. Era algo que estaba escrito en su ADN. Zelena desconocía por qué estaba tan segura, pero lo sabía con certeza y también estaba convencido de que, si esos sentimientos de ternura que habían permanecido encapsulados durante tanto tiempo no eran correspondidos, su hermana lo pasaría tan mal como lo pasó nuestro padre cuando su esposa nos abandonó.

Finalmente, la detective alzó la cabeza y, con una expresión salvaje y decidida que a Zelena le puso los pelos de punta, declaró:

—No, no me ama, pero me desea y ese es su punto débil. Lo utilizaré hasta que caiga rendida a mis pies. No le daré tregua. No habrá compasión.

—Eres un capullo —fue todo lo que pudo decir su hermana de fatigas.

—Lo sé —afirmó Regina y su atractiva sonrisa brilló con intensidad, eclipsando la rebuscada iluminación del local.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, la policía cenaba sus habituales bocadillos repanchingada en el sofá del salón. La tele estaba encendida y, como de costumbre, los pensamientos de Regina estaban muy lejos de lo que emitía en ese momento. Acababa de empezar «Pasa palabra», un programa que la mayoría de las veces la entretenía, pero esta vez lo miraba, indiferente, hasta que aparecieron los paneles de la primera prueba sobreimpresionados en la pantalla. Esa prueba se llamaba «Letra a letra»; el concursante debía adivinar la primera palabra de un panel de cinco, y las demás tenía que acertarlas cambiando una de las letras de la palabra anterior y, a veces, incluso el orden del resto. De repente, la detective se quedó tan quieta que hasta se olvidó de masticar el último trozo de bocadillo que tenía en la boca y su atención se centró por completo en el concurso televisivo.<p>

—¡Pues claro, joder! —exclamó en voz alta.

De un salto se levantó del sofá y corrió a su dormitorio en busca del portátil. Sus dedos volaron por el teclado mientras consultaba en Google. Descargó varias aplicaciones en su disco duro y empezó a probar, pero el resultado distaba de ser satisfactorio. Desencantada, chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba las numerosas páginas de internet que permanecían abiertas en la pantalla del ordenador. Sin embargo, en ese instante se encendió una bombilla en su cerebro, sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero y llamó a un colaborador habitual que era un crack de la informática. No estaba en la nómina de la policía, pero su ayuda había sido inestimable en muchos casos relacionados con la pederastia en la Red.

"—Ricky, soy Mills. Necesito un trabajito para ya.

—¡Joder, tía, te he dicho mil veces que ya no soy Ricky! Me he rebautizado con mi nuevo nick, ahora debes llamarme «motherhacker». —La voz, masculina pero muy aguda, resonó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Vamos, Ricky, ni siquiera es original. Además, ya sabes que a las viejas como yo nos cuesta mucho cambiar de costumbres.

—Eres una cabrona, Regina—respondió el tipo, enfadado. El detective recogió velas; no le convenía cabrearlo, se dijo, esos genios de la informática tenían alma de diva.

—Venga, Ricky, no te enfades. Necesito la impagable ayuda de una mente brillante como la tuya.

Halagado, Ricky respondió en un tono más calmado:

—No puedo ayudarte, chica, iba a salir — Regina tapó el emisor del teléfono y lanzó un juramento. Esa bola de sebo tenía que elegir, precisamente, esa noche para salir de su guarida.

—En serio Ricky, esto te va a gustar, es un desafío a tu inteligencia. Además, no sé qué demonios puede llamarte ahí fuera, hace un día de perros; estarás más calentito frente a tu ordenador que rondando por esas calles llenas de gentuza.

—Había quedado... con... con una chica que he conocido por internet. —Su titubeo delató que las palabras de la detective le habían llegado a lo más hondo.

—Mala idea, créeme, no hay nada peor que romper el misterio. — Regina esperó un momento para que su nueva andanada surtiera efecto y luego añadió—: Está bien, si lo que te apetece es helarte las pelotas ahí fuera para ver a una tía que seguro que luego no merece nada la pena, se lo pediré a ese colega tuyo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿A «Gollum2.0»? ¡¿Estás de coña?! Ese no encontraría tu tesoro ni en un millar de años. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesito que me digas todas las posibles combinaciones de las letras de un nombre: Kusemagi.

—kuse... ¿qué? —preguntó Ricky, extrañado.

—Kusemagi, coge algo para escribir —ordenó Regina y se lo deletreó despacio.

—Esto es un problema combinatorio en toda regla. No creo que sea difícil encontrar un algoritmo adecuado pero, te lo advierto, para una palabra de ocho letras existen unas 40.320 permutaciones...

—Bueno, ese es mi problema no el tuyo —lo interrumpió Regina que no podía soportar a los «cerebritos» cuando empezaban a parlotear en esa jerigonza ininteligible—: Tú encárgate de encontrar cuales son esas palabras lo antes posible, genio. Es urgente.

—Está bien. Te demostraré que «Gollum2.0» es un friki patético a mi lado.

Regina colgó y se paseó nerviosa por el salón de su apartamento. Miró el móvil a ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, pero no había nada. Una vez más, marcó el número de Emma y, como siempre, una educada voz femenina le indicó que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Era la quinta vez que la llamaba, pero ella no se había dignado a contestar. La policía masculló una sarta de groserías y se tumbó de nuevo en el sillón; estaba agotada, y la tensión de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura. Sin dejar de pensar en Emma, sus ojos se cerraron despacio y, a pesar de que la luz y el televisor seguían encendidos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Le pareció que solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando sonó el escandaloso tono que había elegido para su móvil y la despertó de golpe. Miró el reloj, eran las nueve y media, apenas habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que cerró los ojos, pero al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Ricky se espabiló en el acto y descolgó. Sin perder el tiempo en preámbulos de ningún tipo el hacker le ordenó:

—Dame tu email y te paso la lista con todas las combinaciones posibles. —Regina se lo dijo y, pocos segundos después, un ruido de campanillas le indicó que había recibido un nuevo correo.

—Gracias, tío, te debo una.

—Si se lo hubieras pedido a «Gollum2.0», no te habría llegado la respuesta hasta mañana. Soy el mejor —afirmó con esa voz aguda que sonaba satisfecha y cargada de vanidad. Regina le dio la razón y colgó con rapidez.

Decidió imprimir la lista, que ocupó un alarmante montón de hojas y, con la ayuda de una regla y un lápiz, fue punteando todas las posibles combinaciones de la palabra Kusemagi que aparecían en las columnas.

_ksemugi ksemagui kasemugi ksemuagi _

_ksemuagi ksemugi ksuemagi usemagik _

_usemugki usemukgi usamkugi usmkeugi _

Después de casi una hora, cuando las palabras empezaban a bailotear frente a sus ojos y bizqueaba por culpa de esa letra tan pequeña, Regina leyó uno de los nombres y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

_euskmgin eumkagni eumkangi eumnagi_

_Emsnkagi eunskagi Emuskagi mueskagi_

Allí estaba lo que había estado buscando sin saberlo: «EMUSKAGI ». Por fin tenía la respuesta; si le quitaba la g y la i, la palabra se convertía en EMUSKA. Emuska, el nombre cariñoso que Neal utilizaba para llamar a su novia. Emma Swan no iba contándole a todo el mundo ese detalle tan íntimo. El tal Kusemagi que se había liado con Katheryn no podía ser otra que Keyla Jones. Ella era la único que estaba al tanto del apodo de Emma; Regina se había enterado por pura casualidad al leer la dedicatoria en esa tira de fotos de fotomatón.

Regina estaba eufórica. Tenía la clave de la verdadera identidad del asesino y algo dentro de ella le decía que no se equivocaba. A pesar de la antipatía que sentía por esa tipa, Regina no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos personales en estos casos. Tenía ganas de gritar, de saltar, de bailar pero, de pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y su entusiasmo se apagó de golpe.

Ese «juego de palabras» no le serviría para que ningún juez le diera una orden de registro; se limitarían a decirle que no era un indicio suficiente y se la sacudirían de encima con una palmadita en la espalda. Soltó una ristra de maldiciones mientras se tiraba de los pelos. ¡Maldición, estaba como al principio! Sabía quién era el asesino, sí, pero no podía probarlo de manera fehaciente.

En ese instante, su móvil sonó de nuevo. Disgustada por la interrupción de sus negros pensamientos, miró el número que salía en pantalla; era un teléfono fijo y no lo reconoció.

—¡Mills ! —contestó con brusquedad.

—Detective Mills, soy Granny ¿se acuerda de mí? —Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de la policía, la buena mujer siguió hablando con voz temblorosa—: Es la señorita Swan... ¡Ha desaparecido!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15**

**Gloes/Franchiulla/guest**/**wildestlana/ligthandsnow**

**ah! Recta final 3 capítulos quedan, creen que Regina la rescate a tiempo?**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>En el interior de las galerías la oscuridad era total y el frío intenso traspasaba el jersey y la fina camisa de Emma. La joven avanzaba con lentitud, palpando las frías paredes de los estrechos pasillos que se bifurcaban a menudo. Trataba de memorizar en su mente la dirección que tomaba cada vez que torcía, pero no sabía si algún día sería capaz de encontrar de nuevo la salida. Sin embargo, la cuestión ahora era alejarse lo más posible de su perseguidora. Cada vez cojeaba más y el dolor en su tobillo empezaba a ser insoportable pero, a pesar de todo, siguió andando. Después de un tiempo que se le antojó interminable, Emma se apoyó contra una de las húmedas paredes y, agotada, se deslizó hasta el suelo y envolvió sus piernas con los brazos. Estaba helada y muy asustada, le aterrorizaba la oscuridad, pero aún le daba más miedo la mujer que la buscaba ahí fuera.<p>

Sus dientes castañeteaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, así que apretó aún más los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y rogó a Dios que su perseguidora no la descubriera. Sin saber por qué, se encontró pensando en Regina Mills, en su último encuentro, en la forma en que la había amado aquella noche en la pequeña cama del cuarto de Ruby. De pronto, una idea chocante se abrió paso en su cerebro: si Keyla la encontraba, ya no podría decirle nunca que la amaba.

Ese pensamiento la dejó tan estupefacta, que hasta el temblor de su cuerpo cesó de golpe. ¿La amaba?, se preguntó. ¿A esa mujer que disfrutaba cuando la hacía perder los estribos? ¿Que a menudo era agresiva con ella y la hería con su lengua viperina? ¿A esa mujer que, en cuanto bajaba la guardia, la trataba con una delicadeza y una ternura inmensas? La situación límite en la que se encontraba atrapada no le permitió seguir engañándose y, por segunda vez en menos de un minuto, lo reconoció.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de la arisca policía.

Y al lado de lo que sentía por ella, se vio obligada a admitir que su amor por Neal había sido un sentimiento romántico y puro entre dos adolescentes que, si no hubiera sido por la violenta muerte del muchacho, se habría desvanecido suavemente con el paso del tiempo. En cambio, lo que sentía por la detective estaba muy lejos del idílico amor de los cuentos de hadas; era un amor adulto por completo, entre dos personas que sabían bien lo dura que podía llegar a ser la vida. A pesar de que hacía pocos meses que se conocían, Emma tenía una idea muy clara de los numerosos defectos y de las virtudes —no tan numerosas y, a menudo, bien escondidas en lo más profundo de ese delicado pecho— de esa morena cascarrabias, y estaba convencida de que cualquier relación entre ellas no sería una historia plácida y edulcorada al estilo de «fueron felices y comieron perdices». Sin embargo, había una cosa de la que también estaba segura; lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellas no sería algo rutinario y convencional, sino una especie de gigantesca montaña rusa con esas bajadas y subidas vertiginosas y trepidantes, que te ponían la carne de gallina y te hacían gritar de gozo.

—¡Ems! —La voz de su perseguidora, deformada por la reverberación que se producía en los túneles, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones con violencia. Por un instante, había logrado olvidar el peligro en que se encontraba, pero ese grito la devolvió a la espantosa realidad y el terror le atenazó la garganta, impidiéndole respirar—. ¡Ems!

El eco fantasmal repitió su nombre una y otra vez. Asustada de que el castañeteo de sus dientes pudiera delatarla, Emma apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y se arrimó aún más contra la húmeda pared, deseando poder fundirse en ella y desaparecer.

—Sé que te escondes aquí y, créeme, es imposible que escapes. —Keyla continuó hablando en ese tono persuasivo y razonable que la aterrorizaba aún más, si es que eso era posible—. Venga, Ems, no debes tener miedo de mí. Ya te he dicho que te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti desde aquella noche memorable en que apareciste bajo el puente de la nacional IV, donde teníamos nuestro cuartel general, empapada por la lluvia y con una bolsa de plástico en cada mano. Recuerdo cómo nos miraste a Neal y a mí, entre asustada y desafiante, y en ese instante supe, sin lugar a dudas, que tú serías para mí.

La voz parecía aproximarse y alejarse indistintamente, y Emma no era capaz de distinguir si la mujer estaba más cerca de ella o no, así que se limitó a permanecer inmóvil y en completo silencio rogando, desesperada, que no la descubriera.

—Pero tú no solo no te fijaste en mí, sino que te liaste con Neal. ¡Neal! —Escupió su nombre con odio—. Aún no sé qué demonios viste en él. Me imagino que te deslumbró su bello rostro y no te paraste a pensar en lo que había debajo. Neal no era más que un niñato inconsciente, que confundía insensatez con valentía y que no tenía dos dedos de frente. Pensé que tú, que eres tan inteligente, te darías cuenta enseguida de cómo era en realidad y lo olvidarías, pero cuando vi que seguías loca por él tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Emma tuvo una corazonada de lo que seguiría después y se estremeció con tanta violencia que le dolió todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, fui yo la que lo delató a la policía. Su mejor amiga, ja, ja, ja. —Su risa siniestra rebotó por las paredes de piedra, amenazadora—. Y algo más... ¿no lo adivinas? No, claro que no, eres demasiado ingenua, Ems, demasiado confiada. Pero esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

El tono aterciopelado y acariciador de su voz, hizo que Emma sintiera ganas de taparse los oídos para no seguir escuchando. Sin embargo, abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza aún y metió sus manos —que no paraban de temblar— bajo sus rodillas para no caer en la tentación; estaba decidida a saber de una vez por todas la verdad.

—A Neal no lo mató la policía. No fue víctima de una bala perdida en mitad de la refriega como dijeron. Lo mató su propia estupidez, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera iba armado aquel día. Idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir a dar un golpe con las manos vacías? —Sus palabras rebosaban un desprecio casi palpable al relatar los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

A pesar de que no veía nada, Emma percibió que se estaba acercando. Nerviosa, consideró la posibilidad de abandonar la relativa protección de ese pequeño hueco en la pared de piedra en el que se había refugiado, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no sería una buena idea deambular a oscuras y desorientada por esos tortuosos pasadizos.

Entretanto, Keyla seguía con su confesión, convencida de que en la delicada situación en la que Emma se encontraba podía hacer y decir lo que le diera la gana. Y esa firme seguridad, fue lo que terminó de aterrorizarla.

"—Parece que lo estoy viendo, la policía había rodeado la nave y Neal, en vez de mostrar temor, afirmaba que conseguiríamos salir de allí sanos y salvos. Los otros le creyeron como los fanáticos que siguen a un iluminado, pero yo disparé a los agentes y empezó el tiroteo hasta que, en un momento de confusión, me acerqué a él, lo llamé por su nombre y, cuando se volvió hacia mí, descargué la última bala que me quedaba en mitad de su pecho. —Emma se mordió la rodilla con saña para no gritar, mientras el dolor de aquel día la bañaba de nuevo y las lágrimas, ardientes y silenciosas, brotaban incontenibles empapando sus mejillas—. Recuerdo bien cómo esos bellos ojos oscuros que te sorbieron el seso me miraron con un asombro vacío. Seguro que te preguntas si he sentido remordimientos alguna vez, ¿a que sí? Pues ahí va mi respuesta: jamás. Neal recibió lo que se merecía.

A Emma le pareció detectar el levísimo resplandor de un mechero y, temblorosa, hundió la cara por completo entre sus rodillas. La angustia empapó su frente con un sudor frío que la hizo tiritar aún más.

—Como yo era el soplón de la madera y ellos mismos me habían proporcionado el arma, al final escribieron en su informe que a Neal le alcanzó una bala rebotada. Estuve una semana en el calabozo y, más tarde, el policía con el que colaboraba me dijo que sería mejor que desapareciera durante unos años hasta que el asunto se enfriase. Muy a mi pesar, tuve que irme sin ti. Como bien sabes, pasé varios años viajando por distintos países de Sudamérica, fue una época muy instructiva y aproveché para hacer lucrativos negocios. Conocí a otras mujeres, pero ninguna te llegaba a la suela del zapato, así que las usé hasta que me cansé de ellas y luego las olvidé. —Frenética, Emma oía el rumor de sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que pensó que estallaría. El temblor de su cuerpo se había transformado en una tiritona constante y, si en ese momento hubiera tenido que salir huyendo, sus piernas no la habrían sostenido—. No puedes imaginar cuánto pensé en ti durante ese tiempo. Por fin, cuando pensé que ya era seguro regresar, no paré hasta encontrarte. Después, no me resultó difícil convencerte de que aceptaras mi ayuda en la reforma de la casa; fue entonces cuando encontré la trampilla de la leñera que me resultó tan útil, como bien sabes, para acceder al interior. Te ofrecí mi ayuda porque deseaba estar cerca de ti, hacerme imprescindible, pero tú me tratabas como a una amiga y nada más, y ahí es cuando apareció Katheryn.

»Ella sí vio en mí lo que tú pareces incapaz de percibir. Se enamoró con locura, la pequeña estúpida. Para mí no fue más que un pasatiempo, pero, sobre todo, un instrumento para llegar hasta ti. Katheryn me introducía a escondidas en tu casa, en tu dormitorio... Una vez incluso me la follé en tu propia cama, con la almohada impregnada con esa fragancia tuya que me enloquece, pensando que eras tú. Como trofeo me llevé ese absurdo león que te regaló Neal y por el que estuvieron a punto de atraparlo. Cuando comprendí que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos para cautivarte, seguías mirándome con indiferencia, barajé la idea de envenenar a esos mocosos que habías recogido en la calle a los que parecías querer más que a mí. Al final lo descarté aunque, a cambio, convencí a tu protegida para que pusiera veneno en la comida de ese viejo perro.

Después, no sé por qué, Katheryn adivinó que era de ti de quien en realidad estaba enamorada. Se puso hecha una hiena, me amenazó con contártelo todo y, bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

La voz aterradora de Keyla pareció alejarse de nuevo y Emma suspiró con alivio. Sin embargo, el entresijo de pasadizos parecía funcionar como una caja de resonancia, porque seguía escuchando sus palabras con claridad. Se arrebujó más en su jersey como si ese gesto, más que resguardarla de la gélida atmósfera, la protegiera de la maldad de ese discurso enloquecido.

»Luego tuve que dar un escarmiento a ese hombre repugnante que osó manosear lo que era mío. Te confesaré una cosa; no me gusta perderte de vista durante mucho tiempo, así que a menudo te vigilo con mis prismáticos mientras haces ejercicio, me encanta observar la agilidad de tu delicioso cuerpo. Ese día lo vi todo. Y más tarde... —de pronto, la voz de Keyla se elevó con repentina violencia—. ¡¿Qué parte de «solo yo puedo tocarte» no entendiste, joder?! Desoíste mi advertencia. He visto como miras a esa poli. No sé si esa mañana en que la sorprendí en tu casa tan temprano había pasado la noche contigo, pero lo averiguaré y, si descubro que te ha puesto la mano encima..., ¡te juro que ella también recibirá su merecido!

Esa amenaza tan poco sutil multiplicó por tres el terror de Emma. Estaba claro que Keyla era capaz de cualquier cosa y ni siquiera una policía estaba a salvo de ella. El pensamiento de Regina herida o muerta a manos de esa loca le revolvió el estómago y le entraron ganas de vomitar.

—Vaya, parece que mi mechero se está quedando sin gas. Sal ahora mismo, Emma, o te dejaré aquí encerrada hasta que vuelva mañana a buscarte. Sé que te aterroriza la oscuridad, Katheryn me enseñó la lamparita que enciendes todas las noches en tu habitación y me pareció enternecedor. Ems, querida, el desenlace será el mismo si te entregas ahora o si te encuentro mañana cuando vuelva con una linterna y, créeme, te ahorrarás un montón de horas de sufrimiento. ¡Emma, sal de tu escondite o será peor para ti! —La mujer esperó un rato en silencio, pero al ver que ella no respondía se encogió de hombros y a la, cada vez más débil, luz del encendedor se dirigió hacia la salida. Sin embargo, antes de traspasar el umbral se volvió por última vez y gritó en dirección a la oscuridad—: ¡Tú lo has querido! Este será tu pequeño castigo por dejarte deslumbrar por una tipa como Mills. Disfruta de tus últimas horas de libertad. Mañana serás mía. Para siempre.

Horrorizada, Emma escuchó el ruido de la pesada puerta de hierro al cerrarse.

Regina giró el acelerador hasta el límite; si en vez de una moto hubiera llevado un caballo entre sus piernas, lo habría espoleado hasta reventarlo. Casi pegada al depósito de gasolina para oponer menos resistencia al viento, Regina volaba esquivando el escaso tráfico nocturno. Ruby había llamado a Granny a eso de las ocho de la tarde, preocupada por que Emma no hubiera llegado aún. En cuanto se enteró, la fiel cocinera condujo hasta la casa para ocuparse de ellos. La mujer descartó en el acto la idea de Ruby de que Emma hubiera sufrido una avería con el coche. Si hubiera sido así, se dijo, lo primero que habría hecho Emma habría sido avisarla a ella o Mary. Además su móvil estaba apagado, cosa rarísima tratándose de la joven; la conocía desde hacía años y sabía cómo se preocupaba por los pequeños. Así que buscó en la consola del recibidor hasta que dio con la tarjeta de la detective En cuanto la mujer le dijo que Emma había desaparecido, Regina supo lo que tenía que hacer. Con resolución, empujó la angustiosa preocupación que sentía hasta el último rincón de su cerebro; iba a necesitar toda su concentración si quería rescatarla sana y salva, así que en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con sus propias emociones.

Si algún agente de tráfico se hubiera tomado la molestia de cronometrar el tiempo que tardó en llegar a la casa de Keyla Jones, Regina hubiera necesitado un par de generaciones para recuperar los puntos del carné. El chalé distaba apenas quince kilómetros de la casa de Emma y al apagar la llave de contacto, la detective permaneció examinando el alto muro de hormigón, rematado con puntiagudos trozos de vidrio, que rodeaba la enorme parcela. La casa de la amiga Jones parecía una auténtica fortaleza.

Con decisión, se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el asiento de la moto, se bajó la cremallera de su saco y palpó la empuñadura de su pistola, que llevaba en una funda sobaquera en el lado derecho —Regina era diestra para todo, salvo a la hora de disparar—; se ajustó la prenda para que no se notara el bulto del arma y, en dos zancadas, llegó hasta la cancela y pulsó el timbre del portero automático con insistencia. Al cabo de un buen rato, una voz metálica preguntó:

—¿Quién es? —A pesar de que la detective no se le había escapado la cámara de seguridad que le apuntaba directamente contestó con serenidad.

—Soy la detective Mills. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, señora Jones .

"—¿A estas horas? ¿Ocurre algo, detective?

—Si no le importa, me gustaría hablarlo dentro con usted.

Al instante, el sonido chirriante de la verja de hierro al abrirse interrumpió la quietud nocturna y dio paso a un camino empedrado con adoquines rústicos que conducía a la entrada principal. Regina observó la sólida construcción de hormigón y cristal que se levantaba ante ella y calculó que no tendría menos de mil metros construidos. Era evidente que, a pesar de la crisis, las cosas no le iban mal a Pepe Gotera, se dijo, sarcástica. En cuanto subió los tres peldaños de la entrada, la inmensa puerta de bronce se deslizó hacia uno de los lados con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, detective, me disponía a cenar. No esperaba una visita suya a estas horas.

La mujer la recibió vestida con un elegante batín de seda que cubría sus pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca, y unas zapatillas negras de terciopelo con un elaborado monograma bordado en hilo de oro. A Regina se le antojó un atuendo excesivo para una mujer de sus oscuros orígenes; estaba claro que Keyla Jones se esforzaba mucho por ocultar a los ojos de los demás su humilde procedencia.

—Verá, ha surgido un asunto urgente...

La amiga de Emma la interrumpió con un gesto y comentó con amabilidad:

—Venga conmigo al comedor, detective, así hablaremos con más tranquilidad. ¿Quiere tomar algo? Puedo ofrecerle una tabla de quesos con una copa de Ribera de Duero.

—Se lo agradezco, señora Jones, pero no deseo tomar nada.

Keyla la condujo por una serie de amplios salones, de suelos de mármol y mullidas alfombras persas, que comunicaban unos con otros. Saltaba a la vista que no se había reparado en gastos a la hora de decorar la vivienda, en la que abundaba el lujo hasta resultar un poco agobiante. Regina no pudo evitar compararla con la casa de Emma, mucho más pequeña y sencilla, pero que, sin embargo, a ella se le antojaba un auténtico hogar. Por fin llegaron a un comedor de grandes dimensiones, cuyo punto focal era una enorme mesa inglesa de caoba del s. XIX con sillas a juego.

Jones se sentó en la cabecera en la que, sobre el mantel de hilo con la servilleta a juego, había dispuesto un servicio de porcelana y cubiertos de plata que resplandecían bajo la luz de la enorme araña de cristal. La mujer se sirvió de una bandeja que había a su lado, luego cogió con delicadeza una altísima copa de cristal de Bohemia llena de vino y dio un trago.

—¿Segura que no quiere nada? —le preguntó a la policía, mirándola con amabilidad.

—No gracias. —A Regina no le agradaba semejante derroche de suntuosidad, había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello; tenía la sensación de que Keyla Jones estaba representando un papel. Pues bien, si creía que iba a distraerla con todas esas estupideces iba lista, se dijo la detective —. Mire, señora Jones, iré al grano. Emma Swan ha desaparecido.

—¡¿Emma?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? —La preocupación que expresaba su rostro parecía genuina y hubiera engañado a cualquier otra que no hubiera estado tan pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos como la policía. A Regina, sin embargo, no se le escapó la falta de reacción en sus pupilas al conocer la noticia. La dilatación o contracción de las pupilas era un reflejo involuntario que, como la mayoría de ellos, indicaba a menudo que un sospechoso decía la verdad. Keyla hizo amago de levantarse de la mesa, como si estuviera dispuesta a salir a buscarla adonde fuera necesario.

—Tranquila, siga comiendo. —Las palabras de Regina, pronunciadas con un leve toque de hastío la desconcertaron y, con lentitud, Keyla tomó asiento de nuevo y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Después de unos cuantos bocados, lo dejó en el centro del plato, como si de pronto se le hubiera quitado el apetito.

El contraste entre ambas mujeres no podía ser más agudo. Keyla sentado muy erguida en la silla sin que su espalda rozara el respaldo; con su elegante atuendo; su refinada forma de comer, con los codos bien pegados a ambos costados de su cuerpo, y ni un pelo de sus negros y largos cabellos fuera de su sitio. La detective, en cambio, se había retrepado cómodamente sobre una de las sillas que parecía demasiada incomoda, con las largas piernas bien estiradas frente a ella y los tobillos cruzados, mostrando sus zapatos que no parecía quitarse ni para dormir. Su brazo izquierdo, apoyado sobre la mesa, servía de apoyo a esa cabeza coronada por una espesa mata de pelo revuelto a la que la intensa luz de la lámpara arrancaba destellos castaños. Su saco, entreabierto con descuido, mostraba una camisa de seda de color oscuro.

Al ver la expresión relajada y ligeramente divertida del rostro de la policía, como si estuvieran hablando de asuntos triviales y ella estuviera allí solo para entretenerla, Keyla Jones apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza.

—Verá, tengo una idea clara de dónde puede encontrarse la señorita Swan, aunque quizá esté equivocada. —A pesar de la gravedad de sus palabras, la policía parecía indiferente por completo a la urgencia del asunto; una actitud que parecía sacar a su anfitrióna de sus casillas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no va a buscarla? ¡Quizá esté en peligro! Yo la acompañaré —. Una vez más, Keyla se levantó con tanta brusquedad que estuvo a punto de derribar la silla.

Al ver sus violenta reacción, la mirada de Regina se tornó burlona.

—Igual no es necesario que nos alejemos mucho de aquí —sugirió regina, que daba la sensación de estar jugando con ella. En vista de su actitud desenfadada, Keyla recobró su sangre fría y respondió con serenidad:

—No sé lo que está insinuando, detective Mills, le ruego que hable con claridad.

—Muy bien, si es claridad lo que desea, eso es lo que le daré.

Esta vez Regina se levantó con lentitud, irguió su cuerpo delicado en toda su estatura, como una sutil amenaza, y en un tono muy suave, declaró:

"—Creo que es usted la persona que retiene a la señorita Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15**

**Gloes/Franchiulla/guest**/**wildestlana/ligthandsnow**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa.**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Keyla Jones, no hizo ningún intento de negar esa afirmación. Esta vez eran sus ojos verdes los que brillaban, burlones, y en el mismo tono, amable y pedagógico, que utilizaría un profesor para explicar un sencillo problema de matemáticas a un niño pequeño y un poco tonto se dirigió a la detective:<p>

—Mi querida detective Mills. Ahora es usted la que desvaría. Emma es amiga mía y jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño. ¡De ninguna manera! Además, ¿dónde cree que la escondo? ¿Aquí en mi casa? —Hizo un gesto con los brazos que abarcó lo que había a su alrededor.

—No es un mal lugar, aquí hay sitio de sobra para esconder a varias personas. —Regina le devolvió la mirada, juguetona.

—Supongo que si hubiera traído con usted una orden de registro ya me la habría mostrado. —Keyla la miraba con aires de gato que está dispuesto a jugar con el ratón, pero solo hasta que este empiece a aburrirle.

"—En efecto, no tengo ninguna orden. —Regina extendió las palmas vacías hacia arriba y continuó hablando con calma—: Pero imagino que, tratándose de una buena amiga de la señorita Swan, a la que conoce desde hace tanto tiempo, no tendría ningún inconveniente en enseñarme su casa.

La mujer frente a ella la miró de arriba abajo con expresión pensativa y, finalmente, asintió sin tratar de reprimir la mueca maliciosa que asomó a sus labios.

—Muy bien, por mí no hay inconveniente. Usted primero, detective —dijo Keyla, con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

Tardaron bastante en recorrer la casa en la que el único rastro de la presencia de Emma que encontró la detective fue un pequeño retrato suyo al carboncillo en el fastuoso dormitorio principal. Tres de las paredes de la habitación eran de cristal, de forma que el cuidado jardín pasaba a convertirse en un espectacular cuadro viviente. La enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, cuyo cabecero hacía las veces de mesillas de noche, era el único mueble visible. Los armarios estaban integrados en la única pared que no era de vidrio de un modo tan perfecto que resultaban casi invisibles. Era como si Keyla Jones se acostara todas las noches en mitad de la naturaleza.

Regina cogió el pequeño marco y lo examinó con curiosidad. A pesar de los trazos monocromos y sencillos, una Emma de sublime belleza la miraba desde el papel, con esa luz tierna que a veces aparecía en sus enormes ojos verdes, que tenía el poder de derretirla en menos de dos segundos. Le costó arrancar los ojos del retrato y dirigirlos hacia la mujer que permanecía en silencio a su lado.

—Parece que le gusta la señorita Swan, ¿no? Es una mujer muy bella.

Por primera vez, Keyla pareció perder un poco de su sangre fría y, con un movimiento algo brusco, le arrebató el marco y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio, como si no pudiera resistir que lo tocara alguien que no fuera ella. La detective tomó nota de su comportamiento, trazando planes en su mente sobre la manera de utilizarlo más adelante.

—Verá, conozco a Emma desde hace años. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas y la aprecio, sí—. Era obvio que Keyla había recuperado el control de sus emociones. Su apariencia volvía a tener ese velo de encanto y amabilidad que parecía la marca de la casa. Le dirigió una agradable sonrisa a Regina y agregó—: Bueno. Ya hemos visto todo lo que hay que ver, ahora usted debería empezar a buscar a Emma en serio, me preocupa mucho.

—No me ha enseñado el sótano y los trasteros —la interrumpió Regina con rudeza.

La mujer soltó un suspiro de cansancio, alzó los ojos al cielo y le dijo sin perder ni un ápice de su amabilidad:

—Sígame.

La planta subterránea era enorme a su vez y contenía una piscina cubierta, el garaje, el cuarto de calderas, los trasteros y numerosas habitaciones vacías. Sin embargo, los agudos ojos de Regina detectaron algunos elementos que no cuadraban. A pesar de su tamaño, la planta le pareció algo más pequeña que el nivel superior. Se preguntó si eso significaría que había espacios ocultos en algún lado. Para comprobarlo necesitaría un georadar que tendría que pedir en comisaría y que no llegaría antes de un par de semanas, lo que la haría perder un tiempo precioso.

—Espero, detective, que admita que ha... patinado, por decirlo suavemente. Dígame, ¿de dónde ha sacado la extraordinaria teoría de que yo soy la persona que retiene a Emma? —La mirada entre arrogante y despectiva que le lanzó, reafirmó a la policía en sus sospechas. Keyla Jones estaba demasiada tranquila, demasiada segura de sí misma. Olía a culpabilidad por los cuatro costados.

Sin embargo, Regina era consciente de que estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad de averiguar lo que necesitaba, así que decidió poner en práctica el plan que había trazado sobre la marcha. Con decisión, se irguió para mostrarse imponente, cruzó los brazos sobre sus pecho y se enfrentó a ella con una expresión severa en el rostro.

—Sé que usted la oculta en algún lugar. Sé que está enamorada de Emma desde hace años y que ella no le corresponde. Sé que fue usted la que envenenó al mastín, apuñaló a Katheryn hasta la muerte y acabó también con la vida de Jefferson Jorgal.

—Ja, ja, detective. Perdone que me ría a pesar de que las acusaciones que está formulando son muy serias, pero es que en la vida había oído nada tan peregrino. —La mujer la observaba sin inmutarse con las cejas, negras y delicadas, alzadas ligeramente, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de paciencia para escuchar sin enfadarse todas las

sandeces que decía la policía.

—Usted es Kusemagi —la acusó Regina.

Por unos segundos, la sorpresa brilló en sus pupilas pero, al instante, Keyla recuperó su expresión serena.

—Se equivoca, detective, soy Keyla Jones, constructora. Jamás he oído ese nombre.

—¿No? ¿De verdad no lo ha oído? —preguntó Regina. Despacio, se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a menos de medio metro, empequeñeciendo por la figura imponente de la detective Mills. Incómoda, Keyla se vio obligada a echar la cabeza para atrás para mirar el rostro implacable de la detective—. Qué raro. Kusemagi es un ingenioso juego de palabras que oculta algo, algo importante.

—No sé de qué me habla —Keyla dio un paso atrás para alejarse de la agobiante cercanía de aquella figura imponente.

—Katheryn dejó escrito un diario. —De nuevo Keyla fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, pero nada en su actitud traicionó el más mínimo matiz de temor ni ninguna otra emoción delatora—. En él hablaba de su idolatrada Kusemagi, de la que estaba locamente enamorada. Sin embargo, esa amante infiel la traicionó con otra mujer. Pero aquí viene lo más cómico, la mujer a la que Kusemagi ama con toda su alma, la desprecia. Nunca la ha mirado como a una posible amante y nunca lo hará.

Esta vez, Keyla se quedó rígida y sus párpados se entornaron tratando de ocultar el brillo helado de sus ojos verdes, muy alejado del encanto que derrochaban de manera habitual. Regina tomó nota mental de aquellos sutiles signos y prosiguió:

—emuska, la mujer que se esconde tras el nombre de Kusemagi, nunca será suya porque ya ha encontrado a otra mujer que la satisface más.

—¿Ah, sí? Parece saber mucho del tema, detective. Me gustaría que me dijera por qué está usted tan bien informada. —A pesar de que Keyla Jones no había movido ni una pestaña y sonaba perfectamente calmada, el frío fulgor de sus pupilas se había transformado en un destello homicida.

—Mi fuente de información soy yo misma, señora Jones, alias Kusemagi. Me he acostado con ella. Un polvo de los que no se olvidan, créame —se jactó Regina, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Su vulgaridad y la sonrisa petulante posada sobre su boca hubieran bastado para que cualquiera se sintiera tentada a borrársela a golpes.

—No me creo que alguien como Emma se haya acostado con una tipa como usted. Una policía vulgar, grosera, e idiota, que, ni en mil años, sería capaz de darle a una mujer como ella lo que necesita. —Keyla lq miraba, desdeñosa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su batín.

—Ah, ¿no? —respondió la policía al tiempo que sacudía su cabello castaño, desafiante, y pasaba una mano por su entrepierna en un gesto provocativo—. Pues a juzgar por sus gemidos de placer, parece que a ella le gustó bastante que le tocara esos maravillosos pechos, blancos y erguidos. Jamás he visto una piel tan pálida, tan suave y perfecta como la suya. La cara interna de sus muslos es como el terciopelo y, cuando subes un poco más, te das cuenta de que es una zorrita bien enseñada, tan húmeda y dispuesta que...

No pudo acabar la frase. A pesar de que estaba atenta al más mínimo movimiento de Keyla Jones, la mujer que tenía enfrente consiguió sorprenderla. Con un gesto fluido que los ojos de Regina fueron incapaces de registrar, sacó la mano del batín y trató de clavarle a la policía el pequeño pero afilado cuchillo que empuñaba. Por fortuna, Regina consiguió reaccionar en el último segundo y alzó el brazo izquierdo para cubrirse, así que el tajo que iba destinado a su garganta, acabó desgarrándole el antebrazo. Al instante, sintió un dolor lacerante y empezó a sangrar con abundancia pero, a pesar todo, no se distrajo y siguió esquivando el ataque de keyla como pudo. La mujer tenía una espectacular habilidad en la lucha con cuchillos y sus movimientos, rápidos y certeros, obligaban a Regina a esquivar una puñalada tras otra. La policía maldijo en silencio. La afilada hoja debía haberle seccionado algún músculo o tendón; los dedos no le respondían y no podía echar mano de su pistola.

Herida y desarmada, estaba en clara desventaja frente a su oponente, así que Regina recurrió a la única defensa que en una situación como aquella le quedaba.. Con un valor rayano en la temeridad, se abalanzó sobre su atacante, la agarró como pudo de la muñeca, tratando de detener las cuchilladas que le lanzaba sin pausa, y con su cuerpo la arrinconó contra la pared de hormigón del sótano. Sin embargo, no consiguió desarmarla pues, a pesar de que Keyla era un poco más baja y menos pesada que Regina tenía una fuerza sorprendente, incrementada por el odio enloquecido que brillaba en sus pupilas.

Mientras forcejeaban por la posesión del cuchillo, cuya afilada hoja quedaba en ese momento a menos de dos centímetros del rostro de Regina, Keyla jadeo: "—Emma es mía... La has tocado y vas a morir...

Regina no perdió el tiempo con chácharas inútiles. Como tenía la mayor parte del brazo izquierdo inutilizado, aplastó a Keyla con su hombro contra la pared hasta que consiguió inmovilizarla, mientras que con la otra mano seguía apretando la muñeca de su atacante con todas sus fuerzas. Milímetro a milímetro, logró alejar el punzante acero de su cara y siguió retorciéndole la muñeca hasta que los dedos de su enemiga se abrieron y soltó el cuchillo. Sin embargo, Keyla, entrenada en infinidad de peleas callejeras, no se dio por vencida.

Con un rápido movimiento, metió la mano que tenía libre bajo el saco de la detective y le arrebató la pistola de su funda. Apuntó con ella hacia el estómago de la policía, pero, antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, Regina consiguió volver el cañón hacia ella y cuando el disparo retumbó de forma ensordecedora en el inmenso sótano, la policía no habría sido capaz de decir si estaba herida o no. Fue al notar que el peso de su agresora sobre su hombro aumentaba, cuando Regina comprendió que era a Keyla a la que le había alcanzado la bala.

Con cuidado, la ayudó a deslizarse hasta que quedó tendida sobre el frío suelo de cemento, apartó el batín de seda, cuyos colores se iban apagando a medida que la mancha de sangre aumentaba sin pausa, y vio que la cosa no pintaba nada bien. A toda prisa, Regina se deshizo de su saco, se quitó la camisa quedando solo en blusa interior, hizo con ella un revoltijo y presionó con fuerza sobre la herida. Con la otra mano sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y llamó al 112 para pedir una ambulancia y refuerzos policiales.

—No... te molestes. Estoy... jodida.

Keyla Jones la miraba con el rostro muy pálido pero, a pesar de la situación, lucía una mueca retorcida en su boca. La policía no sintió ninguna lástima de ella y con brusquedad preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Emma?

"—Ja, ja... —La inoportuna risa le provocó un ataque de tos y un esputo sanguinolento le salpicó la barbilla. Sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y, aunque le faltaba el aire, añadió—: Nunca la encontrarás... si no es... mía, no... lo será de... nadie.

La detective la agarró por las solapas y la sacudió sin importarle que estuviera herida.

—¡Dímelo, hija de puta! —gritó. Regina tenía miedo; si esa bastarda moría sin hablar quizá no volvería a ver a Emma—. La tienes escondida en esta casa, ¿no es así? Seguro que tienes una habitación del pánico o como demonios se llame.

—Frío, frío... —Los iris verdes no dejaban de observarla, burlones—. Está bien... has acertado... aunque se trata... más bien...de un pequeño apartamento. Lo preparé... para Ems... en el caso... de que no quisiera... al principio... estar conmigo.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dime cómo llego hasta él?! —La detective tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

"—¿Ves... esa... palanca...?

Regina giró la cabeza y vio una pequeña palanca roja, muy parecida a las llaves del gas de las calderas. Con rapidez, se levantó y la giró primero en una dirección y, al ver que no ocurría nada, en la otra. De repente, un pesado mueble de acero que contenía un montón de herramientas y que parecía que llevaba siglos anclado en ese mismo lugar, empezó a deslizarse con suavidad hacia un lado dejando a la vista una puerta oculta. Con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente en los oídos, Regina se abalanzó sobre el pomo y lo giró impaciente, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Sin perder ni un segundo, la policía se echó hacia atrás, cogió impulso y aterrizó con el hombro sobre la madera. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Regina accedió a un apartamento. Una habitación, un baño y una cocina, todo en tamaño diminuto y sin ventanas. Por supuesto, estaba vacío. Angustiada, la detective salió, se arrodilló junto al herido y apretó la camisa contra su estómago una vez más.

"—¿Dónde está? —Esta vez, las palabras de la policía sonaron como una súplica.

Las pupilas cada vez más turbias de Keyla Jones bebieron extasiadas la desesperación de la, hasta hace pocos minutos, arrogante detective Mills.

—Así... que... la amas... —El esfuerzo por pronunciar esas palabras hizo que Keyla tosiera más y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de su boca.

—Sí, amo a Emma. La quiero como jamás pensé que podría querer a una mujer —confesó la detective. Al escucharse pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, Regina se sintió extrañamente reconfortada y, por una milésima de segundo, olvidó las difíciles circunstancias que la rodeaban.

—Me... alegro... así... sabrás... lo que... es... quererla... sin... esperanza —Al terminar la frase, Keyla Jones sufrió una violenta convulsión y murió.

"—¡Hija de puta! —gritó Regina, al tiempo que acercaba los dedos índice y corazón a su cuello, pero fue inútil, no encontró el pulso de la arteria carótida. Desesperada, se tiró de los pelos; tenía que encontrar a Emma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Regina bajó la vista una vez más hacia la mujer que yacía en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y tuvo que contener el fuerte impulso de soltarle una patada. Sin parar de maldecir, recogió su saco del suelo y se la fue poniendo mientras subía por la escalera. Necesitaba aire fresco para poder pensar. Al salir al exterior notó que había empezado a caer una fría llovizna. Justo entonces, escuchó el ruido de un motor y vio las luces de las sirenas en el camino que conducía hasta a la casa. Además de la ambulancia, dos todoterrenos de la Guardia Civil se detuvieron a su lado.

—Detective Mills. —Saludó el agente nada más bajarse del coche y Regina lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo que lo había llevado hasta el depósito de agua en el que apareció el cadáver de Jefferson.

"—Me temo que es demasiado tarde, la mujer está muerto.

El guardiacivil, acostumbrado a las malas noticias, se encogió de hombros y comentó como si pensara en alto:

—Por qué será que todo lo malo ocurre en las noches oscuras y húmedas. —Y, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó en dirección a la casa en pos de sus compañeros.

Las palabras de aquel hombre trajeron a la memoria de Regina otras palabras:

...Me encuentro en un lugar húmedo en el que la oscuridad es absoluta. Estoy hecha un ovillo y trato de fundirme con esa oscuridad porque, a pocos metros de donde yo estoy, alguien me busca. La sensación es opresiva, casi asfixiante, y la maldad que percibo en ese «alguien» que me acecha, me llena de terror...

Regina salió corriendo detrás del agente Vázquez.

—¡Agente! —gritó

"El guardiacivil que acababa de subir los tres escalones de la entrada se volvió en el acto.

—¿Sí, detective?

—Usted es de la zona ¿verdad?

—Sí, yo nací en el pueblo de al lado y desde crío...

Regina lo interrumpió, impaciente.

—Necesito saber si existe una cueva por los alrededores o algo parecido.

—¿Una cueva? —El joven agente pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero enseguida contestó—: Bueno, está la mina de plata cerca de Bustarviejo, pero queda lejos de aquí. A unos cincuenta kilómetros más o...

La detective lo interrumpió de nuevo con brusquedad.

—No, demasiado lejos no puede ser.

—A ver, déjeme pensar. —El guardiacivil se rascó la cabellera por debajo de la gorra verde—. Está también la cueva del monje.

"—¿Es grande? ¿Muy oscura y húmeda? —preguntó la policía a toda velocidad con los ojos chispeando de esperanza.

—Para nada, como mucho sirve de refugio a unas cuantas personas si cae una buena tormenta, hay gente que piensa que es un dolmen, aunque... —Al percibir la mirada de desesperación de Regina, el joven se detuvo, pensó a toda prisa y añadió—: Puede que se refiera usted a unas viejas galerías excavadas durante la guerra civil. Las usaban los combatientes para refugiarse de los ataques aéreos. Son un pequeño laberinto y la última vez que estuve con mis sobrinos, alguno de ellos se llevó un buen susto a pesar de que íbamos con linternas.

Como si hubiera tenido uno de esos presagios de los que tanto se burlaba antaño, Regina supo sin ninguna duda que ese era el lugar que buscaba.

—Necesito que me lleve hasta allí, agente, la vida de una mujer está en juego.

El médico de la UVI móvil, que llevaba un rato curándole la herida del antebrazo comentó:

—Ya no sangra y le he inmovilizado el brazo, pero necesita cirugía. Debería venir conmigo al hospital.

—Gracias, ahora no puedo. Vamos, agente Vázquez, que sus compañeros vayan haciendo el atestado. ¿Tiene una linterna?

—Sí, siempre llevo un foco en el coche —respondió el joven, contento de poder ser útil; desde que conocía a la detective Mills su vida se había vuelto mucho más emocionante.

—Perfecto. Pise fuerte.

El guardiacivil condujo a toda velocidad por los caminos sin asfaltar. Sin embargo, la impaciencia de la detective por llegar hacía que no le pareciera que iban lo suficientemente rápido. En silencio, hizo algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde que era niña: rogó a Dios que Emma se encontrara sana y salva.

El agente Vázquez detuvo el coche en un claro apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna y rebuscó en la guantera.

—¡Aquí está! —Sacó un foco de buen tamaño y lo encendió—. Desde aquí tendremos que ir andando, detective Mills, las galerías están como a un kilómetro y medio.

Avanzaron con rapidez por el bosque, solo el bullicio de las criaturas nocturnas y el sonido de sus pasos apresurados interrumpían el silencio nocturno. La temperatura era gélida, pero Regina no lo notaba, tampoco se daba cuenta del dolor que sentía en el brazo a pesar del analgésico que se había tomado. Tan solo se concentraba en seguir la luz del foco con atención para no tropezar con una raíz o una piedra. En su mente solo tenía cabida una idea: llegar hasta Emma cuanto antes.

Después de lo que le pareció un siglo el agente Vázquez anunció por fin:

"—Casi hemos llegado. La entrada está detrás de ese montículo. —El hombre se detuvo frente a lo que a Regina tan solo le pareció un amasijo de zarzas y exclamó—: ¡Alguien ha bloqueado la puerta con unas piedras!

El agente dejó el foco a un lado y empezó a quitarlas. Al momento, la detective estuvo a su lado ayudándolo a mover las pesadas rocas que obstruían el acceso a las galerías, sin pensar en su brazo herido. Cuando consiguieron despejar la entrada, Regina cogió el farol y empujó la puerta. A la luz del potente foco, las tinieblas retrocedieron.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! —Su voz profunda resonó con fuerza y el eco retumbó por los diferentes pasadizos, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¡Emma, soy yo, Mills, contesta por favor!

Nada.

Si no hubiera sido por los gritos de la detective el lugar habría sido una tumba. Fuera de sí, la policía recorrió los túneles uno a uno, dejando marcas con una piedra afilada para reconocer las galerías por las que ya había pasado. Empezaba a desesperarse cuando la luz del foco alumbró algo de un color más claro que las paredes. Con el corazón a cien latidos por segundo, Regina se acercó y reconoció la figura de Emma hecha un ovillo contra la pared. La detective calló de rodillas a su lado y sus ojos se llenaron con una insólita humedad.

Regina tenía miedo, mucho miedo, temía haber llegado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima.<strong>

**habra llegado regina a tiempo?**


	22. Chapter 22

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15**

**Gloes/Franchiulla/guest**/**wildestlana/ligthandsnow/liz18 **

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa.**

**proximo capitulo gran final, no se pongan tristes!**

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>"—¡Emma! ¡Emma! —La agarró con el brazo sano, pero la joven, aterrada y medio inconsciente, luchó contra ella.<p>

—¡No! —Su grito de angustia le heló la sangre.

—¡Emma, tranquila, soy yo, Regina! —La estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho y hundió la cara en sus cabellos.

Por fin, sus palabras parecieron penetrar en su cerebro febril y, con un sollozo, Emma alzó los brazos, los enredó alrededor de su cuello y hundió la cara en su garganta.

—Gina, Gina, no.. puedo creer... que estés aquí...

A la detective le pareció sentir el roce de unos labios helados en su garganta y eso, y el que ella la llamara por su nombre, hizo que su pecho se hinchara de puro amor hasta que pensó que estallaría. Con un rápido movimiento, Regina se desembarazó del cabestrillo que le había colocado el médico y, sin prestarle la menor atención al dolor agudo que la asaltó, pasó el brazo bajo las piernas de Emma y la alzó como si no pesara nada. El agente Vázquez protestó y dijo que él podía llevarla, pero Regina no le hizo el menor caso y siguió avanzando con ella en brazos en dirección a la salida, mientras que el guardiacivil iluminaba el camino.

—Te llevaré al hospital —dijo Regina sin notar el dolor, ni el frío, ni nada que no fuera la emoción de haberla encontrado sana y salva.

—No por favor, Gina... Quiero ir a casa..., quiero ver a mis... niños. Estarán preocupados. Por favor... —A Regina le costó resistirse a sus ruegos, pero estaba muy preocupada por su salud. Su frágil cuerpo no paraba de temblar y, al rozarle la frente con su mejilla, le pareció que tenía algo de fiebre.

—Iremos primero al hospital para que te echen un vistazo y luego te llevaré a casa —respondió con severidad, sin revelar ninguna emoción.

"—¿Pro...metido...? —Los dientes de Emma castañeteaban con fuerza.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Emma se limitó a asentir sin despegarse de ese cuello delicado y cálido que le parecía el único refugio posible en el universo. Por fin llegaron al todo terreno y el agente Vázquez se puso en marcha a toda la velocidad que le permitían los agrestes caminos de tierra. La policía se sentó detrás y sostuvo a Emma sobre su regazo. A pesar de que la había cubierto con una manta que el previsor guardiacivil también llevaba en el coche, la joven seguía tiritando y parecía medio inconsciente. Regina la abrazaba con todas su fuerzas, pero se sentía impotente y, cada vez más preocupada, acució al agente para que fuera más rápido.

Una vez en urgencias, la detective enseñó su placa y las pasaron a ambas en el acto. A pesar de sus protestas insistieron en enviar a Regina al cirujano, mientras a Emma la metían en otro box. Aunque su reacción fue a no perderla de vista ni un segundo, la policía se vio obligada a acceder ante la insistencia del médico.

Durante todo el tiempo —para ella interminable— que el cirujano tardó en coserle las heridas, Regina no paró de gruñir, hasta tal punto que, en un momento dado, el médico amenazó con ponerle anestesia general si no se callaba de una vez. Regina obedeció de mala gana, aunque cada cinco minutos le pedía a la enfermera que fuera a enterarse de cómo estaba Emma.

—Ya está. Detective Mills, tiene usted el dudoso honor de ser la peor paciente que he tenido en mucho tiempo —declaró el cirujano tras terminar de atenderla, mientras se despojaba de la mascarilla y los guantes—. A pesar de todo, he hecho un buen trabajo, así que si no surgen imprevistos recuperará por completo la movilidad de sus dedos y...

—Gracias —farfulló Regina que, apresuradamente, se puso el saco y salió a toda prisa del quirófano, dejando al médico con la palabra en la boca. Enfadado, el doctor no paró de quejarse a la enfermera que lo había ayudado durante la operación de lo desagradecida que era la gente.

Cuando Regina entró en el box en el que atendían a Emma, la encontró tumbada en la camilla con los ojos cerrados. Alguien la había desnudado y la había tapado con una manta, pero estaba muy pálida y tenía los labios amoratados. En su mano había una vía conectada a un gotero. Asustada, la policía llamó a gritos al doctor que la atendía.

—¿Qué demonios tiene? —preguntó a bocajarro en cuanto apareció el médico. Su rostro tenía una expresión tan tormentosa, que el doctor no se atrevió a quejarse por su agresividad y le contestó con amabilidad.

—Padece una hipotermia moderada, le hemos administrado suero previamente calentado y, poco a poco, se va recuperando. También tiene un esguince de tobillo. Debería quedarse esta noche en el hospital, en observación.

—No... —A pesar de su debilidad, la voz de Emma se escuchó con nitidez—. Me lo... prometiste...

—Tranquila —ordenó Regina apretando entre sus cálidos dedos su mano helada. Luego se volvió hacia el doctor y añadió—: Me la llevo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Una vez más, al observar la expresión decidida de aquella colérica Morena, el médico no se atrevió a protestar.

—Debería darle un baño a unos 37 grados como máximo, a mayor temperatura podría provocarle convulsiones. También sería conveniente que bebiera algún líquido caliente; lo más importante en este momento es conseguir que entre en calor. Y para el esguince ya se sabe; mucho reposo, mantener el miembro elevado y que el pie no toque el suelo; vendas de compresión para inmovilizar la lesión y hielo para la inflamación.

—Entendido. —Regina se volvió de nuevo hacia Emma que la miraba agradecida y anunció—: Prepárate, señorita Swan, nos vamos de aquí.

Con mucho cuidado, la policía la envolvió bien en la manta y la alzó en sus brazos.

—¡La acaban de operar, no debe cargar con pesos! —la regañó el médico frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

—Esta señorita pesa menos que un bebé —afirmó la policía caminando sin detenerse hacia la salida.

El agente Vázquez estaba afuera esperándolas, y sin que Regina tuviera que decirle nada, las llevó a toda velocidad a casa de Emma. En cuanto llegaron, un comité de bienvenida salió a recibirlas con entusiasmo. Los niños, en pijama, se aferraron a la mano de Emma, que esbozaba una débil sonrisa, mientras Granny se santiguaba una y otra vez y daba gracias a Dios.

—A ver, chicos, dejadme pasar —ordenó la detective tras despedirse del guardiacivil y agradecerle su ayuda. Rápidamente, subió las escaleras y depositó a Emma sobre la cama con delicadeza.

—Señorita Mills, no me queda más remedio que volver a casa. Mi marido se cayó el otro día en la calle y tiene una pierna escayolada. —La pobre mujer estaba muy agobiada, pero la policía la tranquilizó al instante.

"—No se preocupe, Granny. Yo me quedaré aquí esta noche. No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto —le dijo Regina al notar como Emma alzaba las cejas, asombrada, y le lanzó una mirada significativa acompañada de su ceño más amenazador. Luego se volvió otra vez hacia Grsnny y añadió—: Quería pedirle un último favor, Granny, ¿puede prepararle a Emma algo caliente antes de irse y subir una bolsa con hielo?

—Por supuesto, ha sobrado un poco de caldo de la cena, ahora mismo lo caliento en el microondas—. La mujer se puso en marcha con toda la rapidez que le permitía su cuerpo voluminoso.

Entretanto, los niños se habían subido a la cama, uno a cada lado de la joven, y le hablaban a toda velocidad. Aunque Emma estaba demasiado débil para contestarles, el amor que brillaba en sus ojos al mirarlos conmovió a la policía hasta lo más profundo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces, hasta que estuvo segura de que su voz sonaría natural.

—Venga chicos, hora de acostarse. Emma tiene que descansar.

Ruby la besó una vez y August cuatro antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se cruzaron con Granny que regresaba llevando una bandeja con el hielo y un gran tazón de caldo caliente.

—Muchas gracias, Granny, ya puede marcharse.

—Es que me da apuro dejarlas así.

—No se preocupe, Emma está en buenas manos —le aseguró la policía.

La mujer pareció tranquilizarse al notar la seguridad de la detective, así que se despidió de Emma y salió rezongando sobre lo inoportunos que eran los maridos, que siempre tenían que romperse la pierna en el peor momento.

Cuando se fue, Regina se quitó el saco y se quedó con su magnífico sujetador al aire. Le lanzó a Emma una mirada de disculpa y comentó:

—No es que pretenda provocarte, pero perdí mi camisa y sé por experiencia que no me sirven las de Elsa.

—No... me molesta... al contrario... —Emma le guiñó un ojo con picardía y Regina, notó que, por segunda vez en su vida, se ponía como un tomate.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de disimular su agitación y se acercó a la cama. Con cuidado, la incorporó y la apoyó contra el cabecero. Emma ya no tiritaba, pero estaba tan débil, que era incapaz de moverse por sí misma. La policía se sentó a su lado sobre el colchón y, tras probar el caldo y comprobar que no quemaba, le dijo:

—Abre la boca.

Obediente, Emma entreabrió los labios y, despacio, la detective empezó a darle cucharada tras cucharada de caldo.

—Ya —susurró la joven a pesar de que llevaba menos de la mitad.

"—Me gustaría que te lo tomaras todo —protestó Regina. Trató de darle una más, pero Emma mantuvo los labios apretados y volvió ligeramente la cara. La policía la miró contrariada y declaró—: Eres muy testaruda.

—Tú...también.

—Hmm. Está bien —cedió al fin—. Te prepararé el baño.

Desde la cama Emma la oía afanarse en el cuarto de baño, abriendo y cerrando grifos, rebuscando en el botiquín, maldiciendo porque no encontraba un termómetro para comprobar la temperatura del agua,... y no sabía por qué, pero saber que aquella malhumorada morena se quedaría a su lado esa noche le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Regina regresó por fin a la habitación, se acercó a ella y empezó a desenrollar la venda del tobillo. Cuando terminó le dijo un tanto azorada:

—Ahora voy a quitarte la manta.

Emma se limitó a mirarla con fijeza, sin decir nada. Regina le quitó la manta despacio, la levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con su cuerpo desnudo entre los brazos. Con delicadeza, la sumergió en el agua tibia, hasta que la delgada capa de espuma tapó sus bonitos senos. Trató de recoger su cabello en un moño alto pero, entre que los dedos de la mano izquierda no le obedecían y su falta de habilidad, al final había más mechones sueltos que sujetos por la goma. De todas formas, a la policía le pareció que Emma estaba preciosa.

—Voy a frotarte con la esponja para estimular la circulación —anunció con voz ronca. Una vez más, los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella y Regina, turbada por su misteriosa expresión, se vio obligada a tragar saliva.

Echó un poco de gel sobre la esponja y, muy despacio, la deslizó con suavidad por sus brazos, su cuello, luego bajó por sus pechos, su abdomen. La incorporó ligeramente para frotarle la espalda, pasó con rapidez por sus nalgas y se concentró en los muslos, sus pálidas pantorrillas y los pequeños pies. En el cuarto del baño solo se oía el chapoteo del agua y la acelerada respiración de la policía. En un momento dado, Regina alzo la mirada de su tarea y percibió un leve rubor en las mejillas femeninas; cerró los ojos un segundo y aspiró con fuerza. Estaba excitada, sí. Ahí estaba la mujer que amaba; contemplar su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo y tocar la tersa piel, cremosa y perfecta, era más de lo que podía resistir. Le daban ganas de abrazarse a ella y hacerle el amor hasta no poder más. Sin embargo, bajo ese deseo enloquecedor latía una emoción aún más intensa, si es que eso era posible, que había tardado un rato en reconocer.

Una honda ternura.

Ver a una mujer valiente y luchadora como Emma, indefensa y por completo a su merced, le revolvía algo en las entrañas. De repente, solo quería protegerla de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño, incluido ella misma. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba dispuesta a anteponer el bienestar de una persona —una mujer, para más señas— al suyo propio y la idea le deslumbraba.

Regina terminó de enjuagarla, la sacó de la bañera con cuidado, asegurándose de que el pie de Emma no tocaba el suelo, y la envolvió en una enorme toalla. Por unos segundos, sus ojos chocaron y se enredaron, y entre ellas se estableció una comunicación que iba mucho más allá de las palabras. Solo la preocupación porque Emma pudiera enfriarse, logró despertar a la policía de su ensueño. Sin aparente esfuerzo, la alzó en brazos una vez más y la depositó de nuevo sobre la cama.

—No deberías cargar conmigo, se te pueden saltar los puntos —susurró Emma, sin que le temblara la voz.

Satisfecha al comprobar que el baño y el caldo caliente habían surtido efecto, Regina frotó la pálida piel con la toalla hasta secarla por completo. Después volvió a vendarle el tobillo con cuidado de no apretar en exceso.

—¿Donde guardas los pijamas?

"—En el segundo cajón de la cómoda —contestó Emma recostada en el cabecero, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿No tienes nada más abrigado? —Regina se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido; en el cajón no había más que sugerentes camisones de raso y encaje con finos tirantes. Solo de imaginarla vestida con uno de ellos, su autodominio amenazaba con saltar por los aires.

—Como no quieras que me ponga un chándal —respondió con malicia. Sí, se dijo Regina, definitivamente, se estaba recobrando a toda prisa.

—Un chándal, buena idea, ¿donde los guardas?

La joven se lo dijo de mala gana. La policía eligió un grueso chandal gris y una sudadera a juego pensando que así Emma estaría más abrigada y ella correría menos peligro.

—A ver, sube los brazos. —Obediente, Emma los alzó por encima de su cabeza y la toalla se deslizó hacia abajo.

Procurando no mirar, Regina le introdujo la sudadera por los brazos y la cabeza y la fue bajando con cuidado, pero, sin querer, el dorso de sus manos rozó los pechos femeninos y su cuerpo se incendió con la misma rapidez que una antorcha sumergida en aceite. La policía reprimió un gemido y, sin levantar la vista, se apresuró a coger los pantalones de algodón con manos algo temblorosas, le introdujo las perneras por los tobillos y tiró de la cinturilla hacia arriba. De nuevo trató de no mirar, pero no pudo evitar que sus dedos, como si tuvieran vida propia, acariciaran con disimulo la satinada piel de sus caderas. Cuando terminó de vestirla, resollaba igual que un paciente con disnea.

—Ahora descansa. —Su voz sonó tan grave que incluso a ella le costó reconocerla. Envolvió la bolsa de hielo con una toalla y la puso junto a su tobillo.

Emma apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba agotada y esa intensa sesión de baño con la detective Mills había absorbido la poca energía que le quedaba. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para mantener los párpados abiertos y le preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Te quedarás?

—Me quedaré —prometió la policía mirándola con dulzura.

—¿Aquí, conmigo? —insistió Emma.

Regina no contestó; simplemente, se quitó las zapatos y el cinturón, se tumbó junto a la joven, pasó su brazo sano por debajo de sus hombros de forma que la rubia cabeza, ahora libre de la goma que sujetaba sus cabellos, descansó en el hueco de su brazo y apagó la luz. La policía oyó el suspiro de satisfacción que lanzó Emma y, girando un poco la cabeza, la besó en la frente.

—Duérmete —ordenó.

Y en el refugio seguro de aquellos brazos delicados, Emma cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en el acto.

La luz inundaba la habitación cuando Emma se despertó, con todo el jaleo, habían olvidado cerrar las contraventanas. Contempló a la mujer que aún dormía tumbada a su lado; su semblante estaba mucho más relajado que de costumbre y parecía más joven. Un mechón de su espeso cabello castaño caía sobre su frente y los dedos de Emma cosquillearon por las ganas de retirárselo de la cara. Su mirada curiosa se deslizó por delicioso pecho semidesnudo, cuya piel era mucho más pálida que la de su rostro.

«Cualquiera que la viera así», se dijo Emma, «pensaría que hemos pasado una noche de loca pasión, si no fuera por el espantoso chándal gris que llevo puesto, claro está».

Sus ojos volvieron a escudriñar el rostro de la policía, encantada de tener la oportunidad de observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Emma aprovechó para examinar a placer esos rasgos delicados y esos sensuales y carnosos labios que la volvían loca, diciéndose que quizá no tuviera otra ocasión para hacerlo. La amaba, se dijo. Y aún más después de la ternura que mostró la noche anterior. Se preguntó qué sentiría Regina por ella. Sabía que la deseaba eso sí; pudo verlo en sus ojos durante cada segundo que duró ese baño tan especial. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente?

En ese instante, los párpados de espesas pestañas castañas se agitaron y la policía abrió los ojos. Al ver las pupilas femeninas clavadas en ella, una devastadora sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectos apuntó en sus labios y Emma sintió que todos los huesos de su cuerpo se derretían.

—Buenos días, preciosa —susurró con su acariciadora voz de bajo.

—¿Preciosa? No pareces tú, detective. Además de la herida del brazo, no te habrás dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿verdad? —Al ver las chispas traviesas en sus pupilas, Regina dobló el codo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

—Veo que estás mucho mejor, preciosa, y no, no he recibido ningún golpe en la cabeza. Así que hazte a la idea, porque no retiro una sola letra: eres preciosa... —Regina extendió su brazo vendado y sus dedos rozaron con suavidad la mejilla femenina y bajaron hasta posarse en los sensuales labios de la joven.

Emma dio gracias al cielo por estar tumbada en la cama, estaba segura que si hubiera estado de pie sus articulaciones hubieran cedido y habría acabado en el suelo, en especial, cuando el índice de la policía empezó a trazar el contorno de su boca. Sin querer, sus labios se entreabrieron en una súplica inconsciente que la detective Mills fue incapaz de resistir. Con un rápido movimiento, se incorporó un poco más y besó con ardor esa boca jugosa que parecía diseñada para recibir sus caricias. El contacto provocó un chispazo de tal envergadura, que las mentes de ambas se quedaron en blanco.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. De milagro, Emma consiguió recuperar una mínima parte del dominio de sí misma y, con rapidez, se apartó todo lo que pudo de Regina, sin que a esta se le escapara el furioso tono rojo que coloreó sus mejillas.

"—Buenos días, Emma. —August saltó sobre el colchón y besó a Emma, cariñoso, mientras que Ruby se quedó parada al pie de la cama, mirando a Regina con desconfianza.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó la niña señalándolo con el dedo.

Antes de que Emma —con el cerebro embotado aún por el beso que acababa de recibir—, pudiera pensar en una respuesta, la detective contestó:

—Emma tuvo ayer una mala experiencia y no se encontraba bien. Así que me quedé con ella para vigilar que no surgiera ningún problema. —Regina parecía tan segura de lo que decía, que Ruby aceptó la explicación sin cuestionarla.

—¿La salvaste tú? —preguntó August mirándola con admiración con sus vivos ojos color esmeralda.

—Pues claro que la salvé, soy una tipa muy valiente —lo dijo tan seria, que Emma fue incapaz de reprimir una carcajada.

"—En fin, será mejor que deje de vaguear y me levante de una vez, tengo muchas cosas pendientes. —Regina se puso en pie y, al verla vestido tan solo con sus pantalones de vestir y cubierta con una sabana, Emma suspiró pensando que era la mujer más atractiva del mundo. Mientras se calzaba los zapatos y se ponía el saco continuó dirigiéndose a los niños—: Emma tiene que descansar, no puede levantarse de la cama. Si lo intenta, vuestro deber es hacerla desistir, aunque para ello tengáis que emplear la violencia, ¿entendido? —la policía clavó sus pupilas severas en el pequeño August, que, instintivamente, se cuadró y contestó:

—Sí, señora.

—Tendréis que prepararle el desayuno y traérselo a la cama, lo mismo ocurrirá con la comida, ¿podrás hacerlo? —En esta ocasión su mirada se dirigió a Ruby, quien se la devolvió con desdén antes de responder:

—Pues claro que puedo hacerlo, poli marimandona.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Emma, Regina prosiguió:

—Perfecto, en ese caso me voy tranquila sabiendo que vosotros dos estáis al mando. —Emma contempló divertida como los dos pequeños se esponjaban, orgullosos, al escuchar sus palabras—. Ahora iré a mi casa a ducharme y cogeré algo de ropa. Luego tengo que hacer unas gestiones. Por la tarde regresaré y me quedaré aquí durante unos días.

La detective no le dio opción a Emma a replicar pues, en cuanto terminó de hablar, se acercó a la cama, depositó un beso ansioso en los labios de la joven y se marchó a toda prisa.

Al salir de la habitación aún pudo escuchar a una irritada Ruby preguntar:

—¿Por qué te ha besado?

Regina sonrió con malicia; ahora le tocaba a Emma dar las explicaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben como es esto, reviews y entre mas sea más rápido y extenso será. Gusto de leerlas hasta la próxima.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**lyzzcullensalvatoreswanqueen/tamysnape/****Sweetbastard/michii15**

**Gloes/Franchiulla/guest**/**wildestlana/ligthandsnow/liz18/gladtobe **

**A llegado el fin, estoy triste, pero a la vez MuY feliz de que algo tan bueno como esta historia tuviera un excelente seguimiento! La verdad que se los agradezco.**

**Y a todas mis hermosas lectoras, gracias amo sus reviews. ****Cualquier error una disculpa.**

**si lo se, no tengo perdón de dios! Las he hecho esperar, y créanme lo siento! El tiempo, lo he tenido limitado, así que les pido disculpas.**

**bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí se los dejo.**

**gracias por su apoyo! Y el recibimiento de mis historias! les doy las gracias estoy sumamente agradecida! Las amo tanto! Espero pronto volver a leerles, espero pronto estar por aquí! **

**un honor leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia gracias por sus reviews. Sin les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde Regina regresó en su Jeep Wrangler con una bolsa de deporte llena de ropa y útiles de aseo y con una sorpresa mucho más importante.<p>

—¡Elsa! —A Emma se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando la muchacha se arrojó sobre ella para abrazarla. La joven estrechó con fuerza su cuerpo delgado, mientras por encima de su hombro vocalizaba en silencio su agradecimiento en dirección a Regina.

Cuando se separaron, en los ojos de Elsa también había un brillo sospechoso, así que, para ayudarle a reponerse de su emoción sin avergonzarla, la policía palmeó su espalda y le dijo:

—Vamos muchacha, te toca aguantarme en tu cuarto unos cuantos días, así que hazme un hueco en el armario.

Ruby protestó con ganas al enterarse de que August dormiría en su habitación, pero unos días después, parecía que la policía había vivido con ellos toda la vida y no prestaron más atención a los nuevos arreglos. Ni siquiera a Elsa parecía importarle la presencia de la detective —de baja hasta que se le curase el brazo—, entre las dos se ocuparon

De los pequeños mientras Emma se recuperaba. Asombradas, descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común; a ambos les gustaba hacer las chapuzas de la casa; las dos eran fanáticas de la equitación — y les encantaba recorrer los pedregosos caminos de la sierra en bicicleta a toda velocidad. Para la muchacha no fue fácil hacerse a la idea de que no tenía nada que hacer con Emma pero, al ver cómo miraba ella a la detective cuando esta no se daba cuenta y observar como Regina la devoraba con los ojos a todas horas, finalmente, se resignó.

Regina era la primer sorprendida al ver cómo se había adaptado a la agitada vida en el hogar de Emma y sus protegidos, tan distinta de la tranquilidad monacal de su apartamento. Por un lado, le fascinaba poder ver y conversar con Emma todos los días. Cuanto más la conocía, más adorable le parecía y notaba que su relación empezaba a hacerse más profunda, a pesar de que, durante esos días, no habían intercambiado más que algún que otro beso que la policía le robaba cuando ya no podía más.

Por otro lado, y para Regina era algo aún más extraordinario, notaba que empezaba a apreciar al resto de los habitantes de la casa. Con Elsa aún mantenía cierta distancia pero, a pesar de ello, se respetaban mutuamente y cada día se llevaba mejor; pero con los pequeños había nacido una confianza mutua que había crecido de una forma inesperada y natural. Ruby, inteligente y reservada, la buscaba a menudo para preguntarle esas pequeñas cosas sobre los chicos que le preocupaban a las niñas de su edad, y August era un crío alegre y sociable que enseguida se hacía querer.

Emma se recuperaba con rapidez y el doctor, que acudía de vez en cuando a visitarla, estaba muy satisfecho con sus progresos. En cuanto se sintió un poco más fuerte, insistió en comer con ellos en la cocina, así que Regina la cogía en brazos para ayudarla a bajar. Esa parte era la que más echaría de menos cuando tuviera que marcharse, se dijo la detective. Sus solitarias cenas a base de bocadillos frente al televisor le parecían muy lejanas. Disfrutaba de esas comidas «en familia», siempre animadas, llenas de discusiones sobre lo divino y lo humano, mientras observaba fascinada la manera en que Emma echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al reírse de algún comentario; sus manos hábiles cortando el filete de August, cómo se colocaba un suave mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja; sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y su forma de agitar los cubiertos en el aire cuando trataba de explicar alguna cosa...

¡Dios, estaba loca por esa mujer!

La deseaba, sí, pero sobretodo quería dormir con ella cada noche y abrazarla. Anhelaba ayudarle a llevar alguna de las pesadas cargas que soportaba sobre sus hombros, necesitaba compartir con ella sus pensamientos más íntimos. En definitiva, quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle nada. A pesar de que ardía en deseos de tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor... le daba miedo que Emma la rechazara. Le aterraba que la frágil relación que parecía haberse establecido entre ellas se rompiera para siempre.

Emma y Regina salieron una tarde a dar un largo paseo. El aire era gélido y vivificante; había nevado dos días atrás y el camino estaba cubierto por una espesa capa blanca. Emma se había recuperado casi por completo de los duros momentos que había pasado en los oscuros pasadizos, aunque ya no se libraría jamás del pánico que le provocaba la oscuridad. Durante aquellos días, ambas habían hablado, largo y tendido, de lo ocurrido en las galerías y de la muerte de Keyla Jones en su lujosa mansión. Emma también le había contado lo que Keyla le confesó sobre sus horrorosos crímenes. En breve, las dos tendrían que ir a declarar ante el juez y la policía trataba de prepararla lo mejor posible para afrontar esa dura prueba.

Era la primera vez desde que la detective se instaló en su casa que se encontraban a solas. Regina estaba nerviosa y no cesaba de pasarse la mano por su despeinado cabello. Emma tampoco estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba, la morena que caminaba a su lado le hacía sentirse tan insegura y temblorosa como una adolescente sin experiencia.

Hablaban de temas intrascendentes cuando, de repente, la detective se detuvo en mitad del camino, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia ella. Observó su precioso rostro, enmarcado por unos cuantos mechones de pelo rubio que escapaban de su gorro de lana, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el aire frío, y su boca tentadora en la que se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa, mientras la miraba con las cejas alzadas en una muda pregunta.

"—Emma...

—Dime, detective Mills.

—Dilo —La miró con el ceño fruncido y acompañó la orden con una suave sacudida.

—¿El qué? Detective Mills, no entiendo a qué te refieres. —Traviesa, Emma bajó la mirada con fingida timidez y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca remilgada.

—Claro que lo sabes, pequeña bruja, quiero oír de nuevo mi nombre en tus labios. —Sus cálidas manos se enroscaron alrededor de la garganta delicada de Emma y sus pulgares se deslizaron bajo la barbilla, obligándola a alzar la cabeza y a mirarla. Con amenazadora suavidad, añadió—: Ahora.

—O si no, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a estrangular?

—Puede —respondió muy seria, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su mandíbula. Ambas seguían inmóviles en mitad del camino nevado, con las pupilas entrelazadas, ajenas por completo a la temperatura bajo cero y a todo lo que no fueran ellas dos. Regina inclinó su cabeza hasta que su cálido aliento rozó los labios de Emma y, en un susurró, repitió con voz ronca—: Dilo.

"—Ya sabes que no me gusta que me den órdenes. —Emma apoyó su frente contra la frente delicada de la Morena, en un gesto que desmentía sus palabras desafiantes. Así, tan cerca que sus bocas se encontraban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra y sus alientos se fundían en una única y vaporosa nube, permanecieron un buen rato, mientras sus respectivas respiraciones traicionaban una agitación cada vez mayor.

—Emma... —Las delicadas manos de la policía abandonaron su cuello y enmarcaron su rostro. Sus labios helados se posaron con la suavidad de una pluma sobre la boca de Emma, ligeramente entreabierta, y fueron trazando su contorno con leves besos, hasta que un gemido de rendición brotó de la garganta de Emma.

—Gina... —Jadeó su nombre al fin, avivando aún más la llamarada de pasión de la Morena que la mantenía cautiva.

—Emma, te quiero.

—Te quiero, Gina.

Y siguieron así, repitiendo sus nombres una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que la cúpula gris que esa mañana había tomado el lugar del cielo se abría y dejaba caer sobre ellas una miríada de suaves copos de nieve.

**Gracias chicas por su aceptación, no saben como ame sus reviews, y créanme las ****extrañare mucho, Las amo! Nos vemos a la próxima!**


End file.
